OPM: Vei Rin
by EvonySiren
Summary: Abandoned by her parents and raised by wild white tigers, Veirin journeys through life to find out why her parents had abandoned her. Veirin has a split personality, one during the day and the other at night; As Vei looks for information during the day, Rin searches at night to help find something regarding her parents. Genos, Saitama, and Sonic are forced to party up in order to-
1. Chapter 1

**Vei Rin- Chapter 1: Two in one body.**

A/N: Hey all, it's another fanfiction! A 'One Punch Man' fanfic! This story takes place a bit before Boros arrives! Reason being, it'll give you guys some time to get to know the protagonist before jumping into her own story.~ Hope you enjoy!

Any of you who wish to give reviews, please don't insult or give harsh criticism, I much prefer friendly ones. If you spot any characters in here that are OOC then please pm me or something, I despise OOCness so much...and will do anything to fix it! :D

Fair warning, I've messed up in this chapter and the next, mostly on the day and night time in the events. I can't really go back and change it, lest I rewrite both chapters and have them be completely different... I'm sorry, I didn't notice it until I watched episode 8.

Rest of the description: 'Abandoned by her parents and raised by wild white tigers, Veirin journeys through life to find out why her parents had abandoned her. Veirin has a split personality, one during the day and the other at night; As Vei looks for information during the day, Rin searches at night to help find something regarding her parents. Genos, Saitama, and Sonic are forced to party up in order to find out if Rin is a villain or hero, no one knows who Rin is behind the mask and they eventually grow suspicious of Vei. Once they finally manage to uncover her, a powerful villain that's a threat to both Villain and Hero emerges and gives Saitama a difficult time later on. This Villain...believes that both sides of good and evil are all after the same thing, to win and rule over the other. So being the shadow between the two forces, he plans on taking them both down, to put an end to the eternal conflict. His love for Veirin, the desire of continuing with his plans and solving the mysteries of the protagonist, eventually makes his emotions conflict with each other. After the Villain is defeated, Veirin is no longer bound by chains that keep her emotions from growing. Once she gains freedom of the burden that held her down for a decade or so, she eventually changes her mind about not picking a side and becomes a hero. Her emotions begin to grow and she starts to let it surface, despite them feeling strange to her since she's not used to it; Love grows and her horizon expands...'

Genre: Mystery, Romance, violence, action, psychological (split personality in other words) and more shall be added as the story goes on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where did they go?!" A male voice screamed in the distance, as a mother with a baby snuggled into her arms ran through the tall grass. "I don't know! Go check over there!" Another male hollered. Behind the panting running woman who was carrying the baby, was the father trying to keep up.

The father's teeth were gritted into view, as each step he would take brushed through the grass. The environment was of a rain forest, tall trees full of leaves, bushes, large rocks and small streams of water flowing through them and into a much larger body of water. Birds flew up into the nighttime air after being startled awake from the rushing parents. Both of them panted heavily through their pace, they skipped over rocks and tipped over trees that would be in their path. The mother's cat tail flailed behind her and her round wild cat ears were perked in fear. Both of the parents were hard to see in the dark, they were nothing but silhouettes that zoomed past trees. Beams from flash lights flailed behind them and out came a male's strong voice from far away. "THERE THEY ARE!" That caused the two to panic and the father to pick his wife up for better security.

He ran, hearing the gun shots behind them, the baby in the mother's arms whimpering and his wife causing tiny mews of fear between clamped lips. "Please, we have to hide our baby...! If they get us then they at least can't harm our baby girl...!" The mother looked up at him with green cat eyes that glowed through the darkness, appearing full of mourn and devastation.

The father, as he kept up his pace he peered down to view her slits and nodded. "You're right... The bushes should be fine as long as she doesn't cry..." He stated in a lowered voice through heavy breaths and ran around a tree that just so happened to be near by a tiger's den.

Quickly setting the mother down, the wife sat down on her knees in the bush and gently placed their baby that was wrapped up in a pink baby blanket in there on the ground. It was difficult to make out but it looked like she pulled something out of her hair and tucked it inside the blanket. "This is all I can give you as a parting gift, sweetie. I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...! We'll see each other again, I promise...!" Tears welled up in her eyes and trailed down her face, when she went in and softly kissed her baby. That parting gift she gave had her scent on it, so it'd be enough to keep the baby calmed down. Those green cat slits longingly gazed into the baby's cat eyes, then soon averted once her husband tugged on her.

" _I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!_ " It tore her apart to separate from her own baby, even more so for the father despite his cautious and serious behavior. Her husband was human, he had no signs of feline features from what the scene could display through the thick darkness in the rain forest.

"Don't worry hunny, we'll find her again. Last thing we need is for our baby to get killed, she'll survive a night without us...!" He rose his voice and little did the mother know, a single tear streamed past the scene after he ran across it; It was his tears...

When the scene zoomed out to expose the darkened rain forest and the constant flashing lights of the ones who gave chase, a gun shot echoed through the atmosphere and the scene turned pitch black.

Not long did it go back to normal, showing the crying baby during the day in the bush and tears streaming down her tiny cheeks. "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her small legs beneath the blanket kicked out a bit, her eyes closed and mouth wide open. She cried and whimpered, it almost sounded like a tiger cub calling for its mother... Though as if on cue, a female white tiger who was just strolling away from the den, paused in her step and her ears twitched. Her head perked up and looked over in the said direction of the baby, soon taking its hesitant steps over towards it.

To the female tiger, it did sound like a cub crying. So she took no time after that to race up to the said 'cub', only to find the baby in the bush wrapped in a pink blanket... Her brows knitted, her muzzle inched close to the baby girl's head and sniffed her. She had a human's scent but a feline's as well, it confused her. Regardless though, despite her being a hunter, she was a mother too. Already having cubs at her den with her mate keeping them safe while she strayed away to find food. As gentle as she could, she clamped her jaws on the blanket and bundled it up a little bit in her mouth, trying to carry the baby like any mama tiger would. After she managed to pick her up, she trotted carefully back to her den and walked up to her other cubs. Her mate, a male white tiger, perked his head up and sized up the baby in question.

The female tiger's blue eyes locked on to his and she gradually but carefully placed the baby next to her cubs, not once averting them; It was as if they were communicating, because they stared at each other like that for a good minute with a couple of twitches of ears here and there. Immediately the male stood from his laying down position he was in and strolled on up to the crying baby. His tail swatted a couple times and his curiosity piqued him; The baby was defenseless and was crying for her mother. Peeking back up at his female, anyone could tell he was questioning the mother's whereabouts.

After he looked her way, sorrow engulfed her blue eyes and her head shook. None the less, she laid down next to the baby and tried her best to comfort it. Licking her tears away, snuggling her into her white fur and trying to feed the baby. The cubs all came over but the father tiger growled at them, making them hunker down. Soon they turned to each other and start playing, with one of them tackling the other onto the ground.

" _It's been years since I was with my tiger parents... After I grew older and was taught how to hunt by them, I was able to leave them. They even told me that my real parents were no where to be seen, even said they raised me because I was a defenseless baby that cried out like a tiger cub. When I wanted to venture out and try to cope with humans, they grew worried since I've been with them for countless years, over a decade even... I told them I wanted to find my real parents and why they abandoned me in that bush, so they wished me the best of luck in the end and let me be on my way, They claimed they had no right to keep me since I wasn't originally one of them but yet, raised me as if I were._ " A disembodied female voice echoed as it showed the top view of city J, slowly zooming into it and exposing a woman who was pacing down a sidewalk. It was daytime, civilians walked on the sidewalks and into stores while she blended in with the crowd around her.

" _I've spent some years learning to cope, speak and do things like humans. I've even managed to score a part-time job and earned my way up. I spent my money that I've saved up, to learn the art of ninjas and other martial arts for self-defense. Luckily I already knew how to sneak around and target my prey, I thank my tiger parents for that. They taught me everything they knew, so that I wouldn't starve when I was out on my own._ " she added. Her attire consisted of sunglasses with dark blue rims and a hair clip that dangled down past her jawline. The hair clip had a strange oblong but long and big bead that had a feather attached to a string at the bottom. Black hair that reached to the middle of her back, bangs that curved around her face on the right side and the other side of her face had bangs tucked behind her left ear where that cat toy-like clip resided. Behind those sunglasses were green cat eyes with thin oval slits, hidden from others. They were dim but wasn't pitch black to where you couldn't see her eyes. Her attire consisted of long a sleeved dress shirt, a dark blue tie and a black vest that hid the tie's tip underneath. Around her vest though was a dark blue corset, it exposed her curves nicely and the sleeves on the dress shirt was rolled up to show her forearms. Her hands were covered up by thin black gloves and the bottoms she wore were shorts. Dark blue thigh socks reached just above her knees and heelless black leather boots with buckles on the sides, was visible on her feet.

Her gloved hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, soon reading its contents. " _Should be around here..._ " She mentally noted and peered back up, though she bumped into someone's backside and caused her to back up a bit. She took notice of a tall male in a brown trench coat and a hat on his head, she couldn't make out his features. "Hey, don't just stand there! Other people walk here-" Before she could finish, the very man peeked over his shoulder at her and grinned. It was a toothy grin, a mouth full of sharp teeth and his skin was yellow. Not long after did the civilians take notice and scream, calling that guy a monster and fleeing.

That weird guy just stood there grinning at her, eyes glistening red from the shade of his hat and not once glancing at the passing people. His true focus was on her, but why? "Why aren't you running like the others, human?" He questioned and laughed, then fully turned to face her. He was indeed tall, he towered over her and appeared to be around seven feet.

"Because I'm not some coward who thinks every monster is scary..." She sweat dropped and put the paper back in her pocket. " _Damn, I don't even have my shotgun with me. I swear if this guy tries to attack me, he'll never hear or feel the end of it..._ " Her mental thoughts echoed and the yellow skinned monster leaned down to look into her vaguely hidden eyes. He watched her adjust her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose more and sighed.

"Oh? I'm not scary to you? Well then...~" He laughed, took off his hat and trench coat, then swirled around to face her once more. Though when he did, she was gone... His entire body looked like it was made of yellow stone, with some sharp rocks for fingernails and webbing between in fingers.. "Where did you go?!" He hollered, darted his head everywhere and frantically searched for the said protagonist. What he didn't know was that she was minding her own business...walking down a different sidewalk around the block.

She was reading the piece of paper again, following the instructions on how to find her destination. " _This is now my life, forced to deal with monsters that show up in city J. Even though I'm a citizen that's just passing by, monsters just seem to take interest in me all because I never run. More like I just wonder away or mind my own business, when they appear... They're so annoying. Yep, this is Vei Galis everyone! The number one citizen in city J so far, that doesn't chicken out and gets annoyed by monsters... Tch- feels like I'm the only one, aside from the constant heroes that pop up every so often..._ " She added in her head, sounding sarcastic and irritated all the while. She stood at five feet and six inches, pretty average for a woman.

All that could be heard in the distance, was a loud bang from the area she came from. "That monster must have ran into a hero. Good, hopefully that rocky Spongebob rip-off would keep off my tail." Her mumbled voice stated with annoyance as another sweat drop inched down the side of her head. When she turned the corner, there was a door that read 'Guns n' Smiths'. It was written on a dangling sign in front of the door's window. " _This place is said to have the best gun makers, huh? The part-time job I have gave me a free gun license since I applied there. Might as well buy a gun, right? I get free training at the shooting range too, only on break though... So, maybe I should buy myself a rifle with a scope attached? I'd need it for hunting anyway, hunting with a shotgun is a nightmare considering my prey runs off all the time._ " She said in her mind with one eye twitching and opened the door.

Inside, there was a man examining a 30mm pistol, who soon paid for it and was about to leave with it in a bag. Once he spotted her, his eyes widened and took in her appearance. It wasn't everyday when a chick comes strolling into a gun shop... Smiling, he trotted past her and out the door that she came in from. Her head followed his form with a risen brow, then shook her head. "What can I do for you miss?" The man at the desk questioned and leaned over to see her, with a friendly smile.

"You got any Sniper Rifles that are any good? I need one for hunting." Asking that, she paced towards the man and past up countless shelves with guns inside of boxes and glass cases. Her cat toy-like hair clip dangled as she walked, catching the man's attention.

"Just for hunting? Sure!" He chirped with a grin and turned his back to her, looking on the shelf that the rifles sat on. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a cat toy in your hair?" Asking that, he didn't know she rolled her eyes and looked away, inspecting a dark blue rifle in a glass case on the wall.

"My cat died and I wanted to keep it as something to remember her by." She lied and made her reply sound convincing, as if many people had asked that before. "What about that rifle?" Pointing at it, the guy peered over to the rifle in the glass case and knitted his brows.

"You've got a good eye, that's for sure! If you want it, it'll be this much." He said as he took the rifle out of the case and showed her the price tag.

It baffled her, eyes widened behind those sunglasses but soon narrowed back to normal and sighed. " _Wow, this is gonna take more than half of my paycheck... Whatever, it's not like I can't work even harder to get it all back at my job._ " She stated in her mind and dug in her other pocket, then pulled out her wallet. As she was counting for the specific amount she needed, the television that hung up in the corner behind the clerk jumped to the news.

"Here in City Z, the S rank Demon Cyborg has done it again! He wiped out a monster with one blow and saved an entire football stadium of people who were held captive by the fearful monster!" A woman exclaimed with excitement and to the side in the screen, it showed a cyborg blasting the said enemy to pieces and scorching it to a crisp. He had blonde hair, he seemed familiar... Vei just shook her head at that.

"Here you are miss, happy hunting!" With a joyful smile from the man, Vei grinned faintly and grabbed her purchase. Soon she waltzed out of the store and headed home. Her house wasn't far though, luckily it was a few blocks from the new shop she found so she darted her head around to check for any prying eyes.

"No ones around, good.~ Nothin' beats a short cut!" She grinned, jumped up high and landed on top of the shop. She looked over the entire city, examining everything to see if she could find her home from there. Spotting a small house not too far, she could definitely make out that it was hers. "There is it." Mumbling softly, she ran across the roof and jumped from there to other roofs; No one ever noticed her hopping from building to building. Feeling the soft breeze from the soothing wind as she strolled to her house, an exhale of relief left her nose. She carried that very case with one arm and gripped on to a bar that held up a water tower. Her body swung forward as if she swung on a vine and with ease she swooped beneath it. Her swing was strong enough that it made her glide a bit and with that, she managed to land on the front porch of her house perfectly on her feet.

After a good ten minutes, she was in her house and eating leftovers from last night. It was a fish sandwich, crunchy, crispy and delicious.~ "Now tomorrow, I need to head over to work and for dinner I need to go hunt down some dear then carve its meat out. I just hope Rin doesn't decide to go cause trouble for me... Bad enough I have a hard time finding anything out about my parents, I swear..." She mumbled, took the last bite of her fish and stood from her seat. After she rinsed her dishes off and chugged down some water out of a bottle in the fridge, she headed down the hall not too far from the kitchen.

In her bedroom, she was seen writing a note on her desk that was against the wall. There were stacks of notebooks on the side of the desk. They were full of information, locations to try out and possibilities about anything regarding her parents. She was writing down on the paper, 'Don't do anything stupid Rin, I'm serious!' then she grabbed a notebook off the stack and opened it. She started writing down what time she was going to travel to City Z and when she was, hoping Rin wouldn't get involved... " _There... Seriously, she can be a huge pain in my rear sometimes. So far she didn't get caught but man, if they figure out who it is behind the mask, I'll be screwed!_ " She angrily stated in her mind and frowned deeply, then removed her dark blue rimmed sunglasses. Her cat slits were revealed, showing how furious they were with Rin in her thoughts. " _Hate wearing sunglasses outside, it's annoying! Why do people have the need to point out the abnormalities about someone and suddenly call them a monster?! I have to wear these so people can't see my eyes very well!_ " She angrily gritted her teeth and clamped a fist tightly. Standing from her chair, the woman walked over to her bed and laid down on it, she knew night time was nearing since it was seven o'clock and it bothered her. An arm over her forehead and the other over her stomach, her head laid on its side with hidden thoughts swirling in her mind.

With a soft exhale and a slow shut of her eyes, she drifted off into slumber. Completely unaware of the odd army outside that was reeking havoc. No later than an hour after she fell asleep, the scene showed the protagonist's eyes up close and then suddenly snap awake. Her slits were thinner, eyes wider and more cat-like than what they normally are. Gradually she rose up into a sitting position with an emotionless expression and her eyes seemed as if Vei wasn't even there. The very woman got out of bed, looked around and spotted the note on the desk. Her thin slits read its contents but regardless, she ignored it and walked over to the wardrobe next to the desk.

Opening it, there hanging up was a black and white tiger suit. The top was sleeveless, two black tiger stripes curved around the chest area and on the collar was a black lining. Shorts were sitting just below it, appearing to be the same color and pattern as the top. They were short tight shorts and a black leather belt was still stuck inside the white loops of them. She grabbed them, took off her clothes and put the outfit on; The only things missing now, was her black footwear, white fingerless gloves, black and white leggings as well her black and white arm coverings. Quickly she rushed them all on, slipping on braces that held metal blades that would stick out like claws. They were on her wrists and ankles now. With a simple click of a button hidden beneath her sleeves and just below her palms, those claws would extend; The same went with the ones on her feet, just a specific way of pressing the button on the heel of her foot, those talons would come out. Her footwear were like socks only with padding on the bottom of her feet and a rough texture at that, so she could scale things easier.

She exited the bedroom, made her way into the bathroom that was just across from her and looked into the mirror above the sink. That cat toy-like hair clip got taken out and placed on the sink's edge, then she started putting her hair up into a bun. She used a green and shiny ribbon to tie her hair up, the rest of it just dangled behind her down to the middle of her back. Next she placed her cat mask on, it was shiny like plastic and covered half of her upper face, only leaving her bottom lips and jawline exposed. Two fangs were made with the mask, they laid over her upper hidden lips. Around the eye sockets was black paint that was made to look like eyeliner and the outer corners of eyes curved up. " _Don't worry...Vei..._ " She said in her mind and stared at herself in the mirror. " _I won't let my guard slip..._ " She finished with a low, almost monotonous voice.


	2. Vei Rin Chapter 2: Rush through the-!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 2:: Rush through the chaos!**

A/N: Hey guys! Listen, I'd like to give credit to a special friend of mine who inspired me to make an Oc with a dissociative identity disorder. This catwoman oc of mine, I made her in high school but only gave her that outfit with no true identity, so I decided to take her off the shelf and give her more character and story! Who inspired me to make a catwoman character long ago, is my idol Halle berry as Catwoman! All of those CGI tricks and cat like movement she does in the movie, imagine that ten times faster and more agile XD!

That's how I could see my oc here long ago and I still can so, I hope you like her so far! I thank my friend, who has a dissociative identity disorder. Being around her, hearing her talk about her problems with her other personalities inspired me to make this oc have a split personality! Thank you my dear friend! :D

Character themes will be listed throughout the story as it goes on and like my other stories, she'll have battle music too; So be prepared :D!

Also, I sort of messed up with the timing when deep sea king arrives, sorry! I just recently watched episode 8 when he appears and it's daytime, so let's just change it to night time and have it be a loooong night XDDD! Again, I'm sorry!

-Correction- I fixed the thing about Genos at the bottom, thank you reviewer for pointing it out! It literally was an accident and I despise making anime characters OOC, thank you! :D

If only I was able to pm you and tell you this u.u.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Up on a roof top upon a sky scraper, Rin stood staring at the entire city and its bright lights. Her straight robotic stare seemed mysterious and they could raise any kind of curiosity if someone were to stare back at her. Her slits being thin, they seemed focused...dead focused on something. " _So, to city Z... I should be able to run there in time and make it back before Vei wakes up. I've ran to City C before so I can go to Z._ " She stated in her mind and squatted down with her hands between her legs, much like a feline would. Not once did she peer down to make sure she didn't sit over the edge, her gaze was dead set on her destination. Closing her eyes, she sniffed the air and could smell water in it. " _It'll rain soon, I better hurry..._ " With that, her slits opened and her head looked down. " _I'll find something for you Vei, I won't stop until we get somewhere with finding our parents._ " She added in her mind. The scene showed her backside and Rin just jumped, upper half first down the side of the building with both hands in front of her and her legs stretched out behind her. She descended perfectly straight, until she started climbing down the building with her hands and legs moving.

In midst of her downward climb, she gripped onto a bar that stuck out on the side and swung herself around until she managed to sit on it like a cat. She lifted up her butt, upper half remained lowered and next thing you know, she disappeared leaving an after image of herself for just a second.

She kept running across buildings, jumping around skillfully like some catwoman and clinging to walls. Rin scaled the side of an apartment, using her fingers and rough textured puddings on her feet to climb. Once she got up to the roof top, she saw a bridge with someone running at high speed across it. She focused her vision on them, luckily her cat eyes are able to pick up high speed movement. She made out a man in yellow robes and a robotic male with yellow hair. " _It's that cyborg male like before, he always seemed to stare at me every time I was around... I better keep my guard up._ " She said in her mind and sat there like a cat, arms between her legs. A loud bang occurred not too far from her left and her head peered over to see where it came from. Rin could hear sirens going off in the distance and a voice was announcing the dangers of the monster levels, going from tiger to demon, she didn't care though.

" _I'm not here to take down fiends, I'm out to get information..._ " She mumbled in her mind and stood up from her spot, gazing out at the city that was being raided by sea creatures. " _City J is under attack and being in this state, I won't be able to get any information. People would have their guard up and security would be doubled or tripled even, so I might have to take some of these guys down. In other words, these fish folk are in my way..._ " Adding to her thoughts, she licked her lips with that straight robotic stare of hers and eyed some sort of sea creature...no four sea creatures that were surrounding Stinger. " _Looks like dinner is coming to me tonight._ " With in an instant after she crouched, she disappeared with an after image in her place, fading within a second.

"You've got spunk, you slimy bastards." Stinger stated as he stood there panting with blood running down his face. He looked pretty beat up, so he lifted the stinger on his pole, stared at it and grinned. "My beloved bamboo shoot here, is happy to be battling enemies with some grit for a change." He said, looked back at the creatures and held a tight grip on it. "But it's time to end-" Before he could finish, he saw a quick flash of white zoom past the sea creatures and all he could hear was metal slicing through thick skin, he didn't even get to see who did it. All four creatures stood there dead with shock on their features, soon collapsing to the ground and exposing the person who did it. He gasped at seeing a woman in a white tiger outfit with her hands having protruding metallic claws out from beneath her arm coverings and over her white fingerless gloves. They were bloody and she was holding up some flesh she cut off, up to her nose. Stinger stood there trying to figure her out, she was just standing there in his perspective. He he walked around and saw her in side view, he noticed her eating...the flesh she tore off of one of them... He nearly gagged at the sight and covered his mouth.

" _Who is she, I've never seen her before and she's not even apart of the hero association! Is she a villain?! An Anti-hero?! Who is she?!_ " He mentally questioned with a risen tone and gazed in awe at her features. " _Some sort of..ninja...catwoman?_ " He added in question and before he could even speak to the mysterious woman, something appeared before him and punch him in the gut.

"You know when something's so annoying, it's a pleasure to watch it die." A giant, aquamarine fish shaped like a human male appeared and had his fist up against Stinger's stomach, making him get lifted into the air. Rin didn't care to notice, she only wanted to take out some of the fish and have a quick meal. She kept eating away at the flesh, tearing it up and chewing. The humanoid creature noticed this and grinned, figuring the female didn't know he was there. " _Such an easy target, she's out in the open and eating lunch during an invasion of my people.~_ " He stated in his mind and tossed Stinger off to the side with little effort. He slowly walked over to her, planning on striking her down without her 'noticing' him at all.

Rin, as she ate, she could feel threat radiating behind her. Her guard was up but she kept on eating regardless. Finally, when she got done, she swallowed and licked her lips of the blood that tainted her lower lip and mask. Her ears could pick up the heavy thuds from the tall male even though normal people wouldn't be able to hear the guy coming. She just stood there, waiting then decided to turn around and look. It was indeed a tall male, he was gazing down at her as he made his way to her.

She gave a straight, cautious stare that anyone would tell she would strike if needed. " _He's getting in my way..._ " She mentally stated and looked at the man's features. Once he stopped and she acknowledged the distance between them, she knew she had a good chance of getting away. " _He's going to attack..._ " Simply stating in her mind, the man kept that creepy grin on his features and saw her slits hold caution in them. Even though she looked scrawny, he couldn't help but feel something odd about her.

"Let me guess, you're here to stop my sea folk and get rid of them too, right? Are you some 'hero'?" He asked maliciously in a dark tone, then stared at her with his glowing eyes. Not one response, she kept silent and stared patiently at him. "Why don't you answer me, hm? Too scared to even speak or are you just standing there thinking of a way to attack me?" He asked, still...no answer. He frowned, irritation was getting the better of him and soon he grumbled beneath his breath. "Fine, if you won't answer me then I guess it's goodbye!" With ease, he swung his fist at her and she still stood there until...she vanished. He froze in his spot, looked at the place where she once stood and blinked. He wasn't amused but he wondered how she got away so quickly. "Looks like we have a speedy little kitty.~" He grinned, laughed lowly and looked up at the sky. She was up in the air during that period and disappeared, leaving a split second after image of herself. She drop kicked the guy with her heel, making a loud bang to occur and his head got toppled over quite a bit. The bang sounded like a gun going off, a burst of air wafted harshly away from them all the while. When she collided with his head, it clicked the button on her foot. Three long metallic claws extended out, slicing all the way down his face as she fell. "Gaaah, damn you!" He stepped back, held his face and his neck. Blood trickled down his skin, he could feel it and it angered him. Lowering his hand, he went to look for the catwoman but couldn't find her.

She was all hunkered down in the shadows, watching the creature dart his glowing eyes around in search for her. Just like a cat to it's prey, she was acting as though she was on a hunt and was preparing to strike. Her upper body was lowered and her bottom half having one leg sticking out, her green ribbons dangled past her face. When she seen him look her way, she ran off to the side blindingly and the image of her appearance faded. "QUIT YOUR HOPPING AROUND, IT'S STARTING TO GET ANNOYING!" He yelled, looked behind himself and saw her sitting like a cat up in a windowsill on a building. He vanished, ran at her and reappeared before her face with a fist ready.

She disappeared once more, making him hit the after image and twirl around to face her again. She was seen spinning around a lamp post in the street real fast, then tossed herself with the momentum she built up. His gaze widened when he saw her turn her body to where her feet faced him and turned sideways in mid air. He got rammed into the side of the building, window panes broke into shards and he crashed through the wall. She disappeared once more, reappearing in the distance on the street they were once standing on.

With no effort, the creature got out of that whole she slammed him into and brushed off debris that littered his body. "I didn't know kitty cats had that kind of strength. I'm guessing you're the silent, patient type who strikes when the opponent's backs are turned?" He grinned, paced towards her and saw her protrude those metal claws of hers that she had out before. A metallic sound echoed when they came out, it was as if a lot swords got unsheathed all at once.

" _All I wanted was information, these guys just decided to get in my way of it._ " She said, eyed the approaching male and noticed that the slices that she dealt didn't even phase him. " _He's strong..._ " she added with her nearly monotonous, mental voice.

Up on top of a building, Lightning Max was watching through binoculars with amaze written on his features. Mouth agape and eyes wide, he's never seen a catwoman hero before, or so he thought was a hero. It seemed like every time the sea creature would ask her something, she wouldn't answer him. "She's strong...and fast... Who is that woman, is she even apart of the hero association?" Him asking that, he watched that sea creature make his way to that woman and saw her extend those metal talons. "You'd think those pieces of metal would break or bend against these guys... What kind of metal is she using?" He asked no one in particular. "That's also the one that got stinger but, he's the last of'em. Should I wait for backup? That woman down there isn't even phasing him but yet, she's not getting hit either." He said, closed his eyes and frowned. "If it's one-on-one, maybe I can-" Before he could finish his mental thoughts, that very creature sneaked up on him and made him turn around slowly.

" _He just up and left me here to go after someone else... I take it he didn't want anyone sneaking up on him while he was fighting me._ " Rin stated in her mind as she stood there staring at Lightning Max, who frantically flailed about and kicked his foot at the creature. Lightning struck his face and she didn't even seem the least bit amused by his power... " _That guy will be in my way, until he's dead... These heroes are in my way too._ " She said in her mind and watched the scene before her play out.

She squatted down like a cat and watched Max get sent flying into another building. Her slits followed the sea creature as he rushed into the building right after lightning. Once again, not a minute later did Max fly out the other side and descend from the building. He was in pain, terrible pain but she didn't show any signs of care right now seeing that she was dead focused on her original mission. " _A man with a lot of muscle mass just saved him, looks like he'll keep that fish man distracted long enough for me to run and start looking for information._ " She said in her head and vanished, leaving another after image behind.

She appeared up on top of the building that the sea creature rushed into and kicked Max out the other side. The loose ends of her hair in her bun flailed gently with the wind, along with the green ribbon that was tied around it and went down to the middle of her back. " _That sea creature knows I'm still around, I can sense his threat still radiating in the air and nearing me..._ " Rin said in her mind and stood there with her hip out and her waist curved to the side like some catwoman. Her slits watched that big muscly guy place Max down and talk about how he came to see him. Soon another boy close to her age appeared and paced up to that big guy, she couldn't hear anything very well since she was so far away from them. When the big guy looked up and saw her, he pointed his finger at her and caused that black haired boy to look in her direction. " _They've spotted me... Countless times people see me but they can never catch me or figure out my identity. Vei, I'll make sure they'll never figure me out._ " She mentally said and felt the building rumble beneath her feet. Her slits peered down at the shaking building, That slight tremor they didn't take notice of but soon it stopped, out came that very creature from that flown dust, that appeared after Max got kicked out.

" _He's still targeting me... The only reason why he's after them, is because they're causing more of a ruckus than I did when he focused on me. If they get taken down, he'll come after me..._ " She said, squatted down on the edge of the building and slowly slide her upper half down the side of a building. She looked like a cat that was about to hop off something high up. Her hands slid gently down the stone of the wall, until she hopped off with her legs and descended with her hands in front of her.

Out of the dust, the creature came out with a big grin on his face and spoke. "More soldiers came for me?" He asked, finding it amusing that people continued to try and stop him.

"Goodness, I feel that the strength is about to erupt out of him! Sonic dear, hang back. Class A rank 11, sweet stinger." The beefy male lifted a finger and frowned, gazing upon the approaching fish male. "Class A rank 20, Lightning Max. I fancied them both, and yet you ruined them!" Before he got to continue what he was doing, he got interrupted when a flash of white descended and landed on top of the creature's head.

"RRRR-!" The tall fish male grunted and topple forward, then fell face first into the ground. More dust flew, some chunks of the ground uprooted and out of the dust came that white tiger woman from before. She had appeared within a blink of an eye before those two with her back to the fish man.

Both the beefy guy and the black haired boy blinked in shock, watching her gaze curiously but cautiously at the two. The beefy male known as Puri=puri prisoner, kept his finger pointing in the creature's direction and gawked in awe at the woman's sudden occurrence. "She stomped him flat into the ground and to know it's a woman on top of that, that's quite shocking." He said, even sonic was flabbergasted.

Eyes wide and mouth agape, he's never seen someone with the same speed as him...but to have strength aside from that, it was indeed astonishing. " _Now's my chance to run for it... His threat has ceased just for a moment, that must mean he got confused as to who did that._ " she said in her mind. She crouched down, catching both the men's attention and ran to the left side, disappearing within a second and having the after image appear for a short moment.

" _An after image?! Where did she learn that?!_ " Sonic exclaimed in his head as he watched her rush out of site. He was able to keep up with her with his eyes but Puri-puri wasn't.

"Huh, I wonder who that could've been.~ For just a moment I forgot about the little kitty cat I was after, before you two appeared." The fish male stated and he slowly rose to a stand, chuckling. "My my, I'll have to go teach her not to sneak up on me like that. Cats need to be disciplined or they won't listen.~" He chuckled once more and popped his neck with a grin. "Now, where was I?" he questioned.

Puri-puri prisoner blinked out of his stupor and got serious again, continuing where he left off with his speech before he got interrupted. Sonic's eyes were looking back in the corners to view the direction she fled in. He wondered why in the world she didn't stay to try and help fight, he figured all heroes would want to step in regardless who's fighting the enemy.

Rin ran past vehicles on all fours like a cat but gradually ended up running with her two legs and her arms behind her like a rogue. Her slits moved around, watching everything around her as she passed them by. Someone caught sight of her though, that very demon cyborg had got her locked on his scanner after picking up high energy levels. "That must be it." The blonde haired cyborg stated and pulled out his cellphone. "I picked up an energy level that's gaining distance from the other levels." He said, fiddled with his phone and soon it showed his backside, he was standing on a rooftop in the city. "Damn it, I have no way to reach master!" He hollered. "It can't be helped..." He said with an upset tone and stuffed the phone into his back pocket.

It had started to rain after a good while and Rin was heading to City Z, when a cyborg appeared before her and got in her way. She slid, knelt down on all fours and finally stopped sliding. Her cat eyes looked up at the male and held a cautious gaze, being completely still in her position. The cyborg lifted his hand and scanned to see if she had any record in the hero association network. " _Weird, this woman doesn't have any kind of heroic history.. What about crimes?_ " He mentally questioned and began searching up any crimes regarding her. " _Nothing? Hm...wait a minute, isn't she that woman I seen long ago? That mysterious catwoman that's been running around at night. No one knows if she's a villain or hero yet._ " he added. "It's ok I won't hurt you... I just want to know what you're aiming for. Who are you? I met you long ago in City C I think but, you wouldn't say anything to me. You've been on the news before, known as the mysterious feline..." He said and kept an eye on her.

She just stayed like that, watching the cyborg carefully and not saying a word. Sighing, he shut his eyes for a brief moment. "I'm known as the demon cyborg. Who are you?" He asked, opened his robotic gaze, only to find out that she had disappeared. He widened his eyes and mouth frowned in shock. He looked around, scanning the area and saw her running down the streets, scaling buildings at a high speed. "My scanners are picking up the speed of sound, so it looks like Sonic's not the only one." He mumbled, shook his head and continued onward towards the higher energy levels _._


	3. Vei Rin Chapter 3: Equal Footing?

**Vei Rin-Chapter 3: Equal Footing?**

A/N: THANK YOU MILIVOLTS, FOR POINTING THINGS OUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I went ahead and fixed things up, just letting you guys know in case some of you didn't. Genos didn't pick up her heart rate or notice any mental processes, or visibly see her running from afar. He just saw an energy level gaining distance from the other energy levels. In chapter one, I fixed a couple spots too but nothing TOO major. Mostly just the rocky-spongebob rip off, monster in the beginning. XD

I like this chapter a bit more! I watched episode eight and half of nine to make things better. ^^

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the shadows, Rin was hidden in an ally way nearby a couple of people who decided to converse. Her back was against the wall of a building, eavesdropping on a bald man in a yellow outfit and a male on a bicycle. They were on a four way street, hard pouring rain making it difficult to listen in on their conversations but she could make out a little bit. " _I just need to know when they're gone, so I can keep going. I hope it's not much further to Z from here..._ " She stated in her mind and had her head looking off to the side.

"Wait you're...Class C, rank 2." The man on the bike stated and watched the man stare at him in return.

"You a hero too? Have you seen Genos?" The baldy questioned and made Rin squint her gaze at the name.

" _Genos...?_ " Rin's mental question echoed and she inched a bit closer to the corner, attempting to try and hear better. She crouched down, arms now between her legs and her backside resting against the wall. The waiting game was issued and patience was one of her best qualities. The woman was getting soaked by the rain, making her attire stick to her skin. " _Honestly, running on the ground would be best at this point. If I were to climb and jump across buildings for shortcuts, I'd slip easily considering the wetness on the surfaces._ " She added in her mind and closed her eyes, not once stirring in her position. She remained calm, listening to the rain and just for a brief moment, letting her guard down.

"Genos?" The male asked, everything soon became quiet. The white tiger woman herself kept her ears open but her eyes closed. Closing off her vision and lowering her guard, would help her focus more on the sound of their voices.

" _This little trick was what my master taught me. Keeping calm, staying quiet, listening in by closing off other things that I need to focus on in order to listen for my enemies while hidden. Even though I asked for him to train me and learn the ways of ninja arts, along side martial arts for offense and defense, he never really questioned why. I'm actually grateful he didn't. Maybe...he knew...I was troub-_ " Before she got to finish her mental dialogue, a man's voice spoke up and caused her eyes to snap open.

"Sure." The bald male said with a bored tone to it, as he climbed on the back of the rider's bike and headed to a destination. He must have been offered a ride by that man, to go somewhere. Her head lifted up an inch, her guard had risen and she stood back up against the wall again. He held on the back of the rider and rode standing up, eventually gaining speed until he saw the feline herself in the ally. His eyes widened a fraction, watching her green slits follow his frame for a brief moment. He looked ahead, pondered there for a second then decided to ignore her.

Rin just stood there and knowing the man was gone, she quickly peeked around the corner and checked to see if it was any signs of incoming creatures. " _No signs of anything, now's my chance._ " her mental thoughts resonated. Swiftly, she rushed around the corner and took cautious measures. Running at full sprint right through the heavy rain, she knew it'd make it hard to focus on her surroundings so she just normally ran. Though, before she got any further down the street...a clawed hand grasped her green ribbon and caught her. She froze in place,slits thin from shock and a stiffened body.

"Heheheheh...I thought those slits looked familiar! That stupid hero earlier today never had a chance... One smack and he got knocked out, such a little wimp." A low grumbling voice echoed behind her, eyes narrowed and her slits looked in their corners.

" _Vei must have ran into him earlier today because, I don't recall this guy. I'm curious now...how did he learn of our eyes when she wears sunglasses?_ " Mentally asking, she looked over her shoulder and saw a yellow humanoid shaped monster male with sharp rocks for claws and webbing between his fingers. Red eyes gleamed through the darkness, gazing right at her smaller form. " _Around seven feet, he shouldn't be hard to take down._ " She added in her mind and waited until he let go. She could feel hostility towards her, she knew she was stuck there until that monster was either dead or another hero decided to take her place. " _At this rate, I won't be able to get to City Z... Too many monsters and people getting in my way._ " A sweat drop rolled down the side of her head and watched the tall monster let go of her ribbon.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?~ Allow me to rip it off for you then!" He laughed, rushed his hand towards her and aimed to grab her face. Before he could even touch her, she vanished and left the guy there pondering on her sudden disappearance. "She disappeared like last time...! Heh, looks like I get to play a little bit after all. My friend the sea king, would be amazed at my catch!" He hollered, laughed out loud and turned around. He saw her crouched down, lower half up in the air with one leg sticking out and upper half close to the ground. She seemed as if she was gonna pounce him like a cat at any minute. "Here kitty kitty!" He laughed, vanished after dashing for her and caused Rin to widen her gaze.

" _What...?!_ " Mentally questioning, his speed was different compared to the other monsters. Turning her head to look above over her shoulder, she saw the very monster descending with his claws extended out. Her slits thinned in shock and vanished, leaving a split second afterimage behind.

He crashed on to the surface, causing chunks of land to rise and dust to fly. "Come on, quite your runnin'..." He mumbled with a grumbling voice and bolted out of the dust cloud. "Sea king always did call me insane, every time I got to catch something that was worth my effort!" He yelled, raced up to her and rammed a fist into her stomach. A loud sound came from his fist and he sent her flying across the wet street.

She bounced like a pebble across water, flailing about with a few grunts escaping her half masked lips. After she skidded to a halt, she laid there on her stomach for a bit to try and grasp her barrings. " _He's...fast..._ " She stood up slowly after stating that in her mind. Astonishment was evident on her features, she managed to snap herself out of her stupor and crouch back down. A hand on her stomach and the other holding herself up off the road. " _Looks like I get to sharpen my claws after all, hopefully he'll be easier to take down. That other creature from earlier, the big aquamarine one, my claws, speed and strength hardly affected him._ " She noted in her head and moved her hand away. Clenching her fist, or at least that's what it looked like, her metallic claws extended out and she held her arm past her backside. Sitting there waiting for the right time to strike, she took notice of a street lamp that held traffic lights on the side. She could use it as leverage, so as he raced up to her she stood to her full height.

Suddenly, he appeared before her with a fist heading down at her from above. Her slits watched carefully and lifted her forearm at a certain angle, letting his punch slid off her arm and away from her. She used his force against him, back flipped away from the guy and disappeared. Up on top of the traffic lights, she sat like a feline and lifted her rear as if to pounce. "Come on, stop running away!" He screamed angrily, vanished before her eyes and reappeared with his sharp rock fingernails aiming to claw at her form. The scene was in slow motion, she hopped over the other side of the lights, fell and clamped her hands on top. It all happened so fast, she was using full speed. An afterimage was there for a second, causing him to hit it instead and punted him with both her feet after she lifted up her legs. "AAH-!" He cried out and flew up into the sky a ways, after the scene picked back up.

Pushing her legs up and making her flip over the lights once more to sit on them, she jumped up into the air as fast as she could. High above the monster, he crossed his forearms but got stabbed by those talons of hers when she descended on to his form. She put all of her weight on the monster, making the male fall down quicker and kept her claws in his forearms. "What the hell!" He hollered, crashed into the ground and off went an arm flying in the air. Blood sprayed out of its gash and landed on the road. "AAAAH!" He screamed, rammed into her body after recovering and pushed her back like some football player on a dummy.

She held on to his one forearm, gritting her teeth in the process from the pain she was feeling. From afar, it looked like a yellow and white blur rushing down the street. He crushed her against a building and went to kick her, when she used her free hand to claw at his foot. "Gah!" His knee got sliced, giving her a chance to act. She kicked him off by pushing him with her feet and monstrously sent him flying backwards. Next, she disappeared and ran at full sprint, jumped into the air then pulled her arms back. The intent to kill was visible in her slits, she had no second thoughts about taking his life. The moment she landed on his chest, was when she stabbed both talons that were on her hands into his cavity. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out bloody murder, it was booming and his irises shrunk from the pain in midst of his backwards rushing pace. Falling down on to his back, water splashed up and he slid swiftly. Not once did she move her metal claws out, she stayed squatted on his chest until they came to a slow stop. They sat like that for a good three minutes, waiting for him to stir in his spot.

" _He's dead..._ " Stating in her mind with her nearly monotonous voice, she stood to her full height on his chest and clicked the button on her palms again. Those talons of hers went back under her arm coverings and her hip pushed out when she started to look around. " _Where am I? Fighting this odd fish creature, I lost track of my surroundings... Damn._ " Her slits darted all over the place, until she heard screaming in the distance. Putting a hand to her stomach, she carefully made her way off the dead monster and slowly paced over to where she heard the cries.

She managed to find a large oval looking building, a lot of screaming came from there and a large hole had been smashed open. " _There's people in there and-_ " Before she could finish her mental dialogue, her stomach started to growl again. Her brows knitted behind that mask of hers and shook her head. " _Time to eat again. That quick fish meal apparently wasn't enough._ " Her thoughts echoed as she casually walked over to the said building, with that hand still on her stomach. " _Wonder if that place has any food I could grab..._ " Mumbling in her head, she managed to make it to the building and cautiously jumped up the wall, using some strength in her legs so she wouldn't have to scale it. She had to be careful though, so to not hurt her sore spot.

There was a large sea creature that seemed oddly familiar, she sat there in the hole all crouched with her hands between her legs and gazed at the amazing meal she could have. " _I could have cooked fish for months!_ " Excitement was getting the better of her, she wanted so badly to see what it tasted like and popped out her metallic claws. Upon hearing the brandishing ring of her claws, the sea creature looked over his shoulder and saw the same catwoman from before.

"You... So you finally decided to come back and try again, eh? Disciplining kitties has always been one of my weakest points, because I always seem to crush them... After all, I believe catfish are the same as the ones on land.~" He turned to face her, then noticed her thinned slits and chuckled. "Scared? Hah, you won't know what hit ya, trust me...~" He chuckled once more, until a blur of white zipped past his view and the fin on his ear got sliced off. "Ahh!" He shortly cried out and put a hand to the spot she cut.

Rin was on the floor sitting down and chewing on the fin she cut off. Countless whispers of her appearing and attacking the creature came from the victims in the building, she was just in it for food...sadly. While he was distracted, she vanished and sliced off another fin, this time it was on his back. Back and forth, side to side, at full sprint she cut off fins and held them in her grasp. "STOP THAT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!" He hollered, swung a fist and she dropped the fins in order to try to block his thrust. She almost cried out, if she hadn't of kept her teeth gritted and shifted his fist away. Once again she had used her opponent's force against them, she was just thankful that her claws were durable...lest they get broken or dented from the impact.

His fist made a huge hole in the floor and made pieces of it fly in the air.

She couldn't use her arms very well now, they were badly damaged but not so much to where they were broken. She wasn't one to scream, she found it embarrassing to do, so she always tends to hold it in the best she can. Another swing from the fish came down and was about to punch her flat to the ground, when a voice echoed high above from the hole. "Are you one of the sea folk?" Rin looked up and the creature did the same only with a questioning sound echoing in return. The woman inched her way towards the dropped fins, cautiously picked them up and put them in her mouth to carry. Quickly she hid in the shadows, kept her slits upon the person who appeared in the hole and sat there against the wall in the far back.

"What if I am?" The creature asked and looked over his shoulder at the person. That cyborg from before dropped down into the building and landed easily in a yellow flash. "You must be another soldier..." He began, only to get interrupted by the demon cyborg.

"I am here to eliminate you." With that, the guy used his mechanisms in his back and bolted up at the creature's face, punting him hard with his hand. The creature cried out and from outside, anyone could see a long beam of flashing light streaming in a long line. It had busted through the building and caused an explosion. He lowered his hand, turned to the people and viewed everyone inside. "Was that the last of them?" He asked, only to earn cheers and screams of joy from the citizens. " _They must have been desperate..._ " he said in his head with a lowered voice.

Rin hadn't moved an inch from her hiding spot, too busy eating to really care right now. She was chewing on the fins and was already almost done. She had one left to go and each time she'd eat one, the sound of crunching would resonate in the air. The cyborg examined the people, spotting her in the corner eating..one of deep sea king's fins and his gaze widened a little. " _This stuff is amazing! So juicy, so raw and crunchy!_ " She cooed over its taste and blushed a bit, closing her eyes in content. Though something made her stop eating, she could feel her food source charging in to attack just by feeling the threat closing in! She quickly got up from her spot, disappeared and reappeared next the cyborg. Her leg kicked out and being diagonal in mid air, she spun and hit him in the shoulder. He was sent flying and crashed into the wall. It was so fast, during that period when she kicked him away, she got punched on the side of her ribs and got sent crashing out the other side of the building. She just saved his rear...sadly the same couldn't be said for his arm. Apparently when she hit him, she broke some of the connection to his arm and it was left dangling like a dislocated limb. Why did she save him from a fatal blow, though? It was because she didn't want her food to be 'badly damaged, to where it couldn't be eaten... Yes, she got selfish and wanted that sea creature for herself.

She regretted it actually, laying out in the rain on her back with a fractured rib wasn't the plan she had in mind. She heard a lot of thunderous sounds and some clashes in and out of the building; She guessed her kicking him to the curb didn't last long... She knew though, since everyone was so busy with the monster and such, she could take a small nap. The agonizing pain in her ribs remained but she decided to try and nap it off. "Vei's not g-going to be happy with me..." She mumbled, for once she actually talked and yet no one was around to hear it.

A good twenty minutes, she heard a faint voice growing a bit more noticeable by each second. Her eyes fluttered open, the rain had stopped and in her vision was a young man with short green hair. "Hey, you ok?" He asked, blinked and had a very worried feature to his face. He watched her widen her eyes, rush to get up and crawl away with a hand on her stomach. "Stay still, you're hurt!" With that, he looked around and saw ambulances in the distance. The young man was a civilian, he wanted to help her so badly considering she tried to 'help' fight off the deep sea king and 'saved' the demon cyborg from a fatal blow. He believed she took the hit for him but, what he doesn't know was that she did it out of greed.

" _W-Where...is my food...?_ " She mentally questioned and ignored the boy, limping her way down the paved ground. She'd make small grunts with each step but ignored it the best she could. It was rare to find decent fish around and that creature's fins were a delicacy. " _In all the years I've hunted fish and other animals at night, before I came to cope with humans, not once have I tasted something so delicious..._ " She added, tried her best to reach the fish man but got stopped by civilians who surrounded her.

"She tried to save the demon cyborg!" A woman exclaimed, smiled and looked over at the green haired male who tried stopping her before.

"Why isn't she on the hero list then?!" A man questioned in the crowd and formed a puzzled expression.

"Maybe she's not a hero, maybe she's a villain who decided to attack while she had the chance! If she was a hero, she'd be on the list!" An elder woman in the group shouted angrily and scowled.

"Yeah, she's right!" Someone else exclaimed, soon the entire crowd surrounded her even more and it annoyed the woman greatly.

" _I don't have time for this..._ " Mumbling in her mind, she turned back around and brushed past the babbling people, that only assumed she was a villain.

"Yeah, go away! No one wants you here!" A young woman shouted and tossed something towards her back. She caught it easily without needing to even look, by stepping to the side a bit and lifting a hand. That lady must have not known what she thrown because Rin held a fin from that sea king. A smile graced her lips and she just bit down into it, gasping everyone. "SHE ATE IT?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" The same lady yelled and watched the woman chew as she fled the area.

Rin had picked up her pace, trying to head back home before morning came. It worked, she did make it back home and it took her almost an hour to do so. Walking through the small home and into the living room, she took notice of the tiny television sitting on a coffee table before a couch. Her slits noticed the program that played, apparently sponge bob was playing.. Her stare was straight and almost empty, until she clicked the red button to turn it off. It was dramatic though, she pointed the remote to the T.V as if it were a gun and red light gleamed; As soon as she had clicked it, the scene changed to a casual position of her turning it off. Twas only for dramatic effects.~ "I really disliked that annoying sponge monster... Hm, Vei must have left the T.V on yesterday before she went out and bought the rifle. Figures, she can be forgetful sometimes." Mumbling her words, she limped her way down the hall and into the bedroom.

Undressing and getting back into Vei's clothes, Rin put her costume away in a specific spot with the other clothing and walked over to the desk. She flipped over Vei's note and wrote her own down saying, 'Sorry, our ribs got fractured... Don't hurt yourself, rest a while.' With that, she sighed and laid down to sleep the rest of the night away.


	4. Vei Rin Chapter 4: Shoot!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 4: Shoot!**

" _Damn it Rin, how in the world did you fracture our ribs?!_ " Vei mentally exclaimed and was standing up from her bed. A hand was holding on to her one rib, gritted teeth in view and narrowed cat slits. " _What did she do while I was asleep?!_ " She added, paced out the bedroom after a couple of minutes of getting her hair and everything fixed up. Every time she'd hurry, her ribs would ache and she'd grunt from the pain. "How am I supposed to work in this condition?!" Mumbling angrily in question, she grabbed her shotgun while it was in its case from the small closet in the hallway and took her rifle with her that was also in its case. "Don't even have time to eat, because by then when I get done, I'd be late!" She rose her voice and put her boots on, along with a name tag she had stashed in her wallet. Rushing out the door that was near the kitchen, she used her keys to lock it and made sure not to be too rough with walking.

Several minutes later, probably even over half an hour, she was at the shooting range and her butt was in a chair. Sitting at the desk during her work period, an ice pack was on her ribs and she was writing on some paper while a customer stood across from her. Some money was to the side and when she put the pen down, the money was placed inside the register next to her. "Enjoy your stay.~" She gave a friendly smile even though the hate for strangers was welling up in her system. With that, the very customer walked away and into the shooting range with a pistol in their hand. The women sighed from relief, then knitted her brows from the pain in her side; Her hand clenched the ice pack a bit all the while. " _I'm so lucky to have a forgiving boss... Telling him I tripped and fell on my side was a good idea; But jeez, why do fractured ribs have to hurt so much?!_ " Stating in her mind, the pen was used to adjust her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and her cat toy-like hair clip dangled from her movement.

Her slits looked over at the clock and it read twelve o'clock. Sighing through her nose, Vei groaned and leaned back in her chair. "Didn't even get to eat lunch..." She grumbled and closed her eyes, until her boss paced over to her.

"No lunch? Well lucky for you your shift is over, go ahead and head home if you want." It was a plump man in a black leather jacket and a brown beard that went down past his chin. He looked like a biker... On his white T-shirt though had a tag on his right peck, it said 'manager' and his name was on it.

"Sure, thanks... I'm gonna practice a bit at the range first before I head out. Use my free session while I can." Vei replied and had a bit of a cranky tone to it. Before she got past him, he grasped her shoulder and looked at her from the side. Her hidden slits met brown ones when she peered over her shoulder.

"Everything ok? Aside from your ribs, you seem grouchy." He said, frowned and eyed her hand that held the ice pack on her ribs. "Plus, I don't think it'd be wise to practice shooting with you being hurt. The jerk from the guns might make the pain worse, every time you'd shoot." He added, only to have her brush his hand off her shoulder and chuckle.

"Heheh, I've dealt with worse... Try having both your hands broken and being forced to pick things up with your mouth." She sweat dropped and recalled a past scene where she was with her parents. Her child self tore apart an animal by the neck with her bare teeth and used her elbows to hold it down.

The manager had wide eyes and a frown, never expected that kind of thing... "I'm sorry you had to go through that..." He said, walked away and into his office. The manager seemed worried about her, most likely cause of the experience she had.

Vei unpacked her cased rifle that was dark blue but she just realized it had black sections on it too and a holographic scope. Her eyes widened, she paid a lot of money for something like that and knowing that if had a very expensive attachment...it stunned her even more. Her head shook, brushing the astonishment away since it's been done and over with. She stood in front of a surface inside of a cubical, held the rifle at eye level so she could see through the scope and aimed at a distant target out in the range. It was a wooden dummy with target markings on specific parts of the frame. She loaded the rifle, cocked it and shot it out. That very bullet hit the dummy almost in the stomach, her main focus was originally towards the head. " _Looks like I need a lot of training to use this thing. I got more skill with a shotgun than a rifle but, I'll need both at some point in my life_." She mentally noted and aimed again. " _Looks like I'll need to save up for a silencer, the sound of this thing's too loud for my ears._ " she added, with a bit of annoyance lacing her mental words.

Once again she shot at it, only this time hitting the neck instead of the head or stomach. "If I'm right, I have to use the lines in the scope and measure the distance to hit my target. From that though, It'll take a while of getting used to." Vei stated quietly to herself and watched as the scope kept wavering during her aim.

"You're waving around too much, you need to be steady with a sniper rifle." A female voice echoed behind her and caused Vei to lower her gun. Looking over her shoulder, the protagonist stared at a blonde haired woman who seems to be here just for some practice herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you. I'm a veteran soldier and sniping was one of my best qualities as one. A lot of people came to me for help." She woman chuckled awkwardly and lifted a hand in reassurance.

Exhaling through the nose, Vei looked forward again and aimed her rifle at the target. "So I gotta hold still, huh...?" When she asked that, she heard a quiet 'mhm' from behind her and she stiffed her position. After she shot out again, she managed to hit her target almost towards the middle of the head. She smirked, apparently that's really all she needed to do was to stop wavering in her stance. Raising back up, she looked over her shoulder again and was about to thank the lady...only to see that she was gone. Her frown came back, one of the protagonist's main hobbies was range shooting, practicing martial arts and ninja arts. Having someone point out some flaws she could fix always did make her smile. Any chance to get better at what she does, she usually takes. Shaking her head, she lowered her head and lifted her rifle, aiming once more. " _Wonder where that lady went..._ " After she mumbled that in her head, she shot once more and the scene change to her pacing down a sidewalk with her sniper rifle in its case.

Her shotgun was filled with ammo already just in case she needed self defense. Looking around, her hidden slits spotted something from across a street. No one else was on that street and she began to grow curious as to why. Pausing in mid step, her eyes lingered on the female citizen running away in fear, whimpering all the while. Knitting her brows, Vei looked behind the lady who was being chased and saw some sort of odd beast. Yes, a monster... It didn't look humanoid at all, it had black fur, sharp teeth like an angler fish protruding out and running on all fours. Its hind legs were higher up than its feet, so she could tell it was a jumping type. "Damn..." Cursing beneath her breath, she looked around but saw no signs of help arriving. Clicking her tongue, she sat her rifle down and took up her shotgun out of its case. The gun was a pitch black spaz shotgun and she walked in its direction.

"HELP ME PLEEEEAAASE! SOMEONE!" The lady screamed, that giant beast stood about eight to nine feet and growled heavily behind her. Each step the thing would take, a strong thud would occur like some T-Rex or dinosaur.

"Time to kick some ass I guess..." Vei mumbled and as she paced towards its running form, she held the shotgun and bolted after it. The lady had passed her by and looked back at Vei with curiosity and confusion. Vei jumped up into the air, landed heavily on the giant beast's head and knocked it down on its muzzle. A crack appeared when she landed on it and the nose of her gun got pointed at its head. The scene changed and showed the city from above, a loud bang echoed in the air and made birds fly up out of trees.

Vei was seen with one foot on its head and her gun point blank at its skull. That lady was petrified, she saw a giant puddle of blood seep out from under its head and luckily the gaping hole at the back of its skull was hidden... Vei leaned the shotgun against her shoulder next to her neck and looked over. That lady had wide eyes as if something tragic had just happened, stood there awestruck at what she just saw.

"T-That beast...the hero association claimed it was a wolf level monster...but..." The lady mumbled beneath her breath. Vei lifted a brow, she couldn't hear what she was saying very well from the distance but hopped down regardless.

"Hey, what did ya say?" Asking that lady, she saw the woman fall to her knees and her arms shook from keeping herself held up.

"The hero association said it was at the level of wolf, so we didn't really...avoid it much." She mumbled again, eyes locked on to the ground and trembling in fear.

"What are you talking about...and where is everyone else?" Vei asked with annoyance in her voice and held her ribs after it had stung. The area was really quiet, too quiet and Ve's hidden slits scanned everything around her. There was some splotches of blood here and there but no signs of death...

"They're all dead...dead! That monster ate everyone!" The lady exclaimed and put her hands to her face crying. "Even my little girl...!" she added. Now that made Vei's eyes widen, slits to thin out in surprise and mouth to frown even more.

" _Did they judge the beast before knowing what it can do?! They're such IDIOTS! I actually feel bad for this lady!_ " She mentally screamed, gritted her teeth and looked over at the monster.

"How...how did you manage to kill it, when nothing else seemed to work?!" The woman exclaimed with desperation and devastation, hoping to hear that she's some hero.

"Shoot it point blank at the skull or its eyes, or even 'in' its eyes. Never shoot from far away or weapons really would be useless... The brain's the most vulnerable spot if you shoot it there or in an area that leads up to it. Eyes are attached to the brain, the spinal cord connects to it and the skull covers it... Break through those spots point blank and they're dead, it doesn't really matter what monster it is." Or so she thinks... With that, she walked off towards her rifle and helped the lady on to the other side of the road.

"Are you a hero...?" Her asking Vei, the protagonist grumbled beneath her breath and walked away. "Are you?! Hey wait, please come back! Don't leave me alone out here!" The helpless woman cried and reached out, only for Vei to jerk a gloved thumb behind her. The lady looked over and saw some sort of hero appear out of the blue. "It's Drive Knight!" She exclaimed, ran to him and saw him walking over to the dead, bloodied black hairy beast.

Vei just cut a corner and ignored them, instead heading back home so she could lay down. "My ribs are SCREAMING right now! Taking down that beast took a toll on them! Damn it all!" She stated in a low voice and carefully paced down the block. As she passed by a shop, she saw a T.V in the window and peeked through the glass. It was on the news, talking about the beast being at the threat level of tiger. It was a small restaurant, a cafe' more like so she decided to go in.

The moment she stepped in, she stood near the door and watched the T.V. "A black hairy beast that stood at eight to nine feet tall, terrorized and ate countless citizens! The hero association had made a small error about the level so the citizens in that area lowered their guard some! Though out of the blue, a young woman in sunglasses came out of nowhere, jumped on top of its head and took it down with a shotgun at point blank! She left a bloody mess but saved a victim from certain death. That woman praised her for jumping in but she hoped that someone would've came a lot sooner. No one knows who this young woman is and why she jumped in on a tiger level monster, when she's not even a hero!" The news lady on the screen had everyone talking in the cafe, no one knew the very woman herself was at the door... They were to fixated at the news to pay attention to the new customer. Vei's eyes were wide, she didn't realize how fast the news could spread like that... "Now on to last night's events." The news lady stated and the screen switched over to a man in front of a green-screen that showed someone hopping from building to building.

"Thank you. The mysterious feline appeared once again, striking down enemies as she was roaming City J during the sea folk crisis! Some citizens claimed she tried to save the demon cyborg from a fatal blow by kicking him out of the way and others claimed she wanted to strike him while she had the chance." The man began, showing the scene of Rin getting hit on the side about a second after she kicked Genos out of the way. It was repeating the scene and the man's words slowly became inaudible, since Vei was so shocked at seeing that.

" _Who...was that aquamarine guy...? And why did Rin try to save that cyborg...? What was she doing all the way out there? Dear lord, I hope she wasn't planning on running to City Z, that's far away from here... Tch- I got so many questions now!_ " Vei mentally exclaimed and gulped, slowly exiting the building and leaving unannounced. Before she could make it down the sidewalk, she ran into a hard chest and stepped back. Looking up, a man stood before her and it just so happened to be one of the heroes.

"You're the woman from earlier, aren't you...? I want to ask you some questions about that beast..." It was Drive Knight from before, staring down at her frame with his masked features. That red eye took in her appearance and noticed those guns she carried.

"What is it...?" She got annoyed, having to deal with strangers wasn't her strong suit unless its a helpless citizen in danger and she's the only one around to stop the threat... That or if she's at her job, much to her distaste. Her features looked irritated, Drive Knight could tell but carried on anyway.

"How did you kill a Tiger leveled monster when you're just a citizen?" When he asked that, an irk mark popped up on her head and she adjusted her sunglasses with an exhale through her nose.

"Go ask that lady I saved, I've already told her so just go and ask...I'm not repeating myself, it's annoying." She mumbled only enough for him to hear and passed him up, leaving him there to ponder. What they all didn't know, was that a certain demon cyborg was watching them on the sidelines, he was eyeing her form as she left the Knight there.

"Hm, she's the one who killed that monster? There's nothing special about her. She works at a shooting range and has a history of hunting in her background but, no records of her having inhuman traits or abilities. She's just your usual citizen... That's strange, how can a mere citizen take down some tiger level monster so easily...with a black Spaz shotgun alone?" He asked under his breath and his eyes were shown viewing the internet. " _Got to get my master's mail to him!_ " He rose his voice in his head with widened eyes and walked off with a large bag over his shoulder. (Not sure if this is how he got his mail, since it didn't really show how he got it in episode 9 but, I'll just do that for now :D!)


	5. Chapter 5: A Spark of Trust

**Vei Rin- Chapter 5: A spark of trust.**

Vei was in her basement practicing shooting a makeshift target. She was using her shotgun with one hand to help hold up the nose of her rifle, by laying it on top. Her cross-air was focused on the target and her sunglasses were off, concentrating on her aim. "Steady...steady..." She mumbled quietly and kept one eye closed, taking a deep breath all the while. "The eyes would be closer to the middle of the head, so just an inch or so to the side...and..." She trailed off, pulled the trigger and managed to hit the target. She missed the middle again and just barely missed the location of the imaginary eye she wanted to hit. Sighing, closing her eyes, she lowered her guns and shook her head. "Damn, no matter what I can't hit it. Been goin' at this for an hour now and I got back home several hours ago..." Stating with exhaustion, she paced out of the basement and up the stairs. "With this stupid fractured rib, I can't hardly do anything... Wonder how Rin would do when having to deal with it later. She runs around at night all the time, so I can only imagine the pain she'd feel." Groaning lightly, she left the basement and ended up in her tiny closet. Her small closet had a basement entrance on the floor and had just enough space for her to put a few things in it.

"Wonder what time it is..." She mumbled in question, walked into the living room and turned the T.V on. When it came on, up in the corner of the screen said the date and time. " _Wow, almost six thirty._ " Stating in her head, the T.V got turned back off and her hand dug into her pocket. There was only a little bit of money left and she had just enough to go out to eat. Her stomach growled and her frown deepened. "Hm, suppose I can head over to-" She cut herself off, shook her head and put her wallet back in her pocket. "No I can't, gotta save up so I can go to cityy Z. Besides, if anyone saw me now then they'd point fingers at me. That was actually my first time being on T.V... Rin's lucky that she's in a costume and masked, unlike me." she added.

Vei made her way to the door after putting her guns up and carefully left her house with a certain destination in mind. " _My master, no...mine and Rin's master doesn't live too far from here. I know she has a healing power so maybe she could fix my fractured rib. As much as I hate to say it, she's about the only person I actually respect.._." She said in her mind as she wondered down the sidewalk. She always went by foot every where she went, she was even about to secretly scale the building next to her until she heard a voice call out.

"Hey!" It was that same cycling rider in his brown outfit and goggles, riding up to her with a friendly smile. Slowing down to a stop, he sat not too far from her side and greeted her. "You're that woman from earlier aren't you? You saved a young woman from that tiger level monster, that was brave of you." He watched her blink behind those sunglasses and saw her avert her gaze.

"Heh, you're making a mistake...that wasn't me..." She mumbled, kept her attention away from the rider and acted like she was someone else. She stood there on the paved sidewalk, as he remained there on the side of the street with an unconvinced expression.

"That's not true, I saw you on T.V! Same outfit, same hair and same sunglasses! You're definitely her!" He chuckled a little and heard her sigh. Vei put a hand to her ribs and continued onward, deciding to end the conversation. He noticed that of course, seeing her holding her side made him frown. "You need a lift? I can take you someone real quick." Asking that, Vei just stopped in her step and lowered her gaze to her feet.

She didn't want to accept charity but at this point, she was considering it. Limping most of the time and ignoring the pain when she has to fight, is a huge hassle. "Fine..." She accepted with an exhale as she replied.

"Class C, rank 1 Mumen Rider, what's your name?" When he asked that and watched her cautiously climb on, one of her eyes began to twitch.

"Vei...Galis..." She answered with hesitance, not liking the idea of introductions. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her hidden slits looked off to the side to show she wasn't even the least bit interested. " _I hope giving my name out to a hero, won't affect me in the crowd of cityizens. Like I said, don't need someone pointing fingers my way..._ " Speaking in her mind, they took off at an easy pace down the street.

"So miss Galis, where to?" She heard him ask and her irises looked forward, eyeing everything that passed by.

"Close to the big bridge in this cityy, I'm visiting a friend of mine." Her words were straight and to the point, no signs of wanting to start any conversations at all in her voice.

"I..know it's not my place but, maybe you should go see a doctor? I've noticed your hurt, I hope it's not serious. I mean, you're not bleeding but!" He paused, came to a stop in front of a red light and sat there trying to think how to word his sentences.

"I'm fine... I'm just a cityizen with a fractured rib, nothing real serious to concern yourself with. It'll heal on its own so don't bother-" Before she got to finish, Mumen cut her off and made her attention focus on him.

"You're still a cityizen in need of help and I am a hero, I'd be more than happy to save you a trip." He looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled, causing her to widen her eyes then avert her gaze. With that, time had passed and they slowed down to a stop in front of a two story house. Vei carefully got off and looked over her shoulder at him with a faint grin.

"Thanks..." She stated and dropped her grin, then headed towards the front door. All she heard was a 'no problem' and didn't know that his masked eyes lingered on her frame a little. Not long after did he take off cycling again. Once Vei reached the door, she kept her one hand on her ribs and lifted the other, knocking on the surface. About twenty four seconds later, the door opened and revealed a long haired blonde woman with gentle and warm honey eyes. She had a tan skirt on that would flow gracefully with every step she'd take. A sleeveless tight shirt that had frills around the chest and a beady bracelet. She was barefoot, seeing that she was in her own house and all.

"Ah, Vei! What brings you here?" The woman asked and trailed her honey irises down to the protagonist's ribs, frowning at the sight. "What happened?" Worry became evident and her expression gradually became serious.

"Just fell down and hurt my side, got some fractured ribs from it..." Vei lied with a bored tone and looked behind her. There was a kitchen mixed with a living room, no wall or divider to separate the two.

"Oh dear, come in." The woman held concern in her voice when she replied and side stepped to let her in. Watching her pace into her home, she shut the door behind her and walked over to the couch in her living room. Sitting down, the lady smiled and patted the seat, gesturing for Vei to sit. She did exactly that, sat down and held her ribs all the while. "I'm guessing you want me to heal your ribs?" Asking that, she saw her nod and the woman smiled gently to the protagonist in return. Eventually her smile dropped into a frown, concern was evident in her honey eyes. This woman Vei confronted was around her forties but, she looked pretty young for her age. If anything, she looked like an elementary school teacher that more than half of the kids favored since she was so nice.

"They need to be healed quickly, before nightfall." After Vei answered, she peeked over at the blonde woman and quirked a bow in confusion. "What, master?" she asked.

Sighing, her master shut her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "Vei...I understand you have your secrets and I've learned a lot about you without you even telling me anything. Normally, a master would want to know what trouble or problems their pupils have or are in..." She said with disappointment in her voice and frowned even more at her student.

"You didn't ask me... I'm glad you didn't since I'd feel very uneasy; And what do you mean you've learned a lot about me, without me telling you anything?!" She gasped, leaned away from her in shock and frowned with widened eyes. " _I forgot how perceptive my master can be sometimes, it's scary! How the hell would she be able to figure me out, when I have two personalities?!_ " She exclaimed in her mind and heard her master sigh.

"I know you have green cat eyes, Vei. So comparing you to that white tiger woman on the news and her techniques as a rogue, The only person I know of that knows my techniques is you and the only woman in the cityy that has cat slits, is you. Anyone that's close to you and knows you well enough, would be able to figure you out. Not to mention from the clip on the news, the woman was hit in the ribs exactly where you're hand is at." She explained and paused for a moment, then looked behind those sunglasses of hers to see her astonished eyes. "That woman dressed in black and white, her personality was different compared to yours...and if she was a twin, you wouldn't have fractured ribs..." she added in a lowered voice. "I could tell that the problems you had or may still have, bothered you greatly so I didn't want to ask." She answered and looked back down at her ribs

Vei looked away with shame and refused to look her master in those honey warm eyes. Anyone could mistaken her master for a motherly elementary school teacher but, no one would ever know what she could really do except Vei. "I see... I..I don't know if I'm ready to tell you yet, I wouldn't want to...worry you." Mourn became evident in her voice as she undid her corset and vest.

"I see you like a daughter, Vei... I'll be worried about you regardless, I'm your master but I'm also a friend." She smiled reassuringly and lifted her hand to reach over to her student's ribs. Luckily Vei didn't have to undo her dress shirt, her master could easily heal behind clothing just...nothing really thick like extra layers on top of clothes. Her hand began to glow a peach color, then the protagonist's body soon got engulfed by a comforting light. It was like an aura that surrounded her body, like a sauna's steam. The protagonist could feel her ribs healing and feeling better already, it put relief in her system. After a minute of recovering her ribs, the master lowered her hand and smiled. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks...and, thanks for talking with me... Maybe sometime I can tell you but, I'm just not comfortable enough right now to say anything." She thanked and stated, as she put her top back together. Standing up, Vei started making her way to the front door and decided to tell her a little something. "One thing is true though, you were right about everything you said... That woman...was me, I just have no control over what I do at night." Twas all she said and exited the house, leaving her master there with a contemplating stare.

Her master watched the door shut and when it did, she sighed. Her soft honey eyes appeared distant, she longed for her student to open up to her since she's been around her a long time and trained her. "Someday..." She mumbled in a low, mournful voice.

Some time later, it was dark and Vei was pacing down the sidewalk to get home. She didn't feel like jumping buildings right now to get home quicker but, she was kind of regretting it... A hand was on her head and her teeth were gritted, she could feel Rin trying to take over. "R-Rin...just a bit longer ok...?" She asked and wobbled in her steps. No one was out right now, or so she thought. Up ahead though, she saw a bus and she basically cursed beneath her breath. As fast as she could, she sprinted and left a split second afterimage behind, much like Rin.

After it passed by, she was seen up on top of a building with a scowl present. " _Damn, looks like I'll have to scale the buildings. Suppose, if I wanna get home in time before Rin chooses to pound my head like hell, I better stop being lazy..._ " Sighing, Vei mentally spoke and took off jumping the building's rooftops.

It took her some time but she managed to make it home. She was seen standing in her room with her sunglasses off, preparing for bed. "I'm not even gonna bother with a note, Rin should know better than to get us hurt!" Her words were low and angry, after laying down and mumbling beneath her breath. "Alright, just let me pass out first..." she grumbled and talked to Rin, then turned on her side with the blanket over her. Comfort soon came, the agony in her head had stopped and she pretty much assumed that Rin agreed to her terms.

It didn't take long at all for her to fall deep asleep. Her eyes shot open again and her body sat up, with her hair brushing past her face. Rin had woke up, she got her attire on after undressing from Vei's clothes then climbed out the window that sat next to their bed. " _The cityy's quiet, no sounds or signs of monsters lurking about... Hopefully I can get to cityy Z now._ " She mentally said and put her white fingerless, gloved hand to her rib. " _She must have healed it... I'm guessing our master fixed it, who else would she turn to...?_ " Adding to her thoughts, Rin stood just outside the window then chose to climb on top of the roof. " _Not to mention..._ " She began, felt and heard her stomach growl. " _She didn't eat any dinner, looks like I'll be hunting for food..._ " She finished in her low, nearly monotonous voice from her head and squatted down to view the many sky scrapers around her. Slowly turning with her head forward, as soon as she perked her body up she vanished. A split second afterimage appeared in her place, fading just as quickly.

The scene changed and showed Rin running across rooftops like a cat and jumping across them with her body straight, legs behind her and hands in front of her head. Hopping from the rooftop she was on and jumping across like a feline, she collided with the side of a sky scraper. Her rough textured, padded feet and fingers allowed her to rapidly scale the side. Every so often she'd clamp her fingers on windowsills and use her feet to jump up as high as she could off the edge of them. It literally didn't take long for her to reach the top. When she did, she stood up there with her hip pushed out and her arms behind her, slits peering down at the city from a higher view.

" _I was right, there are no signs of monsters around that could get in my way, no heroes running about that could delay me and no villains to distract me... Good._ " She said in her mind and looked up at the starry sky, viewing the moon with interest. " _The moon is always so beautiful at night, it's times like these that I like to appreciate it's radiating beauty._ " She added, stared at it for a good while until she decided to close her eyes. " _Enough now, don't waste time staring at a moon..._ " She said, looked back down and spotted that very bridge from before.

Once again she vanished at full sprint, having that afterimage occur like before. Not long after did the scene show her running across the bridge like a cat, being on all fours and sprinting at great speed. Her slits kept darting all over the place, carefully watching for anything that would pop up out of the blue. It took her little time to get across and when she finally did, she took short cut after short cut.

There was a fence around a house and she was running across it like a rogue, arms behind her and balance being perfect. Cats were seen sitting on top of the fence and luckily she didn't see them, lest she be delayed and start cooing over it... The scene changed and it exposed Rin climbing over a ledge of a rooftop, though this was a hand stand. When her hands were still on the ledge, she lifted her legs up in the air and did a frontward, flexible and graceful flip. She was so flexible, that her upper body didn't even jerk forward, it just slowly rose up. She didn't appear fazed by the antic she performed, her slits just kept viewing the space ahead of her.

" _Perfect...the police department may work. Hopefully they'll have something about our parents in there. Anything will do, as long as it'll get us closer to finding out where they are or what happened to them._ " In her mind, her words held hope and eagerness. Despite the robotic, cat eyed stare she gives, she was really wanting to find out... In the distance, a several storied building with a ceiling hanging over the entrance came into view. It was pretty far away still but, she could tell it was a police station. Though there was something she didn't count on, an outdoor eating place was just ahead of the building she stood on and her stomach growled. Her slits looked down at her stomach and then at the food place. " _The ocean is kind of far, maybe I could grab something to eat here...?_ " She mentally questioned and vanished from sight, once more leaving that very same afterimage behind.

Reappearing on top of the food place, she noticed a lovely scent wafting in the air and it smelled so good to her. Her nose sniffed the air and her eyes were shut, so she decided to hope down. She could hear voices just inside, she quickly hid against the side of the small food place and hunkered down into a squat like a cat. Inching slowly with a cautious mind, Rin could hear a couple of guys conversing about the hero association. Her slits peeked beneath the flowing see-through curtains and she spotted the very two people she met during the sea folk crisis. " _It's them...Mumen Rider and that bald one. Alright, I can do this..._ " She mentally noted and lowered her upper body closer to the ground as she crawled. Her lower body wasn't up his time, it was as close to the ground as possible but she still remained on her feet. There was a piece of paper that caught her attention, it was in the baldy's pocket but she didn't really wanna bother snatching it to read it. So slowly rising up next to Saitama, neither of the two had noticed her yet.

She was so quiet, so sneaky and not even a tiny sound from her movement would occur. Her ears kept open to their conversation as she eyed Saitama's food, until the old man across from them welcomed her in his bar. "Welcome, what can I do for you?" The old man looked down and saw her crawling, only to watch her stop in mid pace. All heads peered down at the woman and saw her slits thin in surprise, she was literally frozen in place. "Miss?" He added with worry, though heard Mumen speak up.

"There's no reason to be afraid." Mumen stated and smiled down at her with a reassuring grin. His helmet was off and had glasses on, there were patches covering up his wounds and a wrap holding his arm up in place.

" _No hostility..._ " She mumbled in her mind and gradually rose to a stand. She was about to back away and run out of there, when she heard Mumen speak up again.

"You smelled a good scent from Oden's bar didn't you? Anyone can smell his food from miles away. Here..." He took his chopsticks, got a napkin and handed her a piece of his food. A smile was present, he pushed the napkin with the food on it across the bar and watched her eye it hungrily. "It's ok, take it." His friendly and harmless behavior sparked a small trust from her and she hesitantly snatched it with a quick swipe of her hand. Both him and Saitama had their mouths open slightly, curious as to why she acted so cautious around them. She had turned her back to them and began eating at it, ripping the meat apart like some animal and holding the napkin to her half masked lips.

"The name's Mumen Rider and he's Saitama, what's yours?" His question didn't even make her stir, she was too fixated on the food she was given.

" _Why is he being nice to me...? Why did he let me have some of his food? Normally, people wouldn't share their food; Especially in the wild, lest they get killed in the process._ " She said in her mind and stared questionably at the napkin in her hand. Silence is all they got in return, her slits looked over at the two and saw the rider smile.

"Another of the same meal I had, please." He ordered and Rin widened her eyes at that, pondering on why he was ordering another. It didn't really matter to her much as to why but, putting two and two together...she guessed it was for her. Soon another meal plopped down before him and he paid for the food. The oden got scooted down the bar towards her and her slits not once left his features. "Thank you." He thanked the old man and looked back over at Rin.

She eyed the food, looked over at him, then to Saitama. Her hands were hesitant as she reached for it, Mumen thought it was because she was too shy, so he wanted to let her know that it was ok. "I saw you on the news many times, it's kind of hard to ignore your face when you're on T.V a lot." Saitama spoke up with a faint smile and bored features.

Her slits looked down and she began eating with the chopsticks that came with the meal. Good thing she knew how to eat with them, lest she'd be burning her hands when trying to eat with them bare. She slid her back down against the wall and sat closer to the curtains, just in case she had to make a run for it. She wasn't technically scared, she was just overly cautious about people and always has her guard up. Much like a cat when a stranger comes by, sometimes they'll be friendly but mostly they have to get used to strangers before they can even accept them being around. "Thank you..." For once, out of the countless times she 'has' been around people, she finally spoke and it shocked them both. Her voice was so monotonous, so low and mysterious that it even piqued Saitama's interest.

"Oh, so you can speak?" The baldy smiled slightly and looked back at his food, eating it. Mumen was taken aback by her voice, it was so quiet...he blushed faintly at the sound of it and continued eating. Nothing else came from her after that, no reply no hum in response.. It was just a quiet but comfortable silence now, until he spoke up again. "Maybe some mozuku?" He asked Rider, watching the man smile.

"Hey, give us your best mozuku!" Mumen ordered with a friendly tone. They both looked back over where Rin was at but...she was gone. The bowl sat on the bar empty with bits of soup left over and a little bit of food that was crumbled, appeared lined up inside. There was a message she had left them, it read 'Thank you, again' and that made both men look at each other with a smile.


	6. Vei Rin Chapter 6: something to go on?

**Vei Rin- Chapter 6: Something to go on?**

A/N: Took forever I know... I have a lot of reasons why but telling you them, there would be no real point. We all know real life problems come first, so I hope you guys understand. XD

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rin was on top of the police station roof, squatted down like usual and crawling towards the edge of the building. She stuck the top of her feet against the ledge and leaned her upper body over it to peer into the window upside down. Her green ribbon that held her bun up, dangled behind her and glossed from the moon's rays. Her thin slits examined the interior through the pane, her eyes shone through the shade that covered her face and hid most of her features aside from her gaze. There were several people roaming about inside, most likely on night duty so her eyes looked off to the side at the interior and spotted something on the ceiling. It was a vent, seeing that sprung an idea in her head. Quickly, she rose herself back up and crawled her way back to the roof by pushing up with her hands. " _The vents... Naturally any burglar or someone who would break in and if they're skilled enough, would take the ventilation system. It's best to avoid sneaking through them, most likely there will be radars or cameras inside those vents to point out the 'break in' culprits._ " She stated in her mind and stood there on both legs, staring into the space before her.

When she turned her head, behind her was a small building with a door outside and staircase inside that went into the station. With her kneeling down, her slits stared at the knob and noticed that it was locked. " _I have nothing to pick this lock with..._ " She closed her eyes from disappointment and shook her head. " _As much as I hate it, I'll have to stick with plan B..._ " Dreading the thought, Rin pressed the small button below her palm after clenching her fist and extended those metallic talons. Using her claws, she swiped her fist upward and sliced off the nob. If her claws could take down a monster...then who's to say they can't cut through weaker metal? Before it hit the ground, she quickly caught it in her hand and silently placed it on the surface against the wall. Reaching inside the hole the knob left, with her other hand, the nob on the other side jiggled until it fell to the ground. A clunk echoed from behind the door. It signaled that the door was free to open and she had to hurry, in case someone heard the sound.

There was a staircase in the small, square building, spiraling down against the sides and corners of the interior. Black metal railing went down and around with it, to prevent any chances of someone falling off the sides. Walking up to the gray stoned steps, she quickly placed one hand on the railing, hopped up into a squatting position and perfectly balanced herself. Those green, feline eyes peered down and saw just how steep it really was. From above the bottom looked almost unnoticeable, lights flickered and only one light seemed not to. It felt like an eerie place, something you'd except from a horror, film. A person could literally imagine someone running up the steps, screaming in fear of their life only...they would be a ghost. It didn't bother her of course but Vei would probably feel otherwise. " _No sound...this must be the emergency exit, an escape to the roof top. Honestly, this is the only way up to the roof top so...it wouldn't be considered an emergency exit, right?_ " Questioning in her mind, her upper body leaned over more and her hands slid down. With a swift movement of her hind legs, she descended with her body straight and hands reaching towards the surface below.

Zipping past several flights of stairs and platforms, she saw the end nearing within seconds and twisted her body around. Her legs, arms, back all twisted and made her perform what cats usually do when they fall from a great height. At the bottom, the scene showed Rin suddenly land on all fours in a full body squat, with one leg sticking out. Her slits stared straight ahead and her body in place for a good few seconds, making sure no one was around that could've possibly of seen. As she rose to her full height in slow movement, a door was before her and her caution grew more. " _I'm just glad we felines have muscles in our legs that can absorb fall damage..._ " She stated and paced towards the door. When her hand grasped the knob, went to turn it, a small crack opened and it allowed her to peek through. Her slits spotted some sleeping guards and a few people in cubicles with lamps over their desks casting light. Crouching down, opening the door more, Rin tried hard not to make a sound. Quietly she moved, stepping out and eyeing the people that wandered about in the building.

Her peripherals caught sight of cameras in each corner, so she decided to rush under an unoccupied desk in a cubical. On all fours, body nearly flat to the ground, her eyes watched the camera heads and looked for a pattern as to when they all look away from the cubicles. " _If these are permanently set to watch over the office in here, then I'll have to stick to shadows closer against the walls and stay beneath them. Waiting for them to avert their line of sight opposite of my destination would be best, while I'm under them._ " Adding in her mind, her slits darted all around and even peeked through cracks of the desk to see the other cameras. " _One's looking away!_ " She said in her head and swiftly checked the others around her. " _Only a couple are looking forward..._ " Seeing a pair of feet walk past the cubical and desk she hid in, her attention focused on them first before looking back at the cameras. " _Wait for it..._ " Mentally mumbling, Rin checked the cameras through the cracks after turning around and noticed they were looking away again. Glancing once more at the other cameras, they too were now looking away and the protagonist took this as an opportunity.

Being as sneaky as possible, low and nearly flat towards the ground in her crouched position, Rin crawled her way towards a filing room that held a list of victims. Timing, that was what she did, keeping track of everything and looking for a pattern so she could make her move. The woman was lucky that the door was unlocked, she didn't question it though. She had no time to ponder, seeing that people would spot her any moment and the cameras could look her way. So without thinking, she rushed in and slipped through a small enough opening from the door. The latch of it after she closed it, was quiet. The person inside the filing room had not noticed her entry and their back was facing her. So she continued to crawl but this time it was sluggish; Being cautious, like a stalking tiger in midst of tall grass. Her fingers clawed out and pressed against the hard floor, tip-toes propped her heels up and legs nearly did the splits to remain close to the surface.

"Hmm...I really don't know who it was. A decade ago or more, some escapees were being chased by a villain and their lackeys. Man, the chief is going to kill me if he finds out I haven't found anything yet!" Hearing that, Rin had halted in her pace and literally froze in her position. A hand up above the floor a bit and one foot ahead further than the other.

" _Is he...talking about our parents?_ " He questioned, even though her features held no confusion. The man shifted in his stance and put one hand on his hip, while the other had a file open.

"Tch, this villain is good if they've been hiding for this long. Even today people go missing! We can never catch the culprit in time because of some sort of...power they have." The man said, sighed and sounded rather unnerved. He closed the folder, turned to the side towards a cabinet and looked over but, no one was there. He could've sworn he felt someone staring at him, the man just shrugged it off and put the folder back into the filing cabinet. The scene zoomed out and showed Rin right behind him still close to the floor.

After he got done, he walked away casually and appeared to be stressed. Once the man left through the door and closed it, Rin instantly stood straight and rushed the cabinet open. " _It's in here, it's in here, it's in here! A clue, something to go on!_ " She was happy, excited even and her slits were thinner from eagerness. Her fingers traced the lips of the files and her eyes read the labels of each one. " _All I was able to catch a glimpse of, was the title on the folder after he closed it. It said, 'Unresolved, Number 28', that's something I can't pass up..._ " Her mental voice echoed and she felt that it was worth memorizing. As soon as she found it, her hands basically ripped it out of its spot and quickly opened it. Several papers with a couple of the victim's pictures resided inside. " _Mother...father...is that you?_ " They were just blurred images since the two were running in an unrecognizable environment. Searching thoroughly, Rin learned where the pictures were taken and read up on how people kept disappearing. It was an act of a stealthy killer most likely, or so she thought.

" _It was taken right...in City Z but, where at in City Z? Why do the backgrounds have images of forests behind them? Does City Z have a forest?_ " Asking that, she looked over at the desk and snatched a pencil and computer paper that was stacked on top. Notes got written down, as to where to check, wrote down the details from the file she read and well...basically copied the important information. She left out the unnecessary details so it'd take up less time and space.

The file got put back after she got done, the cabinet was pushed closed and she folded that piece of paper up. " _It shouldn't go anywhere if I put it here..._ " Her mental voice stated, as she stuffed the paper inside her mask and against her forehead.

Much like before, she retraced her steps and did the same procedures she's done before entering that room. When she finally made it out of the building, she was seen standing on the rooftop. Her green ribbons that dangled flailed softly with the breeze and her gaze appeared distant, as they over looked the city lights. " _Time to head home, Vei would be angry if she didn't get enough sleep._ " Saying that to herself, her body vanished and left a split second after image behind.

With time passing, the scene showed Vei's eyes fluttering open to reveal her slits. Groaning from a rough night, or so she believed...she sat up with a hand on her head. "Damn, what the hell... Why's it feel like my pulse is in my brain?" She questioned no one in particular and remained covered by her blanket. The sun shone through the window to her side and its rays graced her face. It caused her to wince and rush out from beneath the blanket, on to her feet. That entire time she groaned, grumbling at the annoying agony in her head. "Where's the headache meds...?" Mumbling angrily, something caught her eye and it was a piece of paper that was taped to her bedroom door. Pacing over to it, pretty much figuring it was a letter from Rin. "What did you do this time, Rin...?!" Furiously asking, her anger turned to shock after seeing what it said. It read, _'I found a clue...'_ and when she trailed her eyes down to view the details... The scene changed to expose her eyes in side view, widening in pure silence. " _I have to move to Z, fast!_ " Vei shouted in her head.


	7. Vei RinChapter 7: Blackened Ship

**Vei Rin-Chapter 7: Blackened Ship.**

A/N: Hey, I did a bit of a mix up by accident on here and it's a bit too late to change it now xD!

It said in the anime that City A was demolished by Boros's ship, I put it in Z... Sorry about that xD! Sheesh I watched the episode like...five times already and NOW I notice it?! -.-

Again sorry... At least this is a 'tiny' mistake, just switching A to Z is all. Nothing really big that would ruin the story, right? XD

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm sorry sir, I can't keep going. A friend of mine said they would help me move into City Z and pay for a small apartment for me until I can get a house there." Vei's voice echoed as the scene showed the outside view of the shooting range.

Soon, the protagonist was seen standing before her boss with crossed arms. Frowning, eyes nearly hidden from her sunglasses and him holding a piece of paper. It was her statement of quitting the job, he didn't look to happy to say the least... Sighing, her boss sat down in a seat next to his own office and pinched between his brows. "I see... You must have some problems going on at home or something, that made you want to move. I won't pry, but I will ask this... Are you sure you would want to quit this job? I gave you a free gun license and freedom to practice shooting in the range field during break hours." His eyes looked up into her covered ones and formed an unsatisfied frown.

"Yeah I'm sure, as much as I hate to quit...I need to. I don't need punctuality on my mind when I'm stressed out as is and living further away would only make it worse trying to get here. I have some personal business to take care of in Z, it requires me to move there... Sorry." Vei replied rather regretfully but if she wanted to find their parents, she has to make sacrifices.

The man exhaled through his nose and looked down. Standing up with disappointment, never did he look her way again. His feet patted on over into his office and nodded, with a finger gesturing for her to follow. "You were one of the best employees here, it pains me to lose someone as good as you. To think you were growin' on me too..." He said in a low voice, opened a drawer and pulled out her monthly check. "Here, it's your last payment. Use it wisely because, I know how hard it is these days to score another job." He gave a forced smile and handed it to her, then watched her take it casually.

"Thanks... See ya then, sorry about this..." Mumbling her words, he simply grunted as a reply and sat in his office chair, clicking on his computer. She knew he was taking her off of the employee list and work shifts, it made her sigh. Regardless, the woman left without saying another word. She was already outside now and making her way back home, planning to pack everything. Luckily Vei's master found someone to help her pack and move everything into a moving truck. A couple hours later it showed Vei carrying a big box in her arms and a man behind her carrying more boxes. It was the last bit in her house, every piece of furniture and object was out of there. After she placed her box into the back end of the truck, the woman watched the man put the other two in. With both arms on her hips and her gaze fixated on the man's backside, she recalled what her master said.

 _'I know of a place in City Z, I used to live there and it might be suiting for you. Here, it's the address to the apartment.'_ Earlier today, after Vei woke up and read what Rin had put up on her door, she went straight to go see her master. There was no one to really ask help from except her, so she really had no other choice. Taking a piece of paper out from her pocket, there the address was. "Wonder where that is..." Mumbling, the man next to her looked over on her side and took a peek.

"Oh that?! It's right next to the super market in City Z, I know where that is." His words made her peek her hidden irises up at him and saw him form a friendly grin. "I'll drive you there." He added, was about to close the sliding metallic door at the back end but her words made him halt.

"Nah, I'll ride in the back. Prefer to stretch my legs on the couch in there instead." Without warning, Vei jumped inside and squeezed her way between furniture so she could lay down on the couch. Once she did lay down, her hidden slits looked out through the open sliding door and saw the man stand there with a risen brow.

"Sure, what ever makes you comfortable, I guess." With that, the very guy slid the door shut and left her in the complete dark.

Vei didn't care, she had night vision so it wasn't scary to her. Her sunglasses got taken off and she stretched whilst on her back. The feel of rumbling and the sound of the moving truck starting up, the protagonist knew they were on the move now. It took her some more hours; Getting to her new apartment, bringing everything inside and putting them in specific places. She was just glad he didn't get to see Rin's outfit, Vei managed to pack it up before he got to witness it. "Thanks for helping me, I can unpack on my own. Tell Master Isabelle I said hi and thank you." Vei said and held the front door open.

"Sure, nice meeting her pupil.~ Good luck!" The man grinned and waved as he trotted away. Vei's apartment was on the highest floor, it was a small building but it had three floors so... Railing and a few flights of stairs was the only way up to the many rooms.

As she watched the man take his leave and drive down the road in the moving truck, she sighed in relief. "Sheesh, that shit is finally over with..." After she said that, she turned and shut the door. Boxes littered the entirety of her interior, some were stacked and some laid on counter tops. The walls were well painted, Isabelle must have taken good care of the place long ago. The flooring was carpeted all around the inside except the kitchen area, which was tiled with black and white. There was a white bladed ceiling fan above the kitchen, a stove and vents near the floors.

With both hands on her hips, Vei nodded and frowned. Quickly she grabbed her gun and ammo boxes, then dug out her weapons. The Sniper rifle and Spaz shotgun got taken out, stuffed up with bullets and held them in each hand. "Alright, now it's my turn to hunt down some information." Stating that, a grin formed on her lips and her hidden feline slits held determination.

Vei took some time to unpack Rin's costume and weaponry, hanging them up in the bedroom and such. Now she was ready to head out, unpacking and moving furniture could wait until she got back. Out the door she went, hopping on the railing and jumping up on to the roof to get a good view of her new surroundings. "Alright, so..where the hell is that forest. Gotta see if there really is a forest in City Z." Mumbling her words, she looked around with her rifle laying over one shoulder and her shotgun being held by the grip in the other hand pointing down. With her hip pushed out and her head turned, the breeze waved gently and caused her hair to flail with it. Suddenly, a shadow veiled over a good portion of the City, her head peered up and there she saw a giant ship soaring. Black, foreign, she knew it didn't belong to any human. Her lips went into a frown, not liking what there was to come and decided to raise her guard for safety measures. "Damn, getting on top of that sucker would give me a nice view of the city. Well, no sense in pondering if it's safe when it might leave soon." She said and clicked her tongue with narrow, hidden eyes.

Within a second she was gone, using full sprint and leaving that after image behind. Across rooftops and climbing sky scrapers with her spaz shotgun held between her teeth, her one hand supported her scaling. About two minutes later as she made her way towards the ship, the rifle eventually got hooked around her shoulder by its strap that was attached to it. Now both her hands were free to use.

Building after building, sprinting and jumping, she was close to reaching the closest structure near the blackened ship. " _I'm almost there, sheesh why do they have to be so high up in the sky?! Can't they...oh I don't know, PARK THEIR VEHICLE?!_ " Two comical beeps occurred for a dramatic effect to her words, sounding like that of someone locking their car from the distance. (Haha, can only imagine Boros parking his ship and locking it with a tiny remote from far away! xD) Some minutes to half an hour later, she was seen standing on top of the sky scraper. Little did she know, the building she stood on was the Hero Association... That giant ship that seemed to loom over the said building was a good ways away still. She just figured she'd jump from there to the ship and make it but no...it was still a good distance. "Fuck, how am I gonna-!" Before she could finish, she took notice of all the rubble from the torn down homes. Gritting her teeth and adjusting her guns so she was holding her spaz in one hand whilst the over remained laying over her shoulder, she took one step and descended down the sky scraper. Her expression looked sort of annoyed, watching the ground grow closer by the minute. Slowly her body turned from diagonal to horizontal, eventually making herself run down the side of the building. Windows broke by accident at times when she'd step on it and when she finally made it to the ground, she jumped off the side to break her fall and landed in a squat position.

" _I can't use much of my power or people will find out real quick that Rin is me behind her mask. Tch- one of the main reasons why I use guns to fight, with physical brute force_." Her mental voice echoed as she rose to her full height. Once more she vanished, leaving behind a split second after image and reaching the ship within five minutes.

There she stood, looking around and viewing the ship's under belly. The sight of it made her cringe with an upper lip curled, to her it looked like black boils or the inside of someone's infected intestines. Her slits looked over at the sound of a boy sobbing. Seeing a boy being held tightly in his father's arms, she guessed he was stuck under some rubble considering the was a hole behind him... Her mouth opened to speak but her words got caught in her own throat, once she spotted a giant odd alien behind them. "Shit!" She cussed, lifted her rifle up and used her shotgun to hold up the nose of it like she did during practice in her old home.

"What is this?" The alien questioned and stood a good bit away from the two, it was obviously a male since his voice was deep and it had a ton of muscle. "There are survivors? Ship, failed to kill... Then, we kill. " He added, well more like his other heads added. Yes, that odd alien had several other heads and with each sentence, a different one spoke. He lifted his hand and was about to attack, but that very hand got sniped by a rifle. "Huh?" He looked at his hand-less limb and stood there for a moment. Looking over, he saw a female with dimmed sunglasses. It was Vei with a scowl, one eye closed behind those shades and the other open since she was peering through the holographic scope. "Another survivor, we will kill." He added, not once viewing his missing hand and just rejuvenated it back.

Vei's eyes opened in shock, seeing it regenerate its hand back surprised her. "Damn bastard...! I actually feel sorry for those two, they lost their home. Now this freak show here decided to try and kill'em off...? Usually I wouldn't give a flying hoot but, this is really uncalled for." She mumbled to herself and watched the alien pace towards her. "I can't beat someone that regenerates, damn it!" She swore, hooked her rifle around her shoulder like before and raced after the alien.

Only one thing stopped her in place though, the alien got cut in half by a blade. A hero decided to jump in and for once, she was actually relieved. Why? She didn't really care for fighting, she just wanted to scale the ship and get to the top. " Get away now!" The hero hollered and sheathed his blade, looking over at the two. His head peered over at Vei and frowned. "You too citizen, this is no time to act heroic!" He yelled a bit louder for her to hear, saw her nod and run off.

Vei ran away but, she wasn't running because of his words... She planned to use this chance to find a way on the ship. Her slits scanned every nook and cranny the belly had displayed. "Damn, where's a latch when you need one?! Last time I checked, alien ships like on movies had trap doors that open at the bottom. Can't tell me they don't have one..." With her annoyed voice and grumbling echoing, it took her a good while before she came across an odd contraption. "Of all things..." She trailed off and viewed a creepy little tunnel that led inside the ship. Blue lines fell on her head, Vei never liked creepy places like that... "It just had to be...a black bubble with a hole in it..." As sweat drop adorned her head and joined in with those blue lines. "Kind of looks like a chocolate doughnut, now that I think about it... A seriously, dark chocolate coated doughnut. What...no 'sprinkles'...?" Mumbling that last part, she sighed with exaggeration and slouched over. Taking a deep breath, once she exhaled she disappeared. She knew that alien was too preoccupied with the hero and his possible other allies that probably joined him. With her free hand she climbed, crawling upward through the tunnel and taking a good bit to get inside.

The scene changed and showed the interior, her head popped out of the tunnel and looked around. Apparently she was in a wall... Making her way out, Vei struggled but managed to get into the strange hallway. It was a hallway with many twists and turns. "Wow, looks like a maze in here. Fun..." She wasn't too happy about that, her voice seemed sarcastic. Now she was on a stroll, rifle over her shoulder after adjusting it once more and her shotgun in her other hand.

Sprinting with her one arm swinging, little did she know that a certain balled hero was on board too. It showed him jogging with no effort down the hall, looking around. Next it was her, the scene kept bouncing between the two until...she came around the corner in the middle of a split hallway. Vei had ran too fast and literally rammed into Saitama, making him gasp slightly.

Quickly, he caught her with one arm before she fell backwards. "Oh, hey. You here on this ship for somethin' too?" He asked, watched her snap out of her stupor and stand up straight.

"Yeah..." That was her reply, she didn't care too much for conversation, she just cared about reaching the top.

He gave a friendly smile, nodded and looked around. "What is it? Here to take down the boss too?" Asking that, Vei rose a brow and kept that frown of hers.

"No, just wanting to reach the top. Need a good view up there so I can see the entire city... Just looking for a trap door, or some kind of latch that leads outside on top of this hulking, black thing... Feels like a damn maze in here." Averting her gaze to the side after answering, Saitama darted his head between the two halls ahead of him.

"Well, you can come with me I guess. There might be a way to the top where the boss of the ship is at." He offered and casually stood there smiling.

"Attention, intruders! Stop your destructive acts and leave this instant! Attention intruders, leave immediately! Otherwise we will unleash all forces against you!" A voice echoed over a mic and both heads perked up to the ceiling. Vei blinked and Saitama scratched his ear.

"That's weird, I hear a voice inside my head." The baldy stated and stayed in his spot. Vei rolled her eyes, she knew it was some kind of speaker the person was talking over but apparently he didn't.

"Take one more step...and your dead!" It continued, only for the baldy to turn towards the wall.

"Even if I wanted to get out, I can't. I've lost my way!" Saitama hollered, not knowing where to go exactly. Tricking the 'voice', was his plan.

"Hey, any way I can get to the top of this thing?! I'm just trying to see the entire city, right now this ship's the highest point!" Vei yelled, looked up again and grumbled. Irritation was getting the better of her. Both Vei and Rin really dislike it when something gets in their way of their destination. An irk mark popped up on her head and her one foot started tapping.

"Really?! You'll leave?! Alright, I will guide you and for the other intruder... As long as you'll leave after you've taken in the sights, I will show you the way to the top!" The voice stated with relief.

"Yeah sure... Just show this guy and I, will you?" Sighing, Vei pushed up her sunglasses with the nose of her shotgun and pushed her hip out, during her shift in positions.

"Alright! Just take a right, then go upstairs there." The voice replied, only for the baldy to view the said hall. There was actually two ways of reaching the top of the ship; One way was near the exit..and the other way was near the boss. She didn't know that though, she just believed scaling upward in the ship and finding a way outside on top, was the best way.

"A right?" A simple question, just to earn a quick reassuring answer from the same voice. "Heeeheheheh, I guess I'll go left.~" His words, the sound he made and expression formed actually made Vei cover her mouth to hold back unwanted laughter.

A quick snort escaped her throat from holding it back, the shotgun was pressed against her lips to keep them closed. " _Now 'that', was funny..._ " Stating in her head, faint flushes of pink dusted her cheeks from humor and her eyes remained narrow. " _Now that I think about it, the 'exit' was the place I just came from... Hell no, am I going through that disgusting tunnel again._ " Adding in her mind, she followed after the baldy and heard the voice hollering at them to stop.


	8. Vei Rin Chapter 8: Disappointment

**Vei rin- Chapter 8: Disappointment.**

A/N: AAAAAALRIGHT! I think it's about time I tell you now. It'll soon be time for Vei and Rin's story to take place! Now...all characters from here on that doesn't exit in the anime, are made up. All credit of the anime, its characters, story and such goes to its original owners! Just the Ocs and other made up characters are mine, even the protagonist!

Hope you're willing to stick around, things are going to get better.~

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Damn he complains a lot..." Vei mumbled upon hearing the voice freak out over the com. " _The more he panics the more we know just how close we are to him or the boss, right?_ " Asking that in her head, her hidden slits watched as the baldy trotted forward after a door. Next thing she knew, the very man just burst through the door without any effort and had an amused expression. Vei halted in her pace, keeping her rifle steady on her one shoulder and gripping her shotgun in the other hand.

Bent over with his hands on his knees, Saitama viewed everything. "Now this place looks like a control room or something." he said.

Walking into the room, Vei's irises peered all over inside with a risen brow. "Damn straight. This is no boss room..." Mumbling, the baldy heard her and hummed in thought, until a voice occurred nearby.

"You..." The voice began. Suddenly, dark blue tentacles crawled their way up the side of the platform they stood on.

"An octopus?" Sai asking that, Vei clicked her tongue and fiddled with her shotgun. She got ready to shoot just in case the alien chose to attack.

"This is starting to annoy me..." Her words seemed irritated, a frown was placed and a serious feature became present. Her finger was just itching to hit the trigger, she'd shoot the moment she'd lift the gun. Her weight was shifted to one side and her foot stuck out.

"You dare go around busting up our ship?" The octopus questioned angrily and used his power to lift debris into the air. The baldy stated that the debris flew at him and Vei...

The protagonist rushed forward, lifted her shotgun and ran around to the alien's blind spot. "Now Geryuganshoop, the supreme telekinetic power in the universe, will grind you into blood sausage!" The octopus exclaimed furiously and his entire body was coated with energy. From hearing the com though, the alien heard the person ask about the bombing and wanted approval. He sat there for a moment without an answer given.

Vei on the other hand, was too busy looking for a weak spot on the guy. Too occupied with searching for a weakness to even notice their conversation. " _Now where is it...?_ " she mentally asked. When she heard him shout something about a gravitational wave, her eyes widened and saw everyone in the room run for their lives. "Shit!" She swore, lifted up her rifle and aimed it at the back of his head. " _Can't aim at his eyes! Have to focus on the vulnerable part since I'm back here and that is his skull!_ " Her mental voice exclaimed and pulled the trigger.

Once her bullet went flying, it did indeed hit him in the back of his head. When it did, it made his focus waver and the strength behind his power loosened up. He had cried out from the sudden sting; Unlike most others on the ship, he was prone to physical damage... Regardless though, it still crushed the nearby escapees and forced them to the floor. It made Vei fall to one knee and used the nose of her rifle to keep herself held up. She could tell the weight was taking its tole on her gun though but, luckily hitting him like that knocked his concentration off a bit. With teeth gritted and one eye shut, she struggled to keep on her feet. " _Psychic energy, so that's his power..._ " Stating that, she wasn't expecting rocks to float up and smack her clear in the head.

She got sucked up into an intense twister like vortex, the alien was using it to his advantage. Vei held on to a tentacle, feeling her body fly up while she kept herself from soaring any further. Her rifle had flown away out of her grip and she grumbled angrily. Thus she stuffed the side of her shotgun in her mouth and started climbing. It was difficult, scaling the slippery alien's body to get to his head was like...rock climbing on a slick and plushy wall. She ignored his speech, drowned him out and focused on her target.

Several at a time, the rocks flew out and almost knocked her off his body. When the ruckus finally died down, the alien felt brief relief and spoke of how he 'got him'. "What a waste of psychic power... I mean, all you're doing is tossing pebbles around. Anyone can do that." Saitama spoke up and was seen holding a piece of debris in his grasp.

Vei made it to the side of the alien's head, held on with one hand and took the gun out of her mouth. "Nah shit..." All the alien heard after that was a click of her gun and turned his head. The moment he spotted the nose of her spaz shotgun, it was already too late. Point blank in his eye, his brain got splattered to bits and Saitama split his head open right after, with the pebble he flicked.

All the alien did now was topple over like a hacked down tree... Vei hopped off before he landed and wiped alien blood off that had splashed on to her face. "Well, that was fun..." Sarcastically saying to herself, she made the baldy smile faintly and watched him hop down off the edge. She decided to pay no mind to what he was doing after that. Instead, her attention went elsewhere. There behind her was a holographic map flickering on and off, it explained where everything was. "Huh, for someone who watches over the whole dang ship, didn't know he needed a map. I guess even someone with a big brain can have bad memory..." She said to herself and walked on over to the said map. On the way over there, her rifle got picked back up and placed over her shoulder. Lines were everywhere on it, with foreign words she couldn't even decipher. Her brows knitted from pondering and pointed the nose of her shotgun over each room she found on there. "I think..." she began. "That's where we're at. Never been good at reading maps, they always confuse the hell outta me." Sighing, Vei turned towards the baldy's direction and hollered. "Hey!" When the protagonist called out, his head popped up over the edge and all she could hear was an 'eh?' from him. Her head jerked towards the map behind her, signaling to check it out.

"Ah, good find! It's ok though, these guys down here told me how to get to him." Saitama gave another faint smile and walked on over to her. His bored eyes examined the flickering map, then hummed in thought. "I'm not good at reading maps." With that, he took off towards the broken down door. Though when he realized she wasn't coming, he halted and turned to view her. "You coming?" Blinking, he was pretty sure she chose to come along so he was wondering why she wasn't following.

"Mhm... I'll just follow you, I'll see if there really is way to get to the top. Figured I'd follow the map but, why bother right...? When we reach the boss room...that'll be when we part. I don't have time to waste on strangers..." Mumbling that, she trotted on past him through the door and left him standing there scratching his temple.

The scene changed and showed them two running down a long hall, him ahead of her and both running at decent speed. Vei skidded to a slow stop after seeing Saitama jump high into the air. She used her forearm to block the heavy wind off when he punched the gigantic door into pieces. Hair, the strap on her rifle and bits of her clothes flailed rapidly from the blow. Once the gust died down, her eyes peeked just above her arm and widened. That door had to of been ten times the weight of your average titanium door in a vault! She had to admit, not even she could smash something 'that' big... Her mouth went agape, eyes wide and arm was lowered. "Damn..." Her whisper held astonishment, never in her life had she seen someone that strong before. Of course, there was that time with the sea king when she fought him but, he seemed stronger to her somehow. Changing to a serious feature now, she ran and caught up with the man.

In midst of the flying dust, Vei spotted a huge alien sitting in a throne far ahead in the room. Without a care in the world or a single word spoken, the protagonist ran off to the side and aimed to climb the wall. That alien took notice of her and watched her form sprint. He examined Saitama's energy level and hers, he could tell the baldy was stronger but there was something about her that caught his eye. It wasn't her energy level, it was something else that he couldn't put his finger on. "You the boss of these invaders?" The big guy turned his head, after hearing Sai ask that.

"Wonderful!" The big guy exclaimed and saw Saitama blink in question, with a quick 'huh?' coming from him. "Before we fight, let us exchange names. I lead the pirate band known as Dark Matter, and am the dominator of the universe. I am Boros." Boros introduced as he stood before his chair and kept his eye on him.

"I'm a hero for fu- I mean, professional hero. My name's Saitama." Sai introduced himself and heard Boros repeat his name right after. "Look, I don't know what the denominator of the universe wants with earth...but you sure trashed City Z. (I know, it's supposed to be City A but, I had to change it due to my little mistake in the last chapter. D: )

"What I want with earth... There exists a prophecy." He began, only for Saitama to question him. "Once, I traveled the universe, ravaging everything in sight; But, I was too strong. Eventually, there was none left to face me. I came to know the torment of utter, all-encompassing boredom. Then one day, a seer told me... On a far away planet, a being who exists who is my match, one who could rekindle my passion for battle. That was nearly twenty years ago. Have you any idea the distance I traveled to get here? My men thought the prophecy was a ruse, made up to lure me away... But now I am certain. Come, give stimulation to my existence. That is why I am here!" He exclaimed, only to get punched and sent flying by the said baldy.

On the other hand, Vei was seen climbing her way to the ceiling. The tremor that the impact gave, knocked her off and made her fall harshly onto her rear. "Gah, damn it! "HEY WATCH IT YOU TWO, I'M TRYING TO CLIMB HERE!" She yelled through gritted teeth and Saitama looked over blinking with boredom.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, looked over at her and saw her rubbing her butt. Looking back over to where Boros was, he contemplated on how stupid he thought the alien was for attacking other planets. "Are you stupid? You can't just go around attacking other planets, just to liven up your boring life. Even telemarketers wouldn't think that." After saying that, he saw how ineffective his punch was when Boros hopped down out of the crater in the wall and busted the rest of his armor off.

"Tch, why can't they just bang a hole in the damn ceiling for me...? It'd be so much faster and easier to get on top of this hulking thing." An irk mark throbbed on Vei's head after mentioning that. Her eyes darted between the two guys and looked up at the ceiling once more. "There's an idea..." She muttered, crouched and used all of the strength in her legs to jump. She figured, while they were busy, neither of them would notice the after image she'd leave behind after using her full speed. As the protagonist ascended towards the ceiling, she spun vertically and kicked out with a monstrous strike. A giant crater dented inward and a long crack expanded quite a ways. Before she could fall, her hand gripped onto the hole the crack left after stuffing her shotgun in between her teeth. Now she was dangling, her head peered down and noticed Boros was talking, until... Heavy winds began to blow, his form started to change and she had to get out of there fast...

As quick as she could, Vei slung her rifle over her shoulder by its strap and squeezed herself into the crack. That crack went all the way outside, so she could see a small gleaming light up head; Relief hit her, she was finally going to see if her theory was true about that photo.

Some time later; It showed her standing on top of the ship, with her rifle leaned against her shoulder and her spaz in her other hand pointed down. It disappointed her... Nothing but broken down buildings, sky scrappers, some trees here and there with crumbled twisting highways in some places. No signs of a forest... Her mouth was parted and her slits were thin. "After all that running around and climbing, turns out the city really has no forest. Then again, all the buildings and stuff looked demolished so... Hm..." She paused, squinted her gaze and saw faint shapes still standing tall in the far distance. "Well, to be honest I don't think Saitama and the news were right. They said the city was in shambles! Damn they sure over exaggerate. I still see standing buildings far off that way!" Through angry features and gritted teeth, her foot stomped from irritation. As if on cue, the ship shook and it almost made her believe she did that. It made her give off a historical expression. Big, round white eyes with no mouth and appearing chibified. Her eyes looked down at the ship after going back to normal, then growled beneath her breath. "They're fighting..." she said with annoyance.

Soon a theory came to mind, snapping her out of her disappoint and her head ifted up to the city again. "What about the zoo?! Zoos have build in habitats for animals and other creatures to live in, so maybe I could check there! If that photo was taken in City Z and there's no forest here, then what other place could there be other than a friggin zoo?!" She grinned and exclaimed. "Now I just gotta tell Rin when I get home, about the info." Vei added with hope in her voice, little did she know that out in that very distance...a pair of eyes was locked on to her.

Out on top of the tallest sky scraper in the far distance that she looked towards, stood a man. His hands was in his pockets and only his backside could be seen. Wind brushed his shoulder length red hair and smoke streamed along with it. In side view, it exposed his mouth with a exaggerate twitching a couple of times. "Huh, I think I found her...not too sure." His voice sounded nearly cracked, apparently he smoked a lot... Once it showed his eyes from the front, they had bags underneath and his black gaze lingered on Vei's form. 'Scope eyes', that was one of his powers, the ability to see in a far distance like a high powered scope on a sniper rifle or telescope.


	9. Chapter 9: Stressful Day

**Vei Rin- Chapter 9: Stressful Day...**

Vei felt the ship shaking more and more. With her rifle hooked around her shoulder by its strap, she could use her free hand. "Don't worry...I'll find you..." She trailed off with a short pause and reached up to touch her cat toy-like hair clip. "Mom..." Determination was mixed with a small hint of mourn. Vei's gaze kept viewing the crumbled city with a certain yearn wavering inside. Her green slits behind those sunglasses glossed with emotion, she wanted to see her real mom for the first time so badly... Five minutes had passed by and what snapped her out of her thoughts, was the ship shaking harder than what it had before. With gritted teeth and widened eyes, she lost her balance and cried out from the unexpected fall. Though he didn't just fall...she slid off the side and descended towards the crumbled city. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Her backside faced the in coming surface below, mind you it was a long fall... " _Calm down, calm down! Think think think think, what would Rin do?!_ " Mentally exclaiming, she twisted her body so her front side faced the ground and sprawled out with a good grip on her rifle's strap.

" _I could do twists and turns in mid air to add some velocity, so the fall damage wouldn't be great but-!_ " she began in her head. " _THAT WOULD MEAN PERFORMING HER SKILLS IN PUBLIC! I CAN'T DO THAT, I'LL BE EXPOSED! SHIT!_ " She screamed in her mind and let the air carry her. She was gliding somewhat, since her body appeared sprawled. Harsh winds brushed against her face and hair, her clothes fluttered strongly and her sunglasses jiggled. Vei used the nose of her shotgun to hold her sunglasses in place and looked in the corners of her eyes to check on her hair clip. It was very important to her, losing it to harsh winds or anything at all, would devastate her. It was the only thing she had that belonged to her real mom. " _I gotta get to the ground without crashing or losing my clip, but how?! At this rate I'll-!_ " Before she could finish her monologue, a snap sound occurred next to her ear and it caused her eyes to widen. There she saw her clip away from her head, getting away from her.

"NOOOO!" She screamed, reached out with the hand that held the strap and tried grabbing for it. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, a devastated expression and a yelling open mouth. All sound cut off right there, her scream faded as she watched her clip gain distance further in the sky. Tears brimmed her eyes and left a trail as she fell, that was the last thing she wanted to happen... That strap slipped off her arm and trailed towards her hand, causing her to grip on to it so she wouldn't lose that either. Slits grew thin from shock, she didn't care if she got hurt from the fall...she wanted her mother's clip back.

Next thing she knew, everything sped back up. Before she even got close to the ground, someone caught her from the side with great speed and blasted themselves to the surface below. Her focus was on her clip in the sky, not once did she peek over at her savior... The savior was a man, it was Genos. Holding her bridal style and knelt down on one knee after he landed. "You alright?" He asked, stood up with her in his arms still and looked down at her face. "Wait, you're the one who took down that monster before." He stated, only to notice her staring up at the sky.

"Mom..." Vei mumbled with shock, those tears still trailing down her cheeks. Her eyes could see the clip falling in the distance, it was so far away now. Genos's head looked up and saw it. His scanners examined it and registered that it was just a cat toy made to be like a hair clip. Curious as to why she called it that, he looked down back at her and was about to ask when she began struggling. "Mom, mom! Let go of me! Mom, MOOOM!" She screamed, flailed around and tried to get out of his hold. He knew it was important to her somehow, so figuring it was just a nickname she gave it, he blasted up towards the sky after it with her in his grasp. "MOM!" She cried out, put her shotgun in her lap and reached out towards it. They drew closer and closer, now her finger tips just barely brushed against its feather piece. Sounds of explosions occurred nearby, combat resonated below and ahead of her but she didn't care. All the protagonist cared about was getting the clip back. Finally she grabbed it, holding it by its dark blue and oblong bead, whilst her eyes stared at it with stirring emotion.

Genos quickly headed back to the ground, his yellow robotic and serious eyes peered down at her dazed features. Just a foot or so above the ground, he put his feet down and landed roughly with a small crash. Vei slowly rose her head up at the blonde young man, eyes wide in astonishment behind those barely dimmed sunglasses and mouth slightly agape. His eyes were wide slightly, trying to see if she was really okay or not. A faint flush dusted her cheeks and her head turned to look away. Hidden strict eyes and wiping her tears with her forearm, a couple of small words managed to escape her lips. "Thank you..." All went silent, even after he put her down and let her stand on her own.

"What were you doing up there?" Curiosity got the better of him, no ordinary citizen would even make it on the ship. The alien that guarded the ship's belly was fighting the other heroes, so slipping past the alien and the others made him wonder how she even managed.

Her clip was held close to the middle of her chest and her eyes didn't even glance his way. "Nothing that concerns you...or anyone..." Muttering the last part, she adjusted her strap and hooked her clip back in her hair. After that, she looked around, saw her shotgun on the ground and guessed that it fell off her lap after they landed. When she went to pick it up, Genos spoke up with another question.

"How did you manage to sneak past the alien beneath the ship and the other heroes?" He asked, just to receive no reply in the end. He frowned, squinted his gaze more and pondered. " _There's really something different about her, that no normal citizen has. From when I last examined her, when I was on my way back to master, there was nothing truly special listed in her records._ " He mentally stated and accessed the net in hopes of some sort of info. " _Not even a date of birth, or age specification on her. It's as if...she didn't exist..._ " He thought, then had the image of Rin from that rainy night with the sea folk, sea king and the other occurrences when she appeared on the news, in his mind. " _Now there's two people... I'll have to ask master if he'll help me figure the two out. That mysterious feline everyone is so worked up on, needs to be solved. Villains and heroes alike may attack her and get negative results, since she seems to strike at anyone who attacks her. May it be a good or bad guy, that mysterious feline put a hero in the hospital a few years ago. I think it was..._ " He got cut off from his mental thoughts when a monster emerged from the ground at Vei. He acted quickly, lifted his hand and was about to shoot, when the monster smashed the surface she once stood on with its fist.

It was a big, green and brown alien that had went underground at some point. Or so he thought was an alien... He looked around and scanned for Vei seeing that a large dust cloud had littered the air. Up top on a small crumbled down roof was her heat signature, his eyes widened a fraction at how quick she was to get up there.

"Where did you go... He sent me out to fight you, so where are you...?" The creature asked no one in particular and kept darting its head around in search of her. It was a male, green body with a brown slithering tail and brown spiky spines going down the middle of his back. His voice was gravelly and deep, holding seriousness and caution as he spoke.

(Play the song: superhero showdown by Blue Stahli' It's her first battle song in this story so I hope you like it!)

"I'm getting tired of all of this... I need to relieve some stress and you're just what I'm needing to do that, so sit still..." She rose her voice, stated darkly and the scene showed her standing with the shotgun propping up her rifle's nose towards the monster. Her one eye was closed, head leaned to the side to peek through the holographic scope and waited for the dust to clear.

"What?" Genos questioned, saw her standing like that and the scene rolled up her body. She shot the rifle and struck the monster's wrist, tearing it right off.

Vei watched the monster grunt and grab his forearm, so she jumped off the crumbled roof with a lot of strength behind her legs. Horizontally spinning, her one leg came down and kicked him right in the face monstrously. "Gah-!" He began to cry out, having his head fling to the side and felt her legs wrap around his neck. Vei put a lot of effort into using her legs to flip him over in mid air. Not once did her guns touch the ground or even the thought of wanting to hold herself up came to mind. It was like a back flip without using her arms...

The ground shook from the impact when he landed, both her knees were on either side of his head and her shotgun's nose was pointed directly at his one eye. Suddenly, his tail came up behind her, grabbed her and yanked her off by chucking her to the side. "Damn!" She cried though gritted teeth, then crashed into some rumble pretty hard. Dust flew into the air and a bullet went flying after him, ripping the tip of his tail off.

Blood gushed out from his tail and he cried from pain. However she saw that as an opportunity; Jumping up in the air with both guns on either side of her waist, both her legs bent inward. As she soared momentarily, her rifle got aimed at the monster and another bullet went flying. It grazed him on the ear and once she got close enough, she crossed her legs around his neck in front and stuck her shotgun's nose in his mouth. "EAT SHIT!" She yelled angrily, pulled the trigger and out came blood from his cranium. The second it had, the monster tipped over on to his back and she remained in that cross-legged position. (I know it's short but, that's that! \o/ Song ends here.~)

Slowly she rose, legs a bit bloodied and body scratched a little. A soft exhale came from her lips as her hidden slits gazed down upon the corpse. "Tch, this isn't an alien... He didn't regenerate." From side view, she spoke with a hint of annoyance then sighed. Her sunglasses got pushed up by the nose of her gun, before raising her head up.

"What are you...? Hits from a monster like that, would normally kill an average citizen." He questioned and paced towards her. To be frank, he was shocked. Despite giving off his serious expression, he was surprised. The monster was killed, the only thing that caught both of their attention was the combat going on outside the ship.

Vei looked up, saw streams of color flash here and there, all the while exposing power beyond her belief. Her eyes widened at that, so stunned, so amazed at the sight. She couldn't even tell who that was up there, until the images of Saitama and Boros came to mind. Electric sparks turned pieces of the ship up there molten, crumbling in the process. The protagonist snapped out of her stupor and shook her head, soon facing Genos. "I'm no one special..." That's all she said in reply, making him looked over at her.

The demon cyborg watched her plop her rifle over her shoulder and walk away. His head lowered, pondering and feeling suspicious about her. "Stay safe miss." Twas all he said and sprinted off back over to the other heroes, leaving her alone.

What she didn't know, was that the news and everything she heard about City Z being demolished, was true. The buildings in the far distance, that was another City.

After a long time, she arrived at her apartment and stood before the building. Mouth agape and eyes wide, she gawked in shock at seeing that the apartment...was the only thing standing among the other crumbled buildings. "How...why...? How is this even possible, when the bombing hit everything?!" With gritted teeth she exclaimed. Sure there was some cracks and a few chunks of other buildings all around the apartment, so it really made her wonder exactly 'how' it missed just this one place... Her slits examined how the rubble and other debris 'literally' encircled the building, this caused a brow to raise. "The hell...?" With that she ran in as fast as she could, shut the door and searched her entire apartment room for anything that would cause such a phenomenon. "Ok...all of that ruckus that happened, it couldn't have coincidentally missed my apartment! For a circle to be perfect like that too, its as if a barrier was lifted for protection. If that were true then...wouldn't I have not been able to enter...?" She had searched her whole room for a good hour, her guns got put up and her finger tapped her chin. Sighing, her backside pressed up against the wall behind her with arms folded. When she did that though, a clunk sounded from there. It sounded like a door or something, seemed too hollow on the other side to be a full on wall.

"Eh...?" Her head turned to look over her shoulder, then butted the 'wall' again countless times. One final nudge with her rear and something broke, she thought she heard wood crack; Next thing she knew, she came tumbling backwards into a closed off room that supposedly had some sort of charm in the middle. Not knowing that it was under her after landing on it...she rubbed her butt after standing, then looked around. "The hell is this place...?" Her brow rose and saw shrines with candles on them, with countless charms littered on them. Vei looked down after hearing something scrape against the ground, it was a different looking charm. Compared to all the others, it looked like something you'd see from a priestess back in the old feudal era. "Did...Isabelle...practice charms? With healing power, I suppose she would have a talent for this sort of thing. Don't charms require incantations though...? Damn, I'll have to ask her about this when I get the chance. She never told me she had 'this' in my room." The environment was dark, no windows or holes anywhere. It was like a shrine room... "I got so much work to do..." She sighed afterwards and slouched over with a sweat drop, not liking the idea of having to travel to her master's home from there.

"I got unpacking to do, traveling to do, looking for information, getting a new job is almost impossible and so much more... Damn, I'm always so caught up in stuff! Dang it all!" She hollered, the scene rose up and showed the horizon above her apartment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A pair of feet paced down a hallway. Black sneakers, ripped black jeans, a black leather jacket that appeared unzipped and a white T-shirt. It was the same man as on top of that building, who was spying on Vei. The man with the shoulder length red hair and black irises, who held a cigarette in his mouth. A stream of smoke trailed behind him as he walked, he still had those bags under his eyes and a bored look to his face. "I took her picture, he might know if this is her or not. It's hard to tell, really..." He said in his mind, with his cracked and low voice.

The hall was dark, creepy even and cobwebs sat in corners. It took him a bit to get to where he wanted to go and soon, he came across a room with Satin black metal double doors and scrap metal for handles in the middle. A camera was in his one hand and the other was in his pocket, he went to open the door but hovered his hand above the knob from hesitation. Instead of opening it, he decided to knock and lean his side against the door. "Sir, I got something for ya. Information and crap..." With that, all he heard was a clear but deep voice from the other side. The smoking made acted lazy but, there was a hint of fear in him when he was talking through the door.

"Come in..." Twas all the male voice said, allowing him access. The scene didn't show who the voice belonged to, it only showed the red head open the door and walk in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After some time, City Z was cleaned up with the help of heroes. More roads were made and lead to the HQ, while buildings got restored with every hero's help that they could have. Surprisingly, even the HQ asked Saitama, Genos and other powerful Classes to aid in their restoration. Their homes have been restored as well but now, since it was all fixed back up...a new threat started to rise. Someone that's just as powerful as Boros, someone who could even be a threat to both hero...and villain...

(NOW IT'S TIME FOR VEI RIN'S PART OF THE STORY TO KICK IN! Hope you're ready for the ride.~ I did a little bit of twisting around so it wouldn't feel as bad to read, regarding the 'demolished City A' incident I did. But anyway, mistakes happen right? :D Hope you like the story so far, despite the mistakes I made!)


	10. Vei Rin Chapter 10: Fry Wars!

**Vei Rin-Chapter 10: Fry Wars!**

"Master!" Genos hollered, ran into his apartment and shut the door. "Master-" Before he could continue his sentence, Saitama spoke up with annoyance lacing his voice.

'For the billionth time, no. I won't help you find out who she is!" The baldy exclaimed as he sat there eating something out of a bag, on the couch. Saitama had his eyes on the television, watching a series of his favorite show. Genos frowned then sighed right after, soon pacing over to the kitchen area.

"Master, if she's not figured out, both villain and hero alike will attack her. She will be seen as the enemy to both sides, if someone doesn't find out who she is and why she's attacking both sides. A hero some years ago was put into the hospital because of the mysterious feline. The woman that had brought down two disaster levels of demon, is quite dangerous. If anything, she'd be considered an A or S rank anti-hero! Master...we have to do something, no one else will! Heroes and Villains both will try to kill her without even understanding if she really is 'wanting' to kill us or not. No one will try and investigate her, she's been on the news for years now and no one's been able to capture her!" He rose his voice during some points and put an apron on, preparing to cook his master's food. It was breakfast time, the birds chirped outside the window and the sun's rays beamed through the panes.

"TWENTY WORDS OR LESS! DID YOU FORGET?!" Saitama hollered angrily with white angry eyes and gritted teeth. His head had looked over his shoulder at the cyborg when he yelled, only to gain a moment of silence in return. "Alright, fine. You've been on me about this ever since you met that mysterious woman during Boro's invasion." He added, faced the T.V again and took a bite of his snack once more. "I guess tonight we can head out and look for her, can't be that hard right?" Asking that, Genos put the food on a plate and stood there for a moment.

He accessed the internet to look for any info that would help them to stay clear from casualties, when it came to her. His gaze closed and came walking over with Saitama's plate, putting it next to him on the cushion. "Master, it said on the internet that we shouldn't approach her with the desire to attack... It's just like an animal, 'don't seem hostile'. No one succeeded in that, they always failed. If we can approach her without hostility, it's possible she won't flee. Mumen Rider put that information up a month ago, he ran into her and found out that way but didn't get his chance to talk to her. She fled before he could speak or act." Genos replied and watched his master eat up the food he made him, with the snack pushed aside.

"Ah, ok. That's pretty easy." Twas all Saitama answered with. Genos on the other hand started remembering the image of Rin in that crouched position under the rain. Her eyes looked so cautious, as if waiting for him to attack. No, not that...her guard was risen so high that it looked like she waited for him to attack. He pretty much guessed that and having the image of Vei come to mind when he seen her leave her home, he was able to tell something was a little off. Especially the time when she fought that odd monster during Boro's invasion.

"Master, I failed to mention that the cafe downtown put discounts on certain food items. It's a special day for them so they decided to put 30% off on certain things. Want to go there for lunch?" When he asked that, Saitama spat out his food out with huge eyes. It was almost as bad as spitting a drink out... "Master?!" He exclaimed with wide eyes and panicked a bit.

"I almost forgot! There are some discounts at the store! We can head there after we eat lunch, don't need the fridge stuff going bad." Sai exclaimed then mumbled in the end, before eating. The poor T.V was slathered in his chewed grub and the food slid down comically like tears on one's face...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The sun in the sky was half way over the city now, indicating lunch time. Vei, who was pacing down the side walk during the nice afternoon was fiddling with her mother's hair clip by its feather; Twirling around her finger and feeling its softness. Her guns got left at home, she knew if a monster showed up around a common area where a lot of people go, it would be asking for a death wish... Heroes seem to scout the common area more than the slums or the unpopulated areas. Why? Because most villains attack places where the most people roam.

Many people passed by and laughed with each other, while children giggled with their parents. " _Everything seems to be at peace now. The fight with Boros must have scared the villains shitless, heh._ " She smirked at her own amusing thoughts, with the image of villains in a row literally pooping their pants out of fear. " _If they watched the heroes fight the aliens and their leader off, they would be traumatized not to attack others. Wouldn't want an S class hero kicking 'my' ass, when I know they can handle that giant ship and crap._ " she added. "This calls for a break... I can spend a bit of money right now, so going out to eat and buying something cheap would be nice." She said, thought about what she wanted and kept on walking down the sidewalk. Many thoughts of food floated around in her mind, her cringing and shaking her head at times. Finally, the right thing came up and it made her drool. " _Meat...hamburgers, fries, ketchup! SCREW IT, I'M GOING TO A BURGER PLACE!_ " She exclaimed mentally in excitement and grinned, with a quick adjustment of her sunglasses.

Off she dashed, running around corners and past stores. Vei came to a slow stop once she saw the burger place in sight. Her hand dug into her pocket, pulled out her wallet and she marched right in. After she got in, countless whispers and fingers got directed towards her. Her lip curled up in annoyance, why would people gossip about her? Regardless, a line was in front of her and it was twelve in the afternoon. There wasn't a whole ton of people since it 'just' hit lunch time, so she wasn't too worried of getting over crowded. What the protagonist didn't realize, was that Saitama and Genos were both at the start of the line. It took her a good four minutes for it to finally be her turn to order. When it was, she ordered a small burger and a huge thing a fries on the side. She was thrilled, that burger and fries combo with an ice water hardly costed her anything. She had no idea it was 'discount' day. Vei paced towards a table that was away from everyone, in other words, near the window but halted in place. Upon hearing a familiar voice call out to her, her slits looked over and spotted both the guys.

"Miss!" Genos hollered again and watched her stand there hesitantly. With his hand he kept gesturing for her to come sit and with a sigh of defeat from her, she did exactly that.

" _Of all people...the hot cyborg that I met a while back, is trying to get my attention. Wait..." She said in her mind, trailed off and widened her hidden eyes. "DID I JUST SAY HE WAS 'HOT'?! What the hell, I thought I wasn't into anyone! Tch-wished I never met him... I don't need distractions like-_ " Before she could finish her monologue, Genos spoke up with a friendly smile.

"Hey miss, I never caught your name since we last met." He said, saw her sit next to him and got nothing but silence in return. "Um..." He began, awkwardly looked at Saitama and then back to her.

With one hand, Vei picked up her burger and took a bite. Completely ignoring them both. " _I would've just went ahead and sat at the table I wanted, if it wasn't for that STUPID WEIRD FEELING I GOT WHEN I FIRST MET THAT CYBORG! GAH, WHY COULDN'T I REFUSE HIM?! I'M ABLE TO DO IT WITH EVERYONE ELSE, WHAT MAKES HIM ANY DIFFERENT?!_ " She exclaimed in her mind and had faint flushes on her cheeks. Poor Vei had no idea what she was going through. It was her first crush. Growing up in a rain forest by white tigers, learning to cope with humans and secluding herself to search for her parents, kept her from falling for anyone.

"Miss? You alright? You're heat signatures are rising..." He expressed concern with knitted brows. Vei ate faster and faster, surprising him even more.

"Vei...Galis..." She mumbled, making both men blink in response. Looking up a bit, she saw Saitama sitting across from her and she too blinked. "You're...you're from Boro's ship." Now that surprised him, only by a fraction though.

Saitama gave a faint smile with his goofy expression and nodded. "What?! You two already met?!" Genos exclaimed with shock and looked at his master for confirmation.

"Yeah, I think so." Twas all he said and watched her sit there in boredom. She finished her burger and was eating her fries with ketchup now.

"Mhm...we met in the hallway." Vei said with boredom. Her not being very sociable with people was making it hard on her to even talk right now. She's able to reply and all that but, she certainly doesn't like to start or hold conversations.

"Hm...it makes me curious how you even managed to get into the ship." Genos stated and glanced her way, with his scans monitoring her heat signatures.

"Just found a weird tunnel underneath... I wanted to get a better look of the city." The protagonist replied and not once did she view the two. A quick sip of her water was refreshing, it helped her calm down a bit since she dislikes being around strangers. Sure she met them recently, that doesn't mean she trusts them. Though when trust came to mind, it was questioned since Genos had saved her and her hair clip from a nasty fall. She paused in her sips, put her drink down and looked up at Genos. "Thanks again, for saving me." she added.

"No problem. How is that hair clip of yours important, though?" He was curious, he eyed the cat toy dangling in her hair and had a contemplating expression. "You kept screaming, 'mom'." He added and made her widen her eyes from surprise.

" _Shit, I forgot he heard that! I was too caught up in thinking I was gonna lose my clip!_ " She panicked in her head and froze in place. " _Think Vei, think! What should I say?! Um...my dead cat was named Mom... NO, THAT SOUNDS STUPID, WHAT THE HELL!_ " Adding to her thoughts, Saitama waved a hand in front her face with an open mouth and a curious feature. Suddenly, with quick reflexes, she caught his wrist and rose her head up a bit. Shade veiled over her hidden slits and her grip tightened, oh boy did she hate it when people got in her face... "Don't...do that." Her voice was dark and dangerous, though her attempt at wanting to scare him didn't even faze the man.

He just sat there, then formed that faint smile and continued waving, with her hand still gripped on his wrist.. Genos watched her and saw her anger building. She was starting to shake from fury now, gritted teeth and narrowed hidden slits. She knew he was doing it on purpose... "WILL YOU STOP THAT, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" She hollered, rose from her seat and leaned over to get in his face. He stopped, let go and looked in the corners of his eyes. Everyone was staring, so he just continued eating the last bit of his food.

"Sorry." Twas all he said then slurped his drink. He looked down at his fries and noticed something...one of his largest fries went missing. Eyes widened and face darkened, no one other than Vei could've stolen it. Slowly he looked up, saw the fry in her hand and watched her mercilessly rip it apart. It was like a horror movie, watching his favorite fry's potato from the inside drop on to her own stack of fries and into a bit of ketchup.

"Mm...~" Vei sounded, wanting to get back at him for doing that to her so she picked a random fry out of his bundle when he wasn't looking and ravaged it. She dipped it in ketchup after it got bit off and dramatically ripped it in half with her teeth, making the scene look like a comical and dramatic moment. It looked like the poor french fry had blood dripping down it.

"You'll pay for that..." Saitama became serious, his eyes narrowed and shade remained over his face. He grabbed her biggest fry and tore it to shreds too. Genos on the other hand just kept darting his head between the two with wide eyes. Ketchup flew everywhere like blood, snarling, grumbling and loud ripping sounds occurred in the background as it showed only Genos in the scene. He had no idea why those two were eating in such a way but to them two, it was a fight without violence.

With ten minutes passing, both Vei and Saitama were leaned back into their seats and groaning for over eating. The table was lathered in ketchup with bits and pieces of fries in some spots. "Oi, Genos... How long have we been here again?" Sai questioned as he perked his head up. His one hand laid over his stomach and his head looked over at the cyborg.

Vei however, was cleaning her teeth out with a toothpick she got from the dispenser in the middle of the table. "It's been ten minutes, master. We still have some time to get down to the store, if we hurry." When Genos replied, Sai's eyes widened and Vei rose a brow at his reaction.

"Let's go!" Saitama had enthusiasm, he bolted out of his seat and Genos was right behind him after Vei got out of the way. Now the protagonist was left there awkwardly alone.

The protagonist sighed and adjusted her sunglasses, she was about to leave when she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Outside the window where she wanted to sit beforehand, was a tall man with short silver hair and two different eyes. They were different colored, one was silver and the other was brown much like Saitama's. His hair looked like a shiny silver and his jaw was strong. It looked like he was fascinated by her, eyes were slightly wide and mouth agape. To be frank, the man looked ripped underneath that casual looking flannel white shirt. He wore black jeans with a silver belt and dark brown shoes. Suddenly, she saw him shake his head as if to snap himself out of it, then formed a serious expression. She couldn't make out if he was studying her or gawking at her with awe. Though all of that was short lived, because he walked away as if nothing had happened. "Eh...?" Vei mumbled in question and stood there pondering. Regardless she went home, thinking about when Rin was going to go hunting for info again.

Finally it was night time, Vei had already gone to bed and was sound asleep for a good seventeen minutes. Like usual her eyes snapped open and her slits were thinner, it was Rin's turn to have freedom.

As Rin paced out of the bed and got dressed in her costume, she was about to leave until a piece of paper came into view. It was sitting on the kitchen counter, apparently Vei wrote it out for her. Picking it up and reading its contents, she hummed in thought before putting it back down. It said, 'Rin, be careful. I fear someone is watching us from the sidelines, let alone following. Some man at the cafe that I went to earlier was spying on me from the window outside. Short silver hair, one brown eye and one silver eye. Any other details would be stupid to tell you about, because anyone could change out of clothes... Keep in mind of those small details and keep an' eye' out!'. Rin was also informed about the Zoo and how she should check every one of them in City Z for some kind of clue.

Now that she was prepared, she exited the house through the bedroom window and sat on top of the roof. " _Don't worry, I plan on avoiding everyone I can tonight. If it's the Zoos we need to check out, then I really can't let anyone get in my way._ " Her mental thoughts echoed as she sat there squatting like a feline. The night sky loomed over the city, stars twinkled and the moon glistened above. The city looked bright with all of its lights, at even night time people roamed the streets. Vehicles drove down the road and sirens went off in the distance. " _If they see me by any chance, I'll have to ignore them..._ " She added with her nearly monotonous, quiet voice.


	11. Vei Rin Chapter 11: A game of chase!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 11: A game of chase!**

Across rooftops Rin jumped, avoiding the streets as much as possible and sticking to the high-rise buildings. Down below though was Genos, his gaze examined the night sky and looked around for any sign of her. Saitama was high up on a distant sky scraper looking out over the city, with a hand above his brows. "Oi, Genos! Find her yet?!" He hollered. The baldy wore his usual yellow outfit and white cape, what was adorned on the side of his head was a mic and an ear piece hooked to his ear. Genos had worked hard making that by hand, he watched a video on the internet how to craft your own communicative headset.

"Master, you don't need to yell... Anyway, no. I don't see any signs of her. Hmm..." Genos replied then hummed in thought, contemplating on the info he studied on when he watched the street cameras via the internet beforehand. "If anything master, from what I've learned, she changes traveling patterns while heading to a destination. Street cams caught her on tape when she was holding off the deep sea king from before and that odd yellow sea monster that joined him. She tends to stick to high-rise structures the most, master! Keep your eyes open above the city and don't pay attention to what's going on down here. If I run into her, I'll give you a signal. If she finds out I teamed up with someone and I were to call out to you then she'll know something's up." He paused, kept his eyes focused on the streets and adjusted his white shirt. "I'll dramatically exhale to make it look like I took a deep breath. The exhale will be your signal." He explained, held a hand over the ear piece and surveyed the area. Concentration was evident in his strict eyes, he was determined to find her.

"Do you not know how to explained it all in one to twenty words...?" Saitama replied irritably over Geno's headset. "Sure, I'll keep an eye open. I'll do the same thing if I find her." He added, making the cyborg nod to no one in particular and give off some sort of sound that meant 'ok'.

"Sorry. Do know this... If you see her, do NOT, make any signs or have any desires of wanting to harm her! She'll know real quick when you're going to strike!" With that, the demon cyborg lowered his hand and received a 'sure' from the other end as his master's answer. Now it was a game of 'find it', both he and Saitama were scoping out the surroundings for any signs of Rin.

The baldy himself looked bored, scratching one of his temples and sometimes his rear. His irises looked around and his head barely moved. It was quiet...too quiet, it continued to be that way for seven minutes until he saw a quick stream of white in the distance to his side. "I found her, she's heading your way. I'll try to keep her in one place." He simply stated and was about to hop across the buildings after her, until a few kunai came flying at him. With ease he stepped back, watched them fly past his face with a barely open mouth. Looking over, he saw a ninja who wore a black tight outfit that had a purple scarf around his neck, metal pieces on his body and his mouth appeared hidden behind black material.

The ninja was up in the air, his legs scrunched up and his arms outstretched. "Saitama!" He yelled, spun and kicked out his one leg. It collided with the baldy's head but had no effect whatsoever.

"Oh, hi erm... speed o' pound phoenix?" Saitama replied with boredom lacing his words and stared up at him. "Sorry, I don't have time right now. Maybe later?" He asked, looked away and was about to take a leap when he heard the ninja's voice speak up.

"IT'S SPEED O' SOUND SONIC!" He screamed, jumped away high into the sky and shot out explosive shuriken. Meanwhile with Genos, he heard explosions on his master's end and gasped.

Master, is that her?! Did you find her?! Is she attacking?!" He exclaimed through his mic and looked up where Saitama was, only to see Sonic up there with him.

"Nope, just the ninja from last time." He heard his master say over the mic and made Genos grumble a bit.

"Alright, I'll-" Before he could finish, he saw the mysterious feline up on top of a building nearby. Instantly he bolted, running alongside the sidewalk and keeping his eyes pinned on her. "I'll follow her, I'll let you know when she's stopped in her tracks! Since Speed O' sound sonic appeared, just follow me and ignore him if you can." He said, kept sprinting and watched Rin jump across the buildings.

"Gotcha." Saitama said, avoiding several kunai and catching up with Genos.

"Why are you running away from me?! I've trained even harder for this moment! For the day that we cross paths and fight once more! I, Speed O' Sound Sonic, shall defeat-!" Sonic got cut off during his attack when he lunged at Sai with his blade; The baldy had caught his arm and jerked him off to the side like some sweaty towel in a gym.

"I'm busy, sorry. Trying to catch the mysterious feline..." He said and watched Sonic tumble to the ground flat on his stomach, grunting all the while.

"The mysterious feline?" The ninja's eyes were wide, only to grow serious and stand to his full height. Saitama had stopped in his place to stare at him, occasionally keeping an eye on the distance between him and Genos. "You mean that anti-hero that has the greatest mystery, that is yet to be uncovered?! No...I won't let you get in my way! I was on that case way before anyone else!" He hollered, charged at Saitama and swung his sword towards his head. With no effort he stopped it, using his index and middle finger to block it.

"Oh? Well in that case why not join us? We're all after the same thing." The baldy stated and saw Sonic lower his blade with a pondering stare.

"I want to know why and HOW she learned to master that afterimage technique! If the secret gets revealed along with her uncovered mystery, I don't want my enemy to learn it! I, Speed O' Sound sonic shall be the only one to discover it!" He yelled, pointed a kunai at him and had a hand on his hip.

"Whatever." Twas all Saitama answered with, then turned to catch up with Genos.

"Hey! We're not done here yet!" The ninja exclaimed comically as his backside was shown in the scene.

However, Rin had her eyes peeled on the sky scrapers. She had no idea she was being followed. On all fours she ran, sprinting like a feline at normal speed and hopping across ledges with her hands in front of her head. When she came upon a high-rise structure, its roof was shaped diagonally, she climbed to the peak of it and slid down sideways effortlessly. During the point of descent when it was a dead drop, she hopped sideways, turned forward in mid jump and land on top of a water tower. Now she just sat there squatted like a cat, both arms between her legs and sitting flat on her heels. " _I've been searching for a bit now and I haven't spotted any Zoos yet..._ " She mentally stated and had her robotic slits look around the city. Her green ribbon flailed gently as she sat there, the breeze brushed against her and pure silence wafted through her ears.

Afar before her eyes she saw a large building and a metal fence all around it. With her ability to see further out into the distance, she was able to check for any signs of wildlife outside of the building. Her slits thinned out more, her sight zoomed in a bit and became a little distorted. There was a big body of water with railings around it. Several sections were parted from each other, each place looked different. A jungle looking terrain that she could barely see through a glass window, a rocky terrain that looked like lions would nestle in and...a forest! Her eyes widened greatly when she saw the last section. " _I FOUND IT, I THINK I FOUND IT!_ " She yelled in her mind and rose to her full height, only to hear a voice call out from below on a shorter structure.

The baldy spotted her and did an exhale over the mic, while he kept his eyes glued to her frame. "Hey!" Saitama hollered, lifted a waving hand and a friendly smile adorned. Seeing that, Rin froze in her spot and gazed at him with surprise. "Can I ask you something, there's something I need to know!" He yelled once more due to their distance and lowered his hand.

" _How did he find me?! I was off the streets and avoiding everyone that could possibly get in my way!_ " Rin panicked in her mind, then had her widened eyes go back to their usual robotic cat stare. " _I met him when I was heading to the police station... Mumen Rider ordered me something to eat, which I still don't understand why he did it... Perhaps he really was being...'kind'? We must fight for our food in order to survive. Him buying me that out of 'kindness' was most likely an error on his part. Anyway, now's not the time to be dwelling on that matter_." she added. " _I sense no hostility from the man; Regardless though, I must not waste any time..._ " Rin crouched and was going to run for it at full sprint, just see a pair of smoke bombs heading her way. Swiftly she vanished, leaving that split second afterimage behind. When they exploded and made smoke spread out, it covered the entire water tower she once stood on.

"Sonic, why did you do that?!" Genos exclaimed as he saw the bombs go off down below. He was standing behind a tree nearby with his head peeking around it; Hiding and waiting for the moment to appear in front of Rin.

The protagonist was seen crouched on all fours on the road. Both hands flat on the pavement, fingers stiffened like claws to steady her posture, butt up in the air and her legs separated. Her upper half was real low to the surface, she wasn't going to let her guard down no matter what the cost. Rin's slits remained focused, slowly she rose an arm and shifted her weight so her other arm could hold her up. With a clench of her fist those metallic claws extended out, she waited for the ninja to strike again. " _They're hiding..._ " She mumbled in her mind, not knowing who it was that tossed those bombs at her. Next thing she knew, above her head came down the hilt of Sonic's sword as he aimed it towards her neck.

She felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and widened her eyes. Her reflexes reacted and allowed her to spin vertically an inch above the ground. Her metallic clawed hand swatted the blade away as she twisted around and kicked him hard in the ribs. Sonic grunted and got sent smashing into the side of a grocery store. She had only spun around once during that swift deflect and caught herself on all fours.

Within that moment she had disappeared, leaving behind that image in her place. " _He's coming back_." She said as she ran with her arms behind her. Upper half being leaned forward, she sprinted like a rogue and jumped over cars. To her side was Sonic, she noticed him when she glanced in the corner of her eyes. " _He's the same speed as me?!_ " Her eyes widened after recognizing that and exclaimed in her mind.

"You really are cat-like, aren't you?" Sonic's black mouth cover had been torn off during that crash from a few seconds ago. He was smiling, had narrowed eyes and a barely opened mouth. Amusement was obvious in his gaze, he had never come across a 'Catwoman' before in his life. She was unique to say the least, her features and choice of rogue attire was oddly interesting to him. "How did you learn that afterimage technique?!" He hollered and kept that grin, though he skidded to a halt when she jumped high into the air. His eyes widened when he saw her extend both of her metallic claws from her clenched fists. Her legs was scrunched up, crossed almost against her stomach and her arms were outstretched to the sides. She was aiming to stomp him flat and pierce those into him. Quickly he jumped and joined her in mid air, tossing explosive shuriken at her during the process.

Rin smacked at them with her claws and used her toes to kick at her other foot's heel. She did that to both her feet and out came those same claws near her toes. In midst of her reflecting those shuriken, one almost grazed her cheek if she hadn't of jerked her head backward to avoid it. Without warning, Sonic had appeared closer to her and swung his sword towards her stomach.

She noticed it just in time, after she saw it coming in her bottom peripherals. Her leg rose up and kicked his blade away, cutting his forearm lightly. He winced a bit from that and disappeared, appearing in a tree below her and watched her do twists as she fell. Rin landed on all fours, lifted her head and vanished once more with the image being left behind. Sonic gasped, ran after her but rammed right into Saitama's chest unexpectedly. "Will you stop? If you're wanting to catch her, stop attacking. Just follow us..." He had his serious face on, a frown and soon ran off to catch up with Genos.

" _Follow them?!_ " Sonic exclaimed with blasphemy in his head, only to sigh and grumble in the end. "Tch, fine... What other choice do I have...?" With that he chose to tag along and keep on Rin's tail.

" _Ignore, ignore, ignore... Ignore them and keep going. If they follow and don't try to stop me, then we'll be on good terms._ " Rin spoke in her mind. She was seen sprinting across roof tops again on all fours. Sonic was far off behind her to the side, Genos was on the streets running and watching her from her other side. Saitama however, was running behind her with a good distance. They all kept up with her, she wasn't at full sprint so her not moving at the speed of sound was relieving to Genos and the baldy. Sonic ran with his arms behind him, gray eyes glued to her feline running form and his scarf flailing behind him.

Genos could tell she wasn't getting worked up, her heat signatures remained normal. " _She probably doesn't see us as a real threat right now. That's good, that means she won't fight us off. Her not attacking us and lettings us follow just means she's not really hostile._ " He said in his mind and contemplated for a minute. "We don't have any desires to strike or kill, so it seems Mumen Rider's hypothesis was true. She's not even paying attention to us, at least...that's what I believe." He said over his mic to Saitama and had a finger touching his earpiece.

Saitama put a finger to his earpiece and kept up with his pace behind Rin. "Ok." That's the only response he gave.

As soon as Rin was getting close to the Zoo, she hopped down on to the street and skidded sideways. She continued running but swerved to a halt when she saw Sonic appear a good few feet ahead of her. His arms were folded and his frown was evident. The ninja's head was lowered, allowing shadow to veil over his face. They stood there in complete silence, staring intently at each other as if waiting for one another to make a move. Rin searched for any threat that would come off of him, yet, none was found. " _What is he doing...?_ " she mentally asked. Her slits studied his posture, viewing up and down his body. She slowly turned with her eyes pinned on him cautiously and quickly glanced to her left, just to see Genos standing there with both arms to his sides. To her right was Saitama, she saw him staring at her just as intently as Sonic... " _What's going on...? None of them are hostile, what do they want?_ " Her nearly monotonous voice echoed in her head and she glanced between all three of them with a risen guard. " _Whatever they want, I don't have time to play their silly silent game..._ " Rin added and began to back up slowly. She planned on running the other direction and if she couldn't do that, she'd jump high into the air to make them lose sight of her within the starry sky.

"We're not here to hurt you." Genos began, eyed her movements and took notice that she aimed to flee. Slowly he squatted down, saw her look his way and stare at him with her mysterious cat eyes. He was trying to look harmless by lowering himself to the ground. "We just want some answers." He finished.

" _Is he treating me...like some animal...? Honestly, I'm not some uncivilized wildcat or stray kitten on the street! I feel insulted..._ " Her mental thoughts echoed and she sighed through her nose. Rin soon sat down like a cat, arms between her legs and patiently waited for their attention to go elsewhere; Even if it's just for a moment, she'll take the chance to flee.

He got nothing but utter silence in reply. Her bodily action, sitting down like that, Genos contemplated on it and figured she lowered her guard. " _Is she trusting us a little bit? Maybe she's waiting... If that were true then, for what reason would she be?_ " He thought to himself and placed his forearms over his knees in his squatted position.

"This is...interesting, she refuses to talk at all." Sonic said to himself under his breath and squinted his gaze. "Is she mute? Can she not vocally speak?" A brow had risen, he stood there watching the scene play out.

Saitama's cape waved with the soft gust, along with Rin's ribbon and Sonic's scarf. He lifted his hand and reached towards her with the palm facing up. "I'm Saitama, nice to meet you. We would at least like to know who you are, Genos has been on me about you since Boro's invasion. We met at Odin's bar, remember? With you being on the news so much and meeting you in person, it's kind of hard to forget you." His expression changed to that friendly goofy one and formed a pleasant smile.

Rin's slits looked over her shoulder and eyed him with slight interest and a lot of caution. Still silent. A small spark of trust emerged in her green eyes when she remembered him from that bar. She already recalled him before but, seeing that image of him at the bar kind of made her trust twinkle a little. " _Introductions now, hm?_ " Her mental words occurred and she remained in her sitting posture, waiting. Her attention was focused on his outstretched hand, until...everyone heard cycling coming towards them. All heads perked up when someone on a bike veered to a halt and skidded their tires. It was Mumem Rider, he stopped just in time and almost ran into Genos.

Mumen was about to speak, when he saw Rin in the middle of all three men. Mouth agape and his hidden stare shocked, he recalled the last time they met. At Odin's bar and during a break-in when she smashed through a large window and on to the street in front of him. The break-in had happened only a month ago, a while after Boro's invasion so he had time to think about how to approach her the next time they'd meet. Slowly he rose his leg and moved it over the seat to get off. Not once had his gaze wavered. The man gradually paced towards Rin and past Genos, taking cautionary measures so to not scare or cause her to strike. "Hey um, remember me? I paid for your meal at Odin's bar. I never caught your name." He gave a friendly smile and had no idea that all three heads were a bit shocked at his approach. He was gentle, very harmless and was so kind. It gave Rin more of a reason to have her small spark of trust to grow.

She stood up sluggishly and shifted her stance so that she faced him diagonally, with her head facing his way. For the first time in a decade or so, she finally spoke. The last person to ever hear her voice was Isabelle, when she was undergoing training. "Rin..." Her head had lowered and her slits looked piercing. The shadow over her eyes made her slits glow through the darkness. That's all she said. Her voice was almost monotonous and a little deep. Soon she disappeared, it was within blink of an eye and she left an afterimage behind.

All eyes widened at her voice and unexpected disappearance. "After her!" Genos hollered, ran in her direction and the other two followed suit. Mumen was flabbergasted, so stunned at hearing her mature yet mysterious voice. It was soft but deep, nearly emotionless. "Rin...huh?" In side view it showed him smiling.

Out in the distance where it showed the three of them trying to catch up to Rin, stood the same red haired man from before on top of a cellular tower. The smoke streamed along with the wind and his bored black eyes with bags underneath, viewed her with his scoped vision. His gaze narrowed with his hidden thoughts, both hands being in his pockets. " _The mysterious feline... My boss might find it interesting to investigate both her and the other women I saw on top of the alien's ship. Huh, they might possess some sort of connection... They have about the same kind of strength._ " He said and sighed after groaning faintly. " _Damn this is tiresome, why can't he do this instead of sending me out to look into this._ " He scratched the back of his head and grumbled, soon walking off the side and falling purposefully.


	12. Vei Rin Chapter 12: Speed Battle

**Vei Rin- Chapter 12:: Speed battle.**

A/N: Mind you, in this chapter, the fight is quick paced despite the descriptions being long in paragraphs. The song I picked out is fast paced, I think it suits it well :D!

Let me know if I got Sonic's battle skills right! I looked on the wiki and studied the best I could, so I hope it's good! This followed the anime up to Boros, not the manga, so Genos doesn't have his increased speed that matches up to Sonic's yet. XD

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sir, the mysterious feline you told me to look into is heading towards one of the Zoos... She and that woman I told you about, the one you decided to go see for yourself at the cafe, both have the same amount of physical strength. That's the only difference I found when I was comparing the two." The redhead was seen leaning over with his head down, hands in his pockets and his cigarette streaming smoke from the bud. Slight fear could be seen in his black eyes, they were wavering from unease.

He and his boss were in a dark room. Walls made of black metal, no windows, normal colored metal scrap sticking up from the ground as if they grew there and an odd black metal throne that was almost up against the wall. There was nothing else inside the space, it was so pitch dark in there that anyone would think some black abyss monster or a vampire would be lurking throughout the room.

That throne however looked empty as if no one sat there. It being so dark, it was hard to tell who was across from the redhead. "I will find out then... You have done something useful for once." The male, deep and clear voice echoed from where the throne was. The scene zoomed in on the throne arm and exposed a black metal armored hand. The dark silhouette's hand tapped his fingers on the throne arm, as if impatient or contemplating. "I will go see this woman in person... Studying from a closer range is most preferred, given the difficulty of distant observation." The boss said, stood up and could hardly be seen as he made his way to the exit. The only thing that was visible was a crown like shape on top of his head. With the darkness masking his appearance, it looked like he had a long cloak on that was attached to his head, from viewing his backside. The redhead remained bowed but his black eyes followed his boss's eerie frame until he passed him up. "Take me to where you last saw the mysterious feline, Igilous... I will watch from afar." He demanded in his deep and clear spoken voice; He refused to look back at his scout. Soon the boss exited and left the double black metallic doors open, so the redhead could follow.

"Sure..." Igilous trailed along behind his boss, his black eyes staring up at the man's tall stature. From just seeing his boss's height in the hallway, he could make out just how tall he was. His boss stood to six feet and nine inches, towering over Igilous's 5'11 frame.

It didn't take them long at all for Igilous to find Rin again, so he showed where she was at to his Boss from a high up point nearby. He and his boss stood on top of the said Zoo Rin was heading towards, they were well hidden considering his boss was pitch black and Igilous stood behind him. "There she is..." The red head yawned and covered his mouth, finding this very tiresome since he's made to do this all the time.

With the stars and moon being out, his boss was able to be made out a little better. The moon's rays shone against his silver glossing, metallic crown. A long leather cape that was held down by his crown and dangled down the middle his back, it was gradient. It went from black at the top of his head to silver from the middle of his back and down past his rear. The only frontal parts that could me seen on his boss was pieces of his pitch black and shiny armor on his one side. Everything else was hard to make out... The boss crossed his arms, from behind him it showed his broad shoulders and the scene before them.

"Wait, we just want some answers!" Genos hollered as he raced after Rin. Rin was running on all fours not being at full sprint and seemed to be ignoring the cyborg. On the other side of her was Saitama and up on top of the buildings was Sonic keeping up with her easily. "Why won't you answer us? We mean you no harm. We just want to know what you're after. Villains and heroes will attack you if you continue to do this! The Hero association will eventually mark you as a villain or a wanted criminal, since no one can uncover your true motives. What are you after, why do you choose to ignore us and when do you plan on talking to any of us? You gave us your name when Mumen Rider showed up." he added. Still nothing, he appeared disappointed and looked across from him on the other side of her, at Saitama.

Sai's bored, lazy features viewed Geno's yellow eyes and suddenly grew a serious expression. He nodded, disappeared and reappeared a good distance ahead of her. The mysterious feline herself skidded to a half across the street and froze in her position; Her thin, wide eyed, emotionless stare was pinned on the baldy. His arms folded, his face had sharp features, fearsome eyes, and a chiseled musculature. (Got that part from the wiki. xD) His strict gaze stared intently at her thin slits, until he spoke to break the silence. "Now that Genos got me into this, I'm curious too." He blinked, both he and Genos stood there waiting for an answer. They were mere inches from the entrance of the zoo. There was an archway over the pavement where the entrance was and some trees around outside of it. There wasn't a whole ton of trees but just enough for Sonic to hide in and watch from above. His gray eyes was focused on her frame and his mouth was in a line.

" _At this rate, I don't think they'll leave me alone... They're persistent, I'll give them that. All I did was give my name to Mumen Rider and since Saitama was there with him at Odin's bar, I don't feel real uneasy around him. Still...regardless of who I deem even a bit trustworthy, no one can ever find out why I'm looking for information. Friend or foe, they can never learn of our secret and reasons._ " Rin said in her mind and cautiously eyed both the men, making her slits move from one to the other. " _They're in my way..._ " She added, was about to flee at full sprint and use that afterimage technique, until Sonic appeared to her other side. " _Him too..._ " Stating in her mind, she stood to her full height and slowly moved her gaze across all three men; Starting from Sonic, over to Saitama then Genos.

" _Only way to make her talk, is if we capture her._ " Sonic stated in his head and folded his arms. Genos on the other hand took notice of his contemplative stare and watched him reach for the sword on his back and take a position.

"What do you think you're doing...?" Genos squinted his gaze and Saitama looked over with his irises, refusing to move his head away from Rin.

Rin knew what he was planning, he planned on attacking her and she could feel the hostility radiating off his form. Her head quickly looked over at Sonic and her slits focused on the ninja, her piercing eyes meeting his gray ones. "Genos, let's stand back." Saitama's words surprised the cyborg and made him peer over at him.

"What...? I thought we all agreed with not harming her or causing her any discomfort when we'd approach her." He stated with a bit of shock lacing his voice and saw his master shake his head. Seeing that, the cyborg hummed in thought and looked back over at Rin. He eventually caught on to why his master said that and shook his head, soon he obliged. Both he and Saitama stepped back quite a ways to give them two space.

" _He wants to attack me but, he's preparing? Last time he just threw smoke bombs at me and began attacking me out of the blue..._ " She said in her mind and slowly crouched down with her arms between her legs. (Play the song: 'Dark Synthwave -Egyptian nigh club' :D! It's Rin's battle song! I've thought about this fight for a while, since I started this fanfic. xD) Gradually, with her eyes focused on him, her upper half was lowered to the ground and stretched whilst her bottom half rose up. One hand was behind the other like a wildcat, they were both flat against the ground; She looked like she was getting ready to pounce. Sonic eyed her cautiously, his gray eyes narrowing with focus and his hand tightly gripped on to the hilt of his blade.

They stood there staring at each other for a good minute. Slowly Rin lifted her one arm above her backside, clenched her fist and extended those claws. Both Saitama and Genos watched carefully, as the two got ready. Soon they both disappeared, her afterimage got left behind. All over they place, her and Sonic clashed blades. Metal clang throughout the air each time they'd collide. Their speed was almost blinding, nothing but flashes of white and black mixed with purple. To Sonic, this was a fight to take seriously. Rin was seen running across the tree bases and jumping to each tree sideways.

Sonic threw exploding shuriken as he ran on the ground. He jumped into the air, tossed some smoke bombs and caused a cloud of smoke to mask the area she was in. Once again he chucked those shuriken, exploding on impact against the hidden trees. To no avail, Rin was no where to be seen after it faded within the air. Sonic widened his eyes by a fraction and vanished once he saw her in his peripherals lunging at him. Quickly she disappeared with that afterimage in her place, reappearing before his face and twirled to kick her leg out.

He blocked it with his blade, the metallic claws just barely nicked him but what caught him off guard was when she twirled around once more and lifted her other leg. He gasped at seeing the other leg up above his head, so with swift thinking he kicked her away and managed to have bits his hair get cut instead. Again they disappeared, Rin reappeared doing a series of flexible and quick back-flips, as a line of kunai came flying down. Sonic had thrown them while he descended, then spun in the air using his 'wind blade kick' once he saw her rushing towards him. Right on the dot, his foot nailed her head and caused her to fall flat to the ground. Chunks of earth uprooted a bit but that kick didn't stop her...

Rin shook her head, dropped kicked him and was about to swing her foot out to slice at his throat when he performed a backward roll to avoid it. Soon he disappeared; Since he did, Rin chose to just stand there and wait. She stared forward with her blank expression, only to feel the hairs at the back of her neck rise. In one swift motion she ducked by doing the splits with one leg in front and the other behind her; Sonic's foot came flying above past her head and with that an opening occurred. She moved her back leg around and put her legs together, then rolled backward with them up in the air. Sonic's face got kicked in by both her feet, making him fly backwards. As he soared, he tossed countless kunai and shuriken at the same time.

Rin seeing that over her shoulder, she spun around with her claws extended and deflected them away. Though she didn't count on the exploding shirken to be thrown too. Her eyes widened behind that mask and the explosion took up a good amount of space. Sonic smirked, he swore he got her with that but seeing her up in the air above the explosion surprised him. (First vocal part in the song!) In slow motion it showed her soaring with her back facing the ground, arms to her sides, legs together, and curving her body gracefully so that she'd flip and land behind Sonic. His gaze watched her slowly make her way over him and when the scene picked back him, he turned around with his sword ready.

She landed on all fours skidding backwards then charged at him. Her body twirled in a circle close to the ground and perked herself up straight. The moment she got close enough to him, she performed a high kick square to his jaw. Just an inch above the ground he flew, giving her enough time to act. She jumped, wrapped her legs around his head, did a black-flip and chucked him behind her before her feet touched the ground.

Sonic grunted when he slammed through several trees. Through gritted teeth and shut irises, he endured the impact. With different shuriken, he caused smoke to erupt in his place to hide his position.

Rin crouched to the ground, almost flat with one knee bent out away from her. In came more flying shuriken, but this time they flew in other directions and cut down some trees to use as a decoy. The protagonist did cartwheels, slowly ending up doing more black-flips to avoid the falling trees; In midst of those flips she disappeared.

Sonic being up in a tree, he looked everywhere he could to try and find her. When she was nowhere in sight, he looked up and right where the moon was Rin could be seen descending with her claws out after him. Both her tibias were crossed, arms outstretched to the sides and claws glistening from the light. When she got a few inches towards him, she spun in place, let the momentum carry her and swiped both her claws and legs out. Sonic dodged all of her swings and jumped off the branch he stood on. Rin had caught herself on the other side of the branch in order to use her feet so she could kick at backside.

Saitama was amused to say the least, her way of fighting was interesting. Adding cat-like movements to her rogue skills in order to be more able with avoiding in coming attacks. Genos was recording the entire fight, mouth agape and eyes wide all the while.

Soon it showed Rin doing a hand-stand; Both legs vertically up in the air, eyes fixed on Sonic as he ran towards her with his blade. His sword swung from the side but got deflected away when she separated her legs to do a top spin. With one leg she had swatted away his hand that held the blade, resulting in getting cut. Rin used her other in coming leg to kick him upside his head. Sonic flew away to the side from her hit but did a cartwheel and a single flip to get his footing back. Her top spin stopped, Rin lowered her upper body closer to the ground and did the splits upside down. Her back curved and she rolled her upper half up, making her legs lay on the ground and slowly allow herself to sit like a feline. (Second vocal!) Her eyes focused on him, heavily breathing and a few stinging sensations on her body. Despite not wanting to express the pain she felt, she could feel it no doubt. Regardless, she ran at him with her arms behind her. He did the same, swinging his blade and cutting her on the arm after she swiped her claws out to the side, slicing his rib. At the same time they kicked opposite legs out and hit each other upside their head. In slow motion it showed air dispersing from their kicks, Sonic's head flying to the opposite side of Rin's head and spit escaping their lips.

Once the scene caught up, they spun rapidly from each other's attack and landed on their stomachs. (Last vocal at the end of the song!) They both laid there in silence. Rain began to sprinkle from above seeing that clouds had covered the sky. (Song ends here! Hope you enjoyed it! :D)

Sonic was knocked out cold, surprisingly Rin was too. Igilous's boss, despite his expressions being hidden, he was fascinated by her tactical thinking during a speed fight. His folded arms lowered to his sides and the man was lost for words. Though that silence got broken when his scout spoke up. "That's what I was talking about... Her strength is the same as the woman I showed you before on the camera." Igilous stated and took the cigarette out of his mouth, then flicked the bud off. His black eyes looked up at the darkened cloudy sky and saw rain drops falling, every now and then hitting his face.

The boss hummed in thought as he watched the mysterious feline lay there unconscious. Aside from Rin, something else caught his attention... " _Saitama...my brother. Apparently he didn't do as I hoped he would, such a disappointment._ " He said in his mind, clenched his hands and grumbled. He turned and walked away, passing up his scout and heading back to his lair. "I'll greet the other woman tomorrow, so don't intervene..." He ordered in a low voice.

"Mk, Quall..." Igilous replied, only to receive a kick to the face by his boss, when he did a round house kick. It was strong but not strong enough to make the red head fly. The man held back to prevent death, Igilous fell on his side harshly and held the side of his face. The scout was devastated, wide black eyes and gritted teeth in view. " _Shit, I pissed him off!_ " He whimpered as Quall approached him. The scout winced when his boss grabbed him by the hair and held him up by his strands. Igilous held in his scream by keeping his teeth clamped and his eyes shut tightly.

"Do not call me...by my name...! You have not RIGHT, to be informal with me! Disrespect, I would kill you for it if I didn't need you..." Quall's voice rose and his silhouette's head drew closer to his scout's face. He was intimidating, so hard to see at night or in the dark. Anyone would be scared to death of him if they knew what he was capable of...

"S-Sorry, Ebon Metal!" His scout apologized in fear of his life and felt the man let go of his hair. He fell to the ground and on to his knees, grasping his scalp in pain alongside his face.

"Let's go..." With that, Ebon walked away and was followed by an aching Igilous.

On the other hand, as the rain poured heavily now, Saitama and Genos both stood next to the unconscious pair. "Looks like he managed to subdue her, master. Sad to say though, his plan backfired as well." Genos spoke up and looked over at the out cold Sonic.

"Well, let's head to the hospital then. Get them fixed up, they look pretty banged up." Saitama said and went back to his lazy, simple mouth and eyed features. The baldy soon began to walk away, hearing Genos reply all the while.

"Of course." The demon cyborg agreed with the idea and was about to pick Rin up, when he froze at seeing her fingers twitch. "Master!" He exclaimed and caused Sai to halt in his pace. Rin's eyes fluttered open but shot wide open after recognition hit her. Instantly she rose to her full height and sprinted off on all fours away from the two. It was too quick, Saitama could have stopped her easily but didn't feel like it.

"Next time Genos. We'll get her next time. Let's just take this ninja to the hospital and head home." With boredom lacing his voice, he continued on his way and heard the cyborg pick the ninja up. " _No reason to leave him out here in the rain. He did help us, after all._ " The baldy said in his head.

"Yes, master." Twas all Genos replied with and plopped him over his shoulder.


	13. Vei Rin Chapter 13: Closer Inspection-

**Vei Rin- Chapter 13: Closer inspection begins.**

"Hm?" Ebon Metal hummed questionably and looked to his side, there he saw Rin. The mysterious feline was limping her way to the front doors of the Zoo. Even Igilous stopped to view what his boss had seen.

Rin had turned and leaned her back against the doors. With gritted teeth and tightly shut slits she held on to her arm where her bleeding cut was, with her fingers. If she gripped on to it, more would gush out and her white cloth fingerless glove would have been stained. The blood trickled down her bicep and dripped off her elbow, luckily she avoided getting stained everywhere else. Knees up near her chest and her head lowered, she felt she was safe enough to drop her guard just for that one moment. " _I'm glad I only gave away my first name. Announcing my last name would have probably made them realize who I am under this mask or possibly more. Not only would they be after me, they would be after Vei's tail too._ " She stated in her mind, moved her slits down and viewed the blood on her arm. " _It hurts... Well, at least this isn't as bad as getting my ribs broken like before..._ " Rin's mental words echoed whilst remaining in that position. Her gaze opened and viewed the ground, eventually peering up at the sky. " _At this rate I might as well head back home. I can't have my blood leaving a trail behind... Someone could follow me._ " She added and gradually stood back up. Rin lifted her cut arm, turned it and began licking the blood off her bicep, then cleaned it off down on her elbow. Now that the blood stopped gushing out so much, she walked towards her home's direction with a hand grasping her shoulder.

Ebon Metal's head watched her retreating form and hummed to himself in thought. "Igilous, head back to my lair...I'll be there soon." His deep and clear voice spoke up to his servant.

The said scout sighed and made a reluctant hum. With that the red head trailed on back to his boss's lair and Ebon was alone following Rin back to her home. The scene changed and showed him up on the rooftops some time later with great distance between him and Rin. He was able to keep up with her easily and she was running at full speed too. Rin kept avoiding any climbs that required her to use her one arm, so leaping across rooftops and running across streets as fast as she could was the best option.

Ebon made sure she didn't notice him, his black silhouette's head was pinned on her frame. " _Felines...such majestic creatures. Domesticated or wild they are beautiful and mysterious._ " He said in his mind as he kept on her tail. " _Such swift movements, she has feline reflexes, strength and flexibility. Most likely has night vision too._ " He added, paused in his contemplation and got a bit closer to her. She still hasn't noticed him, he was one building away from her up on top of a higher rise structure. " _Those eyes...those cat eyes. It couldn't be..._ " He began, not once averting his hidden gaze from her frame. " _My... I underestimated her wits. Gaia Galis, your daughter is still alive and it appears she has your eyes._ " Finishing in his monologue, he halted in his step and watched as she rushed her way into an apartment. The ledge of the building he stood on was an inch above the ground, his foot appeared propped up on it and his other leg flat against the surface. Both his arms were to his sides with fists lightly clenched, Ebon's face slowly became visible as the moon shone down upon his head.

He wore a full, black metal helmet that masked his entire face. Black visor that covered his eyes and a silver mouth compartment that looked almost like an open mouth or sharp teeth. The metal on his mouth compartment were shaped like tiny diamonds, it glossed along with his silver metallic crown that held down his leather cape on his head. The said gradient cape waved from the soft breeze that occurred, making the silver part at the bottom of it shine like metal despite it being made of leather. His metal shoulder plates, peck muscle metal plates, oblong metal plates down the sides of his biceps and waist, metal gauntlets that covered his entire hands up to his forearms and fingers, metal pants that hugged his hips, as well metal boots that went up past his ankles. Nearly everything was made of black metal, the only parts that wasn't were on his abdomen, neck, collar bones, biceps, the back of his knees and his cape. Muscle detail was made with his outfit too, indicating his own musculature. " _The mysterious feline... Igilous informed me that her strength was similar to the woman I saw before. Hero nor villain could uncover her mystery throughout the decade she has been around._ " He said in his mind, stared at the apartment and chuckled in a low voice. "I have unmasked countless mysteries. So, let's see if this one is any kind of challenge... Gaia, your daughter is safe for the time being...hmhmhmhm..." His low laughter sounded as if it were behind closed lips. Suddenly, he disappeared from thin air with little to no effort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When morning hit, Vei's eyes fluttered open and saw the ceiling above her. Birds chirping just outside of her window could be heard and vehicles with their engines revving down the street. Groaning, Vei sat up in bed but winced when she felt a stinging sensation on her bicep. Through gritted teeth she grasped her arm and stiffened from the pain. Her slits looked over right after and took notice of her wrapped arm, Rin must have rolled her sleeve up so blood wouldn't get on it... "Rin, seriously?!" She clicked her tongue and held her bicep, as she stood from her bed. "Why do you always have to get hurt?! You hurt 'me' in the process, you know! Damn, how am I supposed to defend myself now, when I don't even have a second 'able' arm?!" Vei grumbled whilst pacing past the desk that was to her right. Everything in her apartment was moved into suitable places and since it wasn't a two story building, all she had to do was walk down a hallway. With her one hand she unrolled her sleeve and put it back down to her elbows. Rin's clothes got moved from her closet, to the hidden place her master once used as a meditation room. Yes, Isabelle told her that the room was for meditation and practicing incantations for barrier spells. Her master was very fast with speed; She was the one who taught her the afterimage technique after all and the one who taught her how to be a rogue. Isabelle was very keen in the art of the rogue, she used to be known for her healing capabilities and rogue skills such as shuriken, kunai, short sword and bow combos. Her talismans were just used as protective barriers if she needed to lay low or needed defense against something stronger that her physical body can't endure. Isabelle used to be relied on by heroes, they would always ask for her help when they needed healing or protective barriers.

Down the hall and into the living room that was combined with the kitchen, she prepared some breakfast. Scrambled eggs and peanut butter toast sat on her small plate. Vei was seen sitting at the table, eating at her eggs until a knock occurred on the door. Her eyes widened when that happened, so she quickly dropped her fork, ran to her room and grabbed her sunglasses. After the protagonist left her bedroom and paced over to the door, she made sure to put her sunglasses on and compose herself. With a deep breath she opened the door. Her mouth almost went agape when she saw the same short silver haired man standing there with an uncaring feature. " _It's that man from before! He was the one staring at me through the window yesterday!_ " Vei exclaimed mentally in panic.

"Hey... I wanted to stop by and apologize for yesterday, I was just planning on eating there until I saw you." He said with a deep and clear voice. The man's eyes looked away and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, with a blush tainting his cheeks.

"So...you weren't stalking me...?" Vei questioned with hidden narrowed eyes, as she stared up at the six foot, nine inch man. He wore a white, tight tank top that seemed to expose his muscle and dark gray jeans. Black sneakers were halfway hidden beneath his pant legs, it made her wonder if he tripped often with them over his shoes.

"N-No...I wasn't. When I seen you I kind of...just..." He trailed off and took a deep breath at feeling his cheeks burn even more. His blush spread more when he looked back at her, his uncaring feature just turned into a serious one. "I'm Gratta Quall, nice to meet you." A faint smile grew on his lips and a hand lifted up for her to shake.

Vei didn't even consider shaking it, she kept her hidden slits on his frame with suspicion swirling inside. "You kind of just, 'what'...?" She crossed her arms, knowing that he was trying to avoid something by introducing himself. Her one foot began tapping and a scowl became evident.

"I...well, I just..." Gratta's face turned completely red. He was looking every where else now. "I just froze when I saw you. I thought I was looking at a model or...or a celebrity. I saw you on the news before when you took down a monster and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, figured I'd never run into you. When I did though, I thought my heart skipped a beat and I felt my feet become heavy. When you looked at me, I was able to move again so..." He trailed off and sighed, his features still as bright as ever. "What I'm trying to say is, I was captivated. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I just had to come over and tell you so you wouldn't feel paranoid." He closed his eyes after explaining that then peered down at the floor.

Vei on the other hand was taken aback by his words. Slowly she began to shut her door, the comical creek of it echoed and she was completely chibified. "Wait, can I at least treat you to brunch?! As an apology?!" Gratta caught the door, him having wide eyes and parted lips.

"No, you saying 'sorry' was good enough. Now leave me alone..." Vei answered with a serious voice and her hidden eyes peeked through the crack.

"Please?! It doesn't feel like it's enough, not to me. You can even pick which place you want to eat at, I'll pay. If it makes you feel comfortable, I'll let you have some friends tag along, too." He was persistent, wanting to make it up to her was just gnawing at the back of his mind. From down the sidewalk behind him was Genos and Saitama, they were heading somewhere when they both heard the man's voice raise. They saw him trying to keep the door open every time Vei attempted to close it in his face.

"Looks like someone's trying to get in." Saitama stated with boredom and watched the scene play out.

"Doesn't look like the person behind the door wants them in... Excuse me a second, master." Genos replied and walked over to the apartment. He climbed the stairs until he got to the third floor and reached Gratta's backside. With one finger he tapped him on his shoulder, causing the man to turn his way. "Sir, I don't think they want you inside, please leave." He spoke up, looked over and saw Vei peeking through the crack with her mouth parted. Luckily the door hid most of her features because, her face was flushed with pink after seeing him approach Gratta.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologize to her and treat her to brunch. My mind won't be at ease if I don't." Quall said with a disappointed frown and sighed. He stepped away and looked over the railing, seeing Saitama. His brown and silver eyes squinted for just a second when he saw him, he figured he would be there since Genos was. Just from watching last night play before him, he could tell the cyborg was loyal to the baldy. So that pretty much explained it to him...

"If it'll make you stop pestering a civilian then I'm sure my master and I wouldn't mind accompanying you two." The demon cyborg said and glanced over at the protagonist, giving a reassuring nod.

Vei grumbled with announce, she didn't want to have to deal with more strangers...especially someone who just confessed that they were 'captivated' by her. Her face was still flushed, it felt so weird to her when her face would light up. It only seems to happen around Genos, which confused her... " _He's a cyborg! Doesn't that mean he doesn't have any 'man parts'...?_ " She mentally groaned and hid behind the door for a second, so she could snap herself out of it. Four against one, that didn't feel fair to her. So reluctantly she approved and opened the door. "Fine, if it'll make you shut up and leave me alone then sure." She said with shut eyes then opened them when she glanced over to Genos. Believe it or not, she was relieved Genos saw the trouble she was in. Vei just woke up and made food, she was in no mood to kick someone's ass right now. "Let me go put away leftovers, I'll be right back..." Much to her distaste, she walked back inside after closing the door and left those two there alone.

"Oi, Genos! What's going on?!" Saitama hollered from below and stared up at the third floor where he and the silver haired male stood. His simple mouth and eyes present on his face.

Genos peered down over to his master and blinked. "Master, we're going out for brunch. There's no time limit to where we need to go, so eating out wouldn't be a problem right?" He asked, heard Gratta shuffling around and looked in the corner of his eyes. He looked back at Sai and saw him nod, making a relieved smile grace his lips.

Quall was looking at the floor, shifting in his stance and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll pay for you all, so don't worry about anything ok?" He said and looked up at Genos with a faint friendly grin. He saw the cyborg nod and holler back to his master, telling him about not needing to pay.

Finally Vei got done and returned to them, leaving her apartment all the while. The door got locked and her keys were stuffed into her pocket. "Alright, let's go..." She really wasn't in any mood to go out. Quall stared at her, examined her features with a serious face and took notice of the cat toy-like hair clip.

" _Gaia had that...she must have given that to her when she was just an infant. That's enough proof to understand that she's her daughter..._ " Gratta's mental thoughts echoed. Not long did he realize that Vei was staring at him right back. His eyes widened and a sweat drop rolled down his head, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry, I was deep in thought! So, where to?" He questioned, just to see Saitama casually making his way up to them.

Sighing, Vei just walked past them all and made her way down the stairs. "The restaurant I last ate at with these two, breakfast burgers sounds good I guess..." Replying to his question, the protagonist got to the bottom and looked behind her.

"Alright, don't worry I'll pay for everyone." Gratta was behind Genos and Saitama as they trotted down the steps.

"Sure..." Vei mumbled and continued walking, heading to the said restaurant. The baldy and the cyborg both caught up to her, leaving Gratta behind them for safety reasons. Genos was rather suspicious of the silver haired man and Sai didn't really seem to care all that much. The cyborg's eyes were looking over his shoulder at the man as he conversed with his Master.


	14. Vei Rin Chapter 14: Never pull her-

**Vei Rin Chapter 14: Never pull her hair...**

Now they were at the restaurant that Vei ate at with Saitama and Genos once before. Vei sat across from Genos and next to Gratta, while Gratta sat across from Saitama next to her. They were eating in silence, Vei being too busy eating her breakfast burger and Genos eyeing her carefully with hidden contemplation. Sai seemed to enjoy his ketchup, fries and burger too. On the other hand, Quall, he was looking at Vei in the corner of his eyes. His gaze appeared fixated on her hair clip and her sunglasses, obviously lost in his own thoughts. " _Now that I think about it... Anyone could possess a similar cat toy and turn it into a hair clip. Her eyes though...since they're covered by sunglasses, I cannot see them so there's a 'small' possibility she's related to this mysterious feline. A twenty percent chance that she is..._ " He mentally spoke and studied her from the side. He took note of how she ate, how she acted, how she spoke and drank. Each time she'd do any of those, she'd act out a small potion of her feline traits. So tiny that it's difficult for even Saitama or Genos to notice. Quall was the only one who spotted her behavior. " _Anyone could behave in such a way, in a natural or purposeful act. If my eyes aren't playing games with me, then I'd say she's either related to the mysterious feline, a twin or a 'special' kind of person that hasn't grown out of their Asperger issues, considering her lack of socialization and noticable animalistic behavior. There are too many possibilities, so I need more time._ " He added and paused in his monologue. Gradually his hand rose, only catching Saitama's curiosity. Why not Genos you ask? Because Gratta was too fast for him or Vei to even see him move... Gratta snatched a strand of hair off the protagonist and held his hand under the table. " _I'll use this for a DNA test. Any more off her person would be helpful, so I'll keep my eyes on her._ " Again he spoke, eyes pinned on her as she winced from the stinging sensation. He watched her rub her scalp and continue eating.

Sai's features turned serious, narrowed eyes and a frown. Someone with that kind of speed that was beyond Sonic's was shocking. He didn't know anyone else aside from himself that had that kind of acceleration, aside from silver fang. "You ok Vei?" Genos asked, only to earn a hum in response.

"Mhm..." She hummed out, ate the last bit of her burger and started finishing up her fries. " _That was weird, it felt like something stung me. Almost like someone pulled a piece of my hair out! Better not be any flies in here! Those things bite like hell..._ " She said in her head and sipped at her drink. After she got done with that slurp, her hidden gaze slowly looked up at Genos and caught him staring at her. "What? It's rude to stare, ya know..." A faint pink flush dusted her cheeks as she kept that strict look.

"I'm just trying to understand something. Why is it that you hide behind sunglasses every time you're in public? Are your eyes sensitive to light?" Genos asking that, Vei's eyes twitched from behind her shades and sighed.

"Yes, got a problem with that? The damn sun makes it hard for me to see, not mattering if it's cloudy out or not." She answered took another sip of her beverage and leaned back in her seat.

"We're in a building, why not take them off?" Saitama asked, going back to his simplistic features and eating his last fry.

"Even the lights in here hurt my eyes... I can't even turn my own damn lights on." The protagonist replied and acted like she was annoyed at the thought.

"That explains your pale complexion." Gratta spoke up with a friendly smile and sipped his drink. After he got done, he chuckled and reached secretly into his pocket. A baggie got pulled out, so he stuffed the hair strand in it as fast as he could so to not raise suspicion.

"Shut it..." Vei grumbled and crossed her arms, soon peering over to the window next to their table.

"Well, I appreciate you accepting my offer. I have to go now, got a job to go to." Quall said that and rose from his seat, taking up his tray all the while. Vei looked over, watching him stand and spotted the baggie in his hand.

"What's that?" Sai was the one to ask. She was about to, until he did.

"This?" Quall asked, lifted the baggie with a grin and exposed its contents. What was covering up the hair strand was a couple of USB drives. "They're USB drives my boss needed me to put some documents on. I gotta turn them in today." He stuffed it in his pocket and carried the tray with both hands now. "I'll see you again sometime, maybe?" He asked, blushed faintly and looked over his shoulder at the protagonist.

"Tch...not even in your dreams." She rolled her eyes and looked back over at the window, making him smirk.

"Sorry, my dreams have a mind of their own. So if you're in my dreams, who am I to dislike it?" He chuckled and walked away, taking care of his garbage before leaving.

Saitama, Genos and Vei were alone now. The cyborg looked back over at her and was about to say something, when his master spoke over him. "That guy's fast." Sai stated as he kept viewing the exit where Gratta left from.

"Fast...?" The protagonist rose a brow and looked over at him, then glanced at the exit; Genos was just as curious.

"Yeah, you didn't see him? He took a piece of your hair, that's why you felt a sting." The baldy answered with a bored look to his face and looked back over to her with a faint simple smile.

"The hell?" Her words were mumbled and she stood from her seat, planning on catching up to that guy. She was furious now, it was obvious by the look on her face. Just before she could run after him, the cyborg stopped her.

"Wait!" Genos rose his voice and stood up from his spot in that small space between his master and the window. Seeing her halt and peer over her shoulder at him, he stared at her for moment before continuing. "I don't think it'd be wise for you to start a fight with that guy. If master says he's fast and we didn't even see him take a hair strand from you, then he's obviously strong. You're just a citizen... Us being heroes, we can't have you getting yourself into danger. Keeping the citizens safe is our job, so don't go starting anythi-" Before Genos could finish, a napkin was planted over his mouth and she had leaned over the table to keep it there. He got pushed against the window and her features, from what he saw, was strict... His eyes had widened at her unexpected antic.

"I can pretty much take care of myself... Don't bunch me up with every other stupid citizen here. Unlike everyone else, I actually stand and fight regardless if I wanna fight or not! Besides, that guy ticked me off when Saitama said he took a hair strand... No one...pulls my hair, even if its 'just' a hair strand..." Her dark, lowered voice echoed as her features got masked by shadow. She looked scary, even to him. Sure she was crushing over a cyborg that had no man parts...but when she's pissed, she doesn't care. It's difficult to calm her.

"Vei, I can't let you get yourself killed. It's just a hair strand, calm down." Genos replied through the napkin. That only made it worse, she held him by the mouth with a tight grip, picked him up into the air and rammed him on to the floor with a grunt. Everyone was staring now, Saitama watched with interest and stood from his spot.

"No one...pulls my hair!" She hollered. Behind those sunglasses were furious, thin slits. That's one thing people should always avoid, is pulling her hair... Much like a cat, when their hair gets pulled, they get angry, hiss and growl or swipe at the person with their claws. After she let go, the woman rushed out of the restaurant and left the cyborg there with that napkin still on his mouth.

"Genos, I'll take care of it." Saitama sighed, hating the fact that she didn't listen. He jogged his way over to the exit and heard Genos hurry to his feet to catch up. The cyborg was awestruck but, he followed his master out the door none the less.

Vei raced down the sidewalk with gritted teeth in view, anger clearly shown on her features. Past citizens and other heroes who were minding their own business, there she saw the man standing in front of traffic that was following the green traffic lights. He was waiting to cross, staring at the bag all the while. " _There's that bastard!_ " She screamed in her head, jumped into the air and kicked her foot out.

Right before she could even connect with his head though, Saitama appeared to her side and grabbed her by the waist. Just barely touched the man, the tip of her shoe had almost touched the side of Quall's head. Feeling a faint sensation, the silver haired man looked over and saw in slow motion, her getting pulled back with her one foot out stretched towards him. The scene picked back up and Sai held her in place as she thrashed about, Gratta just stood there unfazed by her attempt at a surprise attack. His silver and brown eyes remained narrowed for a second, until they widened to 'act' surprised. "Galis? What's wrong?" As astonishing as it is, Gratta was the only one to address her by her last name...

"YOU PULLED MY HAIR, YOU BASTARD!" She hollered, tried to break free from Saitama's arms and kicked her legs out in attempt to kick him. Sai didn't look bothered by her antics, it was easy to hold her back considering his strength. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, tried headbutting Sai but it only resulted in knocking herself out... The baldy didn't even look the least bit fazed.

"Uh?" Genos's master blinked his simplistic eyes and an open mouth, seeing her head dangled. "She knocked herself out..." Again he blinked. Lowered her to the ground, he shook her a little bit as she laid over his one arm and patted her cheek. "OOOOI!" His unenthusiastic call sounded and watched her curiously.

Genos was right behind him, he paced around his master and scanned her unconscious form. "Yes master, she knocked herself out. Why'd she headbutt you?" When he asked that, Sai just shrugged and picked her up bridal style.

"Thanks for paying." His master said and grinned towards Gratta, then turned to walk the other way. The cyborg followed along and Sai looked down at her sleeping face. Her sunglasses were off, they must have fell when her head dropped.

"Wait master, her sunglasses." Genos hollered, picked them up off the ground and put them on her face. "There, when she wakes up the light won't hurt her eyes. Master, you could have avoided getting headbutted. She wouldn't have knocked herself out that way." He added and walked alongside him, staring at his teacher.

Aside from them, Gratta was eyeing both her and Saitama seriously. His brown and silver eyes locked on their retreating forms. " _How did she know it was me...? Unless..._ " He began, thinking about Sai and Genos. " _Unless it was my brother._ " Adding to his monologue, his eyes got fixated on the back of Saitama's head. " _It appears my brother still doesn't recognize me. Good, that means his memory of me and the past events had been successfully erased. Saitama...you're such a disappointment..._ " With that, he walked across the street. He knew the red lights on the traffic light showed up so he just carried on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _Vei... Be careful._ " A familiar voice echoed for just a moment, within the darkness of the scene. The scene changed and showed Vei in Saitama's apartment, with Genos next to her keeping an eye on her frame. Behind those sunglasses, her closed eyes started to twitch at the voice. " _Be careful..._ " It sounded again, just to cause her eyes to snap wide open in shock. " _Rin, is that you?! You only show up at night! What's going on?!_ " Vei questioned worriedly in her mind. Nothing but silence remained, she didn't receive a reply. " _Must have been my imagination..._ " Adding to her thoughts, she slowly sat up with a shut gaze and rubbed the back of her head, groaning. "The hell..." She mumbled to herself and looked around. Concern took over, she had no idea where she was but boy did she not like the thought of being in an unknown place. When she looked to her left, she nearly fell off the couch! Right in front of her was Genos's face! So close to her, it made her face light up terribly. "BACK UP!" She yelled, crawled to the other end of the couch and ran into someone's shoulder. Yes, Saitama had just sat down after she saw the cyborg.

"Will you stop yelling?" Sai asked and caused her to peer over her shoulder. "You're at my place. I couldn't drop you off at your house since I don't know where you live and you weren't injured, so I couldn't take you to the hospital." He explained as he picked his nose, watching the television with boredom on his face. "You can go now if you want, the door's right there." Adding to his speech, he saw in the corner of his eyes, Vei instantly standing up and backing away cautiously.

" _This is why I can't trust people! Who knows what they were doing while I was asleep! They could've taken off my sunglasses and opened my eyes, or worse! I can't just ask if they opened my eyes or anything, then they'll get suspicious of me!_ " Vei said in her mind with a cautious but panicked expression. Despite being met in the face by Genos and having that tomato colored feature, she was a little scared.

"Your heat signatures are high, are you ok?" The cyborg asking that, the protagonist just nodded with a glare directed towards the baldy.

"Yeah..." Twas all she gave away and leaned against the wall nearby with crossed arms.

It was awkward to her, for about four minutes it was quiet. The only thing that broke the silence was when Saitama asked his disciple something. The man stood up and stretched, then paced over to the door. "Well, we going Genos?" The cyborg rose up after hearing that and glanced at Vei after he past her up.

"Hold on, we can't just let her stay here alone. Is she allowed to come?" That caught the protagonist's attention. Genos was referring to her and now she was curious. She remained silent knowing her curiosity would soon be satiated.

"To the zoo? Sure, I don't see why not. You're the one who started this, anyway." When Sai said that, her eyes widened quickly in shock. Her head peered in his direction and her mouth went agape.

"Why you going to the zoo...?" After she asked, Genos looked over and contemplated.

"The mysterious feline, known as Rin, was last seen there. She fled after she woke up from unconsciousness. Speed O' Sound Sonic fought her and was cut on her arm, so when she fled, it left a blood trail. We want to see how far she got and if she's hiding deep within the zoo somewhere. We don't know what she's after and why but, we need to know if she's a villain or hero. No one can figure her out." At the mention of Rin, Vei became nervous. Rin...and Vei, the two in the same body. She was right in front of their eyes but they didn't know that.

"I'll...come with you. Might as well visit the animals, right? Got nothing else better to do..." She accepted their offer of tagging along. It wasn't so bad being around them now but, knowing they were on Rin's tail...it'll be hard. She much prefers to be by herself but if they're looking for Rin, she has to know how far they are with their investigation so she could alarm her in a note.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Some time later, they were now at the zoo and Vei looked at all the monkeys. They kept making kissing faces at her and she'd raise an eye brow. They were outside the doors of the zoo, where the monkeys could be seen through one of the windows, roaming around through the grass inside the building. " _This is gonna be a long day..._ " Her mental words sounded annoyed. As she prolonged the word 'long'.. One of her eyes were twitching at the sight of the monkey, she never understood why they did that...


	15. Vei Rin Chapter 15: Almost Exposed!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 15:Almost Exposed!**

The Zoo was closed on that day, it gave them some time to investigate while no one was around. They got permission to investigate the area, after telling the owners that it was about the 'Mysterious Feline'. "The blood ends here, master." Genos said as he scanned the spot just in front of the doors to the entrance. Saitama was staring down at the said substance with his simplistic features and hummed in thought.

"Are you sure? Look." Sai stated and pointed to a fainter trail that led away from the more visible one. His disciple turned around and saw how the faint line of blood pointed in the opposite direction, this caused the cyborg to narrow his gaze.

"It's possible that she bled in more than one place. Maybe Speed O' Sound Sonic got her somewhere else. Then again if that were true, wouldn't two blood trails lead into one direction...?" Genos questioned, looked over at Vei for just a moment and noticed her glaring at him from the corner of her eyes, behind those nearly dimmed shades.

After she realized he saw her, her expression went from cautious to annoyed with a small hint of pink on her cheeks. "What...?" Vei asked rather rudely and crossed her arms. She stood before a window that exposed monkeys from within the building and animal cries could be heard inside.

"Vei, every time you stare at me, your heat signatures rise. Why? If it were a fever, your signatures would be high regardless if you're staring at me." The cyborg replied and fully faced her. He saw her mouth open to speak but, rattling from the bushes nearby occurred. He quickly jerked around, spotted heat signatures within the bush and immediately prepared an attack from the palm of his hand. Just before he could shoot though, a voice resonated.

"If Rin's eyes are that of a feline, then look for them in another person's eyes!" Out came Sonic from the bushes jumping high into the air, chucking out kunai towards Vei. Her eyes widened and a small sound escaped her lips, before attempting to move out of the way. Much to her good luck, Saitama stepped in and easily caught them by their sharp ends

" _Shit, for a second there I thought I was done for! If I had used the afterimage technique by accident, then I would've been exposed!_ " Vei exclaimed in her head and narrowed her irises.

"Why'd you attack her?" Sai asked and held up the kunai, staring back at the ninja with his simple features.

The said ninja landed before the three and stared directly at the woman. "Why? Because, what other way is there to expose someone's true identity, than putting them into danger?" His mouth being uncovered, Sonic smirked and lowered his features shade could veil over his gaze. "Isn't it strange that she's wearing sunglasses, when it's not even real sunny out?~" He chuckled, folded his arms and saw her expression waver for just a moment.

" _OOOOH no... No-no-no-no, he is NOT touching the sunglasses..._ " A small hint of panic began to rise in her system, as she mentally spoke. Now she fully faced them all and looked at everyone. Their eyes were all suddenly fixed on her suspiciously.

"She did say before, that her eyes are sensitive to lighting. That's why she wears them." Sai commented and gave a bored expression. Genos however was curious, to say the least... He wanted to know what her eyes looked like, it was only for safety measures. To reassure Rin wasn't right under their noses, spying on them and covering her own tracks behind their backs.

"I want to know what your eyes look like... Vei, please?" The cyborg asked, making her nervousness worsen.

" _Damn, how am I gonna get out of this?! Both Genos and Sonic want to see my eyes, if that ninja didn't then he wouldn't have said anything about it right?! Alright Vei, don't panic! Breathe..._ " She exclaimed in her mind and softly exhaled through her nose. "Listen... If I take my sunglasses off, they'll hurt so much that I won't even be able to keep them open. I can try...but no promises." She hated this but she had no choice in the matter. Before she got to reach up to her shades, Sonic spoke up.

"Wait.." He said, disappeared and reappeared behind her. Her arms got lifted up from under the armpits and she was held back, it surprised her. "One of you grab them, I'll hold her back." he added.

Saitama just sweatdropped and kept that simple expression on his face. "She was going to take them off herself, you know..." Both he and Genos had an 'oh my word' face, as they watched Vei get held back against her will.

"No. If she were to do it, then she'd probably change her eyes somehow! Though she also could've put contacts on to hide her true eyes before hand..." He said to himself at the end of his sentence and narrowed his gaze.

"WILL YOU LET GO ALREADY?!" She hollered with irritation written on her face. She was about to kick at his crotch from behind when Genos spoke up and made her halt.

"Hold on." The cyborg said and walked up to her. Vei's eyes widened more and more as he came closer. Feeling nervous by each passing second, her eyes tightly shut and she felt her shades get taken off. "Can you open your eyes?" He asked with a strict look to his features and stood there waiting for a reply.

"Of course not, I've already told you I couldn't! I-" Before she could finish, Saitama used his gloved red hand, opened one of her eyes with his index finger and thumb. Everyone gasped! Saitama and Genos both gawked at her slits, staring at her astonished face. "W-What?" Acting as though she had no idea what was going on, she knew they can see her cat eyes. Her other one opened and both her eyes blinked, worriedly but cautiously having her attention on the two.

"Your eyes are the same as Rin's but, the slits in them are wider than hers. Are you her sister? Are you two related? Twins perhaps or maybe mother and daughter?" Genos continued on, asking about possible relations she has with her. Sonic let go, fast walked next to Genos and his eyes widened.

The ninja's finger pointed directly at her and faint flushes dusted his cheeks. "You're her! You have to be, there's no one else with those eyes except Rin! Admit it, you're her!" He was jumping too fast on the case, or so they thought... Despite guessing correctly, Genos and Saitama thought he was assuming without having any evidence.

"Oi, don't just jump to conclusions!" Sai rose his voice then sighed and patted Genos's shoulder, indicating he did a good job. "Genos is right, there's a lot of questions on this. Too many and assuming right away isn't a good idea." Finishing his sentence, all heads turned towards him and stood there pondering...well, except Vei of course.

She on the other hand, was too busy screaming in her head. " _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! What am I gonna do now?! What excuse or lie can I pull out of my butt this time?! Damn, I'm in a deep hole right now! YOU STUPID NINJA!_ " Mentally panicking, the protagonist had gritted teeth in view and shocked eyes.

"Either she's acting or her personality's different, master. Someone with a personality like Rin's, couldn't be the same person as her unless it's all an act." Genos began then looked to his side at his teacher, with a contemplative stare.

"That's true..." Sai said, glanced over at Vei for a second and leaned into the cyborg's ear with a whisper. "Let's stay here until night. Rin should show up, since her blood stopped here." With that, Genos nodded to his master's words and Sai looked at Vei with a friendly smile. "It doesn't matter if your eyes look the same as hers. What's important is that we get evidence on who she is. You said before you didn't know her in person, right?" He asked, kept his lazy posture present and stepped away from the cyborg.

"Yeah...I only know about her since the news keeps bringing her up." She lied, frowned and formed that cautious stare. Her slits narrowed, soon a sigh escaped her lips and her hand scratched her scalp.

"Why did you lie to us about your eyes?" Sonic asked and crossed his arms against his chest, frowning all the while.

"Because...I didn't want to show my eyes to the public. Don't need people getting the wrong idea about me, thinking I'm a monster or I'm 'the mysterious feline'." This time it wasn't a lie, she had a different meaning being her 'second reason' but she made it sound like she didn't want people 'thinking' she was Rin and have them pester her.

"Ah, I get it... So it's kind of like when I was accused for being apart of that gang that stole my look." Sai said with an index finger directed her way and grinned, shifting his weight right after.

"I...guess? Yeah, accusing me..." Her simple agreement made silence surround the atmosphere to occure. All was quiet for a good while, until Vei started to walked towards the doors and took her shades back from Genos. "I'm gonna check out the animals, have fun...'investigating'." With that, she entered the building and left the other three outside. She looked at the snakes, lions, gorillas, penguins and even the tigers...ironically enough.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ebon Metal was seen leaning over a table with chemistry tubes and a boiling pot to the side. "No, no, no no, I need more! A single hair strand wasn't enough." His hands were both flat on the table and his hidden gaze stared down at the hair strand through a microscope. "I need some blood, it'd be more precise than a single strand of hair..." He added. Ebon was in a barely lit room with scanning machines of all kinds in it. Lab tables, embalming tools of different types littering them and lamps hovering over notes that laid on a desk in a corner. He rose to his full height and paced over to the corner desk, with his gradient cape under his crown swaying roughly. He grabbed one of his notes and read its contents, with exposed excitement in his movements. "Same strength, similar eyes but hot-headed and cold." He began, pacing with long strides back and forth in the room. "Her personality is indeed different and there are no signs of acting, no signs of the mysterious feline showing herself at all. I have to see the mysterious feline tonight, I must get information on her. How she acts, what she does, her personality, a small piece of her DNA and more. First I must find Vei, I need a blood sample and the best way to do that, is if I approach her myself in this armor of mine. She'll grow hatred and distant towards me if I'm in my casual clothes. She doesn't know who I am, so meeting her in his outfit will benefit me. She only knows me as Gratta Quall but, she doesn't know who I really am." He explained to no one in particular, with a finger to his chin and masked eyes focused on his notes. It was no lie, he truly did blush when he met her in person and wearing his casual clothes.

The man paused in his step, thinking about Vei and her attitude. "Feisty..." His mumbled word escaped his masked mouth. A small mew echoed near his feet and he looked down, seeing his pet cat walk towards his feet. It was gray with black spots, was a short hair and real tiny. It kept making trills and cute mews as it brushed against his legs. He knelt down and petted the little guy, forming a kind smile behind his helmet. "Feisty...hot headed...cold but, I bet she could be just as sweet as any tamed or raised cat. A kitten with dull claws, is what she is. One who is but a stray and trying to survive all on her own... Not trusting those around her and biting the hand that feeds if one were to show generosity." His lowered voice seemed as though he was in deep thought. He didn't realize he was actually admiring her traits, finding her interesting despite the mystery she holds. When recognition hit him, his hand stopped petting the cat and he froze in his position. "What am I saying...? Why am I talking as though she has stolen my heart?! We only met once, it'll take more than that to break the steel walls around it! No, I want to solve this mystery and I can't let something so trivial like this to distract me." He said angrily and clenched his fist.

Ebon rose to a stand and faint meows murmured in the atmosphere. "After I figured Rin and Vei out, I'll start my plans...seeing that I've finally found Gaia's daughter." He added, walked past the scene and his cape flailed harshly after he swatted it away. "Igilous!" The man called out with demand in his voice and rushed out of the doors. "We're leaving, bring a needle with you! I'm going to draw some blood..." Adding to his sentence, the scene changed and showed Vei.

It was nearing dinner time now, it was a bit past six o'clock and the protagonist herself was staring face to face with a tiger behind glass. "I feel so sorry for them.. I bet they want to be free again. Tch...damn bastards capturing animals for display. That irks me. Why can't people leave animals alone?" An irk mark was throbbing on her head while one eye twitched behind her shades. Many other tigers roamed inside but the one she stared at, was acting as though it was reading her, or at least trying to if it weren't for those sunglasses... Yes, she put them back on after she entered. She didn't want to risk anything.

Vei turned and looked around. It was dead, no sight of the three guys, she guessed she wondered too far and possibly got lost. So the woman sighed, closing her eyes and irritably pacing towards the open space where benches sat. The Zoo had no lights on, it being dark gave her an advantage since she could see in it. She sat down at one of them, leaned over with her elbows on her knees and palms holding her head up. " _Man, what am I gonna do...? They almost found out about Rin, if I hadn't of said anything." Her mental words sounded as she sat there in silence. "I need to tell Rin that they're gonna be here. She must have gotten in a rough fight to earn this cut, I'm just glad this shirt of mine covered it up. At least this isn't as bad as getting my ribs fractured..._ " Adding to her thoughts, her hand lifted up and grasped her bicep gently.

Her eyes shut for a moment, a sigh came from her nose and her sunglasses got taken off. She sat there for a good bit, pondering on hidden thoughts about Rin and the stress she felt. "Loneliness can be a burden..." A deep but clear voice caught her off guard and her eyes widened upon hearing it. It felt like the voice came from behind her, sounding familiar to Gratta's. She stood up and turned around, lips barely parted in surprise. No one was there...nothing but darkness lingered in the space before her. That and some tropical looking plants that aligned against the walls.

"Who's there...?" She asked, her slits viewing every aspect of the area she was in. No one could be seen... "Great, I think I'm going crazy now... First a voice that sounded like Rin's and now a voice that was similar to Quall's." She said in her head and narrowed her eyes. "Loneliness can be burden, huh...?" She repeated after it. Her hand got placed over her closed gaze, finding it annoying that she keeps hearing these voices.

"You feel alone, endlessly fighting to survive with no care to get close to anyone. You're cold, your distant, you refuse to let others in..." It spoke again, making her head instantly lift up and her hand to lower.

"Where are you...?" She asked, hoping to get an answer but none came. Grumbling, she sat back down on the bench and stared up at the ceiling.

"You're mysterious. You hide behind sunglasses to shield your eyes from the world, in fear of what comments you'll receive on them. Why so afraid...when you hold strength to cause enough fear into others, to make others stray and keep quiet about you?" It spoke again, only this time she was able to pick up the voice owner's whereabouts. Just in the corner of her eye was a black silhouette, it startled her. Even with her heightened senses as a cat, she still couldn't detect him. Her head looked over and saw his blackened figure sitting on the other side of the bench, his shoulder nearly brushing hers. She noticed some kind of leather material draping beside her over the edge of the bench, it was attached to the stranger.

"Who are you and what do you want...?!" She was getting irritated now. Anger was growing more visible with each passing moment, on her face. Before she could even react, he stood up and disappeared within the darkness. She too, got on her feet and quickly turned to face the bench.

"I want you..." It was too quick for any thought to process in her head. Her eyes widened upon hearing the voice behind her and as soon as she went to face the man, she got spun around by him. Within a second she got pinned to a wall and felt a needle pierce her skin.

"Gah! Damn it!" She hollered out, not from the needle injection but from feeling the pressure of his force. She was strong, which was why he used so much force to pin her. Her one arm was pressed against the wall while the other was punctured by the needle.

"It will be over soon." The man spoke, drawing blood from her and into a small tube. He felt her kick at his shins, though it didn't even seem to faze him in the least. She thrashed about and tried to break free from his grasp but it was all in vain. The needle was taken out and he got in her face, his silver crown and sharp teeth looking part that covered his mouth was barely noticeable in the dark. Regardless she was just barely able to see him. With her being able to see in the dark, everything that was 'black' was turned lit up green like night vision so no matter how much she tried...he still blended in with the surroundings.

"Let go of me!" She yelled in his face, gritted her teeth into view and burned the image of his crown and mouth compartment into her brain.

He hesitated, letting go of her one arm but kept the other pinned. It was as if he was thinking hard on something. He stayed close to her face for a moment, until he finally let go. "This won't be our last meet..." The shadowed man stated and backed away, fading into the blackened atmosphere. Leaving her alone once more and having her recall those words he spoke. He was gone, so she checked her arm and right where the crease was, blood had been drawn.

"This won't be our last meet...the hell? Does he mean we'll meet again? Damn, he got blood from me? Why and how come he was talking about 'loneliness' earlier...? Am I really 'that' easy to read or something?" She asked no one in particular, then shook her head. "I need go home...before it gets too late. I need some food too." Adding to her speech, Vei put her sunglasses back on then wondered around until she found the exit.

Some time had passed, she told the three guys she was heading home and left the Zoo. Of course they had their debates but Saitama let her leave anyway and made the other two shut up. So now she was at home, got done eating her meal and was in bed. Vei tossed and turned for a while, thoughts about that stranger occurring in her mind made her do so. She already made a note for Rin to read, so she was already prepared for tomorrow. "Rin, was that you? Is that why you were saying 'be careful'? That you felt something strange earlier? Did you know something was bound to happen and didn't like the feeling? Was that you...or my common sense...?" She asked in a low, tired voice and gradually closed her eyes. Vei already put that on the note, questioning Rin about that voice she heard in her head before.


	16. Vei Rin Chapter 16: Giving in

**Vei Rin- Chapter 16: Giving in.**

A/N: For those of you who didn't know- The cover has FINALLY been colored in! I thought I put it off for far too long so, hope you like it! The one on the cover is Rin :D!

Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter! I think the story's getting good so far in my opinion! :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _Rin, you're going to be found out if Saitama, Genos and Sonic find you at the Zoo. I couldn't search for anything or those guys would probably catch on, so I had to watch animals behind glass... Take caution and stick to the shadows. Genos is able to detect people that are hidden by finding their heat signatures, Sonic is a ninja so he'll be able to detect you with his heightened senses. Saitama can be easily avoided if you're quiet and out of sight. From what I've seen when being around him, he's godly powerful with physical strength and speed. The only thing you have to worry about when it comes to him, is getting caught. I'm sure you've been around them already but I don't think you know about their abilities. On the side note; You have to be extra careful now since Genos exposed my eyes to himself and the other two. Sonic was damn close to finding me out, if Saitama and Genos hadn't of said anything. They think we're possibly related or one of us is acting out a fake personality to hide our 'true' identity. Whatever you do, DO NOT let your cat slits grow wider to look like mine; That's where Genos pointed out that our slits looked different in size. Lastly, there's this man that not even our night vision can pick up in the dark. Only thing I was able to see was a silver shiny crown and his mouth compartment that looked like shiny metallic teeth. He took some of our blood before leaving, so who knows what the hell he's using it for... He's strong too, so if you run into him try your best to avoid him. I wasn't able to free myself from his grasp so maybe you can think up something that I couldn't. P.S: Stop hurting yourself... Also, were you the one speaking in my head one time, telling me to 'be careful'?_ " Rin read the note that was pinned to the bedroom door and lowered her hand. Being in her outfit already, she flipped the paper over and started replying to the question.

" _Yes Vei, it was me. Something startled me... An odd sense of insecurity that someone was watching us, following us or perhaps hunting us down. Maybe that odd sense was telling me that those three would be close to finding out or exposing our identities. Not to mention, on my way home yesterday, I felt someone following me but I couldn't find who it was. I looked in the corners of my eyes in hopes of finding the person but my senses kept telling me it was to my one side. I couldn't see anyone or anything on that specific side. Could it be possible that it was the very same man you encountered with those silver adornments? I'll say this now, I've fought Sonic, hence how I got a cut on our arm. He has the same speed as me. I haven't fought the other two, so, I'll do my best to avoid them all._ " Rin asked then stated in the note, after grabbing the pencil and writing it down. Afterwords, the note got placed back on the door and she turned around. She had grabbed the photo of their parents and stuffed in beneath her black leather belt agaisnt her rear; There she saw the window, it didn't take long for her to open it, climb through it and scale the building.

There on the roof she stood, looking over the lit up city around her. Her slits examined the area, seeing everything in green lighting due to her night vision. No sign of the person who followed her on that day. Regardless, her guard rose and she paced over to the edge of the building. " _I'll be careful, Vei._ " Her mental voice echoed as her two green ribbons flowed with the light breeze. Her one hip out and her arms being pushed behind her, she soon disappeared with that afterimage left in her spot.

Across roof tops she ran, switching between all fours and sprinting using both legs with her arms behind her back like a rogue. Rin seemed to be sticking to the high rise buildings and avoiding the streets. She climbed the outside ledge of windows on apartment buildings like a cat, ran across poles that resided between structures on her tip toes and took her time getting to the Zoo. This time she was being extra cautious, Rin was seen siting like a feline with both arms between her legs and on top of a street light. Several feet away from her was the said Zoo and her eyes carefully watched the outside for a few moments. " _No one's out here..._ " She said in her head, closed her eyes and waited. Patience being her best quality, she sat there for a good five minutes. One thing snapped her eyes open, it was a real faint sound of someone groaning. Rin hunkered down and squatted closer against the light. Saitama was seen inside the Zoo's double doors. His back was against one door and had folded arms, obviously talking to either Sonic or Genos. " _I need a way in..._ " She added in her mind. Though, upon seeing Genos walk up to the baldy, she immediately vanished out of sight before the cyborg could spot her. Near one of the Zoo's windows she crouched beneath it and listened in. The said window was near the double doors but to the side of Genos, so she hoped he wouldn't turn on his heat detector. " _Genos can detect heat signatures, so staying out of his line of sight is most preferred._ " Simply put, Rin stated in her mind and peeked just above the window. She didn't expect a monkey sleeping against the pane though... Her eyes widened the moment she saw its face pressed against it, looking all mushed and slimy due to some saliva... Rin shook her head at that, snapping herself out of her stupor and peered around the ape. There stood Genos on the other side, right in front of Saitama and in the hallway where the doors were. Through the glass on the other side of the monkey's habitation, was an observation window for visitors to seen them in. That's how she could see where Genos and Saitama was, the cyborg himself was still facing his master luckily.

Sighing, Rin vanished once more and reappeared on the other side of the Zoo. She planned on scouting out where everyone was at and to know Sai and Genos were at the entrance, she guessed Sonic was at the back. There was plantations around with fencing and the back exit was closed off. Nothing she can't handle of course, all she'd have to do is do like last time when she sneaked her way into the police station. That was her goal at least, because when she attempted to slice off the handle, she heard a noise in the trees. The protagonist froze, her middle finger nearly an inch from the button underneath the baggy arm warmer. " _I should have scoped out the area first, before heading towards this door! That's bound to be Sonic... Focus..._ " She said in her head and closed her eyes, calming herself all the while. Her ears picked up rustling of leaves in the bushes and trees, so she counted more than one movement. No sense of anyone's presence behind her, relief made its way on to her. " _Alright..._ " Adding to her thoughts, she carried on and did like before. It took her less than a minute to slice off the handle and keep the other one from falling behind the door. Sneakily she got in, only having a few inches open for her to squeeze through.

Her feet and palms pacing as she crawled close to the floor like a feline, she cautiously made her way down a narrow hall. " _It's empty, no one's here._ " She simply put, examining her surroundings. Though something did catch her attention, there stood a purple and black ninja with his back to her. Sonic's arms were folded, his head moving from side to side and the cloth piece covered his mouth. " _His back is to me, I can sneak into the ventilation system if I enter another room._ " Adding to her thoughts, not too far ahead was there a door. It was the women's local bathroom. " _Men wouldn't dare enter the women's restroom, it'd be best to enter the vents that way._ " She said to herself in her head, crouched close to the floor and hid within the darkness. " _I have to be weary, his senses are heightened so he'll be able to pick up sounds, scents, and possibly small brushes of wind caused by my movements if I'm too reckless._ " Stating in her mind, she gradually made her way towards the door with her slits peeled on his form. The view of him was slowly showing his side, indicating that she was closing in on him. The door itself was not too far from his side, so when she got up to it, she just hoped up into the beams in the ceiling and laid across it like a tiger in a tree. Though most wild felines that rest in trees or on top of rocks relax, she however is keeping a close eye on him out of caution.

"If she's a rogue, she'd pick blind spots to attack or enter wouldn't she...?" Sonic mumbled to himself and looked around. "If she hasn't showed up yet, then she's either waiting outside or has crawled in her somehow without me knowing. Out of all the times I've ran into her, she's always been reckless and avoided everyone that either chased after her or fought them off." Adding to his speech, Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. Upon hearing a real small thud, they snapped back open and he peered to his right. Right there, the ladies restroom door was waving back and forth. The door itself had no handle, it was one of those types you had to push open. " _She's here!_ " He mentally shouted, trotted up to the door but froze. Recognition hit him like a rock and he deadpanned. Blue lines hovered around his head to indicate his unease. "Of all places, she chose the women's bathroom!?" He exclaimed in panic, then began chuckling lightly. "Clever, aren't you? It's a rule to never enter a woman's local bathroom. He stated and smirked behind his mask. " _Not so clever on one side.~ With closed in places, smoke can easily draw people out!_ " He mentally rose his voice, took out his shuriken and kicked the door open. Those said projectiles got tossed in there with such skill, that it was nearly blinding to the eye. " _My smoke bombs hardly did anything in the last fight with her, I always knew they were useless! I don't even know why I chose to start using them again! Shuriken's the best choice!_ " He yelled in his mind with a wicked grin behind his mask and right after the door wavered back and forth into place, smoke started emerging from beneath it.

Now he waited... He ended up waiting for a long ten minutes and had his arms crossed. A brow risen and his head tilted to the side, he began to question rather she ran in or not. "She should've ran out by now..." He stood there pondering in silence and waited a bit longer, say two minutes or more. Eyes widening, he slowly looked up and there he saw her... Keeping herself up on the beams in the ceiling, Rin suddenly descended and stomped him flat on the head. This caused the ninja to fall on his face, her to take a deep breath and vanish into the ladies restroom. In the said bathroom, Rin darted her head around and hastily searched for a vent.

" _There._ " She said in her mind and opened a stall. On top of the toilet and on top of the stall she climbed, using her hand to push the vent cover open. With a hole being exposed and the cover getting slide off to the side within the vent, she got up in there with ease. That cover got placed back in its spot, making sure it looked like it was never touched.

On the other hand, Sonic had recovered and was listening closely for any sound she might make. Upon seeing Genos run up to him, not once did he lower his guard. "Sonic, did you find her?! My sensors picked up heat signatures in this area!" He hollered, looked around and stood before the ninja. His yellow eyes examined the surroundings in hopes of finding the mysterious feline.

"She used a decoy and made it look like she went into the women's bathroom but managed to catch me off guard, so I don't know where she went! I WILL NOT BE FOOLED BY HER NEXT TIME!" He yelled, gripped the hilt of the ninjato on his back and started looking around on his own accord.

Genos looked over towards the women's restroom but saw no heat signature. His eyes squinted seriously and his head lowered. "Hey Genos, what's all the commotion about?" He heard his master question him from behind and turned around, watching as the baldy lazily sauntered his way.

"She's here somewhere in the building, master! I don't see anymore traces of her here, no heat signatures..." The demon cyborg stated but trailed off near the end once realization hit. His eyes slowly widened with the temptation of wanting to face palm himself. He looked up, scanned the ventilation system and possible other floors. Rin was seen sneakily crawling her way through the vents in a specific direction right above their heads. To not make the metal in the vents creek, it was rather shocking... "Master, Sonic, she's in the vents!" He strictly rose his voice and formed a serious feature, soon lifting his hands in attempt to blast a hole in her place.

"Oi, Genos! I don't want to pay off any damages, so don't go making any holes!" Saitama yelled and made the cyborg widen his gaze at his statement.

Lowering his palms, he hesitated and nodded. "Yes master, sorry." Genos said, followed Rin and made sure to keep her in his line of sight.

"Hmm...could always meet her at the other end of the vent. Which way she goin'?" Sai asked with boredom lacing his voice and followed the cyborg. Sonic followed behind them both, keeping silent and having his eyes peeled on Rin's location for any opening that he could strike upon.

"Looks like she's heading toward the filing room, come on!" He replied and jogged onward with Sai beside him and Sonic following behind.

It was like a maze in the vents, Rin had crawled through them and checked through the cracks were the air would come out. It was hard to see which room was which but she eventually found the filing room she was looking for. Little did she know that the three men who were looking for her, was waiting for her in there. " _That's it... Hopefully now I can find some hidden photos of some kind._ " She said in her mind and carefully sliced off the screws that held the covering in place. Before it fell though, she caught it and pulled it in with her. Now she hovered her upper half over the edge of the vent, examining the area. Just below her was Genos, Saitama and Sonic tight against the walls near the door. The vent was above the door, so they were able to hide well. Leaning over the edge, she quietly hopped down with her hands catching her fall first instead of her feet. She sat there like a feline, arms between her thighs and slowly rising up to a stand.

Her slits looked from side to side and her one hand pulled out a photo she had stuffed behind her black leather belt. It was folded, so Rin unfolded it and looked at the image. "Where are you...?" She whispered to herself, looked up and put the photo on the desk. Hurrying over to the filing cabinets, the drawers got pulled open and she looked through each folder inside. One drawer at a time she searched, still unaware of six eyes watching her backside.

Sonic and Genos were both confused. The cyborg was about to take a step and go for the photo she had, until the ninja beat him to it. Sonic sneakily walked backwards, back into the shadow were the cyborg and his master hid. All three heads leaned over the ninja's shoulder and saw the blurred image of two people in a forest, it puzzled them even more.

" _She's...looking for someone_?" Genos mentally questioned with knitted brows and concern on his face. " _Either to kill or not, she's looking for them. Is this the reason why she's not communicative? She could have taken this photo herself at some point, or maybe she found it? Perhaps it was given to her? The real question is...why is she looking for them?_ " His thoughts lingered and continued to do so. He looked back over at Rin who seemed to be looking through the last file in the cabinet.

" _So she's after someone? Makes sense I guess, could be why she doesn't talk to people. You'd think if she's after someone, she'd ask around or would confront the hero association about it._ " Saitama said in his mind, scratched his head and kept his simple round eyes on the photo.

" _So she's out to kill someone! Assassinate or more! What other reason would she be so quiet about her work?! She wouldn't want people finding out her hunt! So she's no rogue, she's an assassin, that or a ninja like me._ " Sonic peeked back over at Rin and saw her putting the folder back in the cabinet. Everyone's assumptions were a bit...off, Genos was the closest, Sai was second to being close and Sonic...was nowhere near.

Rin turned around to grab the photo she placed on the desk but froze. Eyes widening slightly, it was missing and her back was still to them. " _It's gone... Someone's in here. Why of all times, did I choose to lower my guard?!_ " She exclaimed in her mind and looked up towards the door, after turning. Shock was written on her features, she guessed Genos found out where she was and followed her heat signature to this room or...all three of them just so happened to be coincidentally there when she came in. Regardless, she felt that she was in some deep crap. Only two escape routes, one being the vent above their heads or the second...being the door behind them. " _I won't be able to escape... I have to wait._ " She calmed herself down from the slight panic that rose and her eyes went back to their usual robotic, cat like stare. " _They have my photo..._ " she added.

"We just want to know what's going on. Maybe we could help you." Genos spoke up and took a step forward, showing her the image. "If you tell us, it'll save us a lot of time and it'll let us help you sooner; If not, we'll find out on our own. Mumen Rider was trying to let you understand that he meant no harm. He and Master even ate with you at Odin's bar, Mumen paid for your meal. Why won't you trust at least him?" He asked with his narrowed yellow eyes glowing through the darkness of the room. A window that was high above near the ceiling exposed moon rays, they beamed on the three of them just barely.

" _They're persistent... At this rate, I'll have to tell them. They won't leave me alone so I can investigate in peace._ " Rin said in her mind and clenched her fist. " _I'll have to make an opening...but, with that ninja in my way, it'll be difficult. Seeing that he has the same speed as me, I'll have to distract him the most in order to escape._ " She said in her mind and used her middle finger to press the button below her palm. Out came those metallic, shiny claws of hers, making its 'shing' sound.

Sonic put a hand on the hilt of his blade but Saitama rose the back of his hand before his face, indicating him to halt. "Uh?" His gray eyes peeked over at Sai and blinked, lowering his hand.

Sai had his serious face now, if she's a citizen in a different kind of trouble that no normal citizen would go through, then he'd want in on it; More for the sake of his reputation but hey...he wants to be a hero for fun and that's what he planned to do. He walked towards her, Rin searched for any signs of hostility but none were shown. Before she could even step backward, he was so fast to appear before her. Within a blink of an eye he gripped her hand that had the extended claws and stared right into her surprised green slits. "Rin, tell us." He demanded, dead set in wanting to help her.

" _He... No...I can't trust anyone... No matter how generous they are or how friendly, I can't allow myself an opening or a weakness!_ " She yelled in her mind, was about to swat her hand out from his grasp but to no avail, she couldn't. Vei's words came to mind, recalling that he had immense strength and speed, as explained on the note. Now she began to grow a little frightened, no way of escape, no time allowing for her patience to pay off and three against one. As much as she hated to admit it, she was stuck...

Rin didn't put up much of a fight, she knew it'd be useless considering her calculations. She'd be wasting energy, none the less. Her slits were pinned on the two behind him, then at the door and vent above it. Peering at Sai once more, she finally gave in. "Alright..." She said through a whisper and lowered her gaze. Sai still kept his grip on her hand but she was still able to retract her claws.

Both sonic and Genos were surprised. After all this time, she was finally going to give them an answer or explanation. Both their eyes were wide but Sai, he kept his strict features present and not looking the least bit fazed. "If you want to help...then listen carefully." Her mature but quiet voice sounded and her cat slits kept their robotic stare. They were all eager now, practically on the edge of their seats you could say. "I'll tell you everything you need to know. If you take it to your advantage and choose to use it against me, I'll slit your throat and let you die a slow, painful death." She was serious, her voice seemed dark and dangerous. Her slits got a bit thinner, the look of an animal was in her eyes and they saw it.

Regardless Sai nodded and the other two just stood quiet. "Genos and I are heroes, Sonic..he just teamed up with us. He's a villain but he joined us because he's just as curious as we are." The baldy explained, still refusing to let go of her.

Her free hand, its fingers twitched all of a sudden. A small spark of trust erupted in her system and her eyes returned to their normal robotic look. "Those in the photo are my parents... I've been searching for them for about a decade now. They went missing when I was just a baby and I want to find them... The only clue throughout that entire decade I found, was that photo there. In the background is a forest where the image was captured. Find that exact forest and I'll be another step closer to my parent's location." With a brief explanation, Rin stared at Sai who had a risen brow.

"Is that all? So, you're like...not a villain or hero?" The baldy's simple question earned a shake of her head in return. He let go of her wrist, lowered his hand and remained in his spot.

"We can help you find your parents. Another step closer isn't enough to finish the job, at helping a citizen like you. We heroes help citizens until it's not needed anymore, we'll tag along until the end." Genos stepped closer and gave her a reassuring expression.

" _If they are able to help Vei out too during the day, then this would go by much faster. I spilled out my reasons, I might as well tell them about Vei. They seem like honest people whom we can rely on but, if they screw anything up...I'll make sure they won't follow us again._ " Rin stated dangerously in her mind at the end of her sentence and lowered her head, allowing shadow to veil over her glistening green eyes. "Vei Galis...I'll let her know about you three. She too, is searching for them. We have the same parents, so if or when you find her...let her know I permitted you to join my investigation. She will understand." She said, made all three of the men gasp in shock.

"Wait, Vei Galis? She said she never met you, she's only seen and heard of you from the news on the television." Genos spoke up, rather astonished with widened irises.

"I assume she only did that, to avoid any suspicion... She didn't want you three on her tail every moment she turned around. That and most likely didn't want you finding out about us knowing each other." Rin explained in her quiet, mature voice. She backed up, sat down like a cat and stared at them.

"Understandable..." The cyborg said, sighing all the while and pacing towards her with the photo being offered for her to take. She took it rather quickly, folding it back up and putting it back behind her black leather belt. "We have so many questions right now but, at least the main ones got answered. Right, master?" He asked, looked to his side and saw Saitama nod.

"Yeah. She's no villain or hero, she's an anti-hero." The baldy said and folded his arms, soon having Sonic walk up behind him.

"I wouldn't say she's an anti-hero either, more like...someone who has conventional heroic attributes but won't use them." Sonic said, only for Genos to speak up next.

"I agree, she saved me from the deep sea king before. Kicking me out of the way and took the hit for herself." The cyborg explained and patted his one arm that got smashed from her kick a while back.

"About that... I didn't save you. You were touching my food..." Rin spoke up rather angrily and continued sitting there like a feline. All went silent, sweatdrops fell upon all three of the men's heads and Genos saying, 'THAT, was your reason...?' in his mind He remembered her eating the fins off of that king so, he guessed the deep sea king was referred to as her 'food'. "Now...help me find a forest. The only place I know of that has one are Zoos, we're no where near a forest... This one, I don't think has one." She added, only to have Sai speak up afterwords.

"This Zoo doesn't but, I think City I does. We could stop by each Zoo though along the way until we get to City I." Explaining his idea, the baldy went back to his simplistic features and gave a friendly smile.

"Five people...working to find the forest from that photo, this will speed up the process..." With that, all heads nodded upon agreement and the scene went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Interesting...her DNA is similar to Gaia's. She is indeed her daughter, she carries the specific chemical I need." Ebon Metal was seen looking through the scope like before and examining her blood sample he took. "Now I need a sample from the mysterious feline. It will be easy to decipher who she is under that mask and if Vei is the mysterious feline, it'd be more enough of a reason to capture her and study her here at my lair. Hahahaha...this mystery is yet to be solved and I feel like I'm growing closer by the day! Vei Galis, the mysterious feline, if you two are the same then that would mean only one thing! One being mentally different than the other, you're either putting on an act to hide your true identity in a cunning and persuading way, or you have two different personalities. Dissociative personality disorders are one of my most favored of psychological mysteries and the most amusing among man kind. If she has that, I'll be more inclined, more eager to learn more about her! I have yet to personally approach the mysterious feline, so we will see.~" He cooed slightly and chuckled menacingly with his clear and deep voice.

"Sir, she's at the Zoo..." Igilous came through the door and had his hands in his pockets. His cigarette streamed out smoke, as his black eyes pinned onto his boss's backside.

"Good, let's be off. I don't want to waste another moment, I want her blood sample." Ebon Metal replied and turned, snatching the syringe off the table he once leaned over and walked past his servant. Down the hall, many other servants were seen cleaning up the dark halls. Igilous was right behind him, passing up a science lab with its door open and showed scientists doing their work.

"Tch.." He clicked his tongue, looked forward and watched the black and silver gradient cape sway with Ebon's pace.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In a familiar house, Isabelle was sleeping in her bed with an arm over her forehead and a blanket over herself. Her long beautiful blonde hair framed her body and draped over the edge of her bed a bit. The scene zoomed in slowly to her eyes and they snapped open with a quick gasp. "He's back...! I feel it!" Her voice sounded devastated, honey brown eyes looked terrified and the scene ended.


	17. Vei Rin Chapter 17: Blood Draw

**Vei Rin- Chapter 17: Blood Draw.**

Ebon was at the building, pacing towards a metal door that was hidden among bushes. Believe it or not, it was a secret entrance to the place that Neither Rin or Vei knew about. With the syringe in one hand, his other hand lifted up and pressed against the surface of the door. Suddenly, the metal on that very door turned into liquid. Igilous looked nervous, he didn't seem to like the idea of getting near his Boss's brother. Seeing that Genos, Sai and Sonic were all in the same room basically, he didn't want anything to do with them. "Igilous. Stall the other three while I confront the mysterious feline. I don't need anyone getting in my way..." His deep and clear voice resonated behind his helmet.

"Yes, sir..." The scout replied and clenched his fists in his pockets. He did NOT want to get involved with either of those three. Regardless though, he walked through the giant hole in the door and casually examined the area. He found himself in an opening where benches and other resting areas were located. His head looked around but didn't find anyone, so the man sauntered to the right and walked down the hall.

Rin, Genos, Saitama and Sonic all exited the filing room and she turned to face them. "Meet Vei at apartment 220 in Cogsworth town, she'll fill you in on all the details from there..." Rin explained and stared at Saitama right after, seeing him appear confused.

"Cogsworth town? Never heard of it." The baldy spoke up and hummed in thought, with a finger to his chin.

"I know where that's at master, don't worry." Genos said as he pulled up a map via internet and found its exact location. Sonic knew of that apartment but didn't care to tell them about it, he hoped he'd be able get there first before anyone else.

Without hesitation Rin nodded, turned with the attempt of leaving but halted in her footing a few steps ahead. Her slits spotted a man with shoulder length straight red hair, a black jacket and the like. He was staring right at her with a tired yet annoyed expression. Both Genos and Sonic prepared to attack. The cyborg lifted his hands and the ninja gripped the hilt of his ninjato. "Huh?" Sai made a questioning sound and looked over with his simplistic features.

"Who're you?" Genos asked with his strict expression present. Pure silence engulfed the atmosphere, until the red head walked more into the moonlight that beamed through a nearby window.

"My name doesn't matter... I'm just following my Boss's orders." Igilous sighed and walked towards them all. " _Why doesn't Ebon just do this himself...?_ " His mental voice seemed rather annoyed, though considering he doesn't disobey was proof enough he didn't wan to die by him. He saw it right before his eyes once; When ever someone failed to do something right or disrespected his Boss, they were either killed or severely wounded. He pulled out an odd mixture in a syringe, rolled up his one sleeve and pierced himself with it.

"Orders? Who's your Boss?!" The cyborg rose his voice and began to channel the energy within his palms. Sonic gradually slid his blade out of his sheath a bit and had the metal barely peek out.

Igilous popped his neck with a couple of groans, feeling his muscles grow a bit bigger than what they really were. Eyes shut and his teeth gritted into view, the cigarette twitched after he opened his gaze. "That's none of your business." With that, he round house kicked Rin after getting near her and sent her across the hall to the other end. Sonic reacted and drew his blade out, aiming for his head but missed when Igilous evaded with a fast crouch. The red head's features didn't look fazed, he had to keep his cool if he was going to fight these three. His main objective was to separate Rin from the group and stall the three until Ebon told him otherwise.

Genos went to punch down at the man after he crouched but got flipped over the red head's shoulder after the man moved his head out of the way. " _Seven minutes...is all I have with this chemical I brought with me. Hopefully it'll be enough._ " Igilous said in his head and ducked backwards to avoid an incoming sword. Smoking really made him feel calm and relaxed, if it wasn't for that then he'd be screwing up every mission Ebon Metal would send him out to do. Sonic accidentally cut at the cyborg's arm and the red head disappeared.

"Watch where you're going!" The ninja exclaimed behind his black mouth covering and got into a comical stance. An irk mark throbbed on top of his head, indicating his irritation.

"Me? You should know when to halt your own sword before you end up cutting someone!" Genos replied with annoyance and stood up straight, examining his forearm. It was just a light cut, it wasn't deep and didn't even go through the metal underneath his skin. Saitama behind them just sighed and passed them up, looking around for where Igilous had gone.

"If you have time to bicker then you should be using it to find that man, right?" Sai asked with his bored features and was looking off to the left. Both men behind him instantly composed themselves and started searching for the red head. The said opponent was up in the beams with folded arms, the smoke streaming from his cigarette in his mouth and his black eyes focused on the three below.

On the other hand, Rin recovered easily from the hit and was looking around. Her slits couldn't find where her new comrades were and being in an unfamiliar part of the hall kind of confused her. " _He kicked me, why didn't I sense it? I felt no hostility from him and yet he still attacked?_ " Saying in her mind, she crouched down and kept her guard up. " _The only time when that would happen, is if the person's trying to move someone out of the way with an attack and is targeting something else entirely. That, or the person wouldn't want to harm them so they would hold back with their attack in attempt to snap them out of their daze or from some other issue_." Her monologue sounded and her eyes shut, trying to sense out any threat that would appear near her. Her gaze opened back up to look ahead of her form where she got sent flying from and saw the red head.

Lifting her rear up, lowering her torso and preparing to lunge herself at him from the distance, Rin planned on killing him using a sneak attack. The moment she lunged into the air with her hands above her head and a vertical posture, the scene had slowed down. Ebon himself had appeared out from the darkness to her side and curved his arm around her stomach, catching her in mid air. Her eyes widened behind that mask and felt herself get pulled to the side, soon having the scene's speed return to normal. She was about to duck under his arm and escape, if Ebon hadn't of vanished from sight with her in tow.

Now they were outside of the building, her being held against the side of his waist by her stomach and him viewing the exterior of the Zoo. "The mysterious feline... For decades you've had the greatest mystery and yet, you still do." His deep and clear voice sounded behind his black armored, shiny helmet and peered down at her. He saw her head perk up and her green eyes glaring sharply at him. "What are you looking for...and what drives you to fight off both hero and villain? What ever the reason...our goals are similar." He added, lifted the syringe with his other hand and pierced it into Rin's vulnerable shoulder. That made her hiss, literally. She hissed like a feline from the sudden pierce and kicked her legs. With her fists clenching, both claws extended and she went to stab them into his upper thigh but...it didn't even faze him. The armor he wore hardly got scratched by her metallic claws. "Stay still, I don't want to prod at anything serious..." The man said with a strict voice and tightened his hold on her a bit more, so she wouldn't fall. "You're not much of a talker... I respect that." As soon as he got done and took the needle out, he let go. The second she was set free, Rin had used her own weight to make herself spin vertically in place then out stretched her arms so her claws could cut him. Of course this still didn't faze him, all he did was step off to the side and watch her land on all fours. " _Such a majestic woman...truly in tuned with a feline._ " He spoke in his mind and saw her back flip several times away from him.

" _Who is this guy...? Who was that red headed man? Why did this armored man want my blood and what does he mean we have 'similar goals'?!_ " Rin began in a panic and stared at him after she stood up straight on her feet. From in the building, sounds of combat and muffle explosions could be heard. She knew the three of them were fighting. " _I remember...yes, Vei said in the note for me to be careful too. This must be the man who took some of her blood...'our', blood. He's stronger, faster...I have to be cautious if I am to fight him._ " Adding to her thoughts, Ebon was staring back at her in silence and watching her with interest; He was standing still with that syringe in one hand. " _I need to catch him off guard...so, I have to wait._ " With more monologue added, Rin decided to sit down and put her arms between her legs. Both her claws were retracted and her slits watched him intently.

" _Cautious, tactical, patient by how I see it. She's agile, flexible... Either quiet or mute._ " Ebon began in his head and shifted his weight with a tilt of his head. His black and silver, gradient leather cape swayed with his movement as moonlight glossed across the black metal plates on his armor. " _She moves just like a cat and hisses..._ " Mentally adding, he took a step forward and held out his hand. He figured since she's so much like a feline, she'd 'sniff' his hand... Well, it was a neat idea but she just watched him and paid no attention to it. " _Intriguing... Perhaps I'm not close enough to let her come sniff it?_ " He was treating her like a cat, she didn't much appreciate that...

She chose to look for an opening instead and guessed 'waiting' probably would've negatively effected the situation. Disappearing with an afterimage left behind, he lowered his hand and chuckled. Rin performed a sequence of vanishing and reappearing in many other places. From up on top of street lights, fences, on top of the Zoo's roof, in a couple of trees nearby and in his blind spots. He just seemed amused, he didn't even try following her with his eyes. " _Where is it... Where is an opening?_ " She asked herself as she kept up with her sequence. Figuring a sky drop would be sufficient enough, she disappeared and reappeared high above the man's head. Her one foot was kicked out and planned on doing the same kick she had used against the deep sea king a while back. As soon as she descended and was mere inches from his masked scalp, he caught her ankle with little to no effort. It surprised her, the scene went into slow motion and she twirled around to kick at him with her other foot.

He let go with that same hand and caught her other in coming attack, making her fall with her palms catching herself. She was basically doing a handstand now, her one leg separated from the other. "Fighting me is futile..." As soon as he said that, an explosion erupted from the Zoo and both their heads turned to see.

Igilous came flying out of the building and landed on his feet, skidding backwards slowly to a halt. His cigarette was gone, blood along with scratches covered his face and he was panting from exhaustion. " _Seven minutes is up and I lost my cigarette! Shit, I'm dead, I'm so dead! Either my Boss is gonna kill me or 'they' will!_ " He panicked in his mind with fear stricken black eyes in view.

"What are you doing?! Now I'm going to have to pay for the damages!" Saitama's voice hollered as dust littered the air. Both Genos and Sonic were like animals chasing their food... Sonic had that crazy grin of his plastered with his sword out and the cyborg flew after Igilous with the intent to kill evident in his yellow eyes.

Right before either of the two could finish Igilous off, Ebon appeared before them and grabbed their faces effortlessly. This shocked them, even more so when he lifted them up off the ground and up to his eye level. "We're done here..." He didn't seem pleased, his voice held a hint of anger and his scout could tell. Rin flipped over on to her feet and rose up, watching in astonishment. It happened all too fast, neither the ninja or Genos could react in time! He was quick to bash both of their heads together. This resulted them to go unconscious, so he just tossed them away and let them fall on their sides. Now his attention was on Saitama, who became visible after the flown dirt cleared.

With his simplistic features he looked over at Sonic, then to Genos. "Uh? Hey, you ok?" He blinked, quirked a brow and hummed to himself in thought. No signs of movement but he knew those two were still alive, so he peered up at the man clad in black metal and fiber armor. He and Ebon stared at each other, only the silver crowned man had a hidden furious glare... For a good while they stared, a few times the baldy picked his nose and cleaned out his ears.

"You're a disappointment..." Ebon mumbled loud enough for him to hear and turned to leave, grabbing Igilous by the hair on his way. The red head cried out, grasped the hand from pain and whimpered. He knew what there was to come once they reached his Boss's lair... Before Sai could even comment, the two disappeared from thin air.

"What's his problem...? Wait...was that the guy, that the red haired man was referring to?" Saitama blinked in question and peeked back over at the other two on the ground, then over at Rin. "You know that guy?" Quizzically pondering, he only received a shake of her head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back at Ebon Metal's lair, which was hidden in some sort of graveyard... The armored man was seen kicking Igilous, who cried out in pain with each hit. "You are a disgrace! I informed you to keep the three of them separated from the mysterious feline and what do you do?! YOU DRAG THEM OUTSIDE WHERE SHE AND I WERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, pure anger clear in his voice.

"I'M SORRY, THEY BLEW ME OUT OF THE BUILDING! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT'S WHERE YOU BOTH WENT!" The scout screamed out as he curled up in a ball before his Boss. He looked bruised up bad, blood was dripping down his face and nose. Finally, after what felt like twenty minutes of getting beat up, his black eyes hesitantly looked up at his Boss.

"You're only good for scouting... Your power is the only thing useful, everything else about you is pathetic and pointless! You exposed my position, supposedly who you work for and my appearance has been burned into their minds!" He hollered, walked away and left the red head there to whimper in agony. "If it wasn't for your scoping eyes, I'd kill you without a second thought." He added, paced down the hall that led from the entrance to his lab and main room. His backside was being watched by his scout, while hatred for the man grew in his black eyes.


	18. Vei Rin Chapter 18: Explanations!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 18: Explanations!**

A pair of arms stretched up into the air followed by a yawn and...a wince. The scene scrolled down to show her with one eye shut and rubbing her stomach, she was literally just getting out of bed when a slight sting occurred. "Damn it, Rin!" She cursed, stomped her one foot and kept rubbing at her stomach. An annoyed feature was present whilst a groan escaped her lips. She paced towards her door, saw the note and her eyes widened. One, it was because she just found out that it really was Rin who kept saying 'be careful' and the same man was after her too. Two... "YOU DID WHAT?!" She screamed out with the side of her fist hitting the door.

As if on cue, right behind her the window nearby opened up and she looked over towards it. Sonic was seen crouching in the window with a grin on his face, arms lazily laying across his legs and giving her a narrow eyed, amused expression. "So, I hear your Rin's friend. Rin told Saitama, Genos and I about you." The ninja spoke up, he wanted to be the first one to get to where she was at and he managed to do so.

Now Vei was frozen... Hysterically gawking with shade over her eyes and a dropped jaw. Blue lines wafted around her head, indicating her unease. " _She...she didn't... Why would she do that?! Does she realize what she had just done?! She revealed us! Who we are, what we're after and more! She's the cautious, none trusting type who stays quiet even when she's inflicted with pain! WHAT THE FUCK?! These guys must be damn honest to their word, if 'she's' willing to cooperate with them!_ " Her mental words echoed and this caused the purple ninja to grow confused.

"Heh, so you thought you could hide from us huh? I had my suspicions that you'd be somehow connected with her! I mean really, look at your eyes!" He pointed out with an accusing finger and hopped down into her room. "I SPEED O' SOUND SONIC, DEMAND ANSWERS! Rin said you would give us more details on the situation, so answer my questions first!" His voice rose and his arms folded, his grin remained plastered all the while.

" _They don't know everything, good! They don't know I'm Rin just yet, as far as what she explained on the note; She said she told them about our reasons for roaming the cities and what our goals are. Searching for our parents by finding information of their location. Since she told them I'd give more details, then she expects me...to... Damn..._ " Her thoughts echoed in her mind as she deadpanned. " _I'm just glad Rin decided to dress me into my own clothes, before heading to bed..._ " Adding to her monologue, her one eye twitched at the thought of him barging in and catching her in her sleepwear, or worse... "What answers you looking for...? Considering you just came in like you owned the damn place, I don't know if I'd give you any." Her green eyes narrowed with irritation and leaned against the door behind her, both arms being folded all the while.

"Hmph, I've waited this long to get some answers so I think it's about time I got them.~" He shut his eyes, kept his cocky smirk and shifted in his stance. "How does Rin know about the afterimage technique? Who trained her, where did she come from, and why is she on equal footing with me? Well, aside from strength..." He averted his eyes from her with that last part and sweatdropped.

"And you really believe I'd tell you?" Vei asked with attitude lacing her words, closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine... She and I had the same master, we grew up together and undergone harsh training together. You can say we're like close 'sisters'." Opening her eyes back up, she saw Sonic standing there with a risen brow. "What...?" That question made him hum in thought and take a step closer.

"Who's your master?" That grin of his grew, now he was interested. He thought he was the top ninja around, he trained himself and got that good alone. To think someone could possibly be better than him with ninja arts baffled him. He kind of admired Rin for her skills in combat considering how they fought before hand but, he wanted to know who constructed her into a ninja. "Someone who can move like a cat, fight like one and mix it with ninja arts is a genius. Her master must be something else, so I want to know who it is.~" Lowering his head with that odd closed smile of his, arms still crossed, and shade veiling over his eyes; He planned on confronting their master and to issue a challenge.

Vei's mouth opened to speak but, knocking on the apartment door caught her attention. She didn't even tell him that she'd be right back, she just left the room after opening the door and made Sonic blink with curiosity. So he followed her, he pretty much guessed who it was before she got to the front door and his guess was right. The moment Vei opened the door, her cat eyes widened at the sight of Saitama and Genos. Sai was wearing his hoodie and Genos wore his sleeveless shirt, they both wore their casual attire. "I'm guessing you're here because of Rin?" She asked, tapped her foot and stared intently at the two.

"Yes, Rin told us to come here. She said that you'd explain more to us in detail." Genos said and examined her closely. "Rin told us the reason why you lied about not knowing who she was. We understand so we won't hold it against you..." Adding to that, he watched her step aside with closed eyes and grumble in the process.

"Come on in... We don't need any eavesdroppers." Vei answered and watched them both enter, walking past her and into the living room. She shut the door with one hand and paced over to her sofa, gesturing for all three of them to sit. They did exactly that, Sai looked bored, Genos appeared serious and Sonic seemed intrigued. "Alright." She began with an exhale and leaned against the wall behind her, which was where the sofa was facing. "As I said to the man in tights, Rin and I have the same master. We grew up together, undergone harsh training together and stuck to each other like glue basically. She's been helping me get information on my parents. We've been at this for a decade, so..." She trailed off, despising the idea of having to tell them about her split personality. She had a bad feeling that if she didn't tell them, something would go wrong. A misunderstanding, the loss of partnership, anything. If Rin trusted them this much, then who was she to question it; She knew Rin was better at judging someone than her. "I've been debating whether to tell you this or not but, if we're going to partner up and find my parents then what other choice do I have...? Rin trusts you three, so I don't see why I can't..." She explained, leaned her head against the wall and shut her eyes.

"What is it?" Sai asked, curious and his full attention was now on her. Genos was curious too, he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees with his fingers intertwined.

"When I tell you this, don't think of me as someone psychotic or mentally insane." She started, making anticipation build up in the atmosphere. She looked at them now and frowned, preparing herself for any hate or assumptions about her being crazy. "Rin...is my second personality. She appears at night once I fall asleep and I'm during the day... She looks for information at night, hunts through the shadows while I walk around in broad daylight and hunt down anything that'll give me a clue as to where our parents went." Now she waited. After explaining that to them, neither of them looked the least bit fazed. This worried her, no one had a confused or concerned expression.

"On the net, it says a dissociative identity disorder is characterized by 'at least' two distinct relatively enduring personality states. I'm not surprised, you and Rin are both different yet in the same body. I can't really tell if you have any of the symptoms for Schizophrenia, since we haven't been around you long enough to narrow them down. I'm no doctor but following by the details I've read on the internet, I've yet to find any symptoms. Where did you learn this?" He asked, perked up and knitted his brows.

She was caught off guard, eyes wide and mouth in a line; She never expected that kind of reaction from a few people whom she just met about a week ago. Vei managed to compose herself, going back to her serious expression. "As I learned to cope with humans and society, I learned about doctors and they had everything examined. My master doesn't know about Rin, as far as I know but she's very perceptive... The doctors believed my split personality wasn't dangerous to anyone or myself, so they just let me live my life." Her answer left them with even more questions now.

It was Sonic's turn to question her. "You mentioned 'cope with humans and society', what do you mean by that? Also, how do you and Rin even communicate when you two appear during certain times of the day?" Him asking that, he tilted his head in confusion and lifted a brow. Saitama blinked; With his simplistic features, he too was wanting to know.

"We talk through notes that we leave for each other, before we hit the hay. As for your other question... Let's just say I was raised by white tigers in a forest and eventually decided to leave the den. I wanted to find my real parents, they couldn't stop me since they knew they couldn't keep me from my own kind. My parents abandoned me and I want to know why. All my mom left behind for me to know that she exists..." She trailed off, sadly gazed down at her feet and lightly touched the cat toy-like hair clip in her hair. "Is this..." Finishing her sentence, the woman sighed and looked back up at them. "It has her scent, it's all I have of her." Now she looked directly at Genos, allowing a faint blush to dust her cheeks. "Thank you again, Genos. This hair clip was important to me and if I lost this, I'd be just as lost." She pretty much has gotten used to them now so, talking to them was a bit easier. Unlike Sonic though...he was still a stranger to her.

All three men were actually shocked. To be raised by white tigers in a forest and abandoned by her parents for some unknown reason, now they saw why she wanted to find them and...why she was so distant from people. "Not a problem. I figured it was important to you somehow. I just didn't know why a cat toy of all things was so significant to you." Genos replied and sat up straighter, leaning his back against the couch. He saw her nod, avert her eyes and try her best to keep her red features from showing. "Your heat signatures are rising again. Every time you look at me directly or stare at me when I'm not looking, I notice it rising a lot." This made her face go ten more shades of red, her eyes widened and was about to say something if Sonic hadn't of interrupted.

"Yeah, she likes you... Anyway, if that cat toy has her scent on it, maybe you could try and follow a similar smell to it or track it down. It'd help you get closer to finding her and if you find her you'd find your father, that's just an idea though." Sonic said with a serious face and put one leg over the other, crossing his arms.

" _Did he just...?! HE JUST SAID I LIKED HIM!? SHIT, GENOS IS A CYBORG FOR PETE'S SAKE! HE HAS NO MAN PARTS, SO HOW WOULD WE EVEN WORK OUT?!_ " She mentally exclaimed, feared to see the cyborg's expression and had widened eyes. When she did look though, she took notice of his surprised face.

" _She likes me? In what way? Friend, or more than that? Is that the cause for her heat signatures rising? No...why question this when emotions aren't important? They only get in the way of missions and battles._ " Genos said in his head and his features went back to their usual stoic look.

"Not a bad idea. Hey Genos, any way you could track down scents?" Sai stated then questioned right after, his round and bored eyes peering to his side towards him.

"Master, I'm not a dog." The cyborg sweatdropped after looking his way and gazed back over at Vei who seemed interested in the theory. "But yeah, he has a point. Maybe there's a way we could follow her scent. My scanners don't pick up aromas or anything, so my guess is we get a dog?" He asked, more like suggested and put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Hm, you know... The Hero association could help us. Isn't there someone that's good at tracking down scents?" Sonic asked and looked over at either of the two men.

"No, not as far as I know. Master and I attended some meetings a few times in the past with the top ten S ranked heroes. The only ones I would suggest in helping us, would either be Drive Knight or Child Emperor." Genos said as he looked at their skills on the Heroes website.

"I don't know if Child Emperor is good at that kind of stuff. He has tech that's only good for scanning I think...I don't really know. Maybe we could try Drive Knight?" Sai mumbled in question and looked over at Genos.

Just outside the door of the apartment, the said man himself was eavesdropping and his arms were folded. His single red glowing eye was gazing at the door. "I met him once... He wanted to know how I was able to take down that one monster before." Vei's voice echoed from the other side of the door, Drive Knight was fully aware of what was going on now. Seeing that he was able to hear every word behind that thin door...

" _I see...'she' is the mysterious feline._ " He mentally noted and looked towards the street down below. He saw a man hiding around the corner of a vehicle, it was the same man that approached Vei and demanded that he'd pay for eating out. Drive Knight had no idea who he was though, so he just ignored him. " _If they plan on asking for my help, then I'll have to work solo in gathering information..._ " He added in his mind. Next thing he knew, a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and honey brown eyes came walking up to the apartment. She wore a frilly but wavy, long cream colored skirt, brown sandals and a white blouse that complimented her beauty.

Isabelle being on her way with her hands clasped together in front, saw someone in the corner of her eyes. Far to her right side was someone who she thought looked familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it. Her honey brown eyes widened at the sight of Gratta, so she quickly rushed up the steps unseen by the man and halted in place after spotting Drive Knight. "Are you here to visit my friend, Drive Knight?" Her voice being gentle and comforting, Drive Knight hesitated in shaking his head and stepped aside.

"Sorry, I was investigating around here." He gestured for her to go ahead and walked past her, heading down the stairs. Her brown eyes followed him until he passed her, soon deciding to go ahead and knock on Vei's door.

With some light pounding on the door, all heads looked towards the it and Vei blinked. " _Weird, never expected 'more' visitors... Tch, I wasn't expecting Sonic and them to show up so why am I NOT surprised?_ " Vei rolled her eyes and said in her mind with annoyance, whilst pacing over to it. As soon as she opened the door, there stood her master and the sight of her made shock appear on her features.

"Vei, can I speak with you a moment? I'm sorry for intruding on you like this, but it's important." Isabelle pleaded with knitted brows and gestured with her brown eyes towards her 'guests'. The said woman looked over her shoulder, then back at her master with a bit of a worried face.

"Yeah sure..." Then there Vei went, leaving the three in there alone and closing the door. She stood just outside of it, the men rushed up to the door and Saitama pressed his ear against the surface, along side Sonic. "What is it?" She asked, staring up at her teacher and leaned against the surface behind her.

"Vei...I sensed something last night. Something terrible. Unfortunately I can't tell you in detail since we're out in the open, so I brought some talismans with me for this." Isabelle said and lifted a red paper talisman. It was brought in front of her face and her brown eyes closed. Suddenly it began to glow red and she tossed it down between their feet, making a faint red barrier form all around them. Eventually, after it was created, the said barrier's color faded away and appeared invisible. "Now that the barrier's up, we can talk..." She began, opened her eyes and put her hands together once more. Her honey brown eyes seemed serious all of a sudden, catching Vei by surprise. "There's something I haven't told you, ever since I took you in to train you. Do you want to know why I retired? Why I'm no longer a hero that other heroes could go to for aid?" She asked, making her student knit her brows from puzzlement.

"Why...?" Vei asking that, Isabelle took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Because a villain who's said to have gone missing for over a decade or more, had took my best friend away from me. I've always been good with sensing where he was at, seeing that my spiritual capabilities are strong enough. Vei, I fear this villain is back. Since the day he went missing, no hero could find him and take him down. I lost hope...in avenging my best friend. Now that he's back, I only hope she's still alive so he could tell me where she's at. I knew she was married but, I never heard from him. His name...is Ebon Metal, the False King. He doesn't like the last bit of his nickname but the civilians used to call him that and so have I. The Hero Association once called him that too, they were trying to hunt him down for a long time. I came here to warn you, that I feel like he's after you. An odd sense really but, I know for a fact that he's back. I felt it..." She paused for a moment, looked over her shoulder and sweatdropped at the man who seemed to still be hiding. "And to add, please...be careful of the silver haired man that's spying on you. I found him hiding behind one of the vehicles down there." She explained, watching as her student stood there in awe. Wide eyes and mouth agape, Vei couldn't believe her ears. One, Gratta was spying on her? Two, Who was this Ebon metal and her best friend? Those few questions lingered in her mind for a short bit, until she chose to ask them.

She'd have to confront Gratta and ask him about that, after she was done talking with her and the three inside. "Um, tell me... What does Ebon Metal look like and what was your friend's name?" She questioned her master and titled her head, crossing her arms all the while.

"You'd know just by his appearance. A King always has a crown on his head..." Isabelle began, closed her eyes and sighed. "Gaia...Galis, your mother." With that said and her question about her 'best friend' being answered at the end, Vei was dumbstruck. Frozen in place and the three men behind the door that listened in, they too were surprised.

" _A King always has a crown, could she be referring to that man from last night?_ " Vei, Saitama, Genos, and Sonic all mentally said in unison. Later after Vei entered her home and introduced the three men to Isabelle, she explained the whole situation they were in. Vei explained everything about her past, her reasons for getting information of her parent's location and talked about how Isabelle taught her everything she needed to know about society. Yes, Isabelle was the one who taught Vei how to cope with humans and Society, let alone train her in the art of the rogue.

"WHAT?! SO YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME, THAT I WAS RIN!?" Vei shouted, stood from her chair near the table and gawked surprisingly at her master.

"Yes, you asked me to make you some indestructible but thin, metallic claws for both feet and hands; So you could make some money by selling them off in a market. I knew better Vei, the mysterious feline had them equipped and she had the same eyes as you. Not to mention, I never knew my best friend had a hair clip, she must have got it from her husband after the day I last saw her." Isabelle looked sad, concerned eyes and her hands in her lap like a proper lady. "Aside from that... I didn't want to say anything, I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. Nothing can be hidden when it comes to a relationship between a master and their student." Adding to her words, she saw just how astonished her pupil was.

Vei plopped back down into her chair, wide eyed and dropped jaw with a bit of a slouched over form. "All this time...you knew... So...this Ebon Metal guy, he took my mom from you?" Seeing her nod in silence, she leaned over and buried her face in the palm of her hand. Clearly upset about this whole thing, neither of the men knew what to do in order to lighten the mood. This was serious news to Vei and to have it hit her all at once like this, took a tole on her.

Sonic who stood near her with folded arms, chose to speak up and break the tension in the air. "Do you know where he's at? His base of operations, anything?" The ninja asked as he examined her form. She didn't look at all skilled in ninja arts but, if Vei said that Isabelle is her master then who was he to argue?

"Sadly, I don't... No one does, not even the Hero Association. I doubt even Child Emperor could find him." Her master replied with slight mourn in her voice and looked up at the purple ninja with her honey brown eyes.

"Then we'll hunt him down." Genos said, rose up from the sofa and faced Isabelle with a strict look in his eyes. "My master and I will inform the Hero Association about Ebon Metal surfacing again. Throughout this talk, I looked on the Hero's database for any information on the man. They said he had the power to control metal and his strength is unimaginable. No one can measure just how much strength and speed he had back then, so we have to be cautious about this. If I mention this to the Hero Association, they will most likely choke considering all of the comments I've read on this villain. He was around for about twenty years, albeit older than my master by ten years; That's just a guess, though." He explained to them all, only for Sonic to ask something next.

"What were the comments? How long ago were they posted?" The ninja asked, narrowing his eyes all the while and stepping towards the cyborg a bit.

"They were posted about twelve to ninteteen years ago... One mentions that he's a god level villain that could control metal and turn them into liquid. Another states that he attacked both heroes and villains, no one knows why he did. He'd attack from out of nowhere, appear from thin air and would even be seen flying in the air with odd wings. There's not much to go on since he hardly left any witnesses... Most comments on here are from past heroes or heroes that got away from Ebon Metal. The most recent comment came from...King, the S-Classed, Seventh ranked hero out of the top ten. His comment was, 'He was too strong and I had to flee. I barely escaped alive and only got severely cut over my one eye.' which was eleven years ago. He's the only left as far as I've searched, that has any experience at all with Ebon Metal." he explained. Little did they know though, that 'King'...had no real combat experience at all. (AS said on the Wiki XD!)

"Well, that's good then. Because today we have to go to another meeting. We can ask him about it while we're there." Sai said, stood from his spot and pulled a wedgie from his butt. He was heading towards the door and Genos followed behind, leaving Vei, Sonic and Isabelle there alone.

"We'll check up on you guys later." The cyborg stated with a smile and left through the door, closing it right after.

A long silence wafted through the air, making the moment feel rather awkward considering those two just up and left. "Now we wait..." Sonic sighed after saying that. He walked over, sat down on the sofa and crisscrossed his legs on the cushion.

Vei was in deep thought, she needed some time alone so she decided to go make some food. In the kitchen that was apart of the living room, she started up the stove and chose to make herself some steak and potatoes. "You guys hungry...?" Asking that, Sonic blinked and peered over at her backside, while Isabelle smiled sweetly and stood up.

"I'll have what ever you're making, Vei. Thank you." Her voice being so gentle and comforting, she chose to join in and help her cook.

"Same, I don't know what you have so I'll just eat whatever you're making, too." Sonic answered and lowered his head, with closed eyes. Folding his arms and keeping his crisscross position, he looked like he was meditating without the use of his hands.


	19. Vei Rin Chapter 19: Siren's melody

**Vei Rin- Chapter 19: Siren's melody...**

"Apparently they started on the case not that long ago, about the mysterious feline. Several members were out looking for her and arrived late at the meeting. Drive Knight was even late. We asked King about Ebon Metal but all he had to say was 'He's stronger than any of us combined.'." Genos said as the scene showed the sky with its fluffy clouds. He, Sai and Vei were both pacing down a sidewalk over to the grocery store. Isabelle was right behind them but her focus was on their surroundings. Her honey brown eyes darted form right to left, checking out all the shadows and alleyways they would pass by.

"Did you find out how far they were in the investigation about Rin and I?" Vei asked with the adjustment of her sunglasses. Before they left her apartment's property, there was no sign of Gratta so she figured Isabelle's eyes were playing tricks on her.

"All they said, was that the 'mysterious feline' seemed to be looking for something." Saitama spoke up in reply and looked over at her with his friendly smile.

"What about asking Drive Knight for help? Since he was there, did either of you ask?" She asked again, not once peering at the two and kept her attention ahead of her.

"We mentioned that we wanted to talk to him in private, all he gave us was a nod and where to meet him at. That's the second reason why we're heading to the grocery store." Sai answered and gazed ahead, noticing the said building coming into view.

"Vei, I must be going. I have some errands to run as well. Thank you again, for the food." Isabelle chirped in and ran around the men to face her, making them halt in their pace; Hands clasped together and a warm, gentle smile plastered on her face.. "If I find anything on Ebon Metal, I'll let you know. Sonic and I will be searching for his hideout together, he's quite keen on tracking down people. Although I dislike the idea of joining a villain but seeing that he's on our side for now, I don't see why I can't allow him to tag along. He seems quite determined in watching me." Her saying that, Vei blinked with surprise and looked around.

"Where is he...? Could've sworn he came with us after we left." Isabelle's student asked and rose a brow.

"He's...nearby." Her master's honey brown eyes looked over into a dark alleyway to their left and her head hardly moved an inch. As if on cue, the said ninja came out of the shadows with a flying high kick. The scene went into slow motion, Isabelle's eyes shut and hands were still clasped together. Her hair waved softly and his foot was aimed at her head. With little effort she stepped back, no changed in expression, evaded the attack, and he gradually flew past her face. He had widened eyes and a large grin, clearly enjoying himself. A counter attack was issued, one of her hands lifted up with her index and middle finger together; With great speed she jabbed her fingers in all the pressure points on his arms and torso, her hand was almost blinding... Once the scene picked back up, he flew past the view and the only thing in the background that could be heard was him crashing into a dumpster. Her two fingers were already pulled back and held up in the air near her torso, her expression still didn't waver. "As you can see...he was planning an ambush on me." All three heads looked over at Sonic, seeing his butt up in the air and his upper half completely immobile. He was trying everything he could to stand up with just his legs alone, it looked comical. Genos and Vei were flabbergasted, except Sai. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She gave a kind smile along with a wink and disappeared, leaving an afterimage behind.

With a comical 'ding', the scene showed the ninja on the ground. " _How did she... Why in the... Did she just?!_ " Sonic mentally exclaimed without even finishing his sentences and his features were hysterical. Widened white eyes with one of them twitching, disbelief written on his face, dropped jaw and embarrassed about the fact that his butt was sticking up in the air. He kept scooting across the ground trying to stand but he'd fall onto his side every time. " _SHE JABBED MY PRESSURE POINTS?!_ " He finished his monologue and wobbled after pressing his side against the dumpster. Very slowly he made his way up into a stand, it looked funny because his entire upper half kept dangling each time he'd step away from it...resulting in fall back down.

Vei tried her best to contain herself from the hysterical moment, her hand was pressed against her mouth to stifle laughter. Saitama wasn't helping, he was joining her with trying to keep himself composed. "That is why...you should never attack my master." Her muffled words came out with stifled giggles. This was the first time she'd ever wanted to laugh, especially like this. If felt...odd, but in a good way.

"Hey, stop laughing at me! I know you're laughing, I can hear you!" With sharp teeth and angry white eyes whilst adorned with an irk mark, Sonic yelled out; He was back on the ground...

Time skip, ten minutes later.~

The ninja had run off after he recovered and went to chase after Isabelle. Now it was just Vei, Sai, and Genos. The three of them were standing in front of Drive Knight and none of them got to get groceries yet. "Drive Knight, we wanted to know if you could help us." Genos, who stood to Saitama's side, asked and gave him a serious face.

"No need to ask, I've already started gathering information..." Drive said and looked over at Vei, recalling everything that she said. If he wanted, he could've revealed her to the Hero Association. He wasn't a cruel guy though and after finding out her reasons for her actions throughout the decade, he knew it'd be cruel of him to expose her. She's a civilian, not a hero or villain. All three of them looked confused, especially her.

"What do you mean? You don't even know what we're gonna...-" Vei stepped forward with confusion and slight irritation on her face. She began, only to get cut off when Drive spoke up.

"You were going to ask me for help with an investigation on where Ebon Metal was. I over heard your conversation, no need to explain." Drive's calm demeanor was evident, his words surprised them and made Vei get closer. She blocked the sides of their faces off with her one hand, got close to his mask and whispered.

"When the hell did you eavesdrop on us...?! Something like this can't be spoken lightly in public, who knows were that 'Metal' head is at...!" Through her yelling whisper, Drive just nodded and stepped back once. She was devastated; Her secret was revealed to yet ANOTHER person and it irked her terribly. Last thing she wants is someone to slip up and tell the Hero Association about her, or anyone at all.

"You're right... I'll explain later when we can speak in private." Drive replied and saw her lower her hand with an understanding nod.

"Let's get groceries first, then when we head back to my place..." She began, gave him a dangerous glare and allowed shade to veil over her face. "You're coming with us..." Finishing her sentence, all she got in return was a nod. She and the other three walked off whilst Genos took up a cart and scooted it across the floor next to Sai. Drive Knight watched their backsides grow smaller from distance and his single red eye lingered on Vei, before all three of them disappeared into an isle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They're the same..." Gratta, also known a Ebon Metal, was examining the blood he got from Rin. He was looking through the scope and since he wore his black metal and fiber armor, his eyes couldn't be seen through the visor of his helmet. "Vei...and the mysterious feline are the same." He added, stepped away from the table and looked down at his black, metallic gloved hand. "I need closer inspection...closer... I feel as if I'm getting incredibly close to figuring her out." Stating his thoughts, he picked up the blood sample that was wedged between two lenses and marched right out of his personal lab. His cape waved behind him as he made his way out, fast walking over to his servant laboratory. It was a lab designed for hired scientists to work for him in his place, when ever he didn't have time to work on something himself. Down the hall and cutting a corner, he waltzed right into the said lab after rushing the door open. All heads, men and women in lab coats looked up with an emotionless or tired face.

The blood sample got put on one of the tables and he loked at them all. "Look for any kind of illnesses you can, find what you can and report back to me!" Ebon raised his voice at them and without hesitation, they all got to work immediately. A woman grabbed the lenses and stuck it under a scope, a male scientist stood behind her with a clip board in hand and others began grabbing tiny samples of her blood from the one syringe that contained it. It was behind a glass case in a cabinet, the scientist had unlocked it to let everyone get a 'really' tiny sample. Looking over, he spotted Igilous and gestured for him to follow by nudging his head towards the door.

His scout did exactly that, trying his best to push his bruised body forward and leave the room. Once they were both in the hall, Ebon continued down it whilst the red head remained put. "Send out another monster! I need to see her fight in person! I want to study her fighting style and compare it to the mysterious feline's. The one you sent out to fight Vei during the invasion, got pulverized. He cannot be used again..." His words made Igilous sigh through his nose.

"Yes, sir..." The scout mumbled out and his black eyes appeared as if life were getting drained from him. Dark circles under his eyes that seemed worse than before and agony still present due to all the bruises. " _I hate him... He always uses me for my power; No reward, no sense of accomplishment in the end, nothing... Accepting his job offer a few years ago was the worst mistake I could've ever made I just wish someone...will put an end to him already..._ " Igilous's mental voice echoed as he followed his boss out of the building. Ebon's base wasn't really that big. It was hidden underground at a graveyard so it'd be very hard to find. Not many would come snooping around a graveyard and no one would ever assume something's suspicious where the dead usually sleeps.

When they got near the entrance of the base, Ebon clicked a button on the stone wall to his right and watched as a giant gravestone moved out of the way; It acted like a conveyor belt was moving it. Up the steps and out of the square shaped hole, both he and his scout left the Graveyard grounds. That giant stone slide over the hole on its own, covering up the steps and any possible evidence that his base was underneath. The place was surrounded by trees, a forest even...quite far away from City Z.

Some time had passed, Igilous had confronted a decently strong monster that was in City Z in the sewers. It looked like an escapee from the Deep sea king's army. Ebon was up high on a building with his arms folded, staring at Vei from the distance as she and her little group headed down the sidewalk. The scene chaned to show Ebon's scout, standing with both hands in his pockets. "Will you do it...?" Igilous's voice questioned the monster, who looked terrified and curled up in a corner among the filthy water.

"W-What's in it for me...?" It asked, it's gender being unknown and it's voice sounding mid toned; A bit of feminine and masculine mixed, it was hard to tell if it was a male or female.

"Ebon Metal will give you a power upgrade to take revenge on your kind, by killing off the heroes who pained you." His black eyes stared right at the monster, as its blackened silhouette remained hidden within the shadows. Ever since Ebon was mentioned to the monster, it fled to the corner as if recalling the false king himself.

"Ebon Metal made our King flee into the ocean many years ago, of course he didn't have an army back then... How could I ever agree to a deal like that, when even our 'King' feared the man in black metal armor?!" It questioned in fear and a risen voice, swatting its shaded thick arm to the side.

"Because, if you don't, he will come down here and kill you himself... If I know him right, that is..." Igilous answered and scratched the back of his head, whilst one hand stayed in his pocket. "He doesn't like anyone knowing who he is or where he is. Anything that gives him away, he'll kill the witness. I know for a fact, because I watched him do it when someone showed up at our base's location." He averted his black eyes and looked to the side, groaning all the while.

"So...power, huh?" The monster calmed down a bit and walked out of the shadows, showing itself. "Deal... I've been needing a decent meal, anyway.~" It added. The monster looked like a merman... He was tall but feminine looking. Long black, straight hair, soft bluish complexion, webbing between his fingers, sharp teeth, long claws, and white eyes. He was bare chested, the only thing covering him up was a cloth waist wrap that looked tattered and worn out. The male stood to seven foot in height and his ears looked like fins from a merman in a fairy tail. Gills could be seen on his neck and a normal shaped human nose. "Vei Galis, right? I'll just use my charms to lure her in... No one's ever heard of a male siren as far as I know, so no one will ever suspect one.~" He grinned a toothy grin and chuckled as he licked his lips slowly, with his long pointed tongue. All Igilous did was nod, turn and walk down the sewer's tunnel with his one finger gesturing for the 'merman' to follow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back with Vei; Her, Saitama, Genos and Drive Knight were headed towards her apartment. The men carried the groceries, leaving her empty handed. Bystanders kept gawking and pointing fingers at Drive Knight and the cyborg, some gushing over them in the process. She sweatdropped at that, finding it annoying that they're pointing. "Doesn't it annoy you all, when they do that...?" She asked, her hidden cat eyes viewing every person who pointed fingers their way. " _I'm glad I'm not apart of the damn Hero list..._ " Her thoughts sounded and her question soon got answered.

"Hardly..." Drive simply replied as his attention remained ahead. No one else really answered.

"Tch, forgot to grab some fish. Rin's gonna be pissed at me..." Vei said in a low voice all of a sudden and looked down at her feet, until Sai spoke up.

"Go catch some at the ocean or...something, we'll take these to your apartment. Genos, will you able to get in there without needing her key?" He asked, peeked over at the said cyborg and blinked his simple round eyes.

"Yes, ma-" Before finishing, a random key got tossed over to him and he caught it easily. "Vei, are you certain?" His yellow eyes moved over to view her and saw her nod.

"Yeah, just gotta go grab some fish, I'll catch up... " With that, she sauntered across the street to their side and on to another sidewalk, leaving the men there. It took her some time but on her way, a silhouette zipped past the scene in the shadows and seemed to be watching her. The moment she halted in her step was when she stepped in the sand. Her gloves got pulled off, her shoes, sunglasses, and thigh socks as well; Placing them on one of the steps that led to the beach. "Alright, let's get this over with." She said to no one in particular, as she exhaled during her speech. Sand could be felt between her toes, she paced over to the edge of the water and crouched.

In the water, the said male siren was floating in there but his eyes were wide. How did he mange to find her? Igilous showed him the way and when he saw her up close, he couldn't believe what he saw. Debating whether to kill and eat her, or to let her live and have her near so he could look at her better, was yanking on him. It felt like two forces were pulling on either side. Despite seeking vengeance upon man kind, she didn't seem at all human in his eyes. She had green eyes with slits, he had no idea what they really were. So, he chose to lure her in for a better look.

"Where are you, damn it...?" Her cat slits examined the water as she remained crouched. She was just about to lunge at a catfish that she saw, (the irony...) when she heard an echoing, soft, and enchanting male voice. She stood up and looked around with a risen brow, thinking that one of the guys followed her to the beach for some odd reason. "What the..." Saying to no one in particular. The voice wasn't coming from behind her, that much was sure. It came from the ocean, so when she faced it she heard it much more clearly. It was just a simple tune, an exhaling breath changing in tones. "Where's that coming from...?" Unlike most other women that the voice would normally enchant, she however, was more curious than entranced. With one foot into the water, she began walking into the ocean looking around. The further she went the deeper the water got and by the time she stopped, the ocean was just below her chest. "Whatever, I'm wasting too much time..." Saying that, she dove into the water with a quick breath of air and looked around for some fish, now the voice was ringing in her ears...

She froze with widened eyes, hearing it so close to her and chose to listen in. " _Where ever it's coming from, it's a lot closer now. What's next, singing mermen...?_ " She was being sarcastic there in her mind, but wasn't expecting a merman to actually show up. She saw him singing, his sharp teeth hardly showing so to not seem dangerous and his arms stretched out towards her. He was right below her, his expression looked sad and longing... " _Just had to jinx it, huh...?_ " A sweatdrop trailed down her head, when she gave him a look that said, 'oh brother'. She watched him swim closer, he had a long fish's tail...with tiny spikes trailing down in a line on his backside. He looked rather graceful and his human shaped half looked like it was fusing in with his lower fish half.

With that she rolled her eyes, swimming after some fish and shocking the merman to pieces. His eyes widened, singing had stopped and he saw how she just ignored him. " _No human can resist a Siren's voice, male or female. Is she...not human?_ " This intrigued him, so he swam after her to watch what she was doing. She caught fish with with her hand one by one and killed them, stashing them under her armpit tightly so they wouldn't float out of her grasp.

From the corner of her eyes she could see him, finding it bothersome that he was eyeing her like she was an alien or something. Before she could even swim back up to the surface, he grabbed her bicep desperately and made her look back over to him. Mouth agape and eyes wide, she couldn't tell what on earth he was thinking. She just jerked her arm out of his grasp and swam up, not realizing that her hair clip had come off. He didn't stop her, seeing that hair clip float down made a grin grace his soft fish lips. " _Looks like she'll be missing this... Best hold on to it until she comes back.~" His monologue echoed and his clawed hand grasped the clip. "She certainly is pretty, for a land creature._ " In his mind and with his mid toned, gentle voice he spoke. He knew she'd come back to look for it later, so he decided to wait until she was truly gone.

When she had left after getting her shoes, socks and sunglasses back on, he strode up onto the beach that seemed currently unoccupied and laid up on a big rock. His lower fish half had turned into legs, one leg was propped up while he rested on his side. "It won't take long." With a grin he stated, sharp teeth protruding and a wicked expression evident.


	20. Vei Rin Chapter 20: Brutal Rampage!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 20: Brutal rampage!**

Vei managed to get home with her fish, she was soaking wet and struggled to get the door open. With a huff, she puffed her cheek out and an irk mark appeared on her head. Her one foot got lifted in attempt to bang on the door and when she did, Sai was the first one to open it. "You're back." He gave a friendly smile and stepped aside, allowing her room to walk in.

"Don't ask about my wet clothes..." Saying that, one of the fishes in her arms twitched. Apparently the nerves in that fish was still kicking... Sai plugged up his nose and knitted his brows, nodding. Those fish stunk, which was why she planned on putting them in a cooler full of ice after she gutted them, so they'd stay fresh. She came in, walked into the kitchen and plopped them into the sink with several thuds echoing.

Genos walked up behind her and examined them all, wide eyes and his mouth in the shape of an 'O'. "You caught all of those? I thought you might have needed a fishing rod. Suppose, you ARE part cat so catching fish is rather easy isn't it?" He smiled and looked down at her, seeing her glance up at him with a tiny shade of pink on her cheeks.

"C-Cats are hunters..." Vei replied with a little bit of hesitation. He was pretty close to her, it bothered her and feeling his breath on her neck every time he'd talk or breathe would make her feel funny. Without warning she shoved him away and grabbed a thin kitchen knife.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tilted his head and blinked. Her heat signatures had risen ever since he spoke and looked over her shoulder. "Vei... Do you...actually like me and if so, in what way?" This caught her off guard after he asked that. Her eyes widened behind those sunglasses and being in the middle of gutting the fish, she almost cut herself if she hadn't of stopped.

"Y-You're a cyborg, it wouldn't work out so why would you even ask me that...?" She didn't deny it but, she didn't admit it either. She didn't want to feel that way towards him, she didn't want emotions over him getting in her way of finding her parents; Well, him being a cyborg and all meant he had no man parts...

Genos blushed lightly and widened his eyes even more. He understood that much, his emotions would get in his way of combat but...something deep down was forcibly making its way to the surface. "I just wanted to know." He said with his pink dusted cheeks turning a little more red and his eyes narrowing. When he walked away a little, he looked over his shoulder at her and saw her continue cutting the fish. Her heat signatures were completely red right now and he knew why. A small smile graced his lips before heading over to the couch where his master sat.

Drive Knight was leaned up against the wall, arms folded and in a dark corner. His single red iris watched her backside, noticing something rather off about her appearance. " _She's missing something._ " He said in his mind and decided to ignore it "The information I managed to get, among the small bit of time between now and when I've eavesdropped, was something so simple..." He said.

Her eyes glanced at him from the corners and looked back at the fish. "What was it, then...?" She asked, keeping her attention on her killed prey. Both Genos and Sai looked over at Drive Knight, they too wanted to know what he got that they couldn't find.

"Have you ever considered looking through Ebon Metal's history...? It all points back at an abandoned building where blacksmiths used to tend to metal." Knight answered and shocked all three of them. Her eyes were wide, Genos had never thought of doing that so he was astonished and Sai looked interested.

"So he used to be like...a blacksmith or something?" The baldy asked and blinked with his simplistic features. All he received was a nod, causing him to hum in thought.

"History said that he was the son of a skilled blacksmith and his mother was your everyday citizen. A villain had attacked and a hero tried to save them but a serious accident occurred, resulting in casualties... I could show you were the abandoned building is, unless Genos can. Some anonymous person posted that piece on the internet several years ago... No one knew who that person was, I asked around about it. " Knight replied and peered over at the said cyborg, not once lowering his crossed arms.

"Of course... Drive Knight, we would love it if you would join us in this investigation. Countless lives are at stake, especially if Isabelle came to warn Vei in person about Ebon Metal." Saitama's pupil replied back, giving Drive a serious expression all the while.

"Seeing that Vei is but a citizen in dire need of help, I'll assist in gathering information. If we can figure out Ebon Metal's true identity, we could expose him to the public..." Drive said, lowered his head and thought for a moment. "No..." He began, looked back up at them and continued. "He would only slaughter everyone that has witnessed his true identity." Finishing his sentence, the cyborg was about to comment on that but Vei beat him to it.

"Gratta... Gratta Quall, it's weird but something's off about that man. From the first few encounters of him he acted like he was hiding something. He plucked a strand of hair from my head, watched every move I'd make and some how knew where I lived. He followed me to my place behind my back too... That makes him just as suspicious. Isabelle told me to be careful, that Ebon Metal might be after me. She has a good sense of caution so that's something I can't doubt her in. So knowing he's after me and that Gratta has been weird since the day we met, it feels like there's some sort of connection. We'll have to go looking for Gratta later, after visiting the abandoned building." Vei's words had all three men staring at her from behind, taking what she said into consideration.

"Right... If Gratta Quall was Ebon Metal behind the mask, then he'd be very good in combat and noticing someone following him." Saitama said and appeared bored. "Another thing... Why did he say I was a 'disappointment'?" He asked and hoped they knew the answer.

"I don't know, Master." Genos sighed and closed his eyes.

A long silence issued throughout the air. Drive Knight was eyeing her hair, until he recalled what was once in it. "Your hair clip, did you lose it?" He asked.

Vei halted in her cutting, knitted her brows with confusion and slowly reached up to touch the spot where it was once at. All she felt was hair...and that made her devastated. Eyes widened and mouth agape, she kept feeling her hair on that one side as if trying to find it. Her butcher knife dropped into the sink, alerting the two on the couch in the process.

"Oi, you ok?" Sai asked and stood up, watching her back away an inch from the sink. Her expression looked panicked, when she raised her hand and stared at her palm it was shaking. Her entire body started to shake and her slits...began to grow thinner. "M-...M-...Mo...Mom..." Her slow, stuttering breath came out and she backed away a little more. Soon she pressed against the wall, tilted her head forward and kept combing her hair on that one side. "Mom...mom, mom...!" She continued with fear in her eyes. Her black hair draped past her face and a single tear trailed down her cheek. Slowly her eyes rose up towards the door and as if something took over, she sprinted to it. Everyone got out of their comfortable positions, watching her literally kick the door open and run out.

"Vei!" Genos hollered out and ran after her. Sai and Drive Knight looked at each other, soon they too chose to follow.

Images of the beach and the ocean came to mind, that was the last place she came from. Without a care in the world, she ran at full speed past citizens and left an afterimage behind. "MOM!" She screamed, unaware that Saitama had caught up already.

With ease he pulled out his phone and called Genos, eventually hearing the cyborg pick up. "She's heading to the beach, I'll meet you there." He figured he'd call and let him know, so that way Genos and Drive wouldn't lose track of her. Tears flew in the air as she ran, showing the tiny droplets before the scene changed.

A certain siren was seen laying across the large rock like before, only he was on his back. The hair clip was being held up in the air while his other arm rested behind his head. He was examining the clip, smiling to himself like an idiot and blushing faintly. "I don't know, killing her would be such a waste. I'm more interested in seeing what she can do, so maybe I'll just call some monsters to my aid from around the city...with my voice. She can demonstrate her power to me by fighting them off, then when I go to fight her..." He trailed off and grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "I'll show off and prove to her that I'm stronger... From then, it'd probably be easy to make her submit. She ignored my voice and even rolled her eyes at me. No one's ever done that to me before." He said, chuckled and rolled onto his stomach, staring down at the clip when he laid it between his arms. "Perhaps...she could even be a potential mate." With that he continued to laugh to himself.

Upon hearing foot steps crushing the sand, his head perked up and saw the said woman that he knew would come back. She stopped in her tracks, looked over at the water and was about to run for it if that male siren hadn't of spoken up. "Looking for this?" He lifted up the clip, spotted Saitama in the far back and a couple of other men catching up. His grin turned into a frown, he wasn't expecting company other than her. "So, what brings them here?" He asked, giving that wicked grin of his again.

As if on cue, Vei's eyes sharpened with a killing intent. Her slits thinned out, teeth gritted into view and was just about to rush after him. Sai however held her back, his expression turned serious because he knew he was the only one that was able to do so. "Vei, snap out of it! He saved your hair clip for you!" Genos exclaimed, got in front of her and out stretched his arms in a blocking manner.

"GIVE BACK MY MOM!" She screamed and thrashed about, trying to break free from Saitama. Her sunglasses fell off, revealing her cat eyes during the process.

Drive Knight looked over, he had a feeling that the merman wasn't going to... The look on the man's face said it all, he was amused. "Hmhmhm...I'm sorry but, I have orders to carry out." The siren replied with a smirk and stood up. When he did though, Vei's face turned beat red; He was naked... Suddenly, he started to sing and his arms reached out before him as if wanting a hug. A simple tune bouncing in tones and a sweet sound to it made it feel enchanting. Next thing they all knew, monsters came running out of their hiding spots and gathered in front of him. "You can have it back...when you've beaten all of these monsters.~" His smirk broadened and the hair clip was lifted up to dangle in the air.

Vei's red features faded, her mouth frowned, shade had veiled over her eyes and hid them. "Master, look." Genos spoke up and peered at Vei's expression. The baldy peeked over her shoulder, seeing her face after her head lowered. Letting go of her, Sai hummed in question and stepped aside, viewing her.

Arms lowering and her stance being straight, even Drive Knight could sense a change in her emotions. Going from devastated...to furious. (Play the song: 'I am the beast by blue stahli' :D) (Calm, beginning part!) She remained there standing, confusing the monsters and even the merman. The three other men just gave her some space by backing up. (The build up part!) Slowly her head rose, her slits were thin, eyes wide and fury was written on her face. (Where it cuts off for a second!) As soon as she disappeared leaving an afterimage behind, she reappeared before a giant monster and tackled it to the ground with a cry of anger. Her teeth clamped on to its throat, ripped it out then jumped into the air with her feet stomping directly onto another monster's skull. She kept brutally killing the monsters one by one with her sharp fingernails and crushing their bones with her monstrous strength, scaring a few others in the process. Blood flew in the air, cracking bones and screams from them occurred.

With hardly any effort, she picked up a giant rocky looking beast, jumped into the air after some other monsters who were trying to flee and rammed both her targets in with the corpse's hard body. They got crushed, blood splatted out underneath the rocky giant corpse as if a boulder had crumbled down upon them. Chunks of earth uprooted from around her when she did that, once she let go and landed behind the rocky corpse, she picked its feet up. That dead body got chucked after the merman after whipping her body in a half circle. Just like a tiger defending something or someone precious to it, she had slaughtered them all and was now after the merman... (Song ends here! :D)

Blood trickled down the large rock the merman was on, his mouth was agape from shock and so were the others...aside from Saitama. The baldy cringed at the sight of so much gore on the beach, while Genos stood wide eyed at Vei. Drive Knight looked around at the mess, finding it rather gruesome for a woman to do something like that. "She didn't have her guns, she had to rely on her physical power." Genos said in a low voice to Drive and his master.

Blood had coated her attire, she was panting and slowly walking toward the astonished male siren. Red being on her face, it dripped off her chin like water. "Give..." she began. "Her...back..." Her voice held a grumble and low sound, as if growling like a tiger under her breath. It intimidated the male, he was frozen in his place from fear until an idea came to mind.

His wicked, sharp toothy mouth grinned with mischievousness. "An amazing performance.~" He chuckled, lifted up the hair clip again and teased her by wiggling it." What will I get in return?" Giving a wink to the feline woman, all he got was a harsh flying foot to his face when she appeared before him. That kick made his grasp loosen, skin on his features to ripple and caused him to fly out into the ocean.

The hair clip descended, only to get caught with her one hand. "My foot..." She mumbled after looking in the direction he was in. Her cold, furious stare left an intimidating aura about her... Her green cat eyes looked down at her mother's clip, they held yearn and swirling thoughts, only thing that snapped her out of it was when Saitama put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked, watching as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah, now I am..." She replied, peered back over at where the siren was and narrowed her gaze. He was unconscious, floating at the top of the water with a swirling-eye animation. "Tie him up, we're gonna get him to talk. He said he was following orders, and I want to know who and why." Saying that, Vei trotted on over where Genos and Drive were, as well putting the clip back in her bloodied black hair.

"Sure." With a friendly smile, Saitama answered and disappeared.

Up on top of the building nearby where Ebon stood, he was seen stroking the bottom of his helmet where his chin was. His one arm sill crossed under his other arm and his gradient cape softly flowed with the light breeze. "She too, has the same afterimage skill that the mysterious feline possesses. The same speed and strength, but her fighting style is much more brutal. Her blood type is the same as Rin's but the two don't act similar at all... Perhaps my theory is right." He began, squatted down with both arms now lazily resting on his legs. He watched his 'brother' drag the out cold siren out of the water by his feet, they were all heading to Vei's apartment. "There's no more need for that monster. He's useless now." Ebon added, stood up and walked backwards. Behind him was an antenna that connected to the communication of the business building he was on. When he grabbed it, the metal shifted and turned to liquid. He lifted it up a little, chucked it towards the siren like a spear and got a head shot on the poor man.

Everyone below stopped in their tracks to look at the murdered siren, pondering on who in the world killed him. All heads looked up but before anyone could see who it was, Ebon had disappeared.

"Master, do you think Ebon Metal did that?" The cyborg questioned and scanned for any signs of heat signatures on top the high-rise structure.

"Possibly. Didn't you say Ebon Metal was known for killing off witnesses?" The baldy asked, looked over at the demon cyborg and rose a brow.

"Yes...even people who were hired to do something for him; If they're left alive, by the looks of it, he kills them so they won't spill out who he is or his location." Genos answered, only to make his master question him.

"Eeeeh? You didn't tell us that before. Where did you learn this?" His voice seemed confused and his simplistic features didn't even change.

"That's...more of an assumption, master. If it's Ebon Metal and he used to kill off witnesses who knows about or has seen him, then there's no doubt he'd murder someone he hired that got captured by his enemy." He trailed off after answering his master, then looked down in thought. "Hmm... If we, or only Vei were his enemy, then wouldn't he drop in to kill her?" His question remained unsolved after some silence wafted into the air.

"All the more reason to investigate the abandoned building he once lived in." Drive chirped in and paced towards them all.

"Well, first we go to my place so I can shower... Then we can head out." This time it was Vei who spoke up, rubbing her neck and walking past the three. Genos watched her pass them all, his yellow eyes lingered on her backside and he appeared rather troubled.

" _After this whole 'Ebon Metal' problem is over with; Maybe I could learn more about her, understand her and try to.._." He mentally trailed off with contemplation written on his face. " _I'll have to ask for advice or search on the net about this. Maybe Dr. Kuseno could give me some parts that could aid me in this predicament? I think that's what she meant by 'You're a cyborg, so it wouldn't work out'._ " Awkwardly he looked down with pink tinted cheeks, thinking about what he needed for it to 'work out'. Suddenly he got bumped on his shoulder by his master, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Come on, Genos." The baldy said as he past him up and followed behind Vei. The cyborg did exactly that, tagging alongside his master on their way back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As time had passed and Vei took her shower, they had taken a while to get to the abandoned home. There, before their eyes, stood a burnt down house out in the country area and a crumbled down blacksmith place just to the left side of it. Dried up lava that looked like years had taken its tole on it, covered up the the front steps of the smelter nearby. Hardened metal seemed to have been accidentally spilled over the same spot where the dried up lava was, it looked like it was tipped over to pour out. The burnt down house was black and broken, most of its ceiling had caved in while a the walls were covered in holes. It looked like the place had been sitting there for years, if not decades. Cobwebs, spider webs, spiders and other bugs littered the area. "I'll look around outside." Drive had spoke up and walked over towards the blacksmith area.

Sai scratched his temple as he darted his head around to view everything. Genos was scanning while pacing towards the blackened, burned down house with Vei. "Sure." The woman simply replied and opened the cracked door, with an effortless push of her hand.


	21. Vei Rin Chapter 21: Gratta's Approach

**Vei Rin- Chapter 21: Gratta's Approach.**

Among the rubble and the charred wood, Vei searched for a long time with Genos inside the house. It was a simple two story home. Two bedrooms, one for the parents and the second for the child. She and him were both in the parent's bedroom alone, awkwardly looking around in silence. Broken glass was littered before a crushed in coffee table, next to the queen sized damaged bed. She noticed it was glass when she stepped on it with her foot, alerting Genos in the process. "What happened?" He asked, turned to face her, seeing that his back was to her.

"Broken glass... I wonder why." She answered, knelt down and picked up a shard from the small pile.

He stepped up behind her and viewed the glass. There was a small photo beneath it all and a picture frame under the broken bed. "Look, there's a picture right there." Genos had stated and leaned over to get it, causing Vei to step aside. When he held it up to see, she peered over his arm and took a peek. A boy and his parents, that's what was in it. The little boy's head on the picture was half scorched, so it was difficult to figure out who it really was. "His parents, they look happy together but the boy can't really be seen. This photo must've gotten burned in the fire for his head to be blackened like this. There's even some burn marks on the corners." the cyborg said and looked over at Vei.

"No kidding... No sense in trying to figure him out, when you can't even see his face. Let's keep looking." she replied. She walked off and was about to head over to the boy's room, until Genos spoke up.

"Speaking of which. What were your 'tiger' parents like and how did you meet Isabelle?" Blinking his yellow eyes, his question received a sigh from her lips and caused her to halt in her pace.

Her back to him and her hand fiddling with the feather on her cat toy-like hair clip, she answered. "They were caring...protective, even. They taught me how to hunt my prey and survive in the wild. To skip all the drama and make it brief, let's just say after I got older, I told them I was gonna head out to find my real parents. That's when I met Isabelle; I was in a park hunting rabbits when she found me. I was bloodied, she saw that and she pretty much figured I was lost. So she took me in and taught me everything else from there. I didn't grow up in darkness or ever had a depressing past, I just lived a life where all my questions were left unanswered. That's all..." Her green cat eyes peeked over at Genos when she looked past her shoulder. "I was raised to be a damn animal and trained by a human... Any other questions...?" Her strict eyes were glued on his frame, he was a little taken aback by her brief explanation.

"Just...just a few." The cyborg began and stepped closer to her. "After all this is over, what will you do? Become a hero, be apart of the Hero Association or...be a villain?" He hoped it wasn't the latter, he didn't want to take her down if she chose that.

"I don't know...but, I'm not cruel enough to be a Villain so don't worry about that." Sighing through her nose she replied, then looked forward and was about to leave.

"Then why not become a hero? You would be a very good one. We don't have any ninja heroes or anything. Besides, at least with that, it'd be hard for villains to unmask Rin and find out who she is. Look how many people have been trying to uncover you? Before we discovered who you were, it took my master, the villainous Speed O' Sound Sonic and I to unmask you; Look how long it took to even do that. It'd take even longer for an average hero to do that and you've been a mystery for a decade now." He was about to continue, when Vei over ran him with her words.

"Shut up already... It all depends how it ends after Ebon Metal is gone and my parents are found! I may not have had a horrible past but that doesn't mean 'I'm not' going through shit right now!" She started, jerked her head around with furious and mournful eyes. This shocked the cyborg, his eyes widened and stood there listening. "Genos, I'm hurting! Not physically, but mentally! I don't care about saving other people, I don't care about hurting people or being a Villain! My emotions aren't controlled enough or taken care of to even consider any of those ideas!" Now tears began to trail down her cheeks, she never knew she had this all bottled up inside. Feeling her heart throb and blurting out how she felt, she never knew she had it in her to do it... To admit something like this to someone. "I'm lonely! I had to be alone before when I was looking for clues and I still am! I had to push people away so they wouldn't get 'in' my way and wouldn't find out who I was! Rin had to fight off both hero and villain so they wouldn't get in our way, and I was mostly forced to lay low during the day so no one would catch on to me! I can't get close to anyone or they'll either die on me, betray me or assume I'm crazy and send me to an insane asylum! Let alone point met out as Rin, since we share the same eyes and abilities! Someone like me...can never fit in with other people or fit as a hero! After all of this crap is over with, I'll most likely hide with my parents until the day I grow old and die!" She screamed out, face appeared red from embarrassment and crying. Once again she was about to storm off, until the cyborg himself hugged her from behind.

"Vei, you don't need to do that... You deserve to be happy just as much as the next person. My master and I are your friends, aren't we? Even Mumen Rider, he wouldn't dare betray you or send you off somewhere. Neither I or master would..." His lowered voice held reassurance, as he stared forward over her shoulder with a contemplative gaze.

Without warning, Vei brushed him off and made him let go. "I don't know yet..." That was all she replied with before walking out of the room, through the hallway and into the boy's crumbled down bedroom. Genos remained in his spot, frowning as her backside disappeared when she shut the door. Concern was evident on his face, he only hoped after this whole mess was over, that she'd at least consider them as friends.

Outside of the building, Sai was viewing the blacksmith area and the smelter with a rather bored look. He scratched his butt and examined all the charred rubble, humming in thought. "Hmm, maybe the lava caught the house on fire..." He assumed and looked down around his feet. Coal and bones...now that caught his attention. When he bent over, he grabbed one of the bones and shook off the black soot. The said substance clouded the air around him and his head jerked back a bit to avoid coughing. With his fingers plugging his nose, he lifted it up to his eye level and examined it.

"Did you find anything?" Drive questioned a few feet away and was holding a blackened vase in one hand. He saw the baldy look his way, nod and skip on over out of the flying soot.

Taking a deep breath from holding it in and lowering his hand from his nose, he showed Drive the bone. "I found some bones over there, must be one of the parent's." he said.

"Yes, it's an adult bone off of one of their biceps." Drive answered, viewed the bone and noticed how it was covered in the same soot as the building. "My only guess, is that one of the parents were caught in midst of the fire after they were killed by the villain." he said.

"Ah, they must've been shoved into fire or something; Cremation, maybe. " Sai said and tossed the bone up and down, catching it easily with his one hand. Drive was about to say something, until a familiar voice to Saitama's ears, rang.

"Hey, you were with Vei before right?!" Gratta Quall was seen running up to them both, waving a hand above his head in a friendly gesture. Out from behind a few trees and up the grassy hill where the home was, both Drive and Sai peered over at the suspicious man.

"Yeah, you're that...Gato...guy, aren't you?" The baldy asked and blinked his simplistic eyes. Once Gratta got up to them, he was lightly jogging in place with a grin on his face.

"Ga...to...? No, I'm Gratta Quall, remember? Anyway, does that mean Vei's with you?" He asked, finally decided to stand still and put his hands on his hips. He wore a black tank top this time, with white shorts that was just above his kneecaps and black and white sneakers.

"Why do you want to know?" Drive grew suspicious about his timing, about him appearing out of the blue.

"Just curious is all, she's really cool. I came jogging down the road nearby and saw you guys up here on this hill. I wanted to know what you guys were up to; And who're you?" With his grin still plastered, he pretended to pant as if he ran a long time. Though he pretended before hand too, when he got up to them...

"I'm Drive Knight. The S-Class, rank 9 hero... You must be the man whom I was told about." he said, glanced over at Sai and saw him nod slightly.

"Told about? I'm guessing Vei talked about me.~" Gratta asked and stated at the end, blushing at the thought with his hand scratching the back of his head. Closed eyes and a few chuckles escaping his lips, Saitama spoke up to answer.

"She did. If you wanna go see her, she's in that run down house behind us." With his thumb jerking behind him, Sai directed him and knew in his mind, that he had better spy on this man. He knew Genos would pick up anything about him if something was wrong. Considering just how fast Gratta was with snatching a piece of her hair strand a while ago, he figured it'd be best for him to watch the man closely. For someone who tends to forget easily, it's hard to forget about someone who's so fast that only HE could follow. When Gratta thanked him and jogged up to the house, his brown eyes followed the man until he went inside.

"I'll keep an eye out here. You need to go watch him... You know him a little better than I do, seeing you two have already met; So you would be able to point out anything unusual." Drive spoke up and walked over to the blacksmith area, passing up the baldy.

"Sure." That's all Sai answered with, before lazily trotting on over to the door and entering the house.

Inside, Gratta looked around and his features appeared stoic. His facade had dropped the moment he stepped foot inside the home. His fists clenched, eyes narrowed more and mouth formed a tight line. It was as if the house caused a regretful or bad memory. Maybe he just didn't like the idea that others were around. He knew that Sai was behind him, but pretended that he didn't know. So, he just walked up the staircase and looked around, keeping his ears open for Vei's voice. " _I know she's up here, I heard footsteps._ " Gratta stated in his mind and looked to the right, seeing a door. His ear pressed against it to listen and heard faint feminine mumbling, this caused a smile to form. With little effort he opened the door and chirped out. "Hi, Vei!" He yelled out cheerfully and swung the door wide open.

"Shit!" She screamed out, jumped back and fell behind a burned down bookcase. Her legs dangled over the edge of it, only soft groaning occurred from behind it after she sat there for a second. Slowly she rose up with her hand clasping on to the side. Now she was sitting, scowling and grabbing a handful of ash from where the books used to be, then comically flicking it at the man's face.

Arms to his sides, he tightly shut his eyes and huffed out air to get ash out of his mouth. "Now, that's no way to treat an acquaintance." A smile plastered, then wiped his face off with his palm and chuckled.

Vei saw Sai behind him with a serious face and watched him give a strict nod her way. She smirked and stood up, dusting herself off. It only appeared for a second until she frowned again, crossing her arms in doing so. "I don't like people..." she said then sighed. "Anyway, what do you want...?" Her question made him gasp and appear hurt, only to do a muffled 'hmph' sound.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Haven't seen you in forever, what you up to?" His smile was still there, if he ever so slightly dropped his act...his 'brother' would see it and so would everyone else that could possibly run into the room they were in.

"Just looking around... Exploring... Saw this house up here, so I thought I'd take a peek." When she answered, just for a fraction of time his smile faltered. Turning into a frown, then back into a smile.

"Well, if that's the case let me join! I want to look too!" Cheerfully Gratta exclaimed and gave a thumbs up, with a wink added. Vei sweatdropped and expressed an annoyed look on her face, her sunglasses kept her eyes covered too.

"Fine...just, go somewhere else and look around." Vei waved her hand in a shooing motion and turned around with a squat, examining the bookshelf.

"Is...is it ok if I look in here? I promise I won't get in your way." Quall pleaded and frowned, he hoped she'd say yes so he could watched her in close quarters.

"Whatever..." She didn't really care, as long as he was out of her way she didn't. Her hand just waved and started brushing ash off one of the shelves.

"Great, thank you!" With glee Gratta chirped, before rushing over to the other side of the room and looking at something that 'piqued' his interest.

Quickly, Vei peeked over her shoulder with a serious face and mouthed 'I'll be fine. Just stand a good ways away outside of the room and be ready, in case something happens.'. Seeing him nod and back away with the door closing quietly, she turned to face the shelves again. "In case you freak out or something stupid...I shut the door." She knew what she said wasn't necessary, but she figured it would eventually make Gratta show some sort of unusual behavior considering the suspicion she had towards him.

"Thanks!" The man grinned and acted like he was interested in a piece of glass that was slightly charred with black. Though something caught his attention...animal bones. They were almost halfway buried under the black soot that was near the burnt up bed. He frowned, he knew exactly what or who that was...it was his first kitty he had ever gotten. It saddened him really; To know that his beloved cat was burned alive by the flames in the house, he knew who did it too and it irked him. His hand that held the glass shard clenched into a fist and broke it without realizing. This alerted the young woman on the other side of the room, so he looked over and saw her puzzled face. "S-Sorry, I was just angry! There are some bones over here under this stuff that belonged to a cat. It...made me angry that someone would leave the poor thing here, to die..." he said and gave a mournful expression. That certainly wasn't an act at least, it was his cat...and he loved it so much. "Do you...like cats, Vei?" Asking that, he glanced over at the said woman and stared expectantly in hopes of an answer.

"Yeah...why?" she asked in a low voice, before heading over to a chest of soot covered toys. She looked through them and picked up a tiny car that was also blackened from the ash.

"That's cool... I do too. They're cute, cuddly, follows you around, purrs around you and even wants you to pet them. They have their nasty sides but, if you tame them just right, they can be your teddy bear at night or your best friend for the rest of your life." His voice was low and mournful, and a sad smile graced his lips as he looked down at the cat's remains. With thoughts of Rin coming to mind though, his cheeks turned red... Even more so when he thought about Vei and how much he's learned of her as of late. He had not realized, that the more he studied her from afar or when he's undercover, the more interested he becomes; Romantically and curiously. He didn't know she was staring at him with confusion, he never looked back over at her. His heart started pounding and Genos in the other room who scanned the house, after being told Gratta was there, saw his heat signatures rising. "I...I like you a lot, Vei. When I'm near you my heart throbs and my blood boils. I may not have been around you a lot but I really do like you." Soon, he peered over at her and walked towards her. The sad smile still present and sorrowful silver, brown eyes locked on to her hidden green ones. His arms stretched out to the sides as if gesturing for a hug and tilted his head ever so slightly. "Would you like to go on a date with me, some time?" He knew he couldn't let his emotions take control, he had a task at hand and didn't want them ruining his plans. Though right now, he doesn't have any will to stop them. The feelings he felt, were getting all mixed up with his desires of wanting to study her and learn about the mysteries she holds. He knew she and Rin were the same person now, he just wanted to know 'how' they were the same.

Vei raised her guard, lowered her face to let shade cast over it and continued looking at the car. "I don't know." Her answer wasn't very satisfying to him, so he frowned and lowered his gaze down to his feet. "What the hell is it, that makes you 'like' me so much...?" When she asked that, Gratta instantly perked up with a hopeful look in his eyes. She was too preoccupied with looking at the car, to even notice his sudden change in expression.

"You're amazing! Remember? I saw you on the news before! To add to that, I like how distant you are. You don't trust people easily and that increases your heart's defenses. You're smart, strong and honestly you're a good person when you want to show it; Hence, the time when you accepted my plea of wanting to make it up to you. I want to know more about you, is that wrong?" His frown returned and he watched her turn to face him, giving him an unfazed serious feature.

She pondered there and just for a moment she had almost believed him. She may not be good at reading people like Rin but she sure does know when something's wrong. " _He could be referring to my speed and strength, when I fought that monster a while back and was put on the news... Wanting to know more about me...that seems off. Ebon Metal somehow knew about my loneliness beforehand and the only way he could've learned that, was, if I had told him. Someone must've said something to him, or otherwise that blackhead of a villain wouldn't have known about it. That, or Gratta is actually him... Now things have been narrowed down to two options so far; My guess, is that he's a spy for that black metal weirdo._ " Saying that in her head, she sighed and shook it in response. "Maybe, maybe not." She chose to play hard to get, just to see how far he's willing to push until she'd give a proper answer. There was only one way to see what his true intentions were, to see which option it'd be..and that would be to risk her personal safety.

"I...I see. Then, how about we all hang out at some point? We can all get to know each other that way." Gratta grinned slightly then stopped in his steps and lowered his arms.

"Damn it. if it'll make you shut up and stop bothering me, then fine. When and where...?" This time Vei was irritated, regardless of her attempts to make him reveal himself 'accidentally'. She faced him once more and grumbled, putting the car in the chest then folding her arms.

A gleeful expression formed on his face, along with his silver and brown eyes lighting up with hope. "Tomorrow, at 'Gale wing Barbecue'! (I just made it up xD!) It's a new restaurant I like to eat at a lot and it just recently opened." His smile never faltered, he was pleased to know that she was willing to go along with it.

"Sure, Genos would know where that's at so no need for directions..." Vei saying that, she walked over to the door and opened it up, soon leaving the man in there alone. She walked up to Saitama who was at the end of the stairs and knocked on the wall next to the door, where Genos was examining the other room. As soon as she passed Sai up, she whispered in his ear about what went on and made the baldy knit his brows with concern. Knowing Gratta could possibly be Ebon Metal or his spy, made him concerned for her safety as a citizen even more. He was even told about the meet up tomorrow. "We're heading home, it's getting late and if I'm not back home in time before Rin comes out, she'll start making my head hurt." she whispered as she stood at Sai's side in the opposite direction.

"Sure thing. Thanks for tellin' me about all that." Sai whispered back and looked up at the staircase, trying to see if the cyborg was coming. "Genos, come on we're leaving!" With boredom lacing his words, he saw the said demon cyborg rush out of the room and nod. Down the steps he went, noticing Vei leave the house in a hurry.

"Something wrong with her, master?" he asked with worry.

"I'll tell you later." Sai put his arms up behind his head and walked towards the door, leaving Gratta alone and exiting the house. Later, on their way back to her apartment, Sai had informed Drive Knight and Genos what Vei had said to him. He gave brief details since he hated having to give long explanations and Vei was far ahead of them all.

On the other hand, Gratta was seen standing in that same room he was left in. His upper face was hidden from the scene and only his smirking lips could be viewed. Apparently the man was staring at his palm, as unknown thoughts swarmed his mind... Within seconds he vanished from sight, leaving a cloud of soot to fly in the air. " _Soon... Soon I'll get my answer. I'm 'this' close, to figuring her out... Vei...Rin, maybe I should house you in my lair and study you day and night... Maybe...just, maybe._ " His mental thoughts sounded throughout the atmosphere, after the scene changed to black.


	22. Vei Rin Chapter 22: Relax

**Vei Rin- Chapter 22:: Relax.**

When they reached her apartment, everyone decided to spend the night there and sleep in the living room. Drive Knight convinced both Saitama and Genos that staying the night to ensure her safety from Ebon, would be a good idea. Sai slept on the couch, Drive was leaned against the wall with a blanket over her him and Genos...well he was sitting down in the hallway with his elbows on his knees. His eyes weren't glowing and he looked as stiff as a bored. Vei on the other hand was just heading to bed and she had just gotten done writing a note to Rin. " _I can't believe that...! I vented out my feelings to someone, let alone a cyborg! To top it all off, tomorrow I gotta eat out with that suspicious Gratta! Damn it, if he really is Ebon or the villain's spy, I don't know what I'd do... I got a forty year old fart after me for whatever reason and Gratta...I don't even know how old he is._ " she mentally complained and grumbled, laying down on her bed in the process. Agitation was clear on her face, since her sunglasses were taken off. "Rin, don't screw anything up... I hope you know what you're doing." Mumbling her words, her eyes shut and about thirty one minutes later she was deep asleep.

Suddenly, with her eyes opening back up, her slits appeared thinner and she sat up in bed with her straight, robotic stare. To the side, Rin peered out the window from her bed and got up. Slowly she walked, looking around to examine everything. " _Good, no one's in the room._ " she said in her mind. Rin moved her attention down at her clothing and tugged lightly at the blouse, then looked up and saw the said note Vei was made out to her. She paced over to the door and read its contents. ' _Rin, next time you go and pull a stunt like this, warn me ahead of time! Anyway...turns out that Ebon Metal is about a forty year old something man, who's after us. Gratta Quall, he's very suspicious and I've narrowed down a couple of possibilities as to who he really is. Ebon Metal wouldn't have known about my loneliness unless I told him or someone he knew, about it. So, Gratta is either a spy or it's actually Ebon that's blending in and acting as some citizen..._ ' It continued and from then on she read everything that Vei had written, about the discoveries as of late. Vei even mentioned the abandoned, burned down house. Rin nodded to herself, understanding everything that's been said on the note. Now she was on her way to get her outfit.

Up on top of the roof Sonic was laying down and he had his arms up behind his head. Mouth covered up, gray eyes staring at the stars above and one leg bent up. " _I wonder why Isabelle won't fight me. She kept avoiding me the entire time when we went out searching for Ebon Metal's hideout! This isn't fair, she won't take me seriously!_ " In his head he whined, narrowed his eyes all the while. He was told to head back over to Vei's house and rest, she knew Vei and Rin wouldn't mind. " _I didn't know she was that fast with moving either. Unless..._ " He trailed off, widened his eyes and gasped. " _SHE TIMED IT! SHE KNEW I WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME, HOW ELSE WOULD SHE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TIME HER DODGE JUST RIGHT?!_ " His pupils shrunk at the realization and sat up, setting his arms over his knees lazily. " _Maybe I could ask Vei or Rin to convince Isabelle to fight me! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL SHE DOES!_ " His confidence never wavers, even in the slightest when it comes to showing off his skills and fighting a challenging opponent. In fact, it never does, even if he's up against someone far more powerful. Hence the deep sea king moment...

Something caught his ears though, the sound of a window opening and light pats of feet climbing, he looked down from the sky towards its direction. Up came Rin, her hands on the edge of the roof and pulling herself up so her feet could sit on it. She was seen squatting on the edge and was frozen in place, once she saw Sonic. He and the mysterious feline both stared wide-eyed at each other in silence, until he broke it. "Hi..." He greeted and stood up, dusting his butt off while doing so. "I was told by Isabelle to come here and rest, she said you and Vei wouldn't mind." he added and pulled down his mask.

A simple nod came from her and she stood up too, walked over to the other end of the apartment's rooftop. "You...don't talk unless you need to, huh?" Sonic asked, watching her make her way to the other end. He got nothing but silence, until another nod occurred. "I figured." he added and looked away.

Rin sat down like a cat and peered up at the moon. Her cat eyes wavered in awe...oh how she loved the moon and its enchanting glow. She felt so drawn to it, usually when she stares at it she doesn't like to stop, unless she had more important matters at hand. " _Vei said that Drive Knight decided to join in on our investigation and everyone chose to sleep over tonight... Since there's nothing I can do right now, how can I spend my freedom...?_ " Her thoughts swarmed in her mind as she sat there staring. Sonic awkwardly stood there looking around, until he chose to come over and stand next to her. She didn't even nudge, only her slits viewed him from her peripherals.

With folded arms, the purple ninja gazed upon the moon like she was. The wind blew his hair, scarf, her hair and green ribbons. "You like the moon?" he asked and peered down at her from the corner of his eyes; A nod was all he received. Before he brought his attention up at the moon again, he took notice of her upper legs then looked at her biceps. Seeing them reminded him of the strength she possessed, it made in wonder how she got so strong in the first place. "How're you physically stronger than me...? Did Isabelle really train you 'that' hard?" him asking that, Rin shook her head 'no'. "Then how?" he really wanted to know now. His face turned serious and he looked down at her. Nothing but silence, asking her questions that she deemed unnecessary would annoy anyone. Sonic was indeed irritated, his mouth frowned and he continued to stare up at the moon with a click of his tongue.

" _I suppose...getting something to eat right now would be wise. I'll go hungry._ " Rin said in her mind and stood up, overlooking the neighborhood for a possible river or water source nearby. Anything would do, as long as fish were in it. When she spotted one, she disappeared with an afterimage left behind and made Sonic gasp.

"Hey, wait!" he hollered out. He too vanished, following after her all the while. When he caught up to her, she was running on all fours like a cat and heading towards a river nearby. " _What is she doing...?_ " he asked in his head and quirked a brow in confusion. It didn't take long at all for her to reach the river, Sonic had no idea why she chose to go there. He stood beside her, mask over his mouth now and watching as she squatted near the edge of the water.

Rin sat like a cat with her arms between her legs. Her slits were focused on the rushing water that carried the fish, watching as they swam in one direction. With one hand lifted up, Rin wanted a big fish and when she saw one within that very second, she swiped at it like a feline. Her metallic claws extracted and pierced a large fish just in time, killing it. She raised it up to her face and examined it to see if it was big enough; It was indeed large, she was relieved.

"Oh, so you're hungry...?" Sonic asked and folded his arms, seeing her nod in response right after. Neither he nor Rin knew, that Vei had already caught and prepared fish during the day. Like a shish kabob, Rin bit into the raw fish and ripped its head off, soon working her way down its body. This unsettled the purple ninja, he cringed at the sight of her tearing it apart like some animal. " _Ugh, I don't feel so good..._ " In his mind he stated, gripping his tummy and slouching over as a blue hue appeared under his eyes.

Some time later, both he and the mysterious feline went back to her apartment. Rin made her way through the windowsill she left from before and was followed by Sonic, who did the same. She wandered out the door, leaving the room and saw Genos sitting against the wall in the hallway. " _So, everyone's asleep_?" She asked herself in her mind and soon stood before the cyborg. Her hand waved in front of his face, trying to see if he was really asleep or not. No response, until someone groaned over on the couch in the living room. Rin peered over to view the said baldy, as he gradually sat up in a groggy mess.

Blinking, his vision eventually became clear and tiredness was evident in his eyes. "Ah, Rin...hey." he greeted with a light wave of his hand and stood up, smacking his lips. Yawning, Saitama walked over to the sink and stretched, she could only assume he couldn't sleep. "Sonic, where's her master?" the baldy asked. He didn't particularly care but seeing that Isabelle is Rin's and Vei's master, he figured it was worth asking.

"She told me to go to Vei's apartment and rest a while, she's still looking." Briefly explained, the purple ninja replied quietly so to not wake the cyborg, or Drive up and walked into the kitchen. He leaned up against the wall near the sink and folded his arms. The mysterious feline went over to the couch and laid down on her side. Her one arm holding herself up, the other laying out before her, whilst her one leg got tucked under the other one that was bent and sticking out a bit. She chose to be laid back and to relax, seeing that she had nothing to do.

"Hm... So you guys didn't find anything yet?" Sai questioned and pulled down a glass from the top cupboard. The sink faucet was turned on right after, with water getting poured into it. When he turned it off and put it to his lips, he faced the ninja and leaned against the sink with his one elbow propped up.

"No... Isabelle didn't want me to pull an all-nighter like her." he said, looked over at Rin and saw her eyes watching them both in silence. "Hey, Rin. Your other half is named 'Vei', and you're 'Rin', so does that mean 'Veirin' is actually your full name? Or are they just names to give you and her a difference?" he asked, blinked and Sai glanced her way too.

"Both... Our name is really 'Veirin' and we separated our names to give ourselves 'difference'." she answered. It was always shocking to hear her talk, because it's so rare for her, to begin with. Sonic's eyes widened, then he composed himself by sighing with a nod.

"Figured it was something like that." the ninja said. All was quiet now, it was a comfortable silence too, not your usual awkward one. Even Saitama enjoyed it, he looked so tired though and he wished he could go back to bed...but couldn't.

"You know, it's kind of hard to sleep in someone's house other than your own. I couldn't hardly sleep." Sai spoke up and broke the quietness, soon taking another sip of his water.

As if on cue, a folded up futon got tossed and it rammed into Sai's face. He didn't move of course from that but, he peeled it off and held it with his free hand. "Hm?" he sounded, looked over at Rin and saw her sitting on her knees on the couch. She was pointing 'beneath' the couch, then to him and then to the floor. She was basically saying, that she pulled it out from underneath there and told him to try sleeping in that. "Thanks." That was all he said in reply, before walking over to the said spot she pointed at and unfolding the futon. Once he fixed it up, he laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

A simple nod came from her and she hopped off the couch, up over Sai and quietly landed on her tiptoes. Rin didn't want an ally to lose their sleep; Despite never having one, she did care if they slept or not. Them not getting any sleep might just harm their investigation. "I'll just go sleep on the roof." Sonic said and walked towards the door, leaving. When the door shut behind him, Rin stared at the empty spot he once stood in.

" _Sonic wants to challenge my master... What's the point? She's retired...and isn't taking in anymore pupils, as far as I'm aware._ " she mentally noted before scanning her cat eyes around the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gratta, also known as Ebon Metal, was pacing back and forth in his near to empty room, close to his throne-like chair. "Why...of all things, must my emotions take control?!" He asked out loud with clenched fists tightening, as he spoke. "I am to eat out with her at one of my most favored restaurants..." he added and paused in his step. "Then again." he trailed off, putting a finger to his chin in the process. "I mustn't see this as eating out or a 'date', I should see this more as an opportunity. Learning more about her as I told her during the day, would greatly benefit me... However..." he said and mumbled the last word. "I may get too distracted by her beauty, her personality, her-" he stopped himself, shook his head and basically slapped himself out of it. "Now is not the time! I cannot let my emotions over rule me! My plans, my goal is far more significant than these mere feelings I have towards her! Even if I were to kidnap her at soon point, I'll have to focus solely on my studies about her!" He rose his clear, deep voice and looked over at the door. Suddenly he walked over to it, left his room and wandered down the dark hall until he came across the servants science lab.

Through the door he came, standing in the door frame and watching as all the scientist servants kept working. They looked dead tired; Bags under their eyes and a slow working pace. Ebon made his way over to a lady who was holding a blood sample and crossed his arms. When she peered up at him, her expression was so emotionless... "Have you found anything yet?" he questioned her.

'No sir, we're still working on it." she replied with a monotonous voice, before getting back to work.

His hands clenched tightly on his armored biceps, soon enough he grabbed the top of her head, snatched the sample away and crushed her skull in effortlessly. Blood sprayed from his grasp and the woman's body fell to the floor, dead. Everyone looked over, some in utter fear and a few appearing unfazed; As if they saw that many times before. "Get back to work and don't fail me! You have very little time left, until tomorrow hits!" he shouted, placed the sample on a man's lab table and was about to leave.

"S-Sir, there...is no way to get any results for this. A Dissociative personality disorder can only be detected or found in the brain. Blood doesn't hold such answers, I'm sorry. The best way to-" Before he got to finish, he got grabbed and lifted up off his feet by the beefy villain himself.

"You dare say I'm wrong...?" The man was devastated, he knew that if he crossed him or did anything to anger him, he'd be killed... He was quivering under him, widened eyes and a shaky form. "Then again, you do make a valid point." With that, he got put back down and Ebon put a finger to his chin. "She would have to be here, in order for me to further my studies. Everything points to her needing to be here." he added, wandered off towards the door and kept that thinking posture. He turned and looked over at the blood that was all over the floor and grumbled. "Clean that up..." With that he left, leaving the scientists to either stand there with no emotion or shakily move over to clean it up.


	23. Vei Rin Chapter 23: Kidnap!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 23: Kidnap!**

A/N: I'd like to let you all know, that I made up passive heroes so no important heroes would get killed in this chapter! Hope you all like this! I actually imagined this chapter for so long now, that I basically already knew what to put down without thinking twice. XDD!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With a big yawn escaping Vei's mouth, she was walking down the sidewalk with Genos, Saitama and Sonic. Drive Knight was still getting Intel for them, so he wasn't with them right now. All three men were in their casual clothes, Sai in his hoodie, Genos in his blueish shirt and Sonic wearing his long sleeved black shirt, pants and his weaponry. " _Man, that was the best sleep I've had in forever..._ " Vei's mental words echoed and stretched. " _As soon as I woke up, I had to hurry to that BBQ place..._ " Again she stated, lowering her arms and adjusting her sunglasses.

Sonic was informed about where they were going, saying that they were going to eat out with Gratta. " _Be careful..._ " Rin had managed to whisper into Vei's mind and that made her eyes widen, she knew by now why Rin would speak up like that out of the blue. " _Rin_?" Vei questioned, listened in for an answer and surprisingly enough she got one." _Vei, I'm able to be awake while your in control since I got more sleep than needed. There is nothing I can do at night now, I'll just go back to bed and wake up the next day with you from here on until I'm needed. So, be careful around this 'Gratta'..._ " Rin had answered and made Vei completely confused. " _What do you mean? Nah shit, I've already told you about him, Rin! I already know I have to keep my eye on-_ " Before she got to finish, Rin interrupted her. _"No...you don't understand..._ " Rin said, then continued. " _I want you to smell his scent... From when I encountered him I was able to memorize it. Yes, he wore black metal armor on, but the breakdown of oils in a person's skin can create human body odor if they have been touching it long enough. So, he may have just 'that'. Look for a musty, metallic smell on Gratta Quall. That will tell you...if Gratta is Ebon Metal. If anything, no minion, servant or pupil would ever wear their own master's attire._ " Rin got done explaining and Vei stopped in her step with a shocked face. She had no idea WHY, she didn't think of that...

"Hey, what's up?" Sai asked through boredom and blinked his simplistic eyes. Both Genos and Sonic looked over at her with puzzled features.

"I...know...how to uncover Ebon Metal..." In awe the young woman replied, mouth still agape slightly at the recognition.

"Wait, really?!" The cyborg chirped with desperation and put a hand on her shoulder. He was shocked to say the least, even Sonic and Sai were. A single and slow nod came from her, which only made Genos impatient... "Tells us." As if on cue, she did and it was with one sentence.

"I have to smell him." Vei's eyes grew serious and mouth turned into a frown. Both Sonic and the demon cyborg comically fell down, with their legs up in the air twitching.

Instantly they recovered, this time Sonic was the one putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you serious?! 'Smell' him?! Why such a vulgar idea?" He asked, dumbfounded by the solution she had.

"Rin told me just now that she's had too much sleep, so now she's able to be awake during the day with me. She warned me to be careful around him, that he may just be Ebon Metal. She suggested to try and smell his scent for any metallic odor, because only someone who's touched metal for a while or wore it long enough, can have a musty, metallic smell." Vei said and peeked over at the cyborg who suddenly jumped up and looked on the net to see if it was true. (And yes, it is. I looked it up myself XD!)

"She wasn't lying...that's for sure. It says on the internet that, 'Scientists **have** sniffed out the reason for the musty, 'metallic' **odor** you **smell** after handling coins or touching **metal** objects. A new study finds that the **smell** of iron is, ironically, a type of human body **odor** , created by the breakdown of oils in skin after touching objects that contain the element.'. I'm surprised she knew that." Exiting the net, Genos looked over at the three with a smirk.

"So, that means we can track him down now. Cool." Sai spoke up with a smile and gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but we don't know how long it'll be until we find him, if Gratta's not our guy." Sonic said and folded his arms, with his hip pushed out and a strict face.

"Damn, he's got point..." Vei mumbled her swear and moved her attention down to her feet. "Isabelle, I wonder if she's found anything yet. She's been out all day and night looking." Worry started to build up inside, Isabelle was like a second adopted parent to her and since she hasn't heard anything from her yet, it worried her.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about her. If she's a retired hero and was a good one too, she can handle herself." The baldy spoke up and put his one hand in his pocket. "Especially if she's able to hit Sonic's pressure points..." he added, scooted closer, near her ear with a hand covering his mouth, and his other hand pointing his thumb at the ninja.

"I can hear you!" With gritted comical sharp teeth and white squinted eyes, Sonic exclaimed through embarrassment and anger. His cheeks were as pink as a Sakura Tree.

Vei was about to giggle at his outburst, only to stop herself in time and clear her throat, frowning. She tried hard that time not to show any signs of care; Growing close to someone, was something she didn't want to do right now. "Let's go." she said, walking past Sonic and making everyone else catch up to her.

Meanwhile, up on top of a building, Gratta was watching them from above with a distant look in his eyes. He had mixed emotions stirring in his brown and silver eyes, it was clear he was thinking to himself.

Some time later they had finally came across the said Barbecue place and stood in front of its doors. Vei was reading the sign above the door and a good silence was in the air, they were waiting for Quall to show up. "Hey, Vei!" Ah, that familiar clear and deep voice she recognized from anywhere... Her head moved over to see Gratta, who was running up to them with a friendly waving hand. "Sorry about making you wait! Ah, I see you brought your friends with you." With a smile he gave, the man just chuckled lightly and blushed.

"Yeah..." Vei was too preoccupied with trying to step closer. She really, REALLY didn't want to but she had to. She didn't want to make it look like she was 'interested' in him, doing something like that can be very misleading to anyone.

"Well, no time like the present. Let's go in before all the seats are taken!" Gratta shouted with eagerness and glee, as he grasped her hand and dragged her inside. Feeling her warm hand was a little invigorating, it felt nice... Sonic, Genos and Sai all glanced at each other before following them inside.

Through the doors and in the middle of the restaurant, they stood there viewing everything in their surroundings. Red seated booths littered the corners, sides and three seated table sat in the middle area. " _Hmm...we could sit at a booth but, I wanted to eat with her alone..._ " Gratta said in his mind and peeked over at her, only to see her stepping closer to him. His face lit up red, he could've sworn she wasn't trusting him, but to know she was secretly trying to get closer to his side only made him flustered. The lighting in the building was exposing her flushed cheeks, he thought it indicated nervousness or fluster so in the end, he took it wrong; Because right now, Vei was embarrassed that she had to do such a thing. Embarrassed that she had to smell someone just to find out!

Back behind her she could hear faint snickering and when she peered over to see who it was, Sonic was stifling his laughter. He was shaking, trying so hard to hold in his laughs with his hand over his mouth. "Stop or I'll make sure you can't run anymore, Sonic THE HEDGEHOG...!" She whisper yelled over at him and watched him widen his eyes. The ninja narrowed his eyes at her and lowered his hand, obviously angry at the name she gave him.

"Is it ok, if Vei and I go sit over there?" Gratta innocently asked and pointed at a corner booth near a window. Both Sai and Genos glanced at each other, then back to him. Sonic on the other hand was too busy directing his anger towards her...

"Uh...sure. We'll just sit over there near you." Sai pointed at the booth behind the one Quall picked out and saw the silver haired man nod in agreement. With that, they went to their designated seats. Now it was just her and Quall, sitting beside each other, their backs to Genos's and the other two.

Menus were laid before them when a waitress came over. She chose Barbecue chicken and he picked a Barbecue rib sandwich, also picking out their beverages. They had to wait until their food came, so right now those two were awkwardly sitting there. "So Vei, what do you like to do for fun?" Gratta asked with a smile and leaned back against the seat. She just averted her hidden eyes, not really wanting to continue the conversation. "Come on, there has to be something. You agreed to eating out so we could get to know each other more, so why won't you tell me-" Before he could finish, she spoke over him.

"Shooting...and martial arts, mostly shooting...though." As much as she hated it, Vei needed to make it look convincing and that included telling him what she liked.

"Shooting, huh? It's not every day girls or women get into that kind of thing. Do you go hunting, too?" He asked, only to receive a nod from her. "That's cool. Maybe you could show me a few things out at a range, or something. Hmm, what about your martial arts? What kind do you do or master in?" He questioned her again.

"Various...it all depends..." She mumbled quietly and looked at everything else but him. Any eye contact would show interest, she didn't want to give him that kind of 'accomplishment'. Finally their food came around. The waitress put their plates on the table and gave them their drinks all at once, she was surprised that the lady wasn't fired... No waitress gives their customers their drinks and food at the same time, they would give them their beverages first, BEFORE the grub. When the woman walked off with a quick 'enjoy your meal' comment, they both started to dig in.

Gratta picked up his sandwich in silence, chewing and observing out the window. Fast, Vei leaned over and sniffed him, taking in the scent he had. " _It's...cologne. No, wait. I smell something else mixed with it. It's..._ " Her eyes widened as she trailed off in her head; Her mouth in a line and was soon snapped out of her astonishment.

"You like me, don't you?" Gratta asked whilst keeping his attention out the window, watching people walk by. She froze more but slowly sat up straight and took a quick bite of her chicken. He looked over at her and grinned, finding her 'flustered' state amusing. "Your face being red, trying to get closer to me, smelling me, I'd say you like me. I can't think of any other reason why you would do that." His heart was pounding, it felt like he was spot on. Gradually he began to move his hand towards her under the table, watching her eat at a fast pace.

"I-I was just curious, that's all! I didn't want to ask what kind of smell it is, so I just wanted to try and guess it..." She lied, he didn't know that of course, well she...half lied. She didn't want to tell him that she was wanting to figure out if he smelled like metal.

A smile graced his lips and his hand touched hers, freezing her in place again. "It's alright if you're too shy to tell me. I can wait until you feel like it, but that won't stop me from-" As he leaned over to kiss her cheek, she instantly stood up with her one hand escaping his and both of her hands now slamming on the table.

"Bathroom!" She yelled with gritted teeth. Her face was lit up out of anger and embarrassment, soon leaving the booth and stomping her way into the ladies room. Once she got in there, she slammed her hands on the edge of the sink and leaned her head down over it. " _Damn it all, he DID take it wrong! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_ " She mentally yelled and clenched her fingers tighter on the edges, cracking the sink a bit. Taking a breather to calm herself, inhaling and exhaling with closed eyes, she peered up to view her reflection. " _He had a metallic scent...but I think it was being covered up by his cologne. He must've tried to mask it! That's what it is! He's Ebon Metal! SHIT!_ " She panicked in her mind and stiffened in fear. " _I need to tell the others, but how?!_ " She yelled in question and put her hand on her forehead, whilst moving her attention down at the drain in the sink. " _If I drag one of them outside of this place to talk in private, he'll grow suspicious of me and eavesdrop!_ " Her fingers now clamped onto her scalp, clenching tightly and ruffling up her hair a bit. " _Wait...I have an idea._ " An idea emerged and she snapped her head back up to the mirror. Quickly she hurried out the door, rushing back over to Gratta and sitting back down.

"Feel better?" His question received a nod, making him giggle a little. He was almost done with his meal, so he went ahead and continued.

Vei peeked up over the booth's backside and spoke up. "Hey, can I borrow one of your phones...? I need to write some 'reminders' down for you. You guys really need to stop forgetting crap, so I might as well put an alarm on at least on one of your phones..." She gave a serious face, emphasizing the 'reminders' part and saw all three of them look at each other in confusion. Sai reached in his pocket and took out his phone, handing it to her. "Thanks." With that she sat back down, pulling up a 'notepad' app on it.

"A reminder? So you guys are pretty tight, I take it." He said in between bites and took a sip of his drink. All he got was a 'Mhm' from her, a sound that meant 'yes'. Taps and bloops resonated from the phone, piqued his curiosity. When he sneaked a peek over her shoulder, she hid the phone from him and gave him a sour look. "Hm?" He blinked innocently.

"This is none of your business. It's personal and it's rude to look without asking first!" With a risen, irritated voice, she spoke up. One, she hated people breathing down her neck, two, she found it rude and three...she was trying to keep it hidden from him.

Sighing out of defeat, he smiled and nodded, apologizing all the while. When she was done, she hovered over top the back-end of the seat again and tossed the phone over to Sai. With ease he caught it, watching her sit back down instantly.

When Sai blinked curiously and opened his phone, it was still on the 'notepad' app. It read, ' _It's Ebon! He smelled like metal with a mix of cologne! Apparently he thought putting the cologne on would cover it up!_ '. His features grew surprised and that caught the other two's attention. A single turn with his wrist, the baldy showed the other two men what it said and their mouths went agape. ' _If we attack now, the other citizens will be in danger. We'll have to wait until he comes to us again, in his armor._ ' He typed on the phone and showed it to Genos and Sonic, seeing them nod in understanding. Though Sonic wouldn't usually care about that, but since he was investigating too and didn't want Vei to get hurt, he agreed to the idea.

"Well, I think it's about time I get home. "Gratta chirped and waited for Vei to scoot out so he could too. She did exactly that, without any hesitation in fact. The others saw them stand so they did the same, watching very closely during the process. "Thanks for eating out with me and...I hope you would consider...being...my girlfriend..." He mumbled the last part, blushed heavily and averted his eyes.

She didn't say a word though, she just gave him a 'hurry up already' expression. "Bye." That was all she said, before he went ahead and paid for everyone's food, then passed her up on his way out through the door in a hurry; He left them four there alone to ponder. Soon, the others walked up to her from behind and stared at the spot Gratta once stood in. "He likes me...Ebon Metal really, 'really' likes me. Maybe that's why he's after me." Sighing and squeezing between her brows with a hand on her hip, she spoke up again. "Do either of you know, how I can contact Isabelle...?" She asked with irritation lacing her voice.

"I could track her down for you, if you want." Sonic offered as he stood there behind her with folded arms. Seeing her nod in acceptance, he walked ahead of her and left within a flash outside the doors.

"Let's go back to my apartment..." Vei said and walked out the doors, with the other two in tow. She was stressed, shocked, embarrassed and was even starting to get light bags under her eyes from it all.

"Vei, you don't look so good." Sai stated with his head looking her way, as he followed her by her side. Genos was on her other side, contemplating on the discovery about Ebon Metal himself.

He couldn't shake the odd feeling in his chest, a sensation that made him angry towards Gratta. He didn't know why, it only showed up after he found out that Quall, also known as Ebon Metal, liked her. His brows knitted with concern, he's never felt such a thing before...

"I'm fine...I just have a lot on my mind and you damn well know, what that is." Sai hummed in thought at her words, soon looking forward again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in his black armor, Ebon was seen sitting at his throne-like chair now. Being in that pitch black and bare, stone room. No light, no shadows, just pure darkness. His cat was laying on the floor all curled up near his feet, sleeping. "She...likes me. She really does... Such beauty... Such wits and confidence. She has so much mystery and it's almost all solved. She's so mentally strong, a wall is built around her heart but yet...she can still be tamed." His clear, deep voice sounded through out the air and his hand rose up to view his palm. "Cunning, both her and the mysterious feline. That Catwoman, her eyes are so gorgeous and so are Vei's; Glistening through the darkness and hidden from the light of day. Skin so naturally pale that even when the moon rays upon her, it gives her a beautiful glow. When the sun beams on her, she looks warm and comforting. I can't get her out of my head... I've tried so many times, but nothing seems to work." He said and lowered his hand, clenching it on the arm rest. His head leaned back against the chair, thinking about her so much put him into a daze.

"She's so graceful and can be very brutal... She loves cats just as much as I do, even though she 'is' one. Strict, smart, a great actress in disguise. I wonder...if she likes to dance. I never got to tell her about my hobbies, what I like to do for fun... A nice, slow dance to calm the nerves or to have a romantic evening." He moved his head from side to side along with his thoughts, drowning in his admiration, his addiction he had over her. Lowering his head back down, he growled beneath his breath and stood up. "I can't take this anymore... I will have her here with me." His quieted voice sounded as he walked out of the room in a hurry. "Igilous, follow me and bring a smokescreen gun with you!" He hollered, left through the door and shut it. Despite that fact that he JUST got back, he wanted to leave immediately while Vei was still out.

His emotions were conflicting; The desire of wanting to study her, go along with his plans and the increasing love he was feeling. Mixed, conflicting emotions...it was slowly driving him mad with eagerness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Outside, as Vei and the group walked down a sidewalk, Genos got in a conversation with his master along the way to her apartment. They were a few miles away still, so they had quite a bit to walk yet. "So, master, when would you guess he would arrive?" The cyborg asked and moved his attention over to the baldy.

"Not sure, he only seems to show up when he's confronting Vei...and Rin. It'd be at random." Sai answered with a finger to his simplistic features.

"Ah, you're right. Oh, I almost forgot." The cyborg said and looked at Vei. "The Hero Association discussed Ebon Metal just recently and sent me an email. They said that if he shows up anywhere at anytime, I need to sent instant messages out to the top ten S ranked Heroes." He added and pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking through the email and forwarding them to Saitama. "I sent you a copy of the email, master." As if on cue, all the citizens began screaming and running away from a specific high-rise building. That alerted Vei and her group, making their heads perk up and over at the said structure. Genos and Vei gasped, their mouths went agape when they saw the very villain himself.

"It's Ebon Metal, the False King!" One citizen screamed in fear and ran away. "He's gonna kill us!" Another did the same, followed by a 'run' and 'we need a hero'.

Saitama soon got his serious face on, narrowing his eyes and frowning all the while. "So, she still hasn't gone home yet." His black metal armor, silver shining mouth compartment, and cape, shined from the bright sun that beamed on him. "You're mine..." He added, speaking to no one in particular. He could be hardly seen with the way the sun hovered over and a little behind him. The citizens were able to make him out due to the shape of his figure and his crown but, the little group couldn't. He wasn't really 'standing', more like squatting, balancing himself on the peek of a thick antenna. Arms lazily dangled over and in between his legs, as his cape flowed with the gentle breeze. With ease, he raised up and jumped off, landing so hard on the ground that it made a small quake.

(Play the song: 'Deadzone by the Enigma TNG'! My word, I've waited so long for this moment!) "Quick!" Vei rose her voice and looked at Genos. He swiftly accessed the net and basically set off the alarm. Alerting all the S ranked heroes about Gratta, as the villain himself came walking in a slow manner down the street, towards them. She was frightened, but...she had no idea just how frightened she will be...soon.

Saitama took a stance and lowered his head, giving the black metal head a strong and fierce gaze. Within seconds, all the Heroes with high speed had come in and surrounded Gratta with their weapons drawn. Even some under-ranked heroes chose to join in, well...under-ranked heroes that weren't apart of the top ten and never was in the anime or manga... "Villain and Hero...typical." He said, shaking his head all the while after stopping in his steps. "Like moths to a flame, you are all fools..." Ebon spoke and looked around at everyone that got in a fighting stance, or had their weapons drawn. Even Tatsumaki joined in! Surprisingly, some villains even decided to show up and sided with the heroes, which shocked a few people. They apparently had the same goal. "You are all drawn towards, what holds the most threat." He said after he halted in his step, then continued onward.

They all took him seriously, not once saying a word of resentment. As he walked, some heroes flew at him with their blades in hand and attacked him head on. This resulted in getting literally backhanded away, sending them flying into a building effortlessly. Stinger screamed out with his weapon directed at him, shouting out his kill move and striking at the man. Gratta just back-stepped, gripped his pole and chucked him aside using his own weapon. Stinger crashed into a building harshly and Ebon just dropped the pole to the ground. He continued to walk, doing a side uppercut to the left on lightning max, who chose to kick at him with his foot. He went flying into the sky, Tatsumaki managed to catch him in time with her telekinesis and lift up debris from the ruble to throw at him. She coated her body in green aura, threw the ruble and kept doing so. Puri-puri Prisoner came charging in with his fists and went to hit him. He succeeded but it didn't faze the metal man at all.

Ebon just stared at the prisoner, the S ranked hero saw a dark and dangerous aura just radiating off of him and it terrified him! Eyes widening, he leaned over when he felt his gut get punched. With great speed he flew back, flying past Vei and her group. Vei had never seen someone so terrifying...so dark, so calm during a fight like that. It was all in slow motion to her, seeing everyone attack with all of their might and even Tatsumaki's attacks weren't affecting him! Pur-Puri prisoner had turned into his dark angel form, being butt naked and he STILL got backhanded! Ebon just kept walking past them all now, ignoring their attacks, brushing off a few in the process. Drive Knight came in and started attacking too, it lasted just for a little bit until he too, got kicked out of the ring.

His cape was waving gracefully behind him as he walked towards her, the slow motion scene showing all of the attacks the heroes and villains were using on him, had no affect and that caught Saitama's attention. "Stand back, Vei!" Genos shouted, stood in front of her and prepared himself to fight next.

All of a sudden, Ebon knelt down, put both hands on the ground and lifted up metal from underneath the road. The street uprooted in chunks while pipes and metallic tunnels emerged, soon turning into liquid. He swatted his arms out around him and caught a lot of villains and heroes in the liquid. With ease he solidified it, cutting his targets up in pieces from the piercing metal. Now that the metal stuck up high in the air and blood had rained, he continued on his way. Tatsumaki widened her eyes and grew angry. She lifted her hand, took a hold on him and pulled him towards her. She managed to get sharp objects up in the air then aimed to pierce him with them, but they only...bounced off the metal he had when she tossed them all. She gasped, soon grumbling under her breath. "You're annoying..." Ebon said, moved his fingers up a bit while he remained in the air and liquid metal surfaced, snatching her in the process. He flicked his fingers down and that liquid metal slammed her so hard on the ground, that it made a crater and rendered her immobile, she couldn't move at all; Especially after the metal around her hardened and encased her. "Let me out of here!" She yelled, only to be ignored when Gratta fell perfectly on his feet and continued on.

No one could hurt him, no hero or villain! So many under-ranked heroes got killed while a few were only unconscious. Genos used his enhanced speed to race after the villain, he spun around in mid air with his foot being kicked out and hit his head. Sadly it didn't harm the guy, the cyborg's eyes widened at the recognition when he saw that. "G-Genos...don't..." Vei was frozen in fear, shocked, her feet felt like a block of cement.

(Song ends here! Hope you liked I!) "Now!" Gratta hollered, alerting Saitama and Genos. The cyborg stood there looking around with his yellow eyes after he stopped a minute, only to see that same redhead from before shoot a smokescreen grenade at them. A large fog of smoke erupted and caused both Vei and Saitama to gag. When Gratta saw this, his disappeared within seconds after smacking Genos out of the way. Saitama decided to hold his breath and squeeze his nose, now trying to spot the black metal head. No signs of him, no where and...Vei was missing! As soon as the smoke cleared, he noticed Vei's hair clip was laying on the ground and he picked it up. "Genos, he kidnapped her!" He shouted with panic and looked over at him. Everyone around the area groaned in either agony or anger. In the background, Tatsumaki was seen bouncing her head furiously and screaming comically in a chibi form.

"We need to find her, now!" Genos rose his voice, examined the area and hoped to find any kind of heat signature.

"I...may be able to help with that." Isabelle's voice spoke up and made both men turn around, Sonic was standing by her too. She and the ninja both appeared serious, they NEEDED to get her back...for more than one reason.


	24. Vei Rin Chapter 24: Galis!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 24: Galis!**

"Let go of me, damn it!" Vei thrashed about and kicked her feet, knocking her sunglasses off all the while. Igilous behind them, picked it up and continued to follow. Vei on the other hand...was being carried under Gratta's one arm against his hip line. To him, through his ears he heard nothing but hissing and cat growls.

"I want you to stay here with me, Vei. I need you..." Gratta said with his clear and deep voice. Her thrashes did not faze him even in the slightest, they were walking down a dark hallway and into his dark room where the throne-like chair sat. "You are the key to my goal..." He added and gently sat her down on the ground, staring at her form.

"The HELL do you mean, 'key to your goal'?!" she was livid... She stood up on her feet and got in his face, not once had he flinched or backed away; He kept that straight, unfazed stare upon her short frame, he didn't feel threatened at all.

"That...will be explained when the time comes. For now, I'll put together a proper room for you. So, you'll have to stay in this one until then." He said, placed a hand on her cheek gently and turned to leave; His cape waved softly when he did. Igilous walked up to her with one hand in his pocket, twitched his cigarette and handed the sunglasses to her. She snatched them with haste, folding them up and putting them in her pocket.

"You dropped them..." The scout said with a low, exhausted voice and went to follow his boss. After they left, Vei was stuck there until who knows when. She sat down on the said chair and put her knees up against her chest, quietly seething.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Back in Vei's apartment where Isabelle managed to pick lock her door to get in, they sat around the couch. Sonic stood next to Isabelle, Saitama sat on the couch, Drive Knight, who looked pretty banged up alongside Genos...sat next to the baldy. The side of the demon cyborg's face looked all torn up, pieces of metal could be seen. "I found Drive Knight out near a Graveyard among countless trees, I talked to him and he claimed there was something odd about the place. So, I looked around for a bit. There 'was' something strange indeed, most of the corpses that laid in their respected burial spots were gone. He and I dug up a couple where their names on the tombstones were listed. We haven't checked the graveyard completely, seeing that we got word from Genos about Ebon Metal's attack. Drive Knight told me about the message and we both came as fast as we could, I'm sorry... As I said though, I may be able to help find her." Isabelle said and had her hands clasped together in front.

"What is it?" Saitama asked with his serious face present and his grip tight on the hair clip she dropped.

"Please tell us, give us any ideas we could go on!" Genos was desperate, having her get kidnapped all of a sudden nearly put him into a panicked state.

"Calm yourself, Genos. Getting worked up at a time like this could be fatal." Isabelle spoke up with a serious face. "I may be retired, but I'm fully capable and aware of how to act during certain situations. Allowing your emotions to control you, may very well put you in danger if they're not directed in the right way correctly." she added.

"She's right..." Drive said and groaned a bit, leaning back against the couch in agony. "Now, what is it?" he asked in his lowered voice.

Isabelle closed her honey brown eyes and took a breath, before speaking. "I have a secret technique that not even my student knows about. I can track someone down if I use one of their belongings or a piece off of them and use a certain incantation with my talismans. The hair clip belongs to Vei and previously belonged to my best friend; If my best friend once owned it and my incantation picks up her location instead, either way it'll lead us to Ebon Metal. I know for a fact that Ebon has her stored away somewhere... I lost my best friend, so I can't afford to lose my student who was like a daughter to me." she explained and pulled out a red talisman from behind her out of the blue. Everyone nodded and as if on cue, she was handed the hair clip, in which she took. Isabelle closed her eyes and held the talisman vertically in front of her face, mumbling an inaudible incantation. That talisman literally got slapped on to the bead part of the clip and it began to glow a sky blue color. After she opened her eyes, a long line had appeared.

It connected to the hair clip and was literally fazing right through the walls, leading somewhere. "I got it. Please, follow me." she said and walked towards the door, leaving the apartment. Before they had arrived at her apartment and talked, Isabelle went ahead and healed everyone who had been among the chaos and helped the heroes who aided in trying to fight Gratta.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _You can't be serious! This old fart has the 'hots' for me?!_ " A throbbing irk mark appeared on her head as she sat there on the floor crisscrossed and folded up arms. Through gritted teeth she was grumbling out insults at the villain. " _That's disgusting! He's twenty years or more, older than me!_ " she exclaimed in her mind. Suddenly, in came the redhead from before who continued to smoke. Her brow rose at seeing him lean in the door frame, having that usual look of exhaust in his eyes. "What do 'you' want...?" asking with irritation, all she saw him do was nudge his head towards the door.

"Your room's done...c'mon." he said in a lowered voice and hands in his pockets. Soon he walked out of the room, leaving the door open for her to tail him. She did exactly that, having half the mind to attack Igilous while his back was turned. Down through the dark hall, her slits looked around to try and see anything she could take advantage of, in helping her escape. "Don't even think about it... You can't escape this place. There's only one way in and one way out, you can't leave." Igilous spoke up as if sensing her attempts of plotting an escape.

Her eyes looked up at him with a furious glint in them, hating having to follow some stranger's orders who attacked Rin before. She recalled what Rin had said, saying to be cautious of him. "What are you doing, serving a villainous prick like him...?" Despite hating the idea of starting a conversation, she needed to try anything she could think of to get away...even if it meant persuading Gratta's servant to turn on his boss.

"Hm...? Well, I owe him...to say the least." The scout answered without hesitation, not once looking over his shoulder at her. "I was out of a job and he saw me begging on the streets once, so he hired me and took me in after he saw I had a useful power." That was all he explained and it sparked hope in Vei, she had a feeling she could push him into turning against Ebon.

"Eh...? That's it...? I don't even have a job yet and I'm fine. Why don't you become a hero then...? They pay decently, as far as I know." It made her cringe from having to talk to him like this.

"Because, I'm useless without my power otherwise... I have to rely on strength boost chemicals from my boss, to even fight..." he said and frowned. He didn't have the confidence in himself to even try, the poor man acted as though people shunned him his entire life. The only reason why he fought under Gratta's orders, was because he practically had no desire to care about himself anymore. He lacked confidence and care for his well being...

"So...you're beating yourself up...by working for a villain...who's done nothing good for you in return. Damn, he sounds like a huge prick." Her one eye was starting to twitch now, really not liking the idea of conversing.

"I wished...someone would kill him already." his words sounded depressing and just for a second Vei felt sorry for him. "Alright, we're here..." he added and stood before a door. With a swift hand motion, he turned the knob and opened the door for her to enter. Her cat eyes were glued to his black ones as she passed him by. As soon as she got in, he shut the door and took out his cigarette; His black eyes stared at it and he contemplated on his hidden thoughts. He sighed then exhaled the smoke from his lips, before tossing it to the ground and stomping on it. "If she has friends who are strong enough, I'd be so happy...if they got rid of him." with that he walked off, leaving the closed door behind.

In the room, Vei gawked at the sight. Her one eye was twitching and her mouth was agape, just from seeing Gratta lay across on a queen sized, fancy bed that had drapes on the sides. Everything looked kind of fancy...a little too fancy... What really got her, was 'how' he was laying... Gratta was laying on his side facing her, propping his head up with his hand and bending his knee up over his other leg, that was flat on the bed. "Welcome to your room, Vei.~" As creepy as it was to her, his voice sounded a little flirty...it made a chill go down her spine. "I replaced my servants laboratory with bedroom assets. I hope it's to your liking...~" he added, sat up and got off the bed. Gratta fixed the blanket back up since he made it all wrinkly with his hard armor.

As much as she wanted to curse and scream at him for kidnapping her, it wouldn't benefit her in the least. She was in the hands of the most powerful villain as far as she was aware...and she didn't want to piss him off. "Why...? There's more to it than just wanting 'me' to stay here with you and your 'goal'..." The air went silent, he stood there frozen and soon walked over towards her. She backed up in reaction to his sudden pace and he leaned down once he got up to her, getting in her face all the while.

"Vei Galis...I have fallen in love with you and I need you for specific reasons." his voice was low and sincere. There was no lie in that but he didn't say why he really needed her, either. Sure, it was for his 'goal' but what kind and what for? That was one of her questions. Her eyes widened at his words, even more so when that silver mouth compartment literally opened up and his lips kissed her forehead. All she could see was a smirk...before he backed away and the mouth piece closed. He stood up straight, was about to leave, when she spoke and stopped him in his tracks.

"Gratta Quall, you acted as a civilian...just to get to me... What the hell even made you so interested in me...? I pushed, I shoved, I refused to let you get close and you still continued to try. Is it really because you're attracted to my cold demeanor...? Or are you attracted to something else...?" Her eyes returned to their usual seriousness, as she frowned and remained in her position.

He didn't even shift in his stance, he stood silent for a moment before chuckling to himself. "You have no idea...how strong you are. Must I repeat what I love about you? I'd love to, if you wanted." His voice grumbled in a seductive tone, only to earn a click of her tongue and a look of disgust behind his back, in which he didn't see.

"Spare me the drama..." With that she walked over to the bed and he turned half way to watch her. She sat down and stared at her feet, obviously pondering; Gratta stared at her for a little bit before heading out of the room and closing the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drive Knight, Genos, Saitama, Sonic and Isabelle were all rushing through several trees. They were following the line that led to their destination, soon coming upon an odd structure with giant stone doors. They halted in their run and stood before it, staring at its old design. "It's leading into there..." Isabelle spoke up with her serious honey brown eyes glued to the doors.

"I'll get us through." Drive Knight said and walked up to it. He pulled a fist back and was getting ready to strike it down, until Sonic interrupted.

"Wait a minute...let me." The ninja offered and watched as Drive stepped aside, curious. "It'd be too obvious if we broke the door down. Someone inside could be guarding and could alert everyone else." With a serious feature and his mouth covered by his mask, his gray eyes examined the doors.

"Yes...but this is an old ruin in the middle of the forest. No one knows of this place." Drive replied and saw how Sonic just...magically pick-locked the door. A bit taken aback considering it was near to impossible to do that to stoned doors...

"Aren't old places like this, favored by villains to begin with?" Genos asked and rose a brow, making Sai hum in thought.

"Yeah, makes sense. If no one knows where it is, why not hide in it?" His master questioned with his stern expression and saw the door open, after Isabelle pushed it a certain way.

"Come on." With that, they all followed Isabelle into the old ruins down cracked steps. The inside was pitch black, cracks were in the walls, vines, spiderwebs, rodents, skulls, skeletons here and there. It was creepy but it didn't faze them any. Both Genos and Saitama were using their phones as light sources, searching through the place and taking up nearly an hour. After the hour passed, they came across a room...and...a woman was sitting on a rundown, dirty futon. A man was also in there with her, sleeping on her lap. They looked very unhealthy...almost starved and their clothes were tattered.

"Sleep my darling...we can go hunting for food tomorrow, when he's away..." The woman's gentle voice soothed the man as he slept. Her lifeless green eyes had the same slits as Veirin...and they were full of mourn. "We'll find our baby girl someday..." she added sorrowfully. Her white tiger tail was wrapped around his sleeping form a bit and her tiger ears were drooped from sadness. Living in complete darkness, staying in hiding, being surrounded by the dead and the old...it shocked everyone when they saw them in that state.

"GAIA!" Isabelle screamed and spooked both of them. Snapping the man awake and her eyes to open wider. Isabelle ran over to them, sat on her knees and hugged the daylights out of her best friend. She began to cry so hard; Through gritted teeth, tears streaming down her face and closed eyes. "Gaia, I thought you were gone! Please be ok! I need to get you out of here!" she hollered. Saitama, Genos, Sonic and Drive Knight couldn't believe their eyes... Two people living down in the old ruins just to stay alive and hidden...? This only made anger grow in them towards Ebon Metal.

Gaia hadn't snapped out of her lifeless expression. Her hair was short, black, messy and her skin was as pale as a ghost. Slowly her slits looked over at her long lost friend and no sign of recognition appeared. "An illusion...the dead loves to play tricks on me..." This astonished Isabelle, causing her to gradually loosen her hold and look directly at Gaia's eyes in shock.

"Everyone, we need to get her out of here! Please!" She nearly begged them, tears still brimming her honey brown eyes and she held on to her best friend. Without a second thought, Genos came over and picked Gaia up bridal style while Saitama hurried over to pick the man up. "That must be her husband, be careful he looks frail!" Isabelle was devastated, worried beyond measure and assisted in helping them carry the two out. They hurried up to the surface, managing to reach it within another hour or so.

Gaia and her husband, once they say daylight their eyes lit up with awe. Several years, no...a decade or so living in utter darkness deep within an old ruin, could drain the life or light out of a person. When that light re-lit in her eyes, hope was present. "We need to get some food in you and a bath! Come guys, let's hurry back to the apartment!" Isabelle was hasty, she wanted so badly to help her best friend and her man to get back on their feet. After they are bathed and fed, she planned on asking them about Ebon Metal's whereabouts. The men were all taken aback still, speechless even and trying to make sure the two wouldn't get hurt along the way.


	25. Vei Rin Chapter 25:All mysteries solved

**Vei Rin- Chapter 25: All mysteries solved...**

Gaia rapidly ate at the food Isabelle made and so was her husband. It was nearing night time and the masterful rejuvenating ninja had allowed them a bath to clean up and prepare as much food as they needed so they could feel the delightful sensation of a full tummy again. Genos, Saitama, Sonic and Drive Knight were all watching in awe at how starved they were. Gaia's messy, short black hair had been combed and thoroughly shampooed and her husband who also had black hair was given the same treatment. Gaia's complexion, since she didn't go out under the sun a lot due to Gratta, it was as pale as a ghost...the same went for her husband. Her husband had blue eyes and his hair was straight, bangs going down past his eyes. His hair was short too, but it being wet made it look a little longer. "Gaia, when you're feeling well enough to speak, could you explain to me where Ebon Metal is at? And, what all did he do to you that made you go into hiding? You could've come and looked for me, I could've been able to save you!" Isabelle's brows knitted together with worry, she hoped her best friend would answer... Seeing that it's been quite some time now after they woke up from their long rest, she truly...hoped...that she would believe she's not an illusion. By long rest, I mean they slept in the apartment for a while in complete comfort.

As if on cue, the woman paused in mid-bite, her green cat eyes held no emotion until recognition hit her. Life was still flickering in her eyes, but even more so at the mention of the villain's name. Slowly the utensil she was using, lowered to her plate and a distant look appeared in her eyes. Her husband halted in his eating pace as well and peered over at the blonde haired woman, frowning. A long moment of silence ensued, making anticipation and concern build up. "During that time...neither I or Lumeri could escape... We were being hunted through a forest after we got away from his lab. He sent several huntsmen after us with guns that were loaded with gun powder and tranquilizer shots." she began as her mind got filled with the nightmare of a memory she had.

The scene changed to show a flashback. Gaia, who held the baby safely and protectively in her arms, ran out of a stoned door that had opened up where a gravestone once stood. She and Lumeri rushed across the graveyard and past up other gravestones, not long having the said huntsmen appear out of the stoned door and give chase. Five huntsmen...were chasing them, one of them lifted up a gun and aimed it at the mother only for the couple to split up and avoid it after he shot out.

"After them!" Another man yelled out with his flashlight beaming all around as he ran, holding up his pistol in attempt to shoot the husband. Lumeri rushed around a tree to hide and when that same man came around, he jabbed his elbow into the man's throat and killed him. Lumeri ran back around and caught up with his wife, then pulled her out of the way of another man's gunshot. "Man down!" one said, rushing over to the couple with fury in his eyes after seeing the man Lumeri killed.

Quickly they ran, avoiding more tranquilizer shots by maneuvering through the trees in an unpredictable pattern. "Gaia, we can't let them have our baby! Anything but her or you! I'd rather throw my life away if it meant saving you and our little girl!" he hollered out as he ran, just enough so she could hear. "And, if her blood falls into the wrong hands, it would be the end for everyone!" he added, his strict blue eyes not once wavering from his panicked state. "I love you..and I'd rather be caught dead than let them take you and her away!" he yelled out through gritted teeth; Seething anger was being directed towards Ebon Metal and was evident in his eyes.

Gaia bit her lip to hold back tears, she knew that. Her baby was crying, men were yelling behind them as they fled and they rushed through the trees. It was a rain forest, countless animals cried out every time they would pass them up. Her ears folded back and her tail stayed away from her legs so she could run. "I love you too, honey...! I would rather toss myself into a bear's den than let my baby girl get hurt!" she started to cry and tried to keep herself composed so she wouldn't stumble or make a mistake. It was night time right now and when they ran into a dead end, they both jumped up into a tree to avoid them all.

"Where did they go?!" A man shouted, darting his head around to see if he could find them.

"I don't know, but this is a dead end so they can't be too far." Another man answered and moved his flashlight around, then up towards the trees. The baby had managed to calm down before they got up in that tree, Gaia was petting and comforting their baby the entire time to keep her from crying again. She could hear her own heart beating, it was so loud, she could've sworn the huntsmen could hear it... Steady breaths, she was trying to keep herself calm and Lumeri remained on a branch squatting with his one hand placed on the tree's base.

His blue eyes watched the men intently as they examined the trees with their lights. Lips frowning all the while, he hoped they would go somewhere else to look. Much to his luck they did, they sauntered away to search somewhere else and he motioned for Gaia to sneakily make a run for it. Not once looking her way and keeping his attention on those men. Despite not being able to see her nod, she quietly jumped down, next it was him. Soon they both ran the other direction, hurrying through the bushes and leaves. They had to be quiet, extra quiet...because those men were coming back to the spot where they left from. "Come on..." His voice whispered to her and he made sure she was next to him. It was hard to see through the darkness for him, it being so thick that not even shadows could form or moon rays could beam through the trees.

They had ducked behind bushes seeing that those men were now nearby. Crawling along and avoiding them. They played this little game of chase for a good fifteen minutes. After the flashback ceased and showed Gaia and Lumeri sitting there, she had explained everything so far. Even the part about how she had to hide their baby in some bushes and leave behind the hair clip. (In other words, it picked up from chapter one. I didn't feel like copying and pasting the beginning of chapter one in here so... xD) "Ebon Metal was looking for my husband and I for years now... He used to experiment on Lumeri and I... Back when we were at the lab years ago with him, he would watch us because he saw how close we were. Lumeri was naturally born with unnatural strength and I was used as a guinea pig. Ebon would inject me with chemicals until my DNA managed to cope with it and my blood began to produce the same substance. So, he forced us too...produce a child... We loved each other deeply before any of that though and we had no idea why he wanted us to 'do it' so badly... So, without question, despite not having a choice, we did and that's how our little girl came into our lives. We didn't even get to have time to name her back then... As soon as she was born, Ebon wanted her...to complete his goal..." she explained, sorrow engulfing her cat eyes and her husband's blue ones.

"What did he need her for...? Why did he force you two, to produce a child?" Drive asked and crossed his arms. Everyone was just as curious as him, let alone furious that he would stoop so low as to do that to them.

Gaia didn't want to answer, her lips quivered and struggled to open so she could speak. Lumeri spoke up in her place instead, not once moving his attention towards them. "Gaia injected herself with a disease so it would mess with her blood. If Ebon Metal just used pieces of her hair strands, he wouldn't be able to use them for his plans. Gaia's blood was very important, he needed to use it for his goal and when she ruined her blood, we pretty much figured that was why he forced us to...'mate'. Our child would have fresh blood for him to use. Her blood...her DNA...is toxic...to anyone that has power running through their veins. Power...either naturally or accidentally obtained. If he uses her blood...and spreads it across the world somehow..." he trailed off, unintentionally leaving anticipation in the air and concern. "It would be the end of all heroes...and villains." Now they all gasped. Genos, Sonic, Isabelle, Drive Knight and even Saitama grew astonished at his words. To know that the world would no longer possess people who had power, good or evil, frightened them. By the sounds of it, only cybernetic, androids or robot empowered people would be able to survive through that...aside from the normal citizens who weren't born with any gifts.

"This is bad... I need to send word to the Hero Association immediately!" Genos rose to his feet and was about to contact the association, until Lumeri stopped him.

"No...that won't help. We need someone powerful enough to stop him, because no one will be able to put every person into safe places across the planet within enough time. Besides, sticking people underground...blood would just seep through the soil and intoxicate it in order to get to those in hiding. The blood would even float in the air and anyone who would breath it would be killed." Lumeri said and frowned, then gritted his teeth through anger. With his balled fist now banging harshly on to the table, he grumbled. "There's just nothing we can do, to save her or the world from this! Damn it! Damn it, damn it!" He continued to bang his fist on the table in a fit of rage, fury purely visible on his face.

After his explanation and his violent fit, everything went silent. That was...until Saitama said something. "I'll go. The whole world's at stake and Veirin's in trouble, right? Then, it shouldn't be a problem." his serious, sharp features remained on his face as he stepped forward. "Do you know where he is?" he questioned.

"We...were stuck hiding in a rain forest for years, which was where the ruins we hid in was at... The rain forest...is about an hour away from the graveyard not too far from the this city. He should still be there... Look for a stoned door where a gravestone would sit. It's hidden well...and a lever shouldn't be too far from it. I respect your desire at wanting to jump in so, if you're going there...please, don't die..." Gaia's cat eyes teared up and peered over at the baldy pleadingly. This was their last hope, their last chance to save the world and their baby girl from that villain. "Even villains fear him... Do be careful." she said in a cracked voice, had wavering green cat eyes and tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Now it showed Saitama in side view, frowning greatly and having angry squinted sharp eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was night time now; Vei was laying on the bed flat on her back groaning and her forearm rested over her forehead. Her other hand laid across her stomach as well, whilst her legs sprawled out over the blanket. She was left in there for hours, she's already been fed when Gratta came in with some food. She had realized she lost her hair clip earlier today and it took her forever to calm down... There was no way of escape and no way of getting away from Gratta. So, she decided to sleep and when she did, not long after did Rin decide to take over. It was about twenty eight minutes later when she did... Her forearm lowered off her head and her eyes shot open to reveal Rin's thinner slits. Next to the bed she laid on was Ebon who sat in a chair, watching intently behind his blackened helmet. Slowly she sat up, her straight forward stare not once breaking from their robotic look. She peered around, taking everything in and widened her eyes at the sight. " _Where am I...?_ " she mentally questioned fearfully then eventually began to panic and frantically look around.

" _Where is this place, Vei...?!_ " Questioning in her mind, Rin froze after she spotted the same man who extracted some of her blood that one night. Ebon Metal was sitting in the chair leaned over, with his elbows to his knees and fingers intertwined. He was just staring...not once stirring in his seat.

" _I knew it...she does have a split personality. I absolutely love people with split personalities, they have the greatest mystery. Their minds are full of other people that were created by the original person who carried the disorder. Through traumatic events, multiple personalities occur more than half the time. A small percentage of those who don't go through those events and still obtain more than one personality are a rare case. I'm so curious about her, Vei's second personality._ " his thoughts sounded as he sat there in silence. " _By the looks of it, the moment Vei sleeps is when her other side appears. This is indeed, interesting.~_ " he cooed in his head and lowered his face a bit, his hidden eyes still lingering on her frame. "Did you sleep well? I believe we've met...mysterious feline, but I don't think we've exchanged names yet. Vei Galis is such a wonderful woman and you happen to be her second personality. I want to cherish every part of her and how can I do that, when you're apart of her and I don't even know you or your name?" he chuckled and sat up straighter, watching Rin just stare at him with her awestruck eyes.

" _He...he knows?! He knows about Vei?! He knows about me being her other personality?! How?!_ " She began to panic even more now, exclaiming in her mind all the while. Her outfit was no where to be seen and there was no way to hide her face... Her head lowered with a dangerous, wavering glare. Emotions of fear and anger mixed together and was visible in her body language, since she was shaking slightly with narrowed serious eyes...

"You're not the type to talk, I know that. I don't need you to, I can figure things out on my own...just by observing." he said, tilted his head to one side and crossed one leg over his other then folded his arms. "As you may know already, I...am Ebon Metal. I'm sure Vei had already told you by now who I really am under this helmet; And the love I have for Vei, I'd be more than happy to show you the same affection." Saying that, thoughts of petting her like a cat and watching her arch up and purr, went through his mind. Beneath that helmet he was blushing and smiling like an idiot, basically gushing over her and Vei.

Still, nothing but silence. Rin, out of all the times she had encountered others through her time searching with Vei, she growled. A cat growl that was low and threatening, indicating that she would strike if he were to get close or do something. Her teeth gritted into view, showing her fangs in attempt to make him go away. Watching him stand up and walk towards her, she growled louder and scooted back towards the other side of the bed. Now she hissed, her eyes showing danger until...he just sat on the edge of the bed. "You're not a threat to me... Don't be afraid though, I wouldn't dream of harming you." he said, well, he kind of hesitated at the last part considering what he planned to do in his goal.

Her eyes just glared dangerously as she got off the bed backwards, not once averting her attention from him. As soon as she stood on her feet, he disappeared so quick, that not even her eyes could see and this shocked her; Even more so when she felt his presence right behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up from the creepy vibe she felt and it made her eyes widen in fear. "You are the same as Vei...you are her second personality that resides in her body. You are one, you are the same and you are different...at the same time." he began, snaked his arms around her upper half and hugged her from behind. The mouth compartment opened up to reveal Gratta's mouth which smirked and he chuckled lowly near her ear before inching his face near her neck. "You drive me crazy..." He finished and sighed with his clear and deep voice in complete bliss, enjoying her and Vei's company.

"If it'll make you let go..." she started through a wavering, fearful but quiet voice. "My name...is Rin." she knew all too well that he was far stronger than her, so trying to fight him off would not get her anywhere...

He hummed in thought, started swaying as if music began to play and remained there hugging her. "Such a beautiful name... Vei...and Rin...both very beautiful names. It's as if one name had been split into two, originating from 'Veirin'..." he spoke in a low, content voice and continued swaying gently.

" _What?! How?! How did he pick up on that?! Our name isn't normal, you could say it's even made up! So how?!_ " Rin exclaimed with panic in her mind and her body began to shake more. This villain was terrifying...through wits and power, she couldn't do a thing. Soon he felt him let go and she instantly turned around, hopping over the bed to the other side with her cat eyes glued to his blackened figure. " _Gratta Quall, I was able to learn about his identity when I observed through Vei's eyes during the day. He's Ebon Metal..._ " in her mind she spoke.

"Now I have everything I need... I finally...uncovered everything. I finally managed to solve yours and the mysterious feline's mystery, that so many others couldn't uncover themselves." he said after seeing her reaction when he mentioned her name being split into Vei Rin. That mouth compartment remained opened, showing his smile. "Veirin..." he began, walked around and watched her eye him closely. "I love you." With that he vanished, appeared before her, put his hand against her backside and pulled her against him. Rin was devastated, she couldn't get away as she tried to scoot or lean back with her hands trying to push him away. Before she could even act, his lips got so close to hers and almost kissed her, if the knock outside of the door hadn't of stopped him.

He remained frozen in his position, grumbling. Someone had the nerve to interrupt him when he's busy spending time with his love interest, it angered him. Slowly he let go, harshly turned around then stomped his way over to the said door. With a strong motion, he swung the door open and saw Igilous standing there. "Sir, when are you going to begin your plans...?" he asked, peeked over at Rin and stared at her with his exhausted black eyes.

"I will begin them soon, so don't come and ask me again!" Gratta yelled strongly, back handed the redhead and made him crash against the wall. He's waited for so long to spend time with Veirin and now that he could, he didn't want to be interrupted. Despite that though, he walked out of the room, slammed the door shut and left the redhead there in silence.

Igilous had shade over his eyes and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. He looked dazed, but slowly he stood back up and held his swollen cheek. Oh how he wished...that someone could just kill him already...


	26. Vei Rin Chapter 26: Revealing his goal!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 26: Revealing his goal!**

Rin had chosen to go back to sleep last night, she was frightened by Gratta who nearly forced a kiss on her and she couldn't get away. Now, Vei was in control, she was sleeping soundly in the bed she was given, until a knock occurred and woke her up. Her closed eyes squinted, more and more each time the person on the other side of the door would knock. After they fluttered open, she rose up groggily and sat there a minute. "Hm...?" she questioned, her eyes glued to the door. She saw it open to reveal Igilous bringing breakfast in for her. It was on a tray being carried with one hand while his other resided in his pocket.

"Breakfast... Ebon Metal wants to see you in his room this afternoon, so eat and wake up a little." the redhead explained and walked over, sitting the tray on the end of the bed. "I'm still sorry...for having him drag you here." he added, shut his black eyes and turned to walk away.

Vei just watched him saunter out of the room, the poor man always looks so exhausted. Looking down, she picked the tray up after crawling at the end of the bed and noticed the food. There was some scrambled eggs, beacon, toast and...sweet tea? Her brow rose at the beverage and she slowly lifted the glass up to smell it. She's never had tea before, so when she took a tiny taste, her eyes widened at the flavor. She may not have known what type of tea is was, but it was cold, green decaf tea with a little bit of sugar in it. She rather liked it; She didn't know if Rin would, but she sure did. Now she went to eat, which took her some time and after she was done she started pacing back and forth in the room. "When in the world can I actually leave this room?! I have to pee!" she grumbled and clenched her fists as she paced; Gritted teeth and narrowed eyes were visible. She just about had it...she walked up to the door and banged on the surface, hard enough for anyone to hear. When it opened and Igilous was stood in the door fame, he hummed in question. "I...have been needing...to piss for a while." An irk mark throbbed on her head and her face lowered, clearly furious that they had been keeping her there for so long.

"Sure, c'mon..." he gestured with his index finger to follow him and walked down the hall. She did exactly that, trailed after him and clenching her fists due to her painful, full bladder. All the while she was examining everything, there was still no sign of leverage she could use to get out of there. She mentally cursed with a scowl on her face, Gratta's hidden lair here must've been designed to only have one way in and out just as Igilous had explained. She figured he was lying but turns out it was all true. No windows, no doors that led outside, a couple of vents that only circulated air around the place...

" _Wait a minute..._ " her eyes widened at the last thing she noted in her mind. " _Vents need air from outside to circulate underground...so maybe..._ " she trailed off and continued to look around, taking note of all the vents that she passed by. " _I could escape through the vents if Gratta hasn't blocked the part that leads outside._ " she said. As soon as she came across the bathroom that wasn't too far from Ebon's room, she dashed for it and slammed the door closed. Igilous just stood there unfazed, both hands in his pockets and smoke streaming from his cigarette.

He recalled last time how he stomped the Cig on the ground, hating how he always has to resort to smoking to keep himself calm. Sighing, he pulled it out from between his lips and stared at it; Thoughts of wanting to quit but difficult to do so, swarmed his mind. He lowered his hand, let it drop and stomped on it like before, smearing the bud against the surface with his foot. " _I quit, I go back to it, then I try to quit again. If it wasn't for my boss, I wouldn't be smoking... Maybe when he's not around, I don't need to..._ " he said in his mind with his usual exhausted voice. It wasn't long until he heard Vei flush the toilet and open the door. Looking up, he saw that she was ready and was about to lead her back to her room until he heard Gratta behind him speak up.

"Igilous." His boss began and made the redhead halt in his tracks, looking over his shoulder. Even Vei stopped, she even froze in place wide-eyed. "I'd like to have her visit my room now. Preparations were done sooner than expected." he said with a bit of an excited tone and glanced over at her with a smile behind his helmet. His hand rose and offered to guide her down the hall, only for her to refuse and just walk up to him. " _It will take time...but I promise you I can tame this kitty.~_ " he cooed in his mind, rather liking the challenge before him. He watched her walk past him a ways, before he chose to walk beside her.

The redhead simply watched with annoyance on his face, hating how he was so pushy, so violent every time something doesn't go his way, murderous without a warning given, so controlling... He wanted so badly for Gratta to be killed by SOMEBODY, he didn't really care who's hands it'd be by.

In the bedroom with Ebon, there was nothing but a throne-like chair, a sofa near by that he recently added and a music device that played music. That music device was sitting on a tone table where light drinks and finger foods sat. It was so dark in his room and like before, she couldn't see Gratta at all considering just how black his armor was. "How come you don't take your helmet off...?" she dare asked and frowned.

Ebon walked over to the table and got a couple drinks off the side, fruit punch was in them. He went over to Vei calmly and made his mouth compartment open up, taking a sip from both glasses to show nothing was poisonous. Her eyes widened when he did that, rather not liking how he just gave her his germs... "It's not poisonous, don't worry." he reassured and handed her a glass, watching her take it hesitantly. With that, he went and sat down on the sofa, putting one leg over the other. "I wanted you in here so we could talk and have a pleasant time together." he explained, sipping at his fruit punch. He didn't answer her question, that only made her grumbled with irritation and squint her eyes.

"Pleasant...? How is this pleasant when you're creepy as fu-" before she could finish, he cut her off with a low chuckle.

"Creepy? Would you really be more comfortable to see my face than my helmet?" he questioned and was going to take if off, until she answered him, making him stop in his movement.

"No, creepy, as in, you're all touchy with me when we're not even dating... You kidnapped me, damn it! You claim to 'love me', you act desperate around me as if you don't have all the time in the world! Not to mention your probably over FORTY YEARS OLD!" Through gritted teeth and a single clenched fist, she narrowed her eyes from anger and expressed how she felt right there.

"Forty...years old, hm? Vei... I stopped aging when I hit twenty three; And yes, I love you, I don't have much time to spend either." he said took another sip of his drink and stood up, walking towards her.

"What...? Stopped aging...? How can anyone stop aging?! And, what do you mean 'I don't have much time to spend either'?! She exclaimed and stepped forward, only to receive his hand gently cupping one of her cheeks.

"I wanted you in here so we could talk. There are some things I need to explain to you and I only hope you'll understand." he replied, used his hand that held her cheek and grasped her free hand. He guided her towards the table by her hand and she went along with it, cringing in her head all the while.

"Talk...? Explain? You sound like it's gonna be life changing." An irritated sound was obvious in her voice as she stood next to the table.

"Yes...in fact, it is." he answered, raised his hand and turned the music device on after putting her and his glass down. (play: 'Darkblade by the enigma tng'! It's actually Gratta's, aka Ebon Metal's character theme! Finally, at long last, his character theme is revealed!) "Care to dance as we talk?" he questioned her with his hand raised for her to take and put his other hand behind him, acting like a gentleman. Reluctantly she took it, nearly curling her lip up in disgust as he positioned her. Both hands up away from them, his one hand grasping her waist and her hand awkwardly holding on to his shoulder.

They began to sway and slowly dance around the room, with her cat eyes glued to his helmet. "Veirin...for a long time I've been waiting for this day, so I could complete my goal. My goal...to annihilate both villain and hero." he began, watching her eyes widen in surprise, then continued. "This world of heroes and villains, are like chess pieces. One side is white, while the other is black. As they fight among themselves to get to the other side, they must protect their Kings and Queens. They all chase after the same goal...they all want the same thing; To win and rule over the other. Then...there's the shadows. Those who watch from the sidelines and stare in awe at their stupidity and wasted efforts. Heroes and Villains have been fighting for over centuries now, fighting blindingly and unaware of the truth before their eyes. They have fought, they strive to make peace among the citizens and empowered people, where Villains think otherwise and choose to make other people's lives a living hell... They are so blind to this endless cycle, that the ones in the shadows grow irritated and disappointed. As the two sides collide, the shadows plan to ambush both ends to make them stop and end it all. Their pointless fighting over the same goal their in minds, will get them nowhere. I have thought that you and Rin have found that truth and chose not to take sides, chose to follow your own path and be...like me." he explained, making more questions form in Vei's mind and it caused her brows to knit together.

"Like you...? No...I'm only trying to find my parents and where they went, so I can ask them why they abandoned me." she replied, scowling and kept up with her dance. It was odd, it was like Gratta was guiding her through the dance because she's never danced before.

"Your mother...Gaia Galis, was a smart woman. I needed her dearly, until she injected herself with a disease that messes with her blood. Now, all I have left to resort to, is you. You are the key to my plans, your blood will aid me and complete my goal..." he said in return and kept up with his dance, guiding her still yet.

"My blood? And, what goal? How do you know my mom and why did she inject herself with a disease?! Where is she?!" she was getting angry now, the grip on his shoulder tightened and he could see it.

"She had fled somewhere that not even I know of, somewhere she could mostly likely die alone with her husband in peace. Gaia Galis, Lumeri Galis, your mother and father, had run away, escaped from my lab here. Your mother was the key though, used to be until she tainted her blood. My goal...was and still is, to be rid of both hero and villain. To kill every last person that has power coursing through their veins, including myself. No more fighting among empowered people, no more deaths, no more pain, no more conflict among heroes and villains, no more...endless cycle. I want the world to revert back to how it used to be where their were no humans alive that held power. Your blood is the key to be rid of them all, it's toxic to everyone who holds power in their veins. I plan to multiply your blood and spread it across the world, have it flow through the air, sink through the soil, taint the food, the drinks, everything so no human that's empowered will be left alive. My brother...whom I injected my DNA into and wiped his memory clean of who I am and what had happened, failed to do his job. I hoped that he would eliminate every last hero and villain, kill any empowered person and do the job for me but alas, he did not. Instead he chose to become a hero for fun, to dawdle around with the power I granted him. After those many years of injecting the chemicals into myself growing up, my body grew accustomed to it and began to produce the same chemicals, eventually changing how my DNA works before I stopped growing. That is how I stopped aging..." she was shocked from hearing his words and now...more questions occurred.

"Back at the abandoned house...that was your home, wasn't it? You were that kid who's home was burned down over a decade or so. You stared at that cat's corpse while in your room and also...why did you want to inject your DNA into Saitama, when you knew about the possibilities that he would or wouldn't do what you had planned? And, him 'failing you', does this mean I came after him?" she asked one question after the other, only to get spun around in place with his one hand still latched to hers. He dipped her after pulling her back in and leaned over, staring intently into her green eyes.

"So many questions...it makes you quite adorable. Maybe, just maybe I could tell you about my past, but I'll save that for another day. As for...your other questions. Yes, you came after him. I learned about you when my scout informed me about you during the alien invasion. From then I knew that Gaia's little girl survived somehow and it sparked hope in my blackened heart. Though, I never expected to grow so...infatuated with you. So long I've investigated, did research to uncover your mysteries and I ended up growing mixed or conflicted emotions. You're amazing, you're beautiful, you're cunning, your two personalities mesmerize me since I absolutely love people with a dissociative identity disorders. People like you hold all kinds of mysteries and I love...mystery. I love to solve them, find clues, learn what makes them tick... They all have their own way of showing their personalities but by far, you are the most unique. You are awake during the day, while Rin slumbers and wakes up at night. Solving mysteries that are left uncovered are one of my biggest hobbies. So now, I wish to spend my time wisely before I have to make the world into a death bed. Veirin, your blood, can make it all stop." he explained, stopped in his dancing and slowly took his helmet off. As he did that, thoughts of Rin waking up last night came to her mind. She pretty much figured 'that' was how he learned of Rin's name...

Her eyes widened by a fraction at seeing Gratta's face. His silver and brown eyes stared at her own, she could see him now since his head wasn't covered in black and blended in with her night vision. Even though everything was basically green, she could see his face more clearly. His silver hair glossed in her view and watched him slowly peel off something from the side of is face. Fake skin...had covered up a burn that had scared his face, making her realize the he was indeed that boy that had his home burned down. She didn't know how he got it 'exactly' but, she had a few ideas.

The song ended and he stood there for a brief moment. After he tossed it to the floor, he gently touched the scare that covered the entire half of his face; His skin looked rippled, wrinkly even. "This...is my true face, Veirin. I doubt even you could grow to love someone like me, but I won't give up on you." he quickly grabbed her without harming her and pushed her against the wall, planting his lips on hers.

This shocked her greatly, she felt her shoulders being pushed back and she kicked at him. It was temporary, but he parted and hugged her. "I love you..." he whispered with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"That..that was my..." before she could even finish her astonished reply, she felt a squeeze on the side of her neck and passed out. Her body went limp and her head rested on his chest, Gratta had knocked her out... He held her in his arms affectionately, then picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Igilous, come with me. We're going to finish this plan and complete my goal!" he hollered with a strict look in his eyes and fast-walked past the redhead who stood not that far from his room. "I'll need you to hand me the tools I need, to extract her blood." he added.

"Yes, sir..." His scout obliged rather exhaustively and went into his room to grab his helmet. He figured his boss would wanna put it back on, so he followed behind him with one hand in his pocket and carried it with him.


	27. Vei Rin Chapter 27: Save Veirin!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 27: Save Veirin!**

Vei was in a lab full of chemical utensils, tables and more. She was placed on an empty table and got strapped down by belts. One across her stomach, wrists, and ankles. She was still unconscious... The table was tilted diagonally so he could hook her up better and IV needles where medical tape held it against her skin, drew blood. Her blood streamed through the thin tubes into a jar on a table nearby, where Gratta stood.

The helmet he took off before, was back on his head, most likely to keep himself hidden in case something happened. If unexpected guests were to waltz in without warning, then he'd at least be prepared. He watched all the blood seep out of her veins slowly, filling up the small jar. Igilous was keeping watch outside the door, since his was ordered to do so.

Vei's eyes fluttered open, she groaned and saw the dark surroundings with faint glowing lights around the walls. She peered around, saw where she was at and gasped. Being too weak to even move or speak, she groaned once more and laid her head back against the surface she laid on. "Where..." she managed to mutter out, too exhausted feeling to even finish her question.

"You're in my personal lab...Vei. Draining you of your blood but not so much that it would kill you, just enough so I can multiply its chemicals on my own. Hang in there...dear." His words nearly fell on deaf ears, Vei was too dizzy, too woozy and exhausted feeling to even care right now. "I'm sorry for having to put you through this..." he added with mourn in his clear, deep voice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As fast as he could, Saitama ran with haste through the rain forest and Genos was right behind him. Genos, being the loyal disciple he was, refused to let his master tend to this task on his own. What neither of them knew was that Isabelle was following along too, she made Drive Knight and 'supposedly' Sonic, to stay behind to watch over Gaia and her husband. She remained in the shadows, her appearance couldn't be seen among it and it seemed as though she wasn't wearing a dress... "We're almost there, master!" Genos hollered with fury in his yellow, glowing eyes.

Saitama didn't respond, he was too focused on retrieving Veirin and saving the world from becoming a death bed full of corpses... Passing tree after tree, jumping over rocks and big logs, it wasn't long until they found the graveyard. "This is the place, hurry!" The demon cyborg shouted and scanned the area for any signs of life, as he quickly trotted over to examine specific spots. Upon seeing three or more heat signatures, he gasped and pointed in the said direction. "They're underground!" as soon as he said that, he felt Sai's hand touch his shoulder. Both he and Genos wore their hero outfits, so he had a red gloved hand resting on the cyborg.

"Stand back." His expression looked dead serious, after his pupil walked backwards and stood behind his master, Sai pulled a fist back then aimed it at the ground.

Ebon picked up the jar after taking the IVs out and examined it closely. "Perfect...thank you, Vei." he said and walked over to her, placing a reassuring hand on her head before rubbing it. She was too dazed, the loss of so much blood left her feeling sick and motionless. "You won't have to suffer for long..." he added, until a quake rumbled and shook everything in his lair. A loud bang occurred, it was as if an explosion went off outside and it alerted all of his senses in his body. "Igilous, go see what all the commotion is about!" he hollered, was about to unstrap Vei when he heard gagging outside his door. His head jerked over his shoulder and watched the door swing open, revealing Genos and Saitama. "You..." he began, fully faced them and held that closed jar under his armpit securely.

Genos's fury was evident when he saw just how bad off Vei looked. His fists clenched, feeling the boiling rage overflow his body as if it was about to burst. "Let her go, Ebon Metal!" he hollered with a strong voice, lifted his hand and started channeling a blast from his palm.

"I'll take care of him, Genos. You handle this guy." Sai spoke up after letting go of the redhead; He too was beyond furious after he saw Vei. He walked past the cyborg and glanced over his shoulder at his pupil; Not only did he want to kill Gratta, but he also didn't want Genos taking damage and possibly getting killed by Ebon.

The cyborg nodded hesitantly and turned around, dragging Igilous away from the room. "Saitama...you are such a disappointment. To know you didn't fulfill your duty, irks me..." Gratta stated and backed up towards the table, safely placing the jar of blood on it behind him.

"Disappointment...? Why do you keep saying that and what 'duty'?" Sai questioned angrily and clenched his fists.

Ebon lowered his head, peering at him dangerously behind his blackened helmet. As if on cue, Gratta surprised Sai when he appeared before him with his hand grabbing his face and pushing him backwards out of the room. Sai was slammed against the hallway's wall, being held against it by Gratta's strong grip on his face. It left a large crack on it the surface and the baldy's eyes were a little wide. "My brother...you are a disgrace..." His dark, threatening voice echoed through the halls and soon they both disappeared, leaving the lair. Outside, Ebon chucked Saitama out from his grasp and made the baldy crash through countless trees in a row.

Sai didn't seem fazed at all, even more so when he stopped crashing through them and landed on the ground on top of a log. Slowly he sat up, dusted himself off and frowned, soon vanishing and reappearing before the false king. Muscles defined beneath his yellow suit and strict features on his face, he eyed the villain dangerously with caution. "I don't have a brother...so why are you calling me a disgrace, when we've never known each other?" He asked and gave a firm stance, preparing himself for any kind of unexpected attack. He was confused, angry and curious at the same time. Sonic appeared in the trees with his purple ninja attire on and black mask covering his lower face.

"Sonic...? Sonic, what are you doing here...?!" Isabelle who was hidden among the shadows and hard to see, questioned the ninja and watched him look around in surprise.

"Isabelle? I came to help you. Your planning on saving Vei while metal head is distracted, right?" He asked, darted his head around and crouched on the branch he stood on. They were whispering back and forth, staying out of sight from Ebon and Sai.

"Yes. Though, I haven't seen Genos come out with Saitama, so maybe you should help him so I can get Vei out of there." she paused for a moment and then continued. "I thought I told you to stay with Gaia, Lumeri and Drive Knight...too" she added with a slight irritated sound in her voice.

"You did...but like I said, I wanted to come and help you. If Ebon Metal is just as dangerous to Villains and other people, then I, Speed O' Sound sonic, have a right to self defense...!" Sonic peered up above his head and saw her shadowed figure, with a risen brow. "Why are you hiding in the shadows like that?" questioning the woman, it was avoided when Isabelle disappeared after speaking, 'follow me'. His brows knitted and disappeared too, following after her.

"Oh...I know of you. You're the boy 'Saitama', that I picked up off a street long ago. The boy who was wandering around near his home who's had died a few years later to some villain! The boy who got swallowed in sorrow and loneliness after his parents died and that I saved, by granting you my DNA!" he explained through anger and clenched a fist, lifting it up a bit in front of him furiously. "I erased your memory, Saitama... Injecting my blood into you, giving you the same treatment I've given myself throughout the years I've grown up; I gave you the same strength I possess. You were but a boy when I snatched you and gave you the power of unimaginable strength!" he yelled out. Saitama, as much as he hated long descriptions and sentences, preferring twenty words or less, chose to put up with his explanations so he could get some answers.

" _So...that's why my mind felt blank the next day I woke up. When I was little and was living by myself, I woke up on the floor in my house. I didn't know how I got there but just brushed it off, thinking I just passed out from over working myself to try to earn money and dealing with school. Him saying 'when I was a boy', I think he was referring to me being in school; So I was roughly around sixteen or seventeen, that was when my parents died...by a villain._ " Sai said in his mind and narrowed his eyes more. " _He knew I would eventually want to get stronger, for some sort of purpose._ " He added in his head. "I wanted to become a hero for fun, so what duty are you talking about?" He asked, glaring at the metal head not too far from him.

Gratta lowered his head, grumbled angrily and disappeared. He reappeared before Sai within a split second and was about to grab his throat, until the baldy sidestepped with a slight astonished face. Watching the villain stand there now to his side and lower his hand, he received his answer. "To kill every empowered human on this planet...so I wouldn't have to!" he yelled, swung his fist and backhanded Sai across the face with the sound of a shotgun going off in the air from his hit. Air dispersed from him attack and caused a large crater to form where he stood, as he watched the badly fly monstrously. A light grunt had left Sai's lips before he flew across the ground away from the graveyard. Trees swayed harshly, leaves danced through the air and dust flew. Ebon disappeared out of the area, catching up to him and leaving the crushed up ground where Sai had used his strength to unearth the entrance to his lair.

She and Sonic withstood the harsh air burst from Gratta's attack and clung to the base of the trees during so, when they sneakily maneuvered around them. "Now!" Isabelle yelled and vanished, making Sonic gasp from her sudden sprint and went to catch up with her. Inside the lair, Genos swung his leg out at Igilous, who just recently injected himself with the temporary chemicals he told Vei about before. The cyborg knew he had to hold back, lest he makes the lair cave in and possibly put Vei at risk.

Igilous lifted his forearm and blocked the incoming kick, then swatted it away and did an uppercut. The cyborg leaned back and avoided it, then ducked, doing a dropkick. Now that the redhead was on the ground, he pinned him to it after getting on top of him and went to punch him hard, until... "Wait!" It was too close for comfort, he had almost punched him seeing that Geno's fist was barely touching the scout's nose. The demon cyborg froze, glaring dangerously at the redhead. "Please...I'm only doing this because Ebon Metal would kill me, if I didn't! I don't want to fight...I don't want to be killed...but..." he trailed off, frowned and expressed an emotion he hadn't of felt in years...hope. "Please...I just want it all to end...please stop Ebon Metal. I'm tired of all of this! I just...want..." he began, only to get cut off by Genos when he over ran him.

"Just what...? Normally a villain's follower or minion would want to defend their leaders and sometimes even trick their opponent by pleading for mercy. I'll say this now, I don't show mercy to those who-" Now it was Igilous's turn, he ran him over.

"I'm not playing games here!" The redhead yelled with tears brimming his black eyes, that there alone was proof enough... "Ebon Metal...he's been using me the whole time... I just wanted a job, something that paid well and needed me. I was out of a job when Ebon Metal found me and hired me, I didn't know who he was and I didn't know what work waited for me on the other end. Once he started making me do his bidding, I had no choice but to go along with it, otherwise he'd kill me if I disobeyed!" Fear was clear in his eyes as he explained to Genos, that and tears started streaming down his cheeks. "I don't want this job...please, just kill him already! I've been waiting for someone to do so, for a long time!" He cried out, closed his eyes and turned his head. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care if no one wanted to give him a job anymore, he didn't even care if anyone needed him for anything...he just wanted it all to end. Losing everything in his life, living in utter despair, depression and pain, he wanted it all to just 'stop'.

Genos frowned, took his fist away and stared at him with a judging expression. "Then...go. I don't want to see your face around Vei or Ebon Metal again, got it...?" he demanded and stood up, watching as Igilous grew shocked to the mercy he was given. Slowly his black eyes locked on to Genos's and they stared at each other for a good moment. Disbelief, he couldn't believe the freedom he was being offered and nearly broke down into tears. Gradually the cyborg watched him sit up, crying and nodding as a thanks. Now the redhead bolted for it, running out of the lair and leaving Genos there alone. "I actually feel sorry for that man..." he mumbled with sympathy.

Suddenly, in came Sonic and Isabelle. Though Isabelle ran into the room Genos was near at and the purple ninja stood before him with curiosity. The cyborg didn't even see her sadly, not noticing her even enter the room. "Where's that redhead at?" he questioned, only to see the demon cyborg shake his head 'no'.

"I let him live. He begged for mercy and told me everything, as to why he was defending Gratta. Why are you here, anyway?" Asking that, Sonic folded his arms and backed up a ways, looking in the room Vei's master was in.

"I wanted to help Isabelle...I have my reasons." That was all he said, then received a nod from his temporary teammate. "After all of this is over, we're going back to our own paths. I still haven't given up on Saitama!" With a fist clenched and his other arm still across his chest, Genos sweatdropped.

Inside the room, Vei mumbled out a puzzling hum and her head bobbed up and down to try and look around again. A blurred vision, a weak body, she could barely see the person across from her. "Who...?" she began with a meek voice, groaning all the while.

"Vei, dear...it's me, Isabelle. Come on, I need to get you out of here before this place collapses!" She rose her voice in a panicked state, then felt rumbling around her which indicated the place was soon to cave in. Saitama must have been a little too rough when he unveiled the secret entrance and the ground around it.

"M-Master...?" Vei mumbled, eyes fluttered open and closed continuously. Isabelle was still barely visible to her but managed to make her out. She had black kunoichi clothes on, something that you would see from the feudal era of Japan... A tight black mask was over her lower face, her hair was up in a high ponytail and it dangled down past her lower back. It was a long ponytail... Her shoulders were visible while black netting covered them, fingerless gloves covered her hands and a short sword was attached to her lower back. The short sword's hilt stuck out from the side in its sheath, giving her easy access to wield it when needed. Her honey brown eyes held a motherly look towards Vei, she was so worried about her. Quickly, out of a rectangular, hard pouch that hung on the side of her hip, she drew a red talisman and her other hand was placed on Vei's stomach. Her eyes closed and her hand glowed like before, she was trying to heal at least some of Vei's stamina considering she can't rejuvenate blood... She pretty much figured Gratta extracted a lot of blood from her, since there was a jar of it sitting on the table.

When Vei's eyes fluttered open more, she felt energy begin to course through her body. As if on cue, Isabelle quickly unstrapped her from those belts and put one of her arms over her shoulders, supporting her weight. In came Sonic and Genos, but, without hesitation in his actions, the demon cyborg ran over and picked her up into his arms. "It'd be faster if I carried her!" Genos hollered, then they both nodded and ran out of the room.

"Wait...the...cat..." Vei managed to speak up and made them halt in their pace. Isabelle and Genos looked over at sonic with expectation in their eyes, hoping he would go get the little guy. Since he was the second fastest, Sonic sighed with a nod in understanding. Every lab servant that was hired by Gratta was kicked out, after he had turned that lab room into a guest room for Vei. So there was no need to worry if others were in the lair. Soon, out they came.

Genos had her in his arms, Isabelle had that talisman in case a barrier was needed and Sonic cradled the cat in his arms with occasional affectionate licks from it. "Where did they go?" Sonic asked, searching for Saitama as he stood there moving his head around.

"Fighting...Ebon Metal..." Isabelle spoke up upon feeling Saitama and Gratta's power flaunting in the far distance. "We need to stay as far away from them as possible, we don't know the full extent from either of their powers. This way!" Quickly she ran after speaking, heading in the opposite direction Sai and Ebon were in. They all rushed and scaled a mountain's cliff and stood on the edge watching, Vei barely being able to stay awake.


	28. Vei Rin Chapter 28: A fight to the death

**Vei Rin- Chapter 28: A fight to the death.**

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter sent me on an emotional ride XD! Please endure the first couple rounds of their fight, there's gonna be a huge surprise for round 3 and afterwords! Also, don't worry...this isn't the last chapter. I plan to make more! :D

Enjoy the chapter! \o

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Both Ebon and Saitama glared daggers at each other as they stood there silently. Sai had brushed off the backhand he received moments ago and clenched his fists. He could feel power around his level just radiating off Gratta's frame and it made caution rise inside him higher than ever. This was the first time so far, that something had ever made him feel this serious about taking down a villain. He was only being a hero for fun, but what fun is there when the world is at stake...and every empowered human is going to be murdered just by a breath of blood-tainted air and contaminated resources? Boros was pretty strong but he never managed to make him go all out in their fight; However, with Gratta, a very odd sensation fueled his body with eagerness. Eager to take him down for the goal he had in mind and to fight him, to see if he truly was just as strong as they claimed him to be. "The duty I gave you, or at least I hoped you would do, was to take down every human that had power coursing through their veins!" Gratta answered with a fist clenched and lifted up in the air a little. Anger was clear with the way he moved.

(Play the song: 'Vaden by the enigma tng'! It's his 'round 1' battle theme :D!)

"Now..." he said, lowered his hand, his head and began to walk towards him. "I'll take care of you myself, so I can fulfill my goal!" he hollered out strongly. (Where the song picks up!) He sprinted towards Saitama, jabbed his hand into the ground harshly and yanked out liquid metal up from the ground.

Saitama lowered his head and soon they ended up moving too fast for the human eye. Liquid metal fazed out from the ground and flew after Sai, causing the baldy to dodge effortlessly. He kept jumping backwards, watching it race after him. Just above the liquid, Ebon had jumped high into the air with his knees up against his chest almost and pulled back a fist, aiming it at his 'brother'. The moment the liquid crashed onto the ground was when Sai jumped into the air to avoid it. It splashed against the surface like a large wave from an ocean and hardened instantly. In mid-jump, he saw Ebon incoming with a strong fist and lifted his forearms to block it.

Gratta roared in a low voice with rage lacing it and socked Sai hard against his forearms, but when he did, the baldy grabbed Ebon's wrist and jerked him forward. With a red gloved fist pulled back, his eyes narrowed dangerously and he spoke. "Consecutive normal punches..." he stated and swung his one fist blindingly. This caught Gratta by surprise when he got nailed with Sai's fist. It lasted for but a moment until he got sent flying backwards with the final blow. Ebon soared and crashed onto the land, monstrously scrapping across it and uprooting chunks of land as he flew. Countless trees tipped over, the earth quaked and the land got cleared of its surrounding nature. Making a messy field of crushed up land and other debris.

Being surprised that Gratta endured his attack, he widened his eyes a bit after seeing solid silver metal rise up over the horizon and liquefy into a tidal wave. As he descended, Saitama roughly landed upon the hardened metal below him and bolted away before he got swallowed by the rushing liquid metal in the distance.

"AAAH!" Ebon roared angrily while watching the liquid race after Sai. Only for the baldy to appear before him and in slow motion, Sai swung his fist and gut punched him so hard that it made the villain jerk over with a slight grunt. Again he flew, only this time he back flipped and landed harshly on his feet with his gradient cape, which was held down by his crown, flailed up over his head. Again Sai appeared, but Gratta caught both his red gloved fists and lifted his one leg, kicking him strongly in the abdomen and lifting his foot up to kick him square on his jaw. With an air burst in his wake, Sai shot up towards the sky and Gratta's surroundings nearly disintegrated from the power behind his hit; Leaving a large circle around him bare and flat, as if a sphere pressed down on it like cookie dough.

"YOU FAILED ME, SAITAMA!" He screamed out, blasted off after his 'brother' and made the earth beneath his feet form a large crater from his strong jump.

This time the baldy decided to use another method. Two fists, instead of one... As soon as he came to a stop and began to descend from the sky, he turned around with still yet, his serious features and pulled back both of his fists. Gratta was coming after him and Sai was falling towards him, so when he got close enough, he spoke. "Two handed consecutive normal punches...!" This time he rose his voice and next thing Gratta knew, he was being pounded by both of Sai's fists in mid-air. Sick cracks and painful thuds from his punches echoed, making Gratta grunt with each hit. One final hit and he shot back down towards the ground and crashed so hard, that sonic booms echoed along with the crater from before, growing much bigger.

As soon as the villain landed, he planted his hand roughly against the crushed up ground and yanked metal up out of the surface in a squatting position. He saw Saitama rushing after him from the sky and lifted up countless sheets of thick metal from the ground to block the baldy from attacking. Sai simply twirled and kicked his leg out, swinging it and making tremendous power to erupt. This practically melted the metal from how much power Sai put behind his kick, still that wasn't enough to stop Ebon.

The said villain appeared before the baldy, vertically spun and kicked his leg out. Sai did the same and spun, kicking his leg out too. The second both their legs collided was when an overwhelming burst of air dispersed and split the clouds in a cone. The clouds looked like a giant open mouth now... Both of their capes flapped harshly from the rapid winds and Sai gritted his teeth into view. This was indeed, a bit of a challenge. In slow motion, he managed to spin his body around and use his other leg, mentally thanking Rin for giving him that idea of switching legs when he watched her fight Sonic.

This time, upon contact when Gratta got hit, he flew close to the City. Sai decided to not wait until he landed to give chase, so he leaned forward and used enough power in his legs to make himself blast off after him through the sky That made countless rings to appear from his sudden burst of speed. The scene showed Gratta crash landing on the ground and nearly wiping out a good small portion of the forest. Chunks of land uprooted like it had many times before and dirt flew through the air. (Song ends here! :D)

It was nearing nighttime now. The sun was setting and giving off a orange, pinkish glow while the moon was up on the other side of the sky, just barely peeking up over the horizon. Gratta growled angrily under his breath, after Saitama landed strongly on the surface and made a slight tremor. "Fighting you...it seems I can't hold back. I should have known you would be just as strong as me, 'brother'...!" Ebon spoke up as he slowly raised up in midst of all the flying dirt.

"I don't have a brother. Even though you say you put your DNA in me and gave me the same treatment, it still doesn't make us siblings or family..." Sai replied with pure anger written on his face. Squinted eyes, narrowed brows, a frown and clenched fists. Images of Veirin, Genos and his other friends came to mind after saying that, thinking of them more as 'family' than anyone else. " _So, he wanted me to kill everyone who had power in them? I guess he didn't count on me taking a different path, huh?_ " he said in his mind and stood there, watching as the said villain grumbled lowly behind his mask.

"What is family, when they don't share the same blood...? What is family, when they're not even your own kin?" Ebon questioned the baldy and grumbled once more, clenching his fists. "Whatever the reason, you will be killed and kicked to the curb so I can continue with my plans..." He stated in a lowered, dangerous voice. (Play: 'Killer Droid by the enigma tng'! This is round 2 battle theme for Ebon Metal!) As the scene zoomed out slowly with the song's beginning, Ebon knelt down, his mouth compartment opened up and he cupped liquid metal into one hand after pulling it up from the ground. He ate it, stuffed it in his mouth and the armor on his backside began to ripple. Out came long, silver, and metallic wings; Its feathers looked shiny and sharp as hell. Sai's eyes began to widen, even more so when he disappeared and reappeared before him.

Ebon Metal made a long series of blinding punches that made spit escape Sai's mouth with each hit. Next he kicked Sai in his stomach and sent him flying backwards, then appeared above him with a fist ready to throw. Sai gasped slightly and lifted one arm, blocking a powerful strike that nearly took out another good portion of the forest around them. Saitama tried his best to deflect each punch that was swung his way, only to get cut on his bicep when he twirled in place using his razor sharp feathers as a weapon.

Saitama jumped back to gain distance and pulled back a fist, focusing on his target. "Serious Series..." With that said, Sai punched countless times during the second Gratta appeared before him. Ebon managed to deflect most of his combos, occasionally getting hit but it still didn't stop him... Behind him, if it wasn't for the great distance, the entire City behind Gratta would've been wiped out. Air kept brushing harshly against them all around and his punches took out most of the rain forest. He hopped backwards again, but got kneed in the face by the villain and his head flew back. Gratta grabbed his cape, spun strongly in place and chucked him up into the sky, ripping the cape a little in the process.

Quickly his wings sprawled out, soon disappearing and literally flying in the air after him. "YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT!" he screamed out, appeared before Sai and grabbed his entire face. Sai was grunting from the hits he was receiving from Ebon with his one fist. Sai managed to stop his strikes though and turned around, flipping Gratta over his shoulder.

Just as soon as Gratta got chucked down, he held onto Sai's ripped cape and pulled him down along with him. They were both looking pretty banged up now and Sai had gritted teeth in view. Ebon's wings caught him in mid air, stopped him in mid descent and chucked him out into space. A blast echoed throughout the air and he too, flew into outer space. Gratta decided to take a deep breath and held it before he reached the airless zone; So did Sai, he held his breath and sweat floated up off his face. Before he could even react, he got punched in the face by Gratta, making his head jerk to the side and nearly let out his air. (Song ends here! :D)

Now, it was going to be a silent battle to the death. They both were hard to see with the great speed they possessed and everyone down on that cliff stared in awe at the fight. Genos, Veirin, Isabelle, Sonic and even Drive Knight were there. Drive found them standing there and decided to watch the show too, after getting an alert from the hero association about an intense battle nearby. Gaia and Lumeri were brought to the cliff by Drive as well, so they could watch the fight take place. Vei had woken up not long before Sai began fighting Ebon; Her eyes widened slightly, seeing the fight in the sky unfold and her mouth went agape. She was still in his arms and she heard exploding bursts of power echo throughout the air.

"Can you stand yet, Vei?" Genos questioned with worry on his features and looked down at her. Seeing her nod slowly, he carefully sat her down on her feet and she wobbled a bit, still to awestruck at the battle. She was so unbalanced that she fell backwards against the cyborg's chest. Without even thinking, she regained her footing and stood up straight again. Rin too, she was watching it all play out before their eyes, seeing it all happen through Vei.

Out in space, it showed Gratta holding Saitama by the throat. Sai's eyes were shut and his red gloved hands gripped tightly around Ebon's wrist. Sweat floated up off his head still and Gratta slowly gripped tighter by the second. " _I...I'm losing air! I have to end this, now!_ " he mentally yelled out and cracked open an eye. His attire looked torn up now, most likely ripped up from Gratta's razor sharp feathers.

Without effort, Ebon tossed him harshly to the side and made the baldy crash through countless meteors. Ebon's wings flapped as he watched his 'brother' gain distance from his toss. Dust from the meteors clouded the space and it made it difficult for him to see what Sai was planning. " _Hmph...typical. He's still young, so he isn't really a threat to me..._ " he sounded with attitude in his head and kept his eyes upon the space Sai was once in.

(Now, what you've all been waiting for! Saitama's time to shine! Play One punch man opening 1 'The Hero'!) As the song began, the scene wavered, showing the debris and Saitama using 'serious side hops' with blinding speed, making him appear blurry. Gratta made a confused hum and lifted a brow behind his helmet. (When it screams 'one punch!') In slow motion he appeared before Gratta's face, astonishing the villain all the while. The scene shook from his hit, Ebon groaned from the punch, his head flew back harshly and soon he got sent flying far stronger than the many times he had before. Saitama...got his second wind. In a coned radius, all the meteors disintegrated from the power behind his punch and he blasted on after the villain. His hit broke Ebon's mouth compartment and one side of the eyes on his helmet, exposing his one brown eye.

"Serious punch!" He hollered out with gritted teeth in view and narrowed eyes, then punched out. (First 'Power, get the power' part!) Harsh winds and everything in a much larger radius before him vanished. Disappearing once more, he did a ping-pong method and juggled Gratta through space.

" _What?! Gah-!_ " Ebon grunted when he got a point blank serious punch to the stomach and then to his face, sending him flying backwards near the sun. As he flew, Gratta scrapped his fingers along the sides of two gigantic meteors and shot out metal sheets from them, only to make Sai pull another serious punch and turn all that hardened metal into hot, molten metal then busted through it; Socking Ebon harshly once more.

Sonic bursts dispersed from his hit and crushed all the floating ruble around them. The entire time, Saitama's eyes were narrowed and white. He grabbed Ebon's feet and chucked him towards earth, soon taking off after him all the while. Gratta stopped himself by sprawling out his wings with his back to the planet, but got stomped on his abdomen by the baldy and got his wings ripped out by him.

Everyone on the planet that was near the battle, watched in awe; Saitama's allies were struck with amaze. Veirin's eyes widened and her mouth remained partly agape, feeling tears stroll down her cheeks at the sight. Seeing all that combat in space, she could sense Gratta's struggle and knew right there...that Saitama was winning. Power kept erupting left and right, Ebon couldn't even counter attack or block in time because of how swift Sai was. Flashes of light beamed brightly in the sky, most likely all the meteors that would disintegrate or explode. The sky above was covered in flaunting power, the clouds were evaporated from Sai's strength and it shocked everyone who watched.

(Close to the end where they're singing the slow part!) Gaia and lumeri both widened their gazes at the sight, tears falling down out of relief and Veirin... She felt chains that had bound her, fall off her body one by one and more tears kept streaming down her cheeks. Breaking, snapping hitting the ground each time she'd see Saitama reign over Ebon.

(After it picks back up!) Saitama had snapped off a metal shard from when Gratta tried to shield himself with it and stomped onto him with both his feet. Still sticking to his frontal regions, Sai stabbed Ebon in the heart with both hands gripped on the shard and gritted teeth were still present. "AAAAH!" Gratta cried out. (Where it says 'Hero!') Taking into earth's atmosphere, they caught on fire from descending so fast.

"RRRRRRRR!" Saitama roared out, feeling gravity pull on them both. Once they crash landed, a large explosion erupted in the shape of a dome and took up a lot of land out in the distance among the ruined rain forest. The power behind Saitama, when he kept Gratta in a quick descent, caused that large explosion after crashing. (Song ends here! Hope you liked this fight!)

Veirin gawked at the distance and when Genos examined the heat signatures he could see that Gratta's was fading slowly, indicating that he was dying. "He...won..." In awe, the demon cyborg spoke and that there made Veirin fall on her knees, too stunned to even move.

"Finally...finally, it's all over!" Gaia cried out and tears streamed down her face, hugging her husband. Isabelle stood wide eyed, she too teared up, only giving an appreciative smile towards Saitama's direction with wavering, emotional eyes.

" _I..."_ Vei began in her head, still not moving from her fallen position and still kept her eyes upon the location Sai was in. " _I feel...free..."_ She hadn't even noticed her parents behind her and her parents were overly happy to notice her too, until...

A hand let Veirin's hair clip dangle before her green eyes and that snapped her out of her stupor. "Sweetie, it's mommy.~" Gaia said softly with a motherly, longing look in her green cat eyes. Slowly Vei looked over her shoulder, smelling the familiar scent that was on the hair clip, coming from behind her. It was as if all life stood still, everything around her didn't matter when she saw her mother's face.

"M-...Mom...?" she stuttered and mumbled out; So shocked in place, feeling as if it's too good to be true. She felt her throat clench, her eyes water up and her mouth frowning deeply from wanting to cry. Even her father who was behind Gaia stood wide-eyed, her parents and Veirin...finally...got reunited. Then, it happened... She burst into tears and cried so hard, then hugged her mom tightly and buried her face into her chest. Lumeri hugged Vei and his wife into a group hug, feeling a wave of relief hit him like mad. He too fell into tears along with the mother...and the others? Let's just say they were so moved to see them reunited, watching let their hearts pour out in an emotional wreck.

Genos smiled sweetly at the sight and Isabelle felt so happy for the three of them. Sonic, behind his mask, smiled too and crossed his arms, seeing their red faces from crying so hard. Isabelle had a hold on Vei's sunglasses the whole time, no one knows how she managed to get them. Drive felt just as moved but didn't want to show it, he merely coughed and looked away. It was such a beautiful sight to behold; A family, mother, father and child all fighting and yearning to be together, even when they've been separated for years.

About twenty minutes flew by with the reunited family finally calming down. The scene changed to Saitama who stood and watched Gratta lay there. Veirin and them all caught up with the baldy and stood behind him, cautiously staring at the metal head. "Is he...?" Vei mumbled out in question, her face still tainted red from the emotional event that occurred before hand.

"No...he's still clinging on to what life he has left." Genos spoke up after analyzing Gratta,

Ebon's helmet was completely shattered, holes were visible on his armor along side melted parts. Saitama's outfit looked pretty damaged too, half of his chest area was ripped up, his cape was torn and his pants had holes. He looked a little exhausted from fighting the villain... Who could blame him...?

"Heheh...Veirin..." Gratta began with a few painful chuckles, his vision becoming blurry from death creeping up on him. "I...never got to share my past with you, have I...?" he asked, feeling his eyes grow heavy by the minute. Blood from his wound where Saitama stabbed him puddled around his backside.

"No...and honestly, I particularly don't care right now. As much as I don't care though, I'm sure the others would want to know what made you this way." Vei stated with anger lacing her voice and folded her arms. A few of her pals who stood to her side, nodded in agreement.

"Heheheh, understandable..." he replied with a mumbled voice and coughed a couple times. A gentle smile formed on his lips as he stared longingly at Vei, with love filling his multicolored eyes. Then soon he began, making a flashback appear.

(Play: 'Shadow by the enigma tng- Industrial/rock gothic'. This is his past theme. It's to express the sorrow and pain he's gone through, throughout the flashback.) It showed the view of a boy with black hair and brown eyes sitting on his knees as he watched a villain threaten his parents. Brown eyes wavering in fear as the villain was about to shoot out genetic radiation at his parents, when a hero came in tackling the villain to the ground. His parents screamed in horror and backed up, standing before their child in terror. The villain wrestled with the hero, kicking the hero off. This resulted in the hero running into his parents, knocking them backwards against the boy and a bucket full of lava. With metal just above his head and the villain shooting out its genetic radiation poison towards them all, the lava bucket tipped over and poured onto the metal. Those metal beams above his head melted into liquid metal and hit the side of the boy's face, causing him to cry out in pain.

His parents screamed bloody murder when the poison hit their skin and basically melted their bodies alive. Including the hero, they too were killed by the gaseous, genetic, radiation poisoning and throughout the night...cries echoed. The liquid metal hit the boy's face and burned that one side. The lava put the house up in flames too, lighting up the night with a glowing red hue.

There was no sign of the villain anymore, because the parents were dead and the child was assumed dead by how he was laying. In the morning, after he woke up to see the charred home and corpses of his parents, he cried out at the sky with tears running down his small face. He appeared only around six years old... His one eye and his hair had been turned silver from the mutation.

The scene changed to show him doing chemical experiments at the age of fourteen. Injecting himself over and over again each day with the enhanced, genetic chemicals he managed to copy from the villain and fused it with his own experiments. As time flew by, it showed him aging. The scene spun around him and watched him grow by the second, indicating the time passing after his parent's deaths.

Next it showed him doing push ups, setups, just exercising to support the growth of his ever growing strength that his body was now producing in his blood. Now the scene showed him staring angrily at the space before him, seeing the image of the villain in his mind and feeling the need for vengeance growing more tempting by the second. Then, before him stood the said villain, charging at him in slow motion. (Chorus part!) He charged at the villain with a battle cry; It was a dramatic, silent scene after that, showing both their fists inching closer to each other.

Soon it showed him standing in the rain with pain in his eyes, lightning flashing and staring at the dead body of the villain. (Where it picks back up!) His head looked up and his eyes looked strictly determined, only for the scene to instantly change and show him watching as both hero and villain fight throughout his lonely life. (Last chorus part!) Killing off both sides out of anger and annoyance, then building his own lab. He crafted his black armor, his gradient cape and slowly, above his head, he put the silver crown on and sat on the throne with hatred lingering in his heart. (end of song, hope you liked it!)

"From then...I despised both sides... Both hero...and Villain, a never ending cycle of conflict made my anger grew more with each passing day... I...just...wanted it all...to end..." When Ebon Metal said that in a pained voice and tears rolling down his face, his eyes closed. Death took over and his life faded, now laying their lifeless on the small puddle of blood.

Vei held pity towards the villain who had just died. She frowned at what she was told and so did everyone else. Just knowing that he went through all of that pain, letting revenge get a hold of him and controlling his emotions...she could only image what it was like. She could see why he mentioned her being similar to him in a way. Not wanting to take either side due to the eternal conflict among heroes and villains. Her cat eyes narrowed with sorrow and eventually closed, until a soft reassuring hand grasped her shoulder. It was Isabelle's hand...

"It must have been tough...for a six year old to grow up alone without his parents." Isabelle spoke up and stared at Gratta's corpse with sympathy.

Vei nodded. Genos who stood to her other side, grasped her hand gently and felt her fingers slowly intertwine with his. He knew she was bothered by what Ebon said, despite what she thinks of strangers or people in general; He believes all of her emotions are just being held back by bars to keep them from getting in her way. And now that those bars broke after finding her parents and Gratta's death, she didn't hesitate to let them loose...

"Yeah, must have been..." Saitama said, not once breaking his gaze from Ebon's body. "It's sad really. To think he would fall under revenge like this and let it ruin him, even after he killed that villain." he added, then sighed.

"Come on, Vei... The Hero Association will bring a clean up crew to take care of Ebon's corpse. We need to go. I'm sure they have questions too, so do you think you would be willing to answer them all? The Hero Association, I mean." Genos questioned, peered down at Vei and saw her nod slowly.

"He was just like a bull... Flash red in front of him and he chases after it." Veirin said, referring to Gratta chasing after the villain with revenge driving him. "Yeah...let's go. I want to be with my parents for a while..." she muttered.

"Alright." Genos and Saitama both said in unison, with the baldy looking over at her with a faint smile. Her parents huddled close to Vei and walked close to her side as they all began to leave the area.


	29. Vei Rin Chapter 29: Hero Association!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 29: Hero Assocition!**

Everyone had returned to Veirin's apartment not long after the death of Ebon Metal, nighttime was near. Gaia and Lumeri Galis explained everything to their daughter and Vei explained everything to them too, even about Rin and how to tell when she's taken over; They decided to stay there with her. They didn't want to part from her, they've waited for over a decade to be with her and they weren't going to leave. Vei, being in the kitchen cooking up fish with Lumeri's help, couldn't stop smiling with relief in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she was so happy. She was giggling at her father's failed efforts in trying NOT to burn the fish...and Gaia kept giggling behind him, making the poor husband blush out of embarrassment. Lumeri's eyes twitched at both of their amused giggles and his face lit up red, grumbling lowly to himself. "So...Veirin. I take it, your adoptive parents, those 'tigers' gave you your name? How'd you find out about your last name?" Genos questioned as he sat on the couch with his master, watching television.

Vei didn't care anymore about hiding her feelings now. Ever since she watched Saitama overrule Ebon Metal in that fight, she knew he was going to win. Feeling the chains that bound her break off one by one, the burdens she had to go through or handle on her own so she could find her parents and get rid of that villain...all dropped. Her heart, her feelings held behind bars managed to break through and she didn't stop them... Now...those new emotions she felt, that she thought would never show up again, surfaced. She was smiling up a storm, blushing a little and she recalled how she found out about her last name. "My m-mom...her hair clip had Galis engraved on one side of the bead. Since it came from my mother and it had her scent, I figured that was my last name. I found out about that after I grew up a little with those tigers and after they gave me a name." she explained. Vei didn't have her sunglasses on, she figured she didn't need them to hide her eyes anymore...well, unless she goes outside.

"Yes, sweetie. I had that engraved on the bead so if anyone found it, they know who to return it to. Turns out engraving it, gave it more of a purpose than I thought it would.~" Gaia said and closed her eyes with a loving smile on her lips. "Honey, I'd love to give you a hand! After all, we've been reunited and I want to do everything together with you!" Her mother was so happy, she looked a lot healthier than she did before and there was a gleeful glow about her that would even outshine the sun itself.

"U-Um...sure! M-Mom, can you...get the drinks ready? I made some tea." Vei mumbled with a shy smile and pink on her cheeks. Being anti-social and suddenly breaking that after Gratta's death, it all felt so foreign to her but she felt free at the same time. Lumeri saw that and snorted, finding his daughter's pink tinted cheeks adorable. "What...?" Vei questioned her dad who stood next to her and lifted a brow, frowning all the while.

"Nothing...it's just, your face being that red...it's cute. If there's a guy you like, then he doesn't know what he's missing out on.~" He teased lightly and gasped when he got some raw fish smacked on the side of his face. That fish slid down and left a slimy, gross looking trail down his cheek. Soon everyone began laughing, even Saitama and Drive Knight. Now it was her father's turn to blush from embarrassment, his entire head turned red.

Gai was in midst of pouring tea out of a pot that was on the counter nearby and she couldn't help but laugh too. Just hearing that sloppy slap occur and hearing it make a mushy sound as it trailed down his face, put her into a giggling fit. "Now, 'dad', I highly doubt there's a guy for me since I have a split personality. No one likes to deal with two people in one body..." Vei answered, blushed and put the cooked fish on a platter. Her dad was now preparing some homemade Ramen and that fish is what went in it.

"Nonsense, my little girl's very unique and more than one person in you..." He trailed off and paused for a second. "I 'doubt' Rin would interfere with your love life. Besides, she only comes out at night, right?" He winked, stuck his tongue out playfully and began to put the cooked fish in the Ramen.

"Do you 'want', another fish slapped on your face...?" Vei asked, turned around and got ready to slap another fish on him. Again, everyone laughed, finding their conversion rather amusing. " _Damn, what's his deal...?_ " she asked herself in her head, feeling the hair clip in her hair dangle from her movement.

"If you do, you're going to be wearing noodles." He teased again with a mischievous smirk forming. She began to wonder why he was acting like that, questioning if she had some part of his personality somewhere in her, considering she's his daughter.

All she did was roll her eyes and start to get bowls out for everyone. Drive Knight, who stood leaning against the wall nearby watching them, was chuckling quietly to himself at the sight. Isabelle helped Gaia pass out the poured tea and placed them on the table, soon assisting Veirin and Lumeri pass out bowls of Ramen and Fish. "Lumeri, Gaia, I'm just happy that you are both alright now. I can only imagine what it feels like for you both to be reunited with Veirin." she said, only to hear a cat meow near where Saitama sat. On the floor next to the Baldy's side, Sonic was sitting cross legged and Gratta's cat was purring up a storm. "Ah, Sonic! You brought the little guy here with you?" Isabelle chirped happily and gave a gleeful expression.

"Yeah, I decided to take it in since he has no owner anymore..." Sonic replied, scratching its head and nonchalantly watching the T.V marathon that was playing. Of course, he wasn't wearing his purple ninja outfit and nor was Vei's master. Sonic had lost the cat after they met up on that cliff edge but he found it a while afterwords.

"'He'? So it's a boy cat?" She blinked at the ninja and giggled, soon sitting at the table after Vei, Gaia and Lumeri sat down.

"Yeah." That was all she received, before he stood up and put the cat down. "His name's Kage." he said rather bluntly and stretched, now walking over to the table.

"Kage...it's suiting." Vei's master replied and chuckled. "Alright, food's ready everyone." she added, saw Drive and Saitama both stand up. Genos doesn't eat, being a cyborg and all, he just decided to sit with them all instead.

Soon everyone began eating and once Saitama took his bite, he gasped. "Wow, this is really good!" he complimented and continued eating. Drive Knight wasn't eating either, he was just doing the same thing as Genos since he was similar to him.

"Not bad." Sonic mumbled in between chews and sucked up some noodles. Lumeri smiled and so did Gaia, they both began eating right after. Vei watched them all, she felt so fuzzy just watching everyone sit together...it was as if...she had her own big family. Something she thought she would never have, due to trying to stay distant from others so she could hunt her parents down. But now, since she finally found her parents, why bother trying to push people away now? What sense is there to give cold shoulders? What reason would she have to push others away who want to help her or be her friend...? Those questions lingered in her mind as she gazed upon the Ramen in her bowl. Eventually she too, started eating.

"Veirin, might I ask a favor of you?" Drive Knight spoke up in question, as he folded his arms and wtached her peek up slightly.

"What is it...?" She asked curiously, not even giving him a sharp glare like she used to.

"There's going to be a meeting at the Hero Association, here in City Z. After Genos and I reported what happened, they wanted to meet the victim of Ebon Metal, the person he kidnapped so they could hear their end of the story. Vei...they want to meet and talk with you." This made everyone aside from Genos, to perk up with concerned and shocked features.

"Me...? They want to see me for 'that' reason?" Vei asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice, but sighed after taking a deep breath. Why glare? Why bother trying to give off intimidation over something that isn't a problem anymore? It was more of a habit than anything else, she's just trying to overcome it. "Fine, what time?" Asking that, it was Geno's turn to speak up. Honestly, she wanted to thank everyone for helping her. For everything they have done to help find her parents and defeat Gratta. She just didn't know how to really 'thank' them...a simple 'thank you', she believed wouldn't cut it. She felt like she owed them big time.

"Eight o'clock pm, which in our case...it'd be an hour until then." The demon cyborg said and peered over at her surprised face, only to flush a light pink and look away. Being a cyborg meant he lacked emotions, but he began to question why he began to feel a little funny. Ever since her feelings were pointed out on that day when he was helping her cook, he was getting weird fuzziness in his chest. He figured something in his body was malfunctioning since he was mechanical... "After that, I need to go visit Dr. Kuseno for...questions." he added and roamed all over the internet for hidden, specific reasons.

"Who's Dr. Kuseno?" Vei questioned the demon cyborg and rose a brow, she was just about to take another bite.

"He's the one who turned me into a cyborg and he's the only who I can go to, to ask 'specific' questions." Genos replied and emphasized the word 'specific'.

"Huh...sure." That was all she said in return and continued eating. Several minutes later, about twenty minutes before eight o'clock, they were all done eating. She was given an explanation about who all was joining the meeting at the Hero Association. They were all walking down the busy streets together, taking a good while to get to the building. Unfortunately Sonic couldn't attend the meeting seeing that he's listed as a Villain. He chose to go back to his own place, he planned on visiting her again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the Hero Association, a large group of people sat around at a table in a blue lit up room where light emitted from the middle of the table. Puri-Puri Prisoner, Metal Bat, Tank-Top Master, Flashy Flash, Watchdog man, Superalloy Blackluster, Pig god, Zombieman, and King. Metal Knight appeared absent... Child Emperor, Atomic Samurai, Silverfang, and Terrible Tornado. Blast who was also missing... They all sat at the table.

"Are they coming?" Silverfang questioned and looked towards the door, only for Child Emperor to speak up.

"They should be. I requested that they bring the victim here with them, during our meeting." he said as he licked at a lollipop and hummed in thought. "I can only assume the victim's home is a bit far from this building." he added, looked up at Silverfang and saw him close his eyes.

"I still can't believe that the villain who terrorized both hero and villain alike, finally got taken down." Flashy Flash spoke up and he too, closed his eyes, sighing at the end.

"I wonder if the victim was a beautiful young man. Such a damsel in distress, the young man getting kidnapped by such a villain just irks me!" Puri-Puri Prisoner slammed his fist on the table and scowled. As if on cue, the doors opened and in came Drive Knight, Genos, Isabelle, Gaia, Lumeri and...Veirin. Drive Knight and Genos both took their respective seats and Saitama just stood next to his pupil. "Where's the victim and...who're these people?" he added in question, raising a brow confusedly until Drive spoke up.

"Gaia, Lumeri and Veirin Galis, they were all victims to Ebon Metal, The False king." Drive answered, peered over at the other three who stood awkwardly in front of the doorway.

Veirin held her breath as everyone stared at her and her parents, she averted her cat eyes which were covered by her blue rimmed sunglasses. Even Gaia had her eyes covered, reason being... Vei didn't want her mom getting fingers pointed her way and being accused that she was the mysterious feline; Basically the same reason why she kept her own eyes hidden. "Veirin, or...Vei, could you come sit? Your parents can stand behind you, we're sorry for not having enough chairs..." Silverfang spoke up and stared at the stern young woman who gave of a nervous vibe. He was the only one who noticed her uneasiness and the only one who guessed right on which person Veirin was, out of that small group that came in.

A silent nod is what she gave and all eyes followed after her as she made her way next to Saitama, sitting on the edge of the table slightly. "So...care to explain to us? You've been on the news a few times and the mysterious feline has had a decade worth of mystery that no one's been able to solve. We concluded that you and the mysterious feline were connected somehow." Child Emperor stated and didn't even glance over at the young woman.

Veirin remained silent, but got nudged by Saitama who nodded her way in reassurance. She looked nervous but knew she had to tell them, since the whole deal with Ebon Metal and her parents were finally resolved. "If I tell you...please, don't tell any of the lower ranked heroes. I don't want anyone who I don't trust or have never met, to be spreading false rumors or pointing out fingers in my direction and making citizens shun me. If any of you happen to do that, I swear I'll find you and-" before she got to finish, Saitama lightly tapped the back of her head and caused her to peer over to the side at him.

"Veirin, it's cool. They won't." His simplistic features gave a friendly smile and her expression eased up a little.

She sighed, nodded and closed her eyes. It took her a bit to explain everything that happened, from the part where her tiger parents took her in up to when she was searching for her parents and that Rin always worked at night, investigating. "You mean to tell me, that 'Rin'...being your second personality and the other half of your name, was the one behind all of that? Mostly?" Superalloy asked and tilted his head, raising a brow at Vei.

"Yeah... Rin is very cautious about strangers that she comes across. She's able to sense hostility from others and with that, she can also tell if someone's lying or not. Say, if someone wants to attack her out of hostility but they're a silver tongue and don't show express it on their face, she could easily tell if they're lying. If someone walks up to her, she'd either freeze in place watching them carefully or she'd run for it. She's also a very patient person, if she doesn't see a way around someone, if she's cornered or they're much stronger than her then she'd sit there and wait for an opening to either run for it, or strike when their back's turned. Anyway...enough about her..." Vei said and closed her eyes again, folding her arms against her chest and keeping her back to them all as she sat there.

"That explains it and the reasons behind her attacking a few heroes or so. Animals, especially felines, are a great judge of character. And yes, I agree. Since we know who Rin is we won't continue our investigation on her, but..." Silverfang spoke up and examined her with one eye cracked open. "You still have a lot more explaining to do. Why didn't you come to us for aid? We're heroes, are we not? You could've called the Hero Association for help regarding your parents and Ebon Metal." he added.

"Yeah...but if I did that, you all would've been dead. I saw how that creep took a lot of S ranked heroes down, alongside those villains and lower ranked heroes! Besides...I didn't want people in my way. I had a mission and that was to find my parents and ask why they abandoned me. If I were to ask any hero for help and explain my situation to them, all I'd get from them is mockery and laughter in my face. No one would believe me if I told them my story." she explained and refused to look at either of them.

"So, over ten years you've been investigating and trying to hunt down your parents? Only to find out they were hiding from the worst villain in all history and trying to keep you safe from him. So...why did he want you so badly?" Asking that, Gaia was the one to speak up this time.

"Um...it's because of me. Ebon Metal wanted my blood so he could spread it across the world and kill off every empowered human. Our blood, mine and Veirin's, are toxic to anyone who had power coursing through their veins. Of course, I injected myself with a disease so that my blood wouldn't be any good. So, he resorted to my daughter, kidnapping her and planned on using hers instead." She explained, only to feel Isabelle hug her from the side. Gaia continued explaining the situation they had before Ebon died, even mentioning the parts where her and her husband had to produce a child for the sole purpose of new, clean blood. Quite a lot of time had passed after everything was explained; Their entire story, Veirin and her parent's both. Isabelle even explained her parts, how she trained Veirin and practically taught her everything she knew about everyday life and fighting.

"It's surprising... Ebon Metal, also known as Gratta Quall, planned on turning the world back to how it used to be; To where there were no heroes or villains, let alone anyone at all that had power in them. It's a scary thought..." Zombieman said and kept his strict narrowed eyes upon the surface of the table.

"Please...don't tell anyone. If people find out who I am, they'll most likely stay away from me or accuse me as some murderer." Vei mumbled with sorrow in her hidden eyes, only until Genos took those sunglasses off. She gasped at the cyborg and tried to get them back, when he shook his head 'no'. "Give those back, Genos!" She rose her voice, tried again but was held back when Saitama pulled her backwards slightly.

"Vei, they know who you are so why hide from them?" Genos questioned with his narrowed yellow eyes and frowned. She clicked her tongue at that, looked away and plopped her butt back on the edge of the table. "Face them, Vei..." he demanded. She wondered why he wanted her to look their way, but when she did and turned around, a couple of men gasped. Her eyes were indeed, the same as Rin's only her slits were a little wider than hers.

"Wow, you really are just like a Catwoman from the old Comics.~" Metal bat said and winked at her with a toothy grin.

"Shut it..." Vei said and scowled, then sighed.

"Well, why hide from the world? Your story is understandable, from what I've heard and I can understand why you wouldn't want others to find out who you are... But, why don't you try and become a hero? You don't have to be in public unless the situation calls for it. Drive Knight and a few others are very good with gathering information and are exceptional fighters. As far as we know, we don't have a ninja hero or a Catwoman yet. If you chose to, you could even become a full time hero by switching between your personalities. You could be serving the people during the day, while Rin served at night, it would be no different than the mission you had before; Only you would be hunting down villains and taking care of threats. You can be a hero but still protect others behind the scenes, much like the hero 'Batman' from the old comics." Silverfang explained to Veirin who stood there wide eyed at him and mouth slightly agape. How would he or Metal Bat even know about the American comics? Suppose, being allies with people who have manga and comics, it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"The pay's good too, not to mention. That is, if you hit Class A or S. You would be considered a Shadow Hero, which is a nickname given to those who work behind the scenes or in the shadows like Drive Knight and a few others. It's a new type of hero label I just came up with." Child Emperor stated and peered over at her from the side.

"Got to hand it to you, you're not half bad of a fighter, from what I've heard of and seen so far." Metal Bat grinned and caused Vei to sigh.

Veirin sat there pondering in silence for a good while, staring at her own feet and having folded arms. Isabelle hoped that she would become a hero, even if she would still think of herself as an anti-hero, she would be considered a hero none the less if she joined. "Sweetie...be what you want to be. You're free from Ebon Metal, so are we and you no longer have to spend years trying to find us. You can live your life how you see fit." Gaia softly spoke and gave a motherly smile, as she stepped forward towards her daughter. "Your father and I wouldn't think any less of you, in fact, we'd be proud of you no matter what decision you'd make." she added.

She still stood there thinking, it was taking her a good ten minutes until she finally decided on something. She looked up at them all and kept her arms crossed, still having that serious look in her cat eyes. "Fine...I'll try out to become a hero. Only because the pay's good! Besides...I need a knew change of pace anyway... So, if you come across Rin, aka the mysterious feline, don't attack...or approach her. I'll let her know what I'm planning to do so she won't be so confused or frightened." With that, everyone hummed in agreement and nodded.

"Good... We'll have a new addition to the hero side if you pass. The hero try-outs will be held tomorrow, hence one of the reasons why we asked for you to come here today... Do not hold back which ever power you have during the try-outs, so that way the judges can accurately record your strengths and weakness, then determine what class you'd be under." Atomic Samurai said, smirked and stood up. As did everyone else, they too, began to leave and Tornado who was across the table from Vei, kept eyeing her curiously.

"Hmph!" Tornado huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from a confused Veirin. She too, left and Veirin's little group were the only ones in there now.

"We look forward to seeing your results tomorrow, Veirin. I'll meet you at the try-outs and watch from the sidelines." Drive Knight stated and looked her way, before leaving the room.

"Well dear, it looks likes you're going to make some friends.~" Gaia winked and giggled, teasing her daughter all the while.

"Friends...huh..." Vei mumbled and sighed out of her nose, closing her eyes. Soon, she faced Genos, Saitama, Isabelle and her parents with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Um...I think I have plenty..." she said, keeping her eyes averted with a straight face and pink dusting her cheeks. This surprised Genos and Sai, they never expected her to consider them friends. "I...also wanted to...'thank' you...for helping me. I owe you...a lot. It just feels like me saying 'thank you', won't cut it." Her cats eyes closed at the end and heard nothing but silence...until...she heard Genos speak up.

"You can make it up to us, by becoming a hero and staying our friend. Let us come and visit when ever we want, offer my master dinner every now and then, and let us have a night out to every so often to hang out." The cyborg smirked and crossed his arms too, making her mother and Isabelle giggle at each other behind him. Vei's eyes were wide and her face was lit up red. "Now, I need to go visit Dr. Kuseno before it gets any later. See ya guys!" Genos smiled genuinely and waved a hand as he ran off, leaving them in there.

"Fine, fine, I can work with that." Veirin agreed to the terms and nodded, smiling faintly to herself all the while. "Heh, just as Genos said...we better head home before it gets too late and...before Rin wakes up." She gave a friendly smile this time and walked towards the door, leaving Saitama smiling and the three others grinning up a storm. Veirin finally considered Genos, Saitama and the others 'friends'. Who wouldn't, after saving and helping them out of a tight spot like she was in?

With time passing, Veirin and her parents got back to her apartment. Genos and Saitama went back to their place and Drive Knight was out on his own again. Her parents slept in the same room as her, hopefully not for long though. Vei planned on saving up money after she became a hero, or at least she hopes to become one, and buy a proper house to live in. So now there she was, her parents were sound asleep and so was she. Vei had already made a note out for Rin, giving her a long explanation of what all happened, what she plans to do and what to be aware of.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her slits were thinner than normal...Rin woke up. She slowly rose up in the bed and looked around, observing everything until her eyes laid upon her parents. She quietly but swiftly rushed out of bed to see them. Their peaceful, sleeping faces put a soft smile upon her lips and her green eyes wavered in relief. " _Vei...you and our friends did it_." A single tear strolled down her cheek at the sight. So this time, she decided to stay home for a little while and lay down on the floor next to her parents, practically purring since she could smell the familiar scent. " _I missed you so much, mom...and dad... So much..._ " she whispered in her head and nuzzled her scalp against her father's back, with a closed eye smile.

She laid there for a while, before standing back up and staring at their sleeping frames lovingly. When she peered over at the door, there was an exceptionally long note written out for her. " _I wonder..._ " she trailed off in her mind and read its contents, only for another relieved, appreciative smile to form. " _No more pain, no more loneliness, the empty void in my heart is now filled... I feel so...free..._ " More tears streamed down her face after that. " _This calls for a late night snack and a celebration.~_ " she sang lightly in her nearly monotonous voice and vanished from sight, leaving behind an afterimage.

She put her white tiger outfit one and just got done tying the green ribbon around her bun. She was in he bathroom, until Gaia's voice resonated in the air. "Sweetie?" Rin froze in her spot, she hoped she didn't wake either of the two up by accident... Gaia, being the cat she is, was able to sniff her out and found her in the bathroom looking in the mirror. "Ah, you must be Rin." Her mom said and giggled, knowing exactly who that is considering the thin slits and different vibe she gave off.

Rin's eyes moved over to view her mom, giving that robotic, straight stare she'd normally give to anyone. Only this time, they softened. She rushed up to her mom and gave her a big hug, again practically purring in delight. She felt her mom's arms wrap around her frame comfortingly, it felt so good to feel her mother in her grasp...so relieving... "I love you...mom..." Rin's nearly monotonous voice sounded in Gaia's ear and she heard her mom shoosh her gently.

"I love you too, dear. Why are you up at this hour? Wait...so it's true, then? You really do wander around at night while Vei roams during the day?" Gaia's cat eyes blinked and looked at her daughter from her peripherals. Seeing her nod in her embrace, she just gave a loving smile and a reassuring pat on the head. "Well, go ahead and enjoy your freedom. I won't stop you. Your dad and I will be right here, we're not going anywhere." After that was said, she watched Rin get teary-eyed and wiped a stray one away, soon nodding to her.

"I'll be back before morning, mom..." Rin replied. They stared at each other for a good moment, before she vanished from sight like before and left an afterimage behind. Gaia couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy...


	30. Vei Rin Chapter 30: Rank 18

**Vei Rin- Chapter 30: Rank 18.~**

A/N: In this chapter, I want to let you know that I looked up what biosensors were and basically tried my best in thinking of how to make it all work for Genos. No spoilers though! Just P.M me if I got what I'm trying to aim for, is wrong! I'd be more than happy to fix the minor details.~

Anywhooo, enjoy :D!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

During the time when Veirin got home, switched personalities and left, Isabelle had ran into Genos when he was on his way to go to Dr. Kuseno. They spoke to each other in private, regarding the emotions and fuzzy feelings he was getting. He told her that he wasn't supposed to be feeling anything like that and said that he was going to visit his doctor (lol). When she explained to him as to what those feelings were, he about gasped and rushed to the doctor, leaving her behind. So now here Genos was, meeting with Dr. Kuseno with questions in his mind. "So, why do you want it again?" Dr. Kuseno's voice resonated through the air, as the scene gradually showed his lab.

"Doctor... Isabelle, Veirin's master, told me on my way here last night. She said that the 'fuzzy' feelings I get around Veirin are due to admiration or falling into stage one of love. I wanted to check with you to see if anything's malfunctioning, If there is...then..." Genos trailed off and faint pink flushes dusted his cheeks, while he looked off to the side. "If there is a way, could it be possible to only make it, to where I can only feel emotion for Veirin...? I mean, love interest wise. I'm not certain what love, love interest or even a 'crush' is, but maybe if you give me knowledge on it I-" before the demon cyborg could finish, Kuseno spoke over him and hummed in thought.

"You like this woman, huh? You're willing to go against what you said about the unnecessary need of emotions, just so you could understand what you're feeling towards her and 'only' her? I doubt it's mechanically possible for me to use a technical method to block out any other emotions that might occur around others, aside from her." Kuseno replied, making Genos frown and remain silent. The doctor stood there contemplating on something, causing him to continue with his speech. "Though, there is 'one' way...but it is rather difficult and it requires a sample of her DNA so that your own mechanical body can detect her. If I were to implant cybernetic emotions that can only be directed towards Veirin, which your mechanical body would be able to detect if some technical parts were to be added, I would have to have a sample of her DNA in order to do it. A strand of hair, anything that your database can store in your memory and pick up on sight once your sensors detects them, would be good. Any physical DNA piece such as hair, a fingernail, eyelash, skin flakes, dandruff or sweat, would suffice." he added, turned around, sat down at his desk and began to write stuff down on paper.

"A DNA example for my sensors to scan? I see...it's just like how I was able to examine the french fry that one time when I was with my master, in that fast food restaurant." Genos answered and sat down on the table nearby, pondering on how to get a DNA sample from Vei. "Maybe I could ask her for a fingernail clipping or a hair strand...though the latter would be a nightmare to obtain." He said, shut his eyes and continued to think. "Alright, thank you doctor. I'll go get the samples tomorrow morning." He gave a smile to Kuseno and stood up.

"Alright, do be careful." The doctor stated with a grin plastered and a fatherly gaze in his eyes. He hoped that being attracted to Veirin, would help him better understand emotions. With a simple nod from Genos, the said cyborg left his lab and the old man there to contemplate. "I wish you the best." he said to no one in particular and turned back around. The notes he wrote down were reminders to collect the things needed to create a mechanical biosensor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Across buildings and on roof tops, Rin stood on top of a high-rise structure and pushed her hip out. Her cat eyes viewed everything down below and up above, searching for something to do that she could celebrate with. This was the first night of pure freedom she had, that didn't involve hunting, investigating or defending herself from monsters.

The green ribbon in her hair flailed softly behind her, along with the bits of hair that dangled down her bun. " _Let's see...I could visit Odin's bar that's a long ways from here, or I could go and see if someone-_ " before she could finish, she saw a woman running away in fear of her life...by a monster who looked like a ball of yarn? That monster had braided looking arms and legs, it's entire body was the yarn ball and it had a creepy mouth with holes for eyes. Thread dangled from its behind as it ran after the woman, having stupid, deep laughter and threaded fingers stretching out after her.

Rin's slits grew huge, she hunkered down and put her hands between her legs as if preparing to pounce. Her butt was lifted up, her feet firmly grounded themselves and she instantly hopped up over the ledge with her hands in front of her.

"AAAAAH!" The woman screamed and had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wore a pink business suit with an equally matching skirt and had blonde hair. She ran, crying out for a hero and before she knew it, she heard a crash behind her. That lady halted in her tracks and widened her eyes, the force from the monster crashing onto the ground made wind brush her hair past her face. Slowly she turned around, whimpering in fear until she saw the mysterious feline's back to her. Rin was facing the yarn monster, pure intent to toy with it was evident in her cat eyes. The young lady watched in horror and a twinkle of hope appeared in her eyes, she pondered if the mysterious feline had come to save her.

That lady stood dumbfounded not long after, when she saw Rin pounce the monster playfully and paw at its thread. "What are you doing!? Get off of me!" The monster pleaded and tried to run away, but little by little the thread loosened up and fell off its body. Rin kept pawing, pulling the thread apart and biting it like a literal cat! She was even growling playfully, then soon extracted her metallic claws with a single press of the button and sliced off more threads. "AAAH!" It screamed loudly. It fell to it's knees with its braided hands holding itself up. "Stop that!" It hollered, but to no avail, Rin continued to cut it up and play in the bundle of string.

The young woman who Rin saved, nearly dropped her purse at the sight. Her mouth hung open in disbelief, she wanted to know who this woman really was and wanted to thank her for rescuing her. She knew though, that finding out Rin's true identity was near to impossible. She just couldn't believe how the famous 'mysterious feline' was merely toying with that monster! Despite getting attacked by that thing, she actually felt a little sorry for it...being toyed with like that.

Now the scene showed the monster's hand clawing out in pain against the ground, soon losing its strength and flattening it out on the surface. The yarn monster was dead, Rin had literally stripped the thing clean of its thread and was still wallowing in the pile of string. After a good few minutes she grew bored and stood up, brushing off the excess thread. "E-Excuse me..." the young lady from a moment ago intervened and knitted her brows, stepping closer. Rin froze in her spot, looked to the side and saw the victim nervously making her way over. "T-Thank you for saving me! Um...even though you're not a hero...I still think you deserve a 'thank you'. That thing nearly ate me if you hadn't of showed up. I-I heard you run away or attack when someone's not looking so, please don't attack me! I'm merely thanking, is all!" With a quick bow from the lady, Rin knew from the start that she wasn't hostile. In fact she was the victim in all of this, but she just stood there staring at the woman with her robotic gaze. When the woman glanced up slightly, she saw Rin nod and vanish from sight with that afterimage getting left in her place.

That woman widened her eyes, shocked to know that she got some sort of reaction from the mysterious feline, who was known to never vocally or physically respond to someone unless it's a fight or to flee. A soft smile graced her lips, her eyes wavered in delight and she felt she owed her for saving her. Quickly she picked her purse up after running over to it, then continued on her way to which ever destination she once headed towards before.

Rin was on top of the high-rise structure watching the woman leave, hip pushed out and biceps pulled further behind her backside. " _Hm...I never considered saving her. I suppose...I got something out of saving her, I got to play with that thread monster. That was rather fun...~_ " she mentally noted and smiled faintly behind her mask. Her bottom lip could be seen curling up into a grin despite not being able to view her upper lip.

"You tore that thing apart, Rin. Good job." Upon hearing those words, she pretty much knew who it was. Without even responding, she just remained in her stance and moved her slits to her peripherals. "Going back to your quiet demeanor, huh?" Genos questioned and walked up to her, standing to her side with folded arms. "You know, among friends you don't have to be silent." As if on cue, Rin looked up at him with her cat eyes meeting yellow ones.

"I'm only silent...when there's no need to answer." Rin simply put, peering ahead of her once more and taking in the sight of the city.

Genos widened his eyes slightly and his mouth went agape, soon turning into a friendly grin. "Yeah, well...what if we 'want' you to answer even if it's not needed? Would you at least do it then?" he questioned, saw her nod once and he too, moved his attention to the city. "That's good..." he added and kept that pleasant smile evident on his face. "Vei considered Saitama, I and some others, 'friends'. Would you consider us that way too?" he asked, glanced over at her from the side and frowned.

"You, Saitama, Drive Knight, Isabelle...everyone... You all saved Vei and I, even assisted with taking the man who kidnapped us, down. You all helped us so much, that I doubt a simple sign of gratitude would suffice. So, of course...we consider you friends..." Rin explained, not once averting her attention from the city.

"Great.~" Genos kept up his smiling and looked down at his feet, soon frowning from the thought that swarmed his mind. "Vei won't be able to tell me...but..." he began, then looked back over at her. "Vei really likes me, doesn't she? I thought I'd ask you about it, since you both share the same mind." he questioned and hoped for a proper answer.

Rin's cat eyes peered up at him from the side and she faintly blushed at his words. "We both share the same mind, yes; Which means, we both share the same feelings...we can tell how either of us feels. She has strong, uncontrolled feelings towards you; Feelings that she won't admit or confess herself, unless it's found out by someone else... However, I am not her... So, yes...'we'...like you. Though, she fears that you won't ever return the same feelings we both feel seeing that you're a cyborg and hold no true human emotion... She doesn't want to waste her heart on someone who won't, or ever, feel anything in return..." In midst of saying all of that, she had peered back over at the city and had hidden pink flushes tainting her cheeks.

Genos stood wide eyed at her and his mouth was parted slightly, he was surprised to hear all of that from Rin. He hasn't been around her all that much despite investigating with her at night before Ebon was killed. He learned a lot about Vei during the time they spent together and he only knew a little about Rin. "Rin...would it be ok if I plucked a strand from your hair? I'm sorry, but Dr. Kuseno needs an example of your DNA for...'specific' reasons. He's going to create a new sensor for me, it'd be a way to locate my allies if I need to and it requires DNA samples from my comrades." he lied, noticed her heat signatures rising and could tell just from that, she was blushing. He learned that, 'that' was the reason why Vei's signatures rose a lot. It was because of her blushing states she would be in around him. Suddenly, he noticed her lift a land and pull a strand out, half expecting her to grow furious like Vei. Much to his relief, she didn't...and she just handed it to him with her cat eyes looking his way. He took it, nodded and pulled a small container out from behind him; It was a baggie that resided in his back pocket. "Thank you, I'll let you know if it works when he creates it!" he grew excited, though hating having to lie to her like that, he didn't want her to question his motives.

"I'll be heading back home..." Rin replied with her quiet, low and nearly monotonous voice. Her face was tinted with red before she vanished, leaving the cyborg there alone.

He smiled at the spot she left from, then he too, left. Jumping off the edge and racing back to Dr. Kuseno. As mentioned before, he planned on getting the sample in the morning but, wasn't expecting to run into Rin. Him getting the DNA sample early just made his night, it meant the doctor could work on the project sooner.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When morning hit, the sunlight beamed upon Vei's closed eyes and it caused her to wince. She covered her face with her hand and rolled over, only to snap her eyes open in shock. Instantly she bolted up, climbing out of bed and nearly falling out. " _Today's the day!_ " she shouted in her mind, trying not to wake her sleeping parents. She rushed to the bathroom and stood in the mirror, seeing that she was wearing her usual outfit. She frowned though, thinking about how to approach the try-outs. "Should I just go like this, or...?" she trailed off, brows knitted and her cat eyes scrolled down to view her hand. "If I go like this, then how could Rin be listed as a hero? She wakes up at night, so she's usually never able to run around during the day. The only thing I can think of doing, is dressing and acting as her during the day... If I do that, I won't need to rely on my guns or martial arts really. I could finally, openly fight with the same techniques and style as Rin. Since she and I both know the same techniques, it wouldn't be hard at all to be her. Only problem I'm going to have is-" Vei rambled on until she heard Rin speak up in her mind. " _I'll be your hostile sensor, Vei. You can rely on me when fighting. I think it'd be wise...for you to dress up as me, seeing that we both own the same outfit... Only thing you should learn, is patience... When an enemy has their backed turned or their attention is elsewhere, you should take advantage of that and either strike them down or flee... Do control your anger too, when you're under my mask..._ " Rin explained, making Vei's mouth gape open and her eyes to widen slightly. "Sure, Rin... Thanks..." she said out loud and looked around, eventually walking over to the hidden room and closing the said entrance door. She began to undress and slip the outfit on; When she got done she went ahead and entered the bathroom again, putting her hair up in a bun as instructed by Rin when she was helping her in her mind.

Vei knew how everything worked, she used to play around with the metallic claws when she first had them made, so no instruction on how to use them were needed. Knowledge was shared between her and her second personality, it really helped seeing that there were a few things she wasn't aware of. Being half feline, she knew how to fight like Rin, so that was no problem for her. "Alright, I'm ready." she said, nodded and took a deep breath.

Upon hearing a knock on the door, she vanished from her spot and left an afterimage behind. Once she made it to the front door and opened it, she saw Genos and Saitama gasp at the sight. Seeing Vei in Rin's costume made their jaws drop almost, Isabelle was right behind them. "Hey, Veirin.~ I'm here to stay with your parents until you come back. Genos and Saitama want to escort you and root for you, while going through the tests. I'm sure there's bound to be gossip for the mysterious feline and since you decided to wear her outfit, I can only think that you're wanting her to be your hero image. Why, though?" Isabelle questioned, then walked in after the two stepped out of her way to do so. Vei sidestepped to let her master through and sighed.

"I only use guns to hide my fighting style and techniques, Isabelle. Rin uses both of our techniques and fighting style... I had to resort to guns and brutal attacks before but now, I don't think I have to. If I act as Rin, wear her outfit and use the teachings you taught us, then I won't have to resort to mere guns anymore. If I become listed as a hero, I'll have to carry her outfit and gear with me in a bag or something... That way I could change really quick, at the speed of sound." Vei answered and closed her eyes, then folded her arms all the while."That way I won't have to fight with guns or be limited when fighting. Being limited is a pain in the ass..." she added.

"Well, it'd be a wise idea." Isabelle gave a warm, motherly smile and her honey brown eyes wavered in glee. Thinking about Ebon's death, she frowned and sighed. "About Ebon Metal... When I came to get you, just for that one time I decided to come out of retirement. I couldn't bare the thought of losing someone who was like a daughter to me..." she said, hugged Vei and smiled contently. "Now, go kick some butt.~" she added, watching Vei smile faintly beneath that mask and nod.

With that, she left Isabelle with her parents and went with her two friends. Now, Vei was the one on top of the buildings. Smiling out of enjoyment from feeling so much freedom; She was running across the high-rise structures and jumping across them like Rin always did. Saitama was keeping up with her easily and so was Genos, since she wasn't at full sprint. " _This feels so good!_ " She screamed in her head, feeling the wind brush against her as she ran on all fours like a feline. She jumped across with her body straight and clung onto the side of a much taller building, soon scaling it by using the small ledges for support.

Genos jumped up high across the giant gap between the roof he ran on and the other building she got on. They both met up on the top and he was watching her enjoy herself, it was the first time he's ever saw her with such a gleeful expression. He smiled at that, then viewed his other side to see his master keeping up with them both easily. "We're almost there!" Genos hollered, looking forward and jumping off the edge of the rooftop, as so did Vei.

Vei was seen falling down the side of the high-rise building with her hands in front, above her head and her body completely vertical. Saitama was just normally falling, a friendly smile plastered on his simplistic features. _"To have friends like this...will take some getting used to, but honestly I'm enjoying it. It's about damn time I loosened up, if you ask me.~_ " she stated in her mind and faintly laughed, hearing Rin chuckle in her head all the while.

It took them both another five minutes of getting there but, they finally did. When Vei, being in her catwoman outfit, stepped through the doors everyone in the building glanced her way for but a second and gasped. A couple of people were doing double-takes, while some men had hearts in their eyes. Saitama and Genos both were behind her, watching her compose herself and pull off a 'Rin' act. Slowly she walked in, her natural walk making her hips swing slightly like any other catwoman. (Catwoman Halle Berry, yes! :D) "Whoa, is that really the mysterious feline?!" One guy asked, gawking in shock as he watched her robotic stare examine everyone in the area. "I can't believe this! After all these years, she finally decided to pick a side?!" A woman in the background gasped as her friend that was attending the try-outs, stood closer to her.

"I saw just how strong she was! She held off the deep sea king for a bit and even tried eating him once!" A gruff man in line said under his breath to his friend next to him, not once taking his eyes off the dangerous catwoman. His friend felt shivers down his spine, thinking about that moment.

" _Just play is like Rin would...stay calm..._ " Vei mumbled in her mind as she approached the line. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, until...a metallic hand gently grasped her shoulder and making faint murmurs of the people in the building get louder.

"You got this." Genos said and Saitama nodded. Vei stood silent but nodded none the less, knowing full well that Rin doesn't talk hardly at all. With that they both walked away and stood in the sidelines, occasionally hearing whispers about the demon cyborg and the mysterious feline knowing each other.

Person after person went by; Eventually it was her turn to sign up and when she went to grab the paper...the man at the desk scooted his chair backwards in fear, comically. "T-T-The Mysterious F-Feline?!" he gasped, sweated profusely and shook in his seat. The man gulped regardless and watched Vei write down the information needed. She didn't specify who she was by giving her name away, she just wrote down 'Mysterious Feline'. After she was done, she gave her signature robotic stare that Rin usually would give and saw the man behind the desk shakily take the paper "G-Go get ready, we'll c-call you when it's your turn..." he mumbled in fear of his life and confirmed her paper.

She did exactly that, she wandered over to where there were a bunch of beefy men and stood there with her straight expression. Slowly she sat down, sitting like a cat and closing her eyes. Now...it was time to play the waiting game. " _Rin, I hope some of your patience rubbed off on me._ " she mentally sweatdropped and groaned.

"Here kitty kitty, want to play?~" A man next to her asked and was about to pet her head, until her hand grabbed his wrist and dislocated it. "AAAH!" He screamed out, withdrew his hand, rubbed it continuously and whimpered then stared down at her all teary eyed. Everyone in the room looked over at Vei, who still had her eyes closed and sitting patiently like a cat.

"Dude, did she break it?" The man's friend whispered and looked at his hand, taking note that it was only dislocated. With ease he popped it back in place, making the man scream again.

" _What a wimp... I got my ribs fractured by a beast. That's nothing..._ " Vei stated in her mind with annoyance lacing her voice, not once changing her demeanor. She didn't have to go change, she was already set for the try-outs and once it was time, she and a group of men all followed her into a room.

"First up, t-the Mysterious Feline?" The announcer shouted in more of a question than a statement and watched her walk over. Time flew by, Genos, Saitama and Drive Knight were all in the sidelines watching her progress through the stages. Drive Knight had his arms crossed, saw just how fast she flew through the trails and Genos was cheering her on. Drive had gotten there far earlier than Vei or the other two had, so he was already waiting for her to start after she first arrived.

She easily flew through the side-to-side jumps for thirty seconds, she outran all the men in the 1500 meter run using her afterimage technique...which shocked most men in the room. In the weightlifting course, she was just like Saitama when picking up the heaviest weight, only with both arms instead of one. Being able to throw overgrown monsters and seismic toss them to the ground, that weight she held up was almost the same amount she'd pick up during those times. With shot put; Unlike Saitama, when he tossed it and it went through the roof...she only got it to crash through the wall. Vertical jumping, all she did was crouch, then jump as high as she could with all of her strength and was able to 'just barely' touch the ceiling with her fingers. Only when she did, she extended her metallic claws and made it pierce through it, making herself dangle in mid-air. She believed that a weapon is an extension of the wielder's own limbs, so the claws she extended out was like longer fingers.

Now...wack-a-mole was a different story... As soon as those little plastic creatures popped up the picked up its pace, her slits grew big and she instantly started to paw at them, smacking them like a cat trying to get a mouse. Honestly, Saitama was laughing...and Genos found it amusing. Drive Knight was stifling his laughter at the sight, so were all the other participants in line after her.

Now the punching machine was one of her favorites, she thanked Isabelle for training her for this moment. With a fist pulled back, she let out all of her anger on that thing and kept herself from screaming out furiously. When she hit it, it flew back so far and slammed against a pole nearby, knocking it over. Everyone gawked at that, it looked a little banged up but that was nothing compared to when Saitama literally crushed it when he went through it in the past. Then it was the written exams, she was confident in her wits, enough to jot down answers just as fast as the physical exams.

It was finally over. Vei stood in the women's locker room which was...completely empty...and sighed. She was alone now, she hardly broke a sweat, she'd go into a sweating frenzy if Isabelle trained her again... " _Sheesh, if that's all what the hubbub was about, then the training regimens suck! I'd get a better work out with Sonic or Isabelle!_ " Vei complained in her head and grumbled angrily, ironically drinking milk out of a milk carton that she bought before heading into the locker room. After she finished it, she didn't even need to look to toss it into the trash can behind her, over her shoulder.

Suddenly, in came Tatsumaki with folded arms and a scowl present. "Hm, it looks like you flew through that fast. Not that I care, at least!" She humphed, closed her eyes and looked away. All she got in response was silence and when she cracked open an eye to look at the Mysterious Feline, she got angry. Vei was just staring at her with that cautious look in her eyes, acting like Rin. "What's wrong, too tired to speak?" Tatsu questioned and kept that scowl present, only to see Vei walk towards her. Her green eyes watched cat eyes as the Mysterious Feline passed her by. "What's your deal?! You're Vei! You're the victim to Ebon Metal and us high S-ranked heroes already know that Vei wakes up during the day, so why hide it from me?!" With a foot stomping angrily and her one eye twitching, she saw how Vei just rolled her eyes.

"Because, I don't need people finding out that I'm Rin beneath this mask. You making such a damn fuss over it without thinking, you're going to expose me..." With annoyance in her voice, Vei replied. Tatsu just hummed in thought and narrowed her eyes.

"That's true... Well, whatever. Good luck passing the test." That being said in a rather rude way, Tatsumaki huffed and walked out of the women's locker room. Vei just shook her head and left right after.

After she caught up with Drive Knight, Saitama and Genos, a woman came up to her and handed her the results paper. "Here you are, miss! Congratulations!" The said woman, who Rin saved last night, smiled happily and giggled. Vei pondered on 'why of all people', she wasn't scared of her. Everyone seemed to not want to get on her bad side after she dislocated that man's wrist and flew threw the tests. "Thank you for saving me last night! I still can't help but 'thank you', so I put a good word in for you to the judges. They were amazed that you saved me; Aside from your test results, they decided to go ahead and give you a grade! I'm so sorry if I intruded but I was just so curious! They kept in mind of how well you were able to hold off the deep sea king and the several other monsters you faced, after your interview. You're grade's amazing and you make us women look good!" She giggled, blushed and ran away gleefully. Vei was just dumbstruck... Her eyes widened as she held that paper in hand.

Slowly she peered down and was soon taken aback by the score. The paper wasn't even bothered to be put in one of those brown envelopes..." _97%?!_ " The three other men came up behind her and Saitama whistled with a grin at the percentage, then patted her shoulder.

"Good job, 'Mysterious Feline'. You've passed and are now officially a hero." He said and over came Drive Knight, nodded her way.

"Now we can report to the Hero Association of your Rank. From what I've read on the paper, you're Class S rank 18. Your pay will be good at this rank and if you keep up your image among the people, may it be from the shadows or directly in public, people will applaud and plead for you to save them. And It seems, you already have a fan..." he said, peeked over at the blonde woman from before who was giggling to herself with her boyfriend. "Well done. Now, you guys have a good day..." he added in his low voice, patted Vei's shoulder and walked away, leaving the building.

"Huh, I can't wait to tell my parents and Isabelle." Vei mumbled so only her friends could hear and smiled beneath her mask. She, Saitama and Genos both began to converse among each other as they left the building.


	31. Vei Rin Chapter 31: Challenge

**Vei Rin- Chapter 32:: Challenge.**

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! A new class came out on Blade and Soul and I just HAD to try it out! Not to mention it being so muggy and HOT where I'm at, it makes it hard to focus on anything... So mindlessly playing an MMO, really helps. XD

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Gaia chirped and clapped her hands happily, soon hugging Veirin while still being in her white tiger outfit. "I'm so happy for you!" she added, giggled and let go, just to see Vei's red face behind that mask.

"T-Thanks..." she muttered out and averted her cat eyes. Saitama was just there visiting, so he just stepped in and got comfy somewhere. Genos had to go see Dr. Kuseno again, so he had left while they were on their way to Vei's apartment.

"When do you start your hero business?" Lumeri questioned as he approached her. Isabelle was watching from behind, clearly happy to know that she chose to become a hero.

"Anytime, I guess..." Vei mumbled once again and peered over at Isabelle, who only walked up to her with her hands clasped together in front.

"A Class S hero right off the bat, huh? That's so wonderful!" Her master chirped gleefully and patted Veirin's shoulder gently, her honey brown eyes closing all the while.

"Yeah, turns out those exams weren't actually all that hard. For Pete's sake, your training is a lot more intense than those tests." Vei sweatdropped and grumbled, soon making her way over to the T.V where Saitama sat in front of. She sat on the couch and turned the T.V on, while Isabelle and her parent's conversation faded away in her ears. They got drowned out after she changed the channel to the news. Her eyes widened in surprise the moment she saw that she was the biggest topic for the day...

"Hey, you're on T.V Vei!" Saitama spoke up with a smile and listened in. Her master and parents all peered over at the T.V out of curiosity and walked closer so they could watch.

"The Mysterious Feline, has decided to pick a side after a decade or so of being an anti-hero! She has been registered under Class S rank 18! The judges who gave her the rank, kept in mind of her fearless battles when fighting off monsters during the Sea folk invasion and more. She has rescued a woman who was being attacked by a monster on the streets at night, she couldn't help but praise and appreciate her deed and timing! The young woman she saved, just so happened to be a well known reporter who looks for a good story to write to the public. Now that she has become a hero, what does she plan on doing? I can only assume she wishes to save lives like every other hero, but it feels as though it's something deeper than that. From here on, you should expect to see more of the Mysterious Feline, who knows how she'll approach conflict or situations regarding citizens; Considering the lack of socialization she has with others, at least from what we recall, she may be the type to strike from the shadows and leave the monster's victims stranded after their attacker has been dealt with. There are so many possibilities as to what she will do now and what kind of image she'll make of herself to the public. Now, on to other pressing matters." The woman on the television said and adjusted the papers on her desk. "Ebon Metal, The False King, has been killed by someone! No one could truly see what they looked like during that powerful battle, but Ebon Metal is no longer alive! Heroes can now be at peace and defend our city without having a chance to run into that God level villain! Investigators who examined his corpse and found his lair, claimed that a hostage was held. They had uncovered the ruble and cleaned the lair out, seeing that it had caved in. They also claim, that the villain was after something in particular and had a jar of blood from what they presume, was from his hostage. They didn't know why he had the blood but that was all they needed to know, in order to conclude that it was for something globally disastrous. If you're watching the news right now, hero, we all would like to thank you for be ridding of such an apocalyptic threat and villain!" she exclaimed with a relieved and happy expression on her face. Saitama only smiled at that and so had everyone else, until Vei turned the T.V off.

"Well, I'm just glad no one knew who the hostage was. That would've sucked..." She stated and sighed, leaning further against the couch and viewing the ceiling. "Wait...since they had my blood, wouldn't they be able to see who it belongs to?" With a risen brow beneath her mask, Isabelle chose to speak up.

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't worry too much about it though." Her master replied with a soft smile gracing her lips.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Genos being in Dr. Kuseno's lab, was watching the Doctor work on something at his table. His yellow eyes were peeking around his shoulder, seeing an interesting device being made; The doctor had gathered all the necessary components for the device. "How long do you think it'll take, until it's done? I'm just curious." The demon cyborg asked and stepped back.

"In a few more minutes, really. It shouldn't take too much longer, Genos." Kuseno replied and was screwing on some parts. With that, Genos sat down on the lab table nearby, the one Kuseno made him lay on every time an upgrade was needed.

With time passing, a pair of yellow eyes peered over at the doctor for just a moment, until Kuseno spoke up. "It's finished." he said, turned around to face him and held up the device. "Ready to get it installed? After I put this in, you'll need to scan the DNA sample you brought with you." he explained and walked over to the said man.

"I know, doctor. Yes, I'm ready." Genos saying that, he laid down on the table and let Kuseno do his thing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vei, still in the costume, was staring down at the city below like she and Rin had always done. Her cat eyes watched each civilian on the street walk down the sidewalks and cross roads, she was unaware of someone visiting her. "I heard you became a hero. Does that make us enemies?" Sonic's voice chirped behind her and made her head jerk around to see.

The purple ninja was shown leaning his shoulder against the wall of the stairwell that led into the building. His black mask covered his smirking, friendly lips and his gray eyes were glued to hers. "Oh, hey... Nah, we're good. Unless you go running around causing some damn ruckus, then I'll step in." Vei answered and folded her arms, frowning under her white mask that hid her upper face.

"So, you really are Vei. I thought Rin decided to take over for a moment. I'm guessing you chose to wear her outfit as a 'hero' now?" he asked her, walked forward and put a hand on his hip.

"Yeah... What other way would there be? Rin needs to be seen as a hero and this way, I won't have to be limited to just guns and brutal attacks with pure strength. I can use my master's teachings..." Vei sighed and started to look around, only for Sonic to reply back.

"Why couldn't you attend as separate people?" Curious, he questioned her and tilted his head to one side.

"Because, I don't think they hold hero try-outs at night." Vei sweatdropped and narrowed her eyes behind her mask, then peeked over at him in her peripherals.

"True... Hm, have you convinced your master yet?" his next question made Vei roll her eyes and sit down like a cat, now peering down at the many people who wandered around below.

"No. If she doesn't want to then stop bothering her about it, I'm not gonna push her if she doesn't want to." That was all she said, before hearing Sonic chuckle behind her.

"Well then, looks like I get to play with you for a while until you do. I fought Rin, but I never got to fight you.~" Even though he didn't show it, deep down he really wanted to fight her. He wanted to prove that he's the better ninja, plus he would get to try out his new skills on someone who's nearly equal to his techniques.

"I don't like fighting, go bother Saitama or someone else about that." Still having that sweatdrop present, she answered and grumbled out of annoyance.

"But, we're 'friiieennnds', right?" he grinned under his mask and prolonged the word 'friends' to tease her. He walked up to her side, sat down over the edge of the building and let his legs dangle over it.

"Tch-... You helped me a lot, so thanks. Even if we are 'friends', that doesn't mean we can fight all we want you idiot." she said, only to feel his gray eyes linger on her for just a moment. A faint flush of pink on her cheeks indicated her embarrassment. She still wasn't used to be friendly, at least, not yet.

"You know..." Sonic began, looked down at the many people below and slowly pulled out a kunai from behind. "I have to admit, I sort of look up to you. We're both ninjas and we have our own fighting styles." he said, swiftly went to stab her in the shoulder, only for her to grab the kunai with her hand and glare at him with irritation. "And, you're just as fast as me." he finished.

" _How he hell does that make you 'look up to me'?!_ " Vei mentally exclaimed confusedly in her mind and she grumbled to Sonic. He lowered his kunai and chuckled to himself, before stuffing it back behind him. "I'm leaving..." Anger in her voice, she vanished from sight and left an afterimage behind, only for him to follow after with as much speed as her. " _Vei, he's still following._ " Rin's voice echoed in her mind, as she scaled buildings and jumped across rooftops. " _I don't care if he is, Rin. As long as he stops bothering me and doesn't get involved when I'm fighting a monster or something, then it's fine. If he does, I'll just kick him to the curb and shove my foot up his rear._ " Vei answered and had one eye twitching, then heard Rin faintly chuckle at her words. " _It's not funny!_ " she rose her voice in her head and growled.

Once she appeared on top of a streetlight, she was seen sitting like a cat with both arms between her legs. The citizens below paid no mind, they didn't know she was up there and their attention was elsewhere. Some cars drove by and a couple of wandering heroes were seen among the crowd. "Hey!" A familiar voice sounded and caught Vei's attention, making her peer down to the side. There she saw Mumen Rider, his hand was in the air waving slightly and he seemed nervous. "Congratulations on passing the heroes exam! You're instantly a Class S hero? That's amazing!" Mumen grinned real big and laughed. "Maybe, since you're on our side now, we could chat or hang out like last time at Odin's bar?' He hoped to get to know her and see why she was always so quiet. He doesn't know who she is, that she has two personalities and the last time they met was when Genos and the others had surrounded her near the zoo. "I...hope I'm not bothering you too much. I just want you to know that I want us to be friends or, that is if you want to..." he trailed off with a hint of mourn and frowned. As soon as he saw her nod, his face lit up and he smiled again. Mumen was wearing his cycling outfit and had his hands on his bike handles, holding his bicycle in place on the sidewalk. "Great! When would you like to hang out?!" he was beyond excited now. He believed he was going to make a new friend and his assumption just might be true.

"Tonight...if you want... I'll invite Saitama and Genos, too..." Acting like Rin and making her voice nearly monotonous, made Mumen blush faintly and nod.

Quickly he got on his bike and prepared to ride down the sidewalk. "I'll look forward to it! See you there!" As fast as he could, he drove off and left her there alone.

" _I'm gonna have to explain this to Rin, aren't I_?" she questioned in her mind and sighed, closing her eyes. " _No, I heard it all Vei... I suppose...I wouldn't mind an outing with our friends..._ " Rin spoke up and made a faint smile on Vei's lips to curl up. " _So, like last time huh? I can't remember but, did you eat out with Mumen Rider at some point?_ " Vei asking that, Rin just gave a silent hum in response. " _Yeah, he bought me something to eat at Obin's bar._ " Rin stated. " _Well, you know where that's at, I don't. So, I'll just leave that to you..._ " Vei commented and opened her eyes, just to see Genos staring up at her from below. Her cheeks turned red a bit after seeing his yellow, piercing eyes stare deeply into hers.

"Mysterious Feline, I got a report that some monster had showed up nearby and I was just on my way there. You in?" A smile formed when he said that and knew Vei would be all up for it. She nodded and hopped down by putting her hands before her, landing on her hands then her feet. After she stood up, a flying kunai flew after her from the side and she leaned back just in time to avoid it. Her eyes widened as she watched the said projectile in slow motion, passing her up. Luckily it missed everyone nearby, it had pierced into the side of a building just barely passing an innocent civilian. Quickly she extended her claws, expecting to see Sonic and Genos got into a stance.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't... It was some other ninja, but he vanished from sight and appeared high above the sky. She was about to jump up after him, when a shuriken flew after the ninja and exploded. Everyone around them screamed, Vei shielded herself from it and Genos stood wide-eyed. Upon hearing a thud though, she lowered her arm and saw the said ninja laying flat on the ground before her. "I'm the one who wants to fight her, stay out of this...ninja wannabe." Sonic was to the side of the male's unconscious body and soon, his gray eyes glanced over at her. "Mysterious Feline, I challenge you!" He shouted with his ninjato pointed towards her and his body halfway facing her.

What she didn't expect, was for Genos to step in front of her and narrow his yellow eyes. " _After I scanned the DNA sample, I've noticed some odd sensations bubbling up inside me after I saw Vei. I think the device is working... Protecting a damsel in distress is one of the many things women like, as so I've read via internet._ " he mentally stated and glanced for just a second, over his shoulder at Vei then back to Sonic. "No, fight me instead!" Vei's eyes widened at his sudden action, finding it odd that he was willing to do that for her. She didn't know why he was doing that, but it made her face flush red behind her mask. "The 'Mysterious Feline' needs to fight someone mor-" before he got to finish, he heard a 'shing' sound behind him. His mouth went agape for a moment, before peering over his shoulder at her. His yellow eyes looked at cat ones and he could tell she was saying, 'I'll take him'. "I'll go take care of the monster threat nearby, then. Be careful." Genos added, smirked and had pink tinted marks on his cheeks.

Vei nodded, she had her metallic claws extended and her slits were focused on Sonic's form. In her peripherals she could see the demon cyborg run for it, heading in the opposite direction of her. Sonic grinned underneath his black mask and mumbled something only she could hear. "You can thank me later, Vei... I've been wanting a rematch with you for a little while, so consider this as a way to bring up your popularity...if you win.~" he explained, crossed his arms and kept his gray eyes on her.

" _I suppose he's right. A hero needs to bring up their popularity but since I'm an S rank, how much will I money will I make? Taking down some damn villain should give me an answer later on, so yeah, he's probably right._ " Vei sounded in her head and stood there straight, slightly turned facing him. " _He's going to strike, his hostility's high... Remember what I told you, 'strike or flee' when the enemy's attention is averted..._ " Rin's voice echoed in her mind and that only made Vei mentally roll her eyes. " _Don't get your panties in a twist, I know._ " She replied, looked from side to side to check if any citizens were nearby. Much to her disliking, she and Sonic had an audience surrounding them with some good distance in between. At least they had some room to fight...

(Play the song: 'Termination by RTPN'!) In slow motion it showed her looking back at Sonic with her robotic looking eyes, only for them to widen after seeing an incoming blade. (When song picks up!) She ducked, avoided the blade and bolted forward into an all-fours sprint. She raced up against the building nearby, making Sonic turn around and shoot countless exploding shuriken. As fast as she could she scaled the structure, feeling the explosions from behind and following her.

Once she got on top, she did several back flips along the sides of the ledges on the building, easily keeping her distance from the exploding shuriken Sonic appeared high above her and spun in place, swiping out his sword down at her. In mid back flip she used her feet to kick the blade away and did a top spin, punting his head in the process. Doing a cartwheel and falling off the side, down the building she jabbed her claws into the stone surface and skidded to a halt. As soon as she stopped she jumped backwards with a straight posture, hands to her sides and her back to the street high in the air.

All the audience could see was a lot of flashing colors of black, purple, white, and green; Every so often an afterimage here and there. Down came Sonic with a strong kick coming down to slam into Vei's stomach. She almost hadn't of blocked it in time if she didn't catch his foot within her grasp. Quickly she jerked his foot away by yanking him down towards her and lifting her own foot upward. With as much effort as she could muster, she banged her foot upside his head and made him go flying into the building she jumped off of.

Being upside down, she descended and landed on her hands first then her feet. Swiftly sprinting off, an afterimage was left behind. Sonic busted out of the hole that was made when he crashed and chucked a few honing exploding shuriken her way.

Vei almost gasped if she didn't keep her mouth shut... She was up on a streetlight but jumped off and ran with her arms behind her at full sprint, leaving an afterimage behind. Those honing shuriken followed almost as fast as her if it weren't for her out running them. She jumped a little bit off the ground, flipped upside down with a flexible twist and her legs spread apart, she caught a couple of them then simultaneously tossed them back at Sonic.

The said ninja disappeared to avoid them and had them explode on impact against the building he popped out of. With his wind blade kick coming down at her from above, she clamped her legs closed and felt her crotch sting from the hit. She didn't give in to that though, she was tougher than that... This was all happening in mid air due to their insane speeds. She bent over so she could grasp the material on his hips and decided to do an aerial spin. She pulled him backwards, made him gasp and forcibly rammed each other into the surface. Dust flew, a large crack on the street formed and they both escaped from the cloud.

Vei was seen doing a rolling back flip, where her arms were wrapped around her knees and she landed on another street lamp nearby upside down. Only one hand held herself up while both her legs were part in mid air. Her eyes watched as Sonic maneuvered in a zigzag pattern towards her. She quickly used her free hand to catch a flying kunai and tossed it back at him, then moved her legs down to sit like a cat. With both of her metallic claws extending and crossing before her, Sonic's ninjato collided with them and slipped in between one of the talons. It was in slow motion, his eyes widened when he saw that and went to take it away.

Vei twisted her one hand to snag the ninjato in between her claws and swiped at his chest with her free metallic talons on her other hand. A long trail of blood floated through the air and red tainted his purple outfit. As he winced, she saw that as an opportunity. Vei spun around in place, swung her one foot and kicked him on the side of his head. Just before he got shot out again, he pulled out a kunai and stabbed her leg.

Vei hollered out in pain and saw him slam against a vehicle that ended up sounding off a car alarm. She quickly pulled out the kunai and ignored the stinging sensation so she could scale the building behind her. Vei vanished from sight and appeared up on its rooftop in a crouched position. Behind her was a stairwell, so without thinking twice, she decided to use the doorknob to her advantage. She sliced off the knob with her talons, picked up the rounded metal handle and looked over the edge. She saw her opponent look around trying to find her with his hand over his chest and took note in her head that he was searching for her. With that in mind, she stood up, pulled back her hand that held the knob and used her sniper skills to the best of her ability.

As soon as she chucked it, the sound barrier broke, faint rings expanded and left a small trail from her toss. As soon as he looked over to see what that sound was, he got ready to use his ninjato but widened his eyes when he saw the knob incoming. It was such a powerful enough hit to his forehead, that it made his head fly back. (Song ends here, hope you liked it :D!)

A spinning line animation was in his eyes as he laid there unconscious. Vei was panting pretty hard right now, slowly sitting down like a cat and keeping her eyes on his form. " _Rin, didn't you fight him once before?"_ she asked in her head, still panting. " _Yes, sorry but I didn't want to tell you anything about his skills. I wanted you to learn them on your own, like I did. You should go have your leg looked at too, it's bleeding out..._ " Rin replied, causing Vei's eyes to peer down and see blood seeping from a deep cut. She winced at the stinging pain, of course this wasn't as bad as fractured ribs...no thanks to Rin. " _Yeah, whatever, I hear you._ " Vei answered and stood up, putting all her weight on her other leg. " _I'm gonna go find Isabelle then go check up on Genos. This friggin' leg is gonna slow me down if some monster decides to pop up again._ " she added, looked down to the damaged street and surroundings then hopped down the side of the building.


	32. Vei Rin Chapter 32: The Battle for Love!

**Vei Rin- Chapter 32: The battle for love!**

Through the front door of her home, Isabelle saw Vei walk up to her in a limping manner. She spotted the trickling blood that went down her leg and the wound it came out of, then rushed her way over. Her parents came running over, devastated to see such a wound on their daughter's leg. "Sweetie, are you alright?!" Gaia exclaimed in shock and concern, before assisting Vei over to the couch. Isabelle was already trying to heal it as they made their way over and when Vei sat down, her master was able to focus more on the wound since they're not moving anymore.

"Yeah, 'Sonic the hedgehog' just got my leg with a kunai... I need to catch up to Genos, there was a monster nearby but I got hurt and this damn leg is gonna slow me down." she explained with annoyance and grumbled beneath her breath.

"Ah, your boyfriend huh?" Lumeri teased with a straight, serious face and stared at her wound. He had half the mind to smirk to show he was playing and deep down he knew she liked the cyborg. It was just an instinct all parents had, even Gaia could tell. Despite hearing the 'beaten around the bush' confession she made when her red face was pointed out that one day.

Vei's face got real red at his words and her eyes widened behind her mask. Soon she angrily glared at her father, only to see him give a faint smirk her way. "You're lucky I'm hurt right now..." With an irk mark throbbing, he laughed to himself and walked closer, pulling her head into a soft hug.

"I know, that's why I was picking on you. You know I love you, right?" His words made her grumble and one of her eyes were twitching. Love? That was something a little foreign to her, but it coming from her parents was somehow relieving. She loved her mom and dad too, yet LOVE in itself was confusing. She didn't really understand the whole concept of it, just a gist. She knew about parental love a little and the fact that she loved her parents and Isabelle, but loving another rather intimately was hard to understand. She knew she liked Genos a lot but she didn't know if she loved him. While Isabelle was healing her leg, she figured asking her parents about 'love', would be better than asking someone else. So with hesitance and still in her father's hold, she barely managed the question. "Mom...d-dad...?" Hearing that, both of her parents perked up and stared at her curiously. "What's...love, really...?" Now that caught them by surprise. Their eyes widened in shock and even her master glanced up at her in astonishment.

"There's many forms of it. Like...parental love, love in friendship, pet love, and intimate love." Gaia began, then saw her husband grin and blush faintly at the latter. She smiled too, albeit shy and her hand got placed on her cheek. "Parental love is when you care deeply for your child/children and want to protect them, be there for them, raise them, help them and more. Love in friendship is simply caring for your friends and being with them like a sibling almost, understanding each other's pains as well and wanting to help them out of their dilemmas, even enjoying their company each time they're around; Sometimes you even grow to know them so well, to the point of understanding their behaviors and everything else about them. Pet love is when you have your own pet, you want to love them, care for them, feed them, hug them and more. Intimate love..." she halted then shyly looked away, hid her face and formed a cute smile on her lips. "Is when you love, care about, always want be there for your partner, you know everything about them, spend a lot of your time with them, hug, kiss, snuggle, be huge goof balls, be all flirty, both of your faces will flush red a lot and so much more to list off..." she finished, faced Vei again and gave a motherly, gleeful look. Her green eyes wavered with love and other emotion that was a little hard to distinguish.

Vei was wide-eyed at the explanations, her mouth was a little agape but she nodded none the less. "Thanks, mom..." she faintly blushed after that, recalling her frenzied red face every time Genos were to be around. As if on cue, the news got turned on after her father let go and started surfing the channels. All heads turned to the television after hearing the women mention 'two ninjas'.

"We everyone, it looks like the villainous purple ninja known as 'Speed O' Sound Sonic, has met his match! Today, there was a battle between the Mysterious Feline and Speed O' Sound sonic down town! It was exhilarating to watch! They were too quick on their feet and the one who stood on top at the end, was no other than the Mysterious Feline herself! She had taken down the most deadly ninja on the villain side! They moved so fast, that not even WE could see! So after the recording we managed to slow it down enough and watch the whole fight take place. It was amazing to watch our own cat hero here, our own ninja move around in such a unique manner! I have never seen such flexible movement, so agile, the way she landed, the way she moved was just like a cat! Through the decade that we've known about her, this is the first time to watch an up close battle with her in it and be able to see how she moves! Two ninjas clashing together, watch out Speed O' Sound Sonic, we have our own little ninja now!" The woman on the T.V cheered and laughed, then clapped excitedly. After her excitement died down and she got serious all of a sudden, she continued with her report. "Not too far from the fight, there's said to be a dangerous monster lurking about. Supposedly it's near Lukora street. If you're in the area, please evacuate! This monster is a disaster level of 'Demon'! It is very important to not ignore this threat, as it can-" before she got to finish, Vei had rushed up to her dad and turned the T.V off after her leg got healed.

"I'm heading over to Genos. Master, I don't need to worry about my parents too much, if you're with them right? You can keep them safe with your barriers?" she questioned Isabelle and turned to face her.

"Of course. If the monster arrives at your doorstep, leave it to me to protect them." With a soft, reassuring smile gracing her lips, Vei nodded and quickly hugged her parents. They hugged back and stayed like that for a moment, before parting. Soon she ran out of the apartment after saying 'thanks for healing me' and let the three there be alone.

The scene changed to show Genos. He jumped out of the way of some monster who was being controlled by a VERY familiar man. His yellow eyes scanned across the army of other monsters that lined up before him. They all walked towards him slowly, until he squinted his eyes and lifted his palms. Out came a large blast of energy, blanketing the area in a coned radius in front of him. That blast lit up brightly and the surrounding area, he knew just how close...these monsters were to Vei's home. He didn't want her home getting destroyed or her defenseless parents getting hurt.

"Where is she?~" A familiar voice sang from far behind the army of manipulated monsters. "Where is that woman with those beautiful green eyes?~" It asked again. The army had dwindled down to a small batch after the demon cyborg himself, fried them.

"What...? Why do you want to know?! Who are you?!" After Genos questioned the voice right back, out from behind that wall of monsters came the male Siren who was giving off a sly smirk. Geno's eyes widened when he saw him, he could've sworn he went back home and chose not to interfere with humans again, after that little stunt Vei pulled...

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me... Although, that hardly matters now does it?! After being brought back from the dead by accident, which was by some lowly human that had the power to do so, I'm out to get my revenge on you humans for slaughtering my people and our king! I heard Ebon Metal was defeated, but that won't stop me from getting my revenge... Once I have my vengeance, I will take that woman with me back to the city that we sea folk reside in and make her mine! Devouring that human gave me enough nutrients to gain more energy, after I came back to the living!" He hollered out, swatted his hand before him with gritted sharp teeth present and sung out a melodious sound to control more monsters.

" _Make her 'his'... Does he intend to become intimate with her? If that's so..._ " Genos mentally pondered then clenched his fists. He felt jealousy rise in his robotic system, it must be one of the effects Dr. Kuseno had put in the device to make him feel that way. Vei just so happen to arrive and heard the Siren male state that, it shocked her, even more so when she heard Genos answer back. "I will never let you have her! She's mine..." he muttered the last part with a dangerous look to his eyes and surprisingly enough, she managed to hear that last bit.

" _She...'she's mine'?!_ " Vei mentally exclaimed as she stood on top of one of the buildings and viewed them from above. " _I thought since he was a cyborg, he couldn't feel anything!_ " She was shocked beyond measure and had a red face.

"We let you go, after you didn't come up from the water...so now this time, in her place, I'll finish you! I'll keep her safe from you! I failed to arrive sooner to save her from Ebon Metal but I won't be late this time! I'll stop you before you can even lay a hand on her!" he shouted angrily, charged after the Siren who only grinned evilly in return and Vei watched in awe up above. (Play: 'Indestructible by disturbed'. Skip past the sirens and gun shooting to get to the good part. xD)

"I'll take her through your metal corpse if I have to!" The male siren exclaimed and water coated his body. Genos furiously growled beneath his breath, used the energy in his palms to spin himself around after the siren and he kicked out with a strong leg. The siren lifted his arms, coated a thick wavering shield to break some of the impact and he flew backwards harshly, slamming through a couple high-rise structures. From above, countless monsters he controlled came flying down like rain drops.

Genos jumped aside to avoid them, all the while raising one hand and shooting out an energy blast. That fried them all except for a few. The ground was crumbled up from their crash landing and his intense attack. He back-flipped, darted after the Siren once more and jumped into the air.

The male hoped into the air too, surprisingly for someone who was born in the ocean, he was pretty quick on his feet. He had controlled the water that resided in the sewers and made it over flow out of the many man holes around them, coating the ground with it. As Genos brought his leg down, a burly monster jumped up in his way and took the hit before the Siren got close enough. Down went the monster, crashing monstrously onto the surface below and making chunks of the surface uproot. Just as he had crashed, the siren made it to Genos in mid-air and clung onto his cybernetic body. With his sharp claws he scratched at the metal on Genos's body, only for the cyborg to grab both his hands and kick him off with one foot before landing. The siren flew into the air, the cyborg crashed onto the ground and dirt flew.

As the dust cleared it showed Genos having both of his palms facing the enemy and more equipment was exposed. All over his arms, more incineration cannons appeared. Suddenly a much larger blast of heat and flames came out after the siren.

The male siren himself controlled water out from the sewers up towards him and he got covered in a thick bubble of water, while other monsters got manipulated to become a personal shield. Cries echoed throughout the air as he floated in the sky in his bubble all curled up, with his knees against his chest.

The sky was lit up in flames and all Vei could see was nothing but blackened corpses falling from the sky. "Grrr!" Genos grumbled angrily, went after the siren when he saw he had covered himself in a thick bubble. He shot out multiple shots of heat and flames as he soared after him. This time, charging up his engines to gain more speed, he burst out so fast it was almost blinding. Vei could keep up regardless and was rather impressed at his speed. His power was astonishing, it made her mouth agape and her eyes to remain widened.

The siren laughed insanely, spun in place, and swatted out strands of water like thin whips and made the rest of the bubble coat his skin in liquid. Now it looked like he had wavering aquatic hairs flailing away from his frame. With Genos spinning around to swat away those incoming water whips, he reached the palm of his hand out point blank at the siren's face the moment he got close enough and shot out a strong blast.

The siren cried out from the hot pain and fell to the ground. Before he landed though, he reached out and grabbed a hold of Genos, yanking him down with him using those water whips. When they both landed roughly on the ground, they recovered quickly and darted after each other head on. Genos had his teeth gritted into view and the Siren had the same look, only his eyes were wide in slight devastation. Soon their hands clashed together, fingers intertwining each other and their eyes dangerously glaring at one another.

The cyborg let go and instantly wrapped his arms around the siren, trying to crush his spin by pressing his arms strongly against the siren's backside. "I'll kill you, even if it means breaking your spin, monster!" he yelled with narrowed, glowing eyes, and gritted teeth.

"Well, then try squishing something that's hard to hold on to.~" He added and the liquid that coated his body, allowed him to slip through his hold. He wiggled down the cyborg body, slipped from underneath his arms and did a swift uppercut. He gasped in shock when it didn't work. Genos's head had jerked upward only to slowly peer back down at him. Unfazed, he must have been holding back or was caught off guard a few times beforehand.

"I can win against you. My sensors show that I have a high chance of defeating you..." With a lowered, intimidating voice he spoke and his face was masked by the shadows, making his eyes gleam brightly. Once again, point blank, he grabbed the Siren's face and shot out a blast that not even the male could avoid. Throughout the area a bloodcurdling cry echoed and his clawed hands gripped tightly on his metal wrist. After he ceased his heat and flamed blast, he saw just how scorched the siren was. He was immobile and his sensors didn't pick up any signs of life in him, only his clawed hands remained unharmed... (Song ends here, hope you liked it! :D) As soon as he let go, the siren literally dropped dead to the surface and his clawed hands released his metallic wrist.

Genos clenched his fists, then sighed out of relief. He was glad he managed to prevent a kidnapping involving Vei, this time. A smile graced his lips when he thought about her and faint flushes dusted his cheeks. " _I won't let any harm come to her ever again..._ " he mentally noted and turned to walk away. "Is this what they call 'protective over another'? I tend to feel this way about master Saitama but this feels...different. I think I'm beginning to understand what 'love' is...sort of. I must truly love Veirin..." he mumbled but stopped in his tracks and let his eyes widen, when he saw his love interest standing before him. His words didn't fall on deaf ears, she heard it all and he could tell by the way her expression was.

"You...love...me...?" she stammered in shock, wide eyes and mouth agape were present. Her face was beet red and her heart raced. "I...I have to go." As quickly as she could, she turned to flee from his presence but Genos raced up to her and grasped her wrist.

"Wait!" His words halted her and not once did she turn to face him. "I...I'm still learning. I do love you, Vei...but I won't push anything on you. I know you like me...Rin even said so." he said and hurriedly searched the web for any advice he could go on, to try and win her heart more. He frowned, let go of her wrist and looked away. "If you actually don't like me because I'm a cyborg...then I guess the device Dr. Kuseno made for me, was for nothing..." he added with a bit of mourn, walked away and decided to head towards one direction. He hoped what the internet said, was true. Playing 'distant' or using some sort of method to make the woman react, was one of the tricks he found and he hoped it would work.

Vei turned around to watch his back grow a little more distant and questions swarmed her mind. With knitted brows behind her mask, she asked. "Device...? What device?" That made Genos stand in place and look over his shoulder at her, giving her a faint smile.

"A device that makes me feel emotions that's specifically directed towards you. I got a strand of your hair, scanned it so that my sensors could automatically react to your presence and activate the emotions. They may be artificial but they're real to me... I wanted to feel only for you, Veirin..." he said and began to walk away again, only to feel a hand grasp his forearm. He looked down and saw that is was hers, then he peered over at her. She was looking away shyly with a red face and had a frown evident, she was such a tsundere.

"You're such an idiot..." she mumbled out quietly so only he could hear. It was so sweet, maybe the sweetest thing anyone wanted to do for her. To feel love only for her and no one else, going as far as making a device to give themselves the said emotion so they could try and be together. His brows knitted in confusion, wondering why in the world she called him that.

"I'm...and idiot? Why would I be an idiot to you? Was what I chose to do, not to your liking?" he fully faced her now with a worried feature, only to see her look up at him with a much darker shade of red on her face.

Her one fist clenched, her heart raced and just by staring into his robotic eyes, she could feel her own body moving on its own. " _What-what am I doing?! I can't stop myself...this feels... Ah, why do I bother questioning anymore...?_ " she mentally exclaimed then trailed off at the end, standing on her tiptoes and moving her mask up a bit. Her lips connected with his and he widened his eyes in surprise. It was starting to feel awkward now, nothing was happening...until.. Genos eagerly wrapped his arms around her frame and held her close, returning the kiss rather passionately. She about gasped when he did that, then a sudden image of Gratta came to mind when he stole her first kiss. It upset her, she wasn't able to share her first with Genos... After they parted, Genos looked down at her with a sweet smile and a finger caressing her cheek.

"I love you, Vei..." he said softly, before frowning and noticing her unsettled expression. "What's wrong?" After he asked that, Vei just pressed her face against his metallic chest.

"I'm...sorry... I actually...wanted to give my first kiss...to someone I would be in love with. Turns out...it was you... My parents explained to me the many differences of love and I think...I really do love you... It's not the matter of a simple crush, either..." she mumbled out with muffled hicks, she was crying now. He could tell she was, his shirt was getting wet. His frown deepened and held her a bit tighter.

"Who took it?" His simple yet furious sounding voice, made her peer up at him with a helpless feature, that she wouldn't dare show anyone... He would've stumbled backwards if he wasn't holding on to her, her mask was taken off and her wavering cat eyes seemed so emotional.

"Gratta...while he held me hostage..." As soon as she said that, more anger built up in his robotic system and his grip on her grew tighter again. He knew he was dead, but to think he'd go as far as stealing Vei's first kiss, infuriated him greatly. He knew a woman's first kiss was everything to them, from what he's read on the net...

Soon, an idea came to mind. This time he thought of this on his own without looking something up on the web. He cupped her face and sternly stared into her emotional eyes. "Then, I give my first kiss to you. He stole yours, so, I'll give you mine instead. We can share." Now that was a pretty clever comeback, a sly smirk formed on his mouth and she faintly gasped at his words. He went in this time, kissing her sweetly and holding her close.

Saitama came around the corner with his simplistic features present and when he saw them doing that, his mouth went agape. "Ah, I hope I'm not interrupting." Faint flushes of embarrassment rested on his lazy looking face, his round eyes wide with surprise all the while. " _Good going, Genos.~_ " he cheered his partner on and smiled.

The said cyborg let go and looked at his master, awkwardly standing there all flustered and tried to compose himself. His device deactivate when he saw Saitama and he grinned. "Not at all, master." he replied. Vei pulled her mask back down and averted her attention, rather embarrassed as well.

"Come on, another monster's nearby." Saitama jerked a thumb behind him and kept that friendly smile plastered. When he turned around and walked away, both Genos and Vei glanced at each other. They smiled at one another with flushes of red tainting their cheeks, eventually nodding.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Play the song: 'Raddle B & SoundGate -kheops' :D One of Rin's songs!) Night came around, Vei was asleep and Rin was out on top of a high-rise structure. A beam connecting that building and another together, she was seen walking across it with her hips swaying like any other catwoman's. " _Ever since becoming a hero, my name has been known among villains as someone to be feared... Being an equal match to Sonic, whom I deem a villainous friend, gaining new friends that I thought wasn't possible to have...and finally having our parents around. This new life between Vei, our friends, parents and I, will not dwindle... Genos has accepted us, accepted the fact that we are split but are in one body and mind._ " she mentally stated and scaled the building that neighbored the one she walked across from.

Genos was seen running at full sprint, staying by her side since she wasn't at full speed herself. He was smiling sweetly at her, blushing and enjoying the time patrolling the city with her. Saitama easily kept up by her left side, far across the street and on rooftop of a much higher building. He waved at her with a friendly grin and she smiled behind her mask, when she saw him. " _A lover...and inseparable friends...relationships, something Vei and I had always wanted but thought we could never have._ " her mental voice echoed as she rushed forward a little faster, making Genos push onward a little more to keep up.

" _It turns out when Isabelle visited the grocery store after the male siren and other monsters were defeated, she had ran into Atomic Samurai... Vei told me through a note, that she was all flustered and talked about him a lot after she got back to our home. She told me that those two hit it off pretty well, he even flirted with her. So, it looks like Vei and I aren't the only ones in love now.~_ " she playfully said, climbed the beams that held up a water tower and swung herself into a rolling flip in mid-air. She landed on all fours near the edge of a building, sat like a cat and looked up at the moon. Her thin slits wavered in awe, she could watch the moon now without feeling time pushing her forward constantly. A sweet smile formed on her robotic features, changing from expressionless to kind.

Genos caught up to her, stood by her side and held her head against his thigh lovingly. Saitama was already running ahead, waving goodbye to tease the two love birds. Genos flinched and let go, making Rin giggle at him. The cyborg jumped down off the building and ran to catch up with his master, leaving her behind. (song ends here!) She could easily catch up herself, she just took another moment to stare up at the moon. " _Now...the life of a heroic Catwoman, begins..._ " she said in her mind and kept that gleeful smile on her lips. They already ate out with Mumen Rider, now they were on patrol.~

(play the next song- 'OST Resident Evil- extinction by Charlie Clouser'! It's...dum-dum-duuuum! The ENDING THEME!) In the beginning of the song the scene slowly zoomed out to show her backside and once the guitar picked up, she instantly jumped down with her hands forward and her legs up in the air, falling past the ledge. The scene moved up to view the sparkling moon and its bright lunar glow. The plinky sounds throughout the song being Rin's part and the rock in it was Vei's. Together, it was their song combined, expressing mystery, enchantment and danger. Random credits scrolled up in the scene for dramatic purposes and the background faded to black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you liked it! I was inspired by a good friend of mine who had a dissociative identity disorder, she looked up to me as a friend and I wanted to make this for her and to show that even those with a personality disorder, love and friendship can still be found.

Here's the second ending theme I wanted to use though and a list further down, of character themes/or battle songs I didn't get to add in the story xD! The song 'Metal trap beat, dark rap instrumental' was the second one I had in mind. There's a mixture of Rin and Vei in there, much like the first ending song xD! Both ending songs are Veirin's character themes.~

 **Ebon Metal/Gratta Quall's Character and/or battle themes:**

'Apocalatia 2 by the enigma TNG'. (Character theme)

'Metal Alien by the enigma TNG'. (Battle theme)

'Nemesis by the Enigma TNG' (Battle and Character theme)

'Apocalatia by the enigma TNG' (Battle theme)

 **Vei's Character and/or battle themes:**

'Damned Anthem-Killing Kind [Epic powerful hybrid rock]' (Battle theme)

 **Rin's Character and/or battle themes:**

'Klause Badelt-Transformations' it's one of Catwoman's sountracks. (Character and battle them.)

'Cyberpunk Ambiance-Nebulous Illumine' (Character theme)


End file.
